Preuve que Tony Stark a un coeur
by louanne56
Summary: TRAD Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire quelque chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs .
1. Avant Propos

NOUVELLE FICTION TRADUITE

ECRITE PAR : orphan_account

TITRE ORIGINAL : Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

AVANT PROPOS

Hé ! Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction n'est pas la mienne, elle ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne suis

que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de cette fiction originale :

http : / archiveofourown . org / works /653038 / chapters / 1189181

(enlever les espaces)

Je n'ai pour le moment pas l'autorisation de l'auteur, je lui ai envoyé un message, pour l'instant sans réponse, mais si elle me demande de la retirer je le ferai.

Je pense qu'il y aura un chapitre par semaine (tout dépendra le temps que je mettrai pour le traduireet le faire corriger [je ne suis pas très douée pour l'orthographe ou la syntaxe, du coup moins de fautes et plus de plaisir à la lecture pour vous])

Sur ce, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français : Preuve que tony stark a un coeur**

 **A** **uteur** : orphan_account

 **G** **enre** : romance / aventure

 **R** **ating** : Mature

 **État** **de la fiction en anglais : 36 chapitre (fini)**

 **État** **de la fiction en français : 7 chapitre traduit**

 **D** **isclamer** : aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire quelque chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs ._

 ** _PS : J'AI JUSTE REMIS ENSEMBLE LES BOUT DE CHAPITRE QUE J'AVAIS TRADUIT POUR QUE VOUS NE SOUYEZ PAS TROP PERDUE SI VOUS LISEZ LA FICTION ORIGINAL_**

* * *

 **C hapitre 1 :**

\- Salut, Harry !

Harry se retourna, souriant alors que Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux s'approchaient de lui.

\- Hé, les gars, les salua-t-il joyeusement. Les jumeaux se placèrent de chaque côté d'Harry et

entourèrent leur bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Oh Harry, mon cher frère...

\- Nous, qui sommes les plus âgés des Weasley avons pensé...

\- Que tu méritais quelque chose d'un peu plus spécial, pour ce grand jour...

Harry leva un sourcil, et regarda Bill et Charlie qui eux souriaient.

\- Ce qu'ils essayent de te dire, c'est que nous avons décidé de t'offrir quelque chose d'autre pourton anniversaire.

Charlie souriait alors qu'Harry lui rougissait légèrement.

\- Les gars, vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, ce que vous m'avez déjà offert, c'est plus que suffisant,insista-t-il en pensant aux cadeaux que les quatre frères lui avaient déjà fait. Bill roula des yeux, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais nous le voulions. Tu mérites une pause après tout ce chaos, alors nous avonsvoulu t'offrir cela, lui dit-il, en remettant à Harry une enveloppe blanche.

\- Aller, ouvre-la, insista-t-il, un sourire excité sur son visage. Harry ouvrit avec rapiditél'enveloppe et en l'examinant de plus près, sa mâchoire tomba.

\- Les gars, je ... wow ... souffla-t-il, horrifié. Ils lui avaient acheté un billet « première classe »pour Malibu, en Californie. C'est ... wow.

\- Tu aimes ? C'est un voyage de deux semaines, tu seras rentré à temps pour la rentrée des classes

de St-Mungo, lui expliqua Charlie.

En effet, Harry ne revenait pas pour faire sa septième année. Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour qu'il puisse passer ses ASPIC à la fin de sa 6ème année, au cas où la guerre atteindrait un point telqu'Harry serait dans l'incapacité de revenir à Poudlard. Heureusement, Voldemort avait attaqué(comme à son habitude), à la fin de l'année scolaire, et Harry avait finalement pu le vaincre avec

l'aide de l'Ordre et de L'AD. Il avait donc décidé de commencer une formation de guérisseurtandis que tous ses amis retourneraient à Poudlard.

Les gars, c'est incroyable ! Je ... merci, dit-il avec sincérité, en attirant les quatre roux dans uncâlin collectif.

\- De rien, Harry, répondit George avec un sourire.

\- Nous avons eu un peu d'aide de Remus et de Dumbledore, mais nous avons réglé tous les détails, tout est pris en charge. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de t'amuser, comme n'importe quel garçon de dix-sept ans. Penses-tu en être capable, lui demanda Bill en souriant.

Harry se mit à rire en hochant la tête.

\- Ouais, je pense pouvoir être « normal » pendant deux semaines. Merci les gars ! C'est génial !dit-il à nouveau, rayonnant.

Fred ébouriffa ses cheveux, souriant malicieusement.

\- Super ! Tu pars demain ! cria-t-il alors que les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Demain ? Mais... Et mes bagages?

\- On s'est chargé de tout, Remus a emballé tes affaires pour toi. Bien que je suis sûr qu'il reste de la place dans les valises si tu veux y ajouter des choses, l'interrompit Fred.

Harry arrêta alors de s'agiter et éclata de rire.

\- Alors, je ferais mieux de profiter au maximum de ma dernière journée parmi vous, n'est-ce pas?

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut besoin de prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois (fournie par Remus), avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour vérifier que tout ce dont il avait besoin était bien empaqueté. Bien sûr, Remus ne voulant pas le laisser voir ce qu'il lui avait déjà pris, Harry dut regarder ce qui manquait dans sa chambre pour voir s'il lui manquait quelque chose mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour le voyage avait déjà été emballé. De toute façon il faisait confiance à Remis, l'homme le connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait ce qu'Harry voudrait avec lui durant son séjour. La seule chose que l'homme avait bien voulu lui dire était que le miroir à double sens était dans son sac, si jamais Harry devenait nostalgique de leur présence ou qu'il avait l'envie de bavarder et Harry l'avait chaleureusement remercié. Il n'avait jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne avant et il ne savait pas comment il allait se débrouiller en Amérique.

Un coup sur la porte de sa chambre, le sortit de ses pensées, et il sourit quand il vit l'homme qui

était à côté de la porte.

\- Hé, Remus. Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Tu es prêt à partir ? Tu vas devoir être à l'aéroport dans une quinzaine de minutes, l'informa-t-il.

Harry sourit, l'excitation et l'anticipation grandissantes.

\- Ouais, je suis prêt. Où sont mes bagages ? Demanda-t-il à Remus qui lui tendit un sac à dos vert foncé tout en lui souriant largement.

\- Tout est ici. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas être embêté par une énorme valise, donc je l'ai rétréci. Il y a aussi quelques petites choses pour t'occuper. Le vol sera long, a-t-il ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry lui souriait en prenant le sac à dos.

\- Super, merci. Ai-je des coordonnées d'apparition, ou un taxi, ou ...? Il s'arrêta, car Remus avait mis sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer plusieurs feuilles de papier pliées.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu auras besoin de savoir, lui assura-t-il. Coordonnées d'apparition, temps de vol, détails de l'arrêt, détails sur l'hôtel. Toutes les choses officielles sont dans l'enveloppe en plastique noir dans ton sac.

Harry leva un sourcil, regarda le papier. Bien sûr, Remus avait tout prévu.

\- Remus pense vraiment à tout, pensa-t-il. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, alors, ajouta-t-il en vérifiant sa

montre.

Il leva les yeux, une boule se formant dans sa gorge à la pensée de partir. Il n'avait jamais étééloigné de Remus depuis qu'il avait déménagé. L'homme plus âgé lui sourit, l'entraînant dans uncâlin qui lui écrasa les côtes.

\- Amuses-toi, lui ordonna-t-il. Détends-toi laisses toi aller et surtout amuses-toi. Mais fais attentionà toi et fais en sorte de rester en sécurité.

Harry se mit à rire, en le serrant une dernière fois avant de le lâcher, souriant.

\- J'essaie toujours de rester en sécurité, Rem, lui dit-il avec sérieux. Mais, cela ne fonctionne pas toujours de la façon dont je veux.

Remus roula des yeux et tout en le poussant doucement dans le dos.

\- Vas-y Harry. Bon vol. Je t'aime.

Harry sourit, sentant la chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur les coordonnées de l'aéroport.

Il ferma les yeux pour les mémoriser correctement, ouvrit brièvement un œil, sourit à son parrain de cœur avant de disparaître.

Harry arriva dans une petite pièce vide, qui ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une cheminée et un pot de poudre de cheminette, et supposa que c'était la zone réservée aux sorciers de l'aéroport et a supposé que c'était la zone de sorcellerie de l'aéroport. Haussant les épaules , il sortit, et en regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit une porte avec l'indication «personnel seulement» et sourit intérieurement. Il regarda autour de lui, l'aéroport était immense et il y avait foule. Il résista à l'envie de chercher des menaces alentours. La guerre était finie, il n'avait plus besoin de le faire désormais. En voyant le pole d'enregistrement, Harry chemina jusqu'à lui. Il jeta un œil sur le papier dans sa main où était indiqué le numéro de son vol et partit rejoindre la file d'attente appropriée.

En raison de son manque de bagages, l'enregistrement ne lui posa aucun problème et il passa la douane sans difficultés grâce à quelques charmes mineurs jetés sur le sac pour qu'il n'affecte pas les machines. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et entra dans la partie principale de l'aéroport. Il fut impressionné par les nombreux magasins à disposition. Il regarda le panneau d'affichage des vols et vit que le sien était loin d'être prêt a embarquer. Son estomac gargouilla brusquement. Il décida donc de changer de direction pour le Starbucks le plus proche. La nourriture et le café qu'il y acheta seraient suffisants pour le faire tenir jusqu'au déjeuner. Il s'assit dans un coin avec sa grande tasse de café et son sandwich au bacon, puis ouvrit son sac à dos pour la première fois, voulant voir ce que Remus lui avait pris pour le divertir durant le vol de neuf heures. Plusieurs livres, certains muggles et d'autres sorciers, ainsi qu'un bloc-notes, des stylos, et son iPod. Il éclata de rire en s'apercevant que Remus avait inclus un dossier de Gringotts. Tout en buvant son café il prit la décision de commencer dès maintenant et sortit l'épais dossier ainsi qu'un stylo avant de l'ouvrir à la première page. Relevés bancaires. Oh. Joies.

O.o.O

Harry sortit de sa transe travailleuse lorsque sa montre, qu'il avait réglé pour le prévenir de l'heure de son embarquement, se mit à sonner. Deux heures étaient déjà passées ? Il rassembla ses affaires, enfourna tout son bric à brac dans son sac à dos et goba le dernier de son brownie au chocolat avant de se remettre debout. En regardant le tableau d'affichage, il vit qu'un numéro de porte s'était inscrit à côté de son numéro de vol se dirigea immédiatement vers elle. Après avoir arpenté des couloirs sinueux durant un temps ridiculement long, il finit par arriver devant ladite porte, gémissant silencieusement devant la foule qui y était entassée. Il repéra l'unique chaise qui restait de libre et se jeta vers elle avant qu'elle ne soit prise. Au moins, il ne devrait pas avoir à entendre là très longtemps. Il sortit un des livres que Remus lui avait pris, mais à peine avait-il lu une dizaine de page que l'hôtesse derrière le bureau d'accueil annonça l'heure de l'embarquement. Il écorna la page de son livre et le glissa dans son sac, puis il en sortit sa carte d'embarquement et passeport. Il fut amusé par le faux nom sur ceux-ci. Qui était le génie qui avait pensé à « Evan Black » ?

\- Cela aurait pu être pire, pensa-t-il.

Il donna les documents à l'hôtesse et attendit qu'elle les vérifie puis les lui rende avant de suivre la longue file d'attente qui menait vers l'avion. Il devait bien l'admettre, il était excité. Chaque fois que les Dursley partaient en vacances sans lui, il devait écouter son cousin Dudley se vanter sur combien il était génial de prendre l'avion. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin l'expérimenter par lui-même. Il trouva son siège sans difficultés et enleva son livre de son sac avant de ranger ce dernier dans le casier supérieur prévu à cet effet. Il était dans un siège de l'allée centrale. Entre lui et la fenêtre se tenait une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine, avec des écouteurs d'iPod dans ses oreilles. Il sortit le sien de sa poche, le démarra et mis ses écouteurs tout en reprenant sa lecture. Harry fut à peine attentif lorsque les hôtesses de l'air commencèrent à donner les consignes de sécurité, mais il décida de ne pas s'en faire. De toute façon, si quoi que ce soit venait à arriver, il lui suffirait juste de transplaner. Finalement, l'avion commença doucement à avancer et l'excitation grandit chez Harry, lui donnant l'impression de retourner en enfance. Extérieurement, il avait l'air parfaitement calme, mais si on en jugeait par le resserrement mineur de ses mains sur son livre, ses yeux qui se tournaient vers la fenêtre de temps en temps, et le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres à mesure que l'avion prenait de la vitesse, on pouvait parfaitement comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'il faisait des acrobaties sur son balai. Après le décollage initial, le mouvement de l'avion devint relativement peu intéressant. Il pouvait à peine sentir les mouvements de l'avion. Souriant poliment à l'agent de bord qui lui avait offert un verre, il se laissa absorber par sa musique et son livre. Il était parti pour un long vol.

O.o.O

Après une courte escale à Dallas, et un autre trajet dans un avion beaucoup plus petit, Harry arriva finalement à l'aéroport de Malibu et la chaleur étouffante lui donna immédiatement l'envie de troquer son pantalon contre un short. Il traversa la zone de remise des bagages et erra à la recherche d'un bureau d'accueil.

\- Excusez-moi, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'indiquer comment me rendre à l'hôtel

\- Silver Sands ? Questionna-t-il en offrant un sourire à l'homme derrière le bureau.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et désigna les portes qui se trouvaient juste sur sa gauche.

\- Je vous conseille de prendre un taxi. La baie des Taxis se trouve juste à votre gauche à la sortie de l'aéroport, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Merci.

Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et suivit la direction qui lui avait été indiquée. La baie des Taxis était fortement animée, mais Harry réussit, non sans mal, à sauter à l'arrière de l'un d'entre eux avant de sourire au conducteur.

\- Ou veux-tu aller mon petit ? lui demanda-t-il celui-ci en le regardant par le rétroviseur.

\- Hôtel Silver Sands, s'il vous plaît.

Le conducteur hocha la tête et se précipita pour dépasser les taxis garés et partir sur la route.

– C'est ta première fois aux États-Unis? Demanda le conducteur avec curiosité. Harry aquiesca et il reprit. Tu vas bien t'amuser alors. Malibu est la ville de la fête ! J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à beaucoup dormir ?

– Je n'en doute pas. Que me recommanderiez vous ?

Le chauffeur haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours sur la route.

– Quel âge as-tu ? Vingt, vingt-et-un ?

Harry leva un sourcil il ne pensait pas qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement.

\- Tout juste vingt et un ans, répondit-il, décidant de s'accorder avec l'âge présent sur sa fausse pièce d'identité.

\- Alors tu devrais te diriger vers Meltdown, c'est un club près de la plage, assez chic mais qui vaut vraiment le coup. Ma fille et ses amies aiment y aller, d'après elles il y aurait même des célébrités qui vont y faire la fête.

\- J'irais y jeter un coup d'œil alors, lui assura Harry avec un sourire tout en se faisant une note mentale du nom du club. Après tout si les habitants le recommandait l'endroit devait être sympathique.

Ils arrivèrent devant d'un hôtel avec un grand panneau «Silver Sands» en lettrage argenté sur la devanture. Harry sortit son porte-monnaie, paya le conducteur et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de sortir du véhicule son sac toujours sur son épaule. Il traversa les portes automatiques, et s'extasia en voyant l'élégant intérieur de l'hôtel. Les frères Weasley avaient vraiment bien choisi. Il se dirigea à l'accueil, donna son nom et récupéra son pass avant de se diriger vers le sixième étage. Il vérifia son numéro de chambre, puis suivit les panneaux indicateurs. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

– Oh... Je vais vraiment devoir gâter les garçons encore plus à Noël cette année, murmura-t-il.

La suite était composée, d'un immense salon avec un écran géant équipé d'un lecteur DVD. Il y avait aussi une petite kitchenette avec réfrigérateur et minibar, et une chambre inutilement grande équipée d'une deuxième télé. Même la salle de bain était énorme, la baignoire faisait également jacuzzi et la douche contenait profusion de cadrans et de boutons. Il n'aurait pas trop de deux semaines pour tous les essayer. En souriant, il se jeta sur le lit avant de fouiller dans son sac à dos pour en sortir sa valise rétrécie. Il la redimensionna et commença à ranger ses vêtements avec précaution. Tout en déballant ses affaires il trouva la télécommande de l'écran géant ainsi que le menu de service de chambre. Pas de doute il allait vraiment passer deux semaines de vacances extraordinaires.

* * *

PUBLIER LE : 07/05/2017

CORRIGER LE : 30/08/2017


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français : Preuve que tony stark a un coeur**

 **A** **uteur** : orphan_account

 **G** **enre** : romance / aventure

 **R** **ating** : Mature

 **État** **de la fiction en anglais : 36 chapitre (fini)**

 **État** **de la fiction en français : 7 chapitre traduit**

 **D** **isclamer** : aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire quelque chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs ._

 ** _PS : J'AI JUSTE REMIS ENSEMBLE LES BOUT DE CHAPITRE QUE J'AVAIS TRADUIT POUR QUE VOUS NE SOYEZ PAS TROP PERDUE SI VOUS LISEZ LA FICTION ORIGINAL_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

Le premier jour d'Harry à Malibu commença avec un footing sur la plage à six heures du matin. En raison du décalage horaire, il s'était réveillé très tôt, et avait décidé d'en profiter avant de revêtir un short et un t shirt et de se diriger vers la plage. Il y rencontra plusieurs autres joggeurs ainsi que des surfeurs, qui comme lui profitait du silence quasi infime de la mer. Aucun doute son hôtel était particulièrement bien situé, tout juste cinq minutes à pieds de la plage et à une courte distance du centre commercial et du centre-ville.

Après sa course, il retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel et pris une douche rapide. Propre et frais, Harry descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel pour profiter du petit déjeuner qui était inclus dans les services de l'hôtel.

\- Excusez moi, pourriez vous me recommander les activités touristiques à faire à Malibu s'il vous plaît ? C'est mon premier jour ici, demanda-t-il à la jeune standardiste qui se trouver derrière le bureau d'accueil.

\- Eh bien, il est agréable de se promener en ville au début de la matinée, lui répondit-elle en riant et en rougissant faiblement. Mais il serait préférable que vous restiez en intérieur entre midi et 15 heures pour votre peau ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude en regardant ses bras et son visage pâles.

Harry lui sourit tristement en acquiesçant.

\- Hum, il y a aussi des leçons de surf sur la plage, si vous êtes intéressé. Et une entreprise dans les docks propose aux touristes de la plongée pour nager avec les poissons tropicaux, mais vous devez réserver. En dehors de cela, je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre vous proposer mais vous pouvez vous rendre en ville et ses alentours je peux vous garantir qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ici, termina-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ok, merci beaucoup, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Merci pour l'aide, passez une bonne journée.

Harry sortit de l'hôtel, déclinant la proposition d'un concierge d'appeler un taxi et se dirigea dans la direction - il espérait - du centre-ville. Les mains dans les poches de son short, il admirant le paysage durant sa marche. Malibu était très différente des villes Anglaises auxquelles il était habitué. Il ferma les yeux à cause de la lumière, se promettant de ne pas oublier ses lunettes de soleil la prochaine fois, et traversa une route très fréquentée qui menait près du centre-ville et de rues bondées. Il ne savait plus au donner de la tête, il était entouré de magasins vendant à peu près tout ce qui était imaginable, quand, soudain, sa carte de Gringotts le brûla dans sa poche. Il sourit, se souvenant du montant de son compte bancaire, qu'il avait regardé la nuit précédente. Il pouvait plus que se permettre de faire des folies .

.-.

Au début de l'après-midi, Harry écouta les conseils de la réceptionniste et décida de rester en, intérieur, soit, dans l'énorme centre commercial du centre-ville. Il avait déjà plusieurs sacs accrochés à ses bras, des choses aussi bien pour lui-même que des cadeaux à ramener en Angleterre. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se soucier de la place que cela prendrait dans sa valise, bénie soit la magie ! Il y avait beaucoup plus de choix que ce dont il était habitué, en particulier dans Diagon Alley. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'opportunité de faire ses courses à Londres, mais il prit la décision de remédier à cela dès qu'il serait rentré. Les moldus avaient, à son avis , un meilleur sens de la mode que les sorciers.

Il s'arrêta devant un magasin, frappé par une pensée soudaine. Il ne pensait avoir de vêtements appropriés pour aller en discothèque. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une discothèque avant mais il doutait que ses vêtements conviendraient. La plupart de ce qu'il possédait était soit très décontracté, soit trop strict. Ce fut donc un Harry souriant qui se rendit dans une cabine pour rétrécir ses sacs ( et alléger sa charge en passant), avant d 'établir sa prochaine destination. S'il voulait se fondre à Malibu comme n'importe quel jeune de 21 ans, il devrait dépenser de l'argent.

Arrivé au magasin qu'il avait choisit, Harry décida d'essayer tout ce qui lui tombé sous la main, (ce qui était assez conséquent). Cependant, le tas croissant de ses sacs ne le gênait pas, il avait l'habitude de faire du shopping avec Ginny. Pourtant, au moment où il finit ses emplettes, il remarqua qu'il était près de cinq heure, et décida de retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel. Il était réveillé depuis près de douze heures et commençait à être fatigué.

Il prit un taxi pour rentrer à l'hotel, trop fourbu pour rentrer à pied. Dans l'ascenseur menant à sa chambre il se regardant dans le miroir, et se rendit compte que malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises il avait pris des coups de soleil au niveau du nez et des bras. Heureusement, la magie était nettement plus efficace que les crèmes solaire moldues et mettait largement moins de temps à agir. Délaissant ses sacs sur le canapé du salon, il se laissa tomber à côté d'eux, avant de gémir contre les légères contractures de ses jambes et de ses épaules. Il il était épuisé ! Et même s'il avait envie de se trouver un bon restaurant en bord de mer à proximité pour dîner, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se déplacer pour le moment.

Harry commanda donc grâce au service de chambre un bon repas, après plus d'une heure de repos sur le canapé tout en regardant le canal de surf. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que les garçons Weasley diraient s'il leur disait qu'il avait passé son premier jour de vacances à parcourir la ville pour faire du shopping et se fit la promesse d'essayer de se socialiser un peu le lendemain. Il se choisit un film au hasard et tira la couverture qui était à l'arrière du canapé pour se couvrir, par rapport à la chaleur pendant la journée, sa chambre, elle, était un peu froide.

Il dormit jusqu'au lendemain. Peu après son réveil il décida d'aller déjeuner dans un petit café à deux rues de son hôtel qui lui avait été recommander par le réceptionniste (à raison, les crêpes y étaient délicieuses). Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, il prit la direction de la plage, comme le matin précédent, mais cette fois il avait préparé un short de bain et une serviette. Harry se dirigea vers un endroit assez loin du bord de l'eau où il ne serait pas mouillé si la marée venait à remonter rapidement. Un groupe d'adolescents - probablement de deux ans plus vieux que lui – jouaient au volley à quelques mètres de lui. Les filles étaient habillées en bikinis et prétendaient être nulles à ce jeu pour que les garçons viennent «les aider». Les garçons, eux, avaient tous leur chemise ouverte (voir torse nu) qui laissaient leurs muscles saillants à la vue de tous .

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le groupe durant un certain temps, ses lunettes de soleil lui permettant de les détailler discrètement, mais il lui ait fallu plusieurs instants pour remarquer que ces derniers le regarder aussi. L'un des garçons - un brun avec un bronzage doré et un corps de surfer typique – le dévisageait ouvertement, mais Harry, tout en souriant légèrement, s'allongea sur sa serviette, faisant semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris un livre ou autre pour s'occuper.

\- Salut mec !

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que le cri lui était destiné, et ses sourcils se levèrent lorsqu'il vit une fille blonde qui l'interpellait du terrain de volley-ball.

\- Ça te dirait de venir jouer avec nous ? Ça nous permettrait de pouvoir faire des équipes, minauda-t-elle avec un sourire, flirtrant délibérément avec lui.- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, accepta-t-il en se relevant de sa serviette. Mais je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, je n'ai jamais joué.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es britannique ? Demanda-t-elle exagérément ce qui le fit rire.

\- Oui, en effet Je m'appelle Harry, la salua-t-il.

\- C'est trop sexy, murmura-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix. Je m'appelle Kayla. Elle lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers le terrain de volley. C'est bon, les gars ! Reprit-elle. Il veut bien venir jouer avec nous et il est britannique.

Plusieurs yeux s'élargissent à cette annonce et Harry se retrouva soudainement avec plusieurs yeux clairement intéressés sur lui. L'accent britannique était-il vraiment considéré comme quelque chose de sexy ?- Salut, tout le monde. Comme je l'ai dit à Kayla, ne me blâmez pas si je suis nul, je n'ai jamais joué au volley avant. Je m'appelle Harry.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ce n'est pas grave, déclara le brun qu'il l'avait reluquer plus tôt, avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis sûr que tu vas apprendre rapidement. Je m'appelle Josh, et eux ce sont Sarah et Mike. Dans l'autre équipe, tu as Daniel, Becca, Hailey, Connor et Asher. Chacun leva la main à l'attente de leur prénom et Harry les salua. Tu connais les règles du Volley ?

\- Euh, vaguement ? Il faut laisser le ballon frapper sur nos mains et ne pas le laisser toucher le sol, c'est ça ?Josh rit légèrement.

\- On peut dire ça, confirma-t-il. Aller on va voir comment tu te débrouilles.

Ils s'étalèrent sur le terrain, puis Mike fit le service avant que Becca ne frappe la balle qui se dirigea sur Harry. En paniquant légèrement, Harry enfonça son poing sous le ballon comme il avait vu les autres le faire, et fut surpris lorsque ce dernier frappa le sol juste avant que Connor ne puisse plonger pour le rattraper.- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais jouer au volley ? Demanda Kayla en souriant et Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. La chance du débutant ? suggéra-t-il. Son équipe lui sourit, et la main de Josh se posa sur son épaule.

\- Espérons que la chance continue alors, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Au final et à sa plus grande surprise Harry s'avéra être très bon au volley-ball, même si pour lui c'était clairement la chance du débutant. Quelques temps plus tard Asher déclara :

\- Hé, les gars, ça vous direz d'aller manger ? Je suis affamé.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Tu te joins à nous Harry ? Demanda Josh, surprenant le britannique.- Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Harry se laissa entraîner et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se retrouva sous un parasol.- Wow, murmura Josh, soudainement très près d'Harry. On dirait que tu as attrapé un bon coup de soleil ". Les mains du jeune homme se retrouvèrent sur les épaules nues de Harry, et Harry sentit une délicieuse chaleur monter en lui.

\- Probablement, lui répondit-il en espérant que son émoi ne se soit pas entendu dans sa voix. Nous les britanniques, nous brûlons facilement au soleil.

\- Tu devrais mettre un peu plus de crème solaire, lui dit Kayla en lui tendant un sac de course contenant, un sandwich, une bouteille d'eau et une crème anti UV. Prends en si tu veux. Je suis sûre que Josh sera ravi de t'en mettre, lui sourit-elle en le faisant rougir.

\- Ouais, euh, peut-être plus tard...

Il s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise longue, et ce fut sans surprise que Josh s'installa à côté de lui. D'habitude il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui porte de l'attention - pas avec les personnes qui ne connaissaient que de nom du moins – mais là ça ne le dérangeait pas.- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Californie ? Demanda Daniel, assis en face avec un grand sandwich entre les mains.

\- Mes frères aînés m'ont offert ce voyage en cadeau d'anniversaire, leur expliqua Harry. Apparemment, ils pensaient que j'avais besoin de faire une pause, et je ne peux pas dire que je m'en plains.

Daniel ricana, hochant la tête.- Quand repars-tu? Tu es ici seul, alors? Harry hocha la tête, prenant un morceau de son sandwich.

\- Ouais, je repars le 15, expliqua-t-il une fois sa bouchée avalée, tout en essayant de ne pas réagir lorsque Josh se déplaça de sorte que leurs cuisses puissent se toucher.

\- Alors on pourra se revoir ? Murmura une des fille. Nous serons ici la plus grande partie de la semaine. Ça serait cool !.

\- Pas de problème je vais garder ça à l'esprit, répondit Harry en lui offrant un sourire.

La conversation ralentit un peu durant le repas et Harry fut heureux de partager leur conversation, même si son pouls était un peu plus élevé que d'habitude en raison des petits attouchements constants de Josh. Il était définitivement en train de flirter avec 'ils eurent fini de manger, Harry regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il à contrecœur. S'il voulait allait aller à Meltdown, il fallait qu'il se douche et se change avant. De plus, la chaleur commençait à lui être difficilement supportable.- Vraiment? Kayla fit une moue déçue et les autres firent des bruits de déception. Bien merci d'avoir joué avec nous, Harry, et on espère bientôt te revoir alors.

Harry se mit debout, et fut surpris quand Josh se leva aussi.- Je vais t'aider à rassembler tes affaires, lui proposa-t-il tout en marchant avec Harry vers l'endroit où ce dernier avait laissé sa serviette, ses chaussures et sa crème solaire. Harry ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de faire un timide sourire avant de s'agenouiller pour rouler sa serviette.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune une chance que je n'ai ton numéro, hein ? l'interrogea Josh, faisant rougir Harry.- Je... je n'ai pas de téléphone. Je l'ai laissé chez moi, ça reviendrait trop cher ici, mentit-il.

\- Oh, bien... fit Josh clairement déçu. En tout cas, c'était sympa de te rencontrer. Et si tu as envie de sortir avant de rentrer Grande Bretagne, vient me trouver, comme on te l'a dit, on sera ici la plupart de la semaine.

Harry se redressa, une serviette sous son bras et rougit quand Josh s'approcha.- Pas de soucis, lui répondit-il timidement, faisant renaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Josh et avant qu'Harry ne puisse cligner des yeux, il se pencha pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, lui dit Josh en souriant. Harry se mit à rire, se sentant rougir.

\- Ce n'est pas l'au revoir auquel je m'attendais. Mais cela ne me dérange pas non plus.

Il frémit quand Josh posa une main sur sa hanche et ses yeux s'obscurcissent faiblement.

\- Alors tu voudras me revoir ?

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, leva la tête et les lèvres de Josh revinrent s'appuyer sur les siennes avant que sa langue ne vienne quémander l'entrer de sa bouche. Ils rompirent le baiser après un long moment, tous deux les rouges aux joues mais souriants.

\- Je viendrais te voir, confirma Harry légèrement essoufflé.

Josh hocha la tête, tout en enlevant sa main du dos de Harry.

\- Ok. Cool. On se voit plus tard.

Harry se détourna, remonta le chemin vers son hôtel, en espérant que ses joues reviennent rapidement à leur couleur normale. Josh était ... gentil. Il n'était pas sur qu'il le reverrait, mais c'était agréable d'obtenir ce genre d'attention d'un homme attrayant. Il avait toujours dû être prudent en Angleterre. La-bas les personnes ne venaient vers lui presque toujours parce qu'il Harry Potter. Savoir que des gens l'appréciaient même s'en savoir qui il était un coup de fouet agréable pour son estime et sa confiance en ralentit un peu ses pas en arrivant près de sa chambre d'hôtel, souriant à lui même. Peut-être trouverait-il quelqu'un avec qui passer un peu de temps à Meltdown ? Après tout n'était-ce pas la raison première pour laquelle la plupart des gens allaient en boîtes de nuits? Il savait que c'était principalement pour cela que les sorciers et sorcières venaient dans les quelques clubs de Diagon Alley. Il en avait entendu parler par Fred et George mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage dit aller de lui-même.

Il avait toujours était seul. Même a Poudlard il n'avait jamais était plus loin qu'un baiser et quelques attouchements rapide. Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à quelqu'un et avait toujours peur de se faire vendre aux journaux pour se risquer à aller plus loin. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que la perte de virginité soit étalée sur la première page.S'étalant sur le canapé une fois rentré dans sa chambre, Harry alluma la télévision et chercha un film à regarder. Il appréciait le confort moldu à sa disposition et se fit une note pour voir s'il pouvait se récupérer un téléviseur à Grimmauld. Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres sang-mêlé et de nés-moldus chez les sorciers. Seules de grandes interactions avec de la magie causeraient un dysfonctionnement, mais comme il utilisait à peine sa magie ce ne serait pas un gros problème pour lui.

Il demanda au service de chambre de lui monter un repas et sauta dans la douche, l'excitation le traversant à la perspective d'aller à la discothèque. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette nouée autour de la taille et ouvrit les portes de l'armoire, regardant ses nouveaux vêtements de façon spéculative. Finalement, Harry décida de porter un jeans noir serré ainsi qu'une chemise à manches courtes couleur émeraude, les deux premiers boutons défaits. Le buzzer sonna, et il sourit, son estomac gargouillant. Il remercia le livreur et s'installa devant la télévision mangeant son dîner tout en surveillant l'horloge même s'il n'était pas réellement pressé ; Il avait toute la nuit devant lui.

Harry jeta un dernier regard sur sa tenue, saisit son porte-monnaie avec sa fausse carte d'identité, vérifiant qu'il avait assez d'argent sur lui puis s'arrêtant devant son miroir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de d'abandonner avec un soupir ; c'était une cause perdue, comme toujours. Il soupira avant de sortir. Une longue nuit l'attendait.

Harry sourit en rentrant dans le club, les couleurs fluorescentes et à la musique assourdissante avaient un effet de relaxation sur lui. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la masse des danseurs jusqu'au bar et s'y accouda.

\- Avez vous quelque chose qui puisse me donner un coup de fouet ? Demanda-t-il au barman en lui tendant sa fausse carte d'identité.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un coup de sourire tout en mélangeant divers alcools à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry n'essaya même pas de suivre la conception du cocktail. Quand le barman fini de le préparer la boisson cette dernière avait une couleur verte lumineuse qui donnait presque l'impression qu'elle était radioactive. Harry paya et prit une gorgée. Ses yeux écarquillèrent. Merde, c'était fort ! Pas autant que le Firewhisky, mais presque.

\- Gardez la monnaie ! Cria Harry au barman avant de le saluer.

Le barman lui sourit, hocha la tête en remerciement, puis se détourna pour servir un autre client. Tout en prenant une autre petite gorgée de sa boisson il s'assit sur un fauteuil de libre et laissa sortir un soupir de bien être en regardant l'entassement des corps sur la piste de danse. Pas de doute, il allait passer une excellente soirée.

Une heure et deux autres cocktails plus tard, Harry se retrouvait à danser avec des parfaits inconnus qui étaient encore moins sobre que lui. Il remercia sa magie - et les frères aînés Weasley aînés - pour sa haute tolérance à l'alcool, lui permettant de boire suffisamment pour perdre ses quelques inhibitions sans se mettre à vomir ou s'évanouir. Il laissa son groupe et gagna de nouveau le bar.

\- Un autre ? Lui demanda le barman, prénommé Cody avec scepticisme.

\- Yep s'il te plaît, lui répondit-il devinant que Cody se demandait probablement comment diable il était encore debout.

\- Tu as une sacrée descente petit, je vais te faire gourer autre chose", lui dit Cody en mélangeant une autre boisson avec facilité.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire et ouvrit son porte feuille.

\- Celui-ci est pour moi, Cody, l'interrompit une voix grave.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir un bel homme, probablement dans la vingtaine, appuyé contre le bar à côté de lui. Cody hocha la tête tout en se déplaçant vers la caisse.

\- Oui monsieur.

Harry se tourna pour remercier l'homme, et ses sourcils se froncèrent en le regardant de plus près.

\- Vous êtes Tony Stark, réalisa-t-il en se souvenant des articles sur Stark Industries dans les nouvelles technologie moldus qu'il avait lu et des propos rébarbatifs d'Hermione. L'homme sourit.

\- En effet. Cependant nous ne sommes pas à égalité vous connaissez mon nom mais je ne connais pas le vôtre, rétorqua Tony alors qu'une lueur malicieuse se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Evan. Evan Black, lui répondit Harry, utilisant son nom d'emprunt.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Evan Black, le salua-t-il en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne et en l'embrassant.

Harry rougit légèrement mais retourna son sourire à l'homme plus âgé.

\- Venez, allons nous asseoir, lui dit Tony en plaçant sa main libre sur le bas du dos d'Harry pour le guider à travers la foule vers une table libre.

Un homme musclé vêtu d'un costume se tenait debout à côté de la table. Nul doute qu'il était le garde du corps de Tony Stark. Tony fit asseoir Harry à côte de lui puis se glissa à ses côté de lui en faisant en sorte que leurs cuisses se touchent. Le cœur de Harry d'Harry s'emballa. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tony était clairement incroyablement beau, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte mais Harry savait que c'était différent du léger flirt qu'il avait eu avec Josh. Tony ne voudrait qu'une seule chose de lui, une nuit de débauche. Mais Harry voulait-il vraiment donner sa virginité à un homme qui ne voulait qu'une histoire d'un soir ?

\- Ton accent n'est vraiment pas américain, déclara Tony en posant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise d'Harry, alors que ses doigts venaient légèrement frôler son épaule.

\- Non j'en ai bien peur, lui dit Harry en se mettant à rire, je suis anglais.

Tony sourit, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Adorable. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, alors, affaires ou plaisir ?

\- Je suis en vacances, mes frères pensaient que je devais prendre une pause, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Tony lâcha un petit rire.

\- Et quel meilleur endroit pour des vacances que Malibu ? Tu es venu accompagné ? Une petite amie ? …. petit ami ? "Vous êtes ici avec n'importe qui?

\- Nah, juste moi, et deux semaines pour m'amuser, répondit avec difficulté Harry en regardant Tony. En effet difficile de répondre quand ce dernier l'effleuré a certain... endroit. Vraiment, porter des jeans très serré était un enfer. Tony rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Harry, la main sur le genou du jeune homme.

\- Je pourrais ... te divertir pendant un moment. Si tu souhaites, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Quoi, vous ne me proposez même pas de danser avant ? Vous êtes sur un terrain glissant, monsieur Stark, répliqua-t-il avec audace.

Tony grogna en mordillant l'oreille d'Harry.

\- C'est Tony pour toi, jolis yeux. Et si tu veux danser, alors dansons.

Tony reposa sa boisson sur la table, et lui prit la main pour le relever avant de venir poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry se laissa aller sur la musique ignorant les regards jaloux qu'il recevait de la moitié des personnes présentes dans le club.

Tony l'attira plus près et Harry lui sourit en se pressant contre lui de manière suggestive. Tony lâcha un gémissement et se pencha légèrement pour parler dans l'oreille d'Harry.

\- Sortons d'ici, suggéra-t-il en fixant son regard clairement lubrique sur le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Harry acquiesça décidant que, pour une fois, sa conscience pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Il allait coucher avec Tony Stark. Après la sexualité était quelque chose de naturelle non ? Il savait que la plupart des autres personnes de son année l'avaient déjà fait. Même Ginny ! Il voulait perdre sa virginité et avec un moldu comme Tony il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'irait pas répandre dans la presse qu'il avait couché avec le garcon-qui-avait-survécu.

Tony le mena hors du club, le garde du corps sur ses talons, et les dirigea vers une voiture noire avec un logo Stark Industries sur le dessus. En parfait gentleman Tony lui ouvrit la porte, permettant à Harry d'entrer dans la voiture spacieuse, puis s'installa à ses côtés avant d'appuyer sur une sorte d'interphone.

\- Ramènes-nous à la maison, Hogan", ordonna-t-il avant de fixer Harry de ses yeux prédateurs.

Harry sourit et se rapprocha de Tony laissant ses lèvres se faire capturer dans un baiser féroce. Merlin, cet homme savait décidément bien embrasser. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Tony soit un play-boy renommé. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cette bouche pourrait lui faire.

Les mains de son futur amant se glissèrent sous sa chemise, caressèrent sa peau, et Harry gémit alors lorsque les doigts agiles passèrent sur sa hanche. Il se glissa sur les genoux de Tony, faisant gémir ce dernier. Ce merveilleux son le fit frémir, un délicieux inconfort naissant dans son être. Sentant les mains de Tony s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, Harry commença à détacher les boutons de la chemise de son amant, grognant de frustration à la vue d'un gilet blanc clair qui lui bloquait la vision de sa peau.

Bien trop tôt, à l'avis de Harry, la voiture s'arrêta dans l'immense allée du manoir Stark. Il fut momentanément impressionné par la taille et la beauté de l'endroit, avant que des lèvres ne commencent à attaquer son cou. Ils finirent par arriver il ne savait trop comment – il ne serait pas surpris s'il avait accidentellement utilisé la magie - dans la chambre de Tony avant de se laisser tomber sur un grand lit luxueux.

Harry retira la chemise des épaules de Tony avant de briser le baiser pour laisser ce dernier retirer son gilet - le t-shirt d'Harry ayant été jeté un peu plus tôt quelque part dans le couloir avec ses chaussures et sa ceinture. Les mains de Tony partirent à la conquête de la chair pâle, pinçant et léchant la poitrine de Harry, ignorant ses nombreuses cicatrices.

\- Merde... Evan... tellement chaud... murmura Tony en laissant une morsure d'amour pourpre sombre sur la jonction du cou d'Harry.

Le nom employé surprit pendant un moment Harry, mais il décida de passer outre totalement perdu dans les sensations que Tony lui fournissait. Grognant avec impatience, Harry saisit la main de Tony pour la presser contre le renflement de son jean. Heureusement Tony sembla rapidement comprendre le message et lui retira son jean pour dévoiler un boxer en soie noire qui ne cachait rien de son état ainsi que ses cuisses pales et finement musclées.

\- Maintenant, nous sommes à inégalité, fit Harry avec un soupir, en essayant d'enlever le jeans de son amant. Tony sourit, secoua la tête et se déplaça pour le faire lui-même.

\- Uh, uh, uh, tu n'as pas encore le droit de toucher, lui murmura-t-il en laissant son pantalon tomber. Nul doute que l'homme mènerait la danse. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, l'homme était décidément bien gâter par la nature.

\- Fuck, souffla-t-il, faisant rire Tony.

\- C'est le plan, mon joli. Mais d'abord, je pense que nous devrions nous débarrasser de ça, lui dit-il en tapotant la ceinture du boxer d'Harry, en évitant clairement l'endroit où Harry voulait désespérément être toucher.

Harry se redressa et lui lança un regard furieux, lui promettant milles et une douleur s'il ne se décidait pas à entamer les choses. Tony se mit à rire, s'allongeant sur le corps du sorcier et collant leurs lèvres.

\- Patience jolis yeux...

Il glissa le boxer le long de ses jambes et contempla le jeune homme, ses yeux errant dans le corps d'Harry comme s'il examinait un repas particulièrement délicieux. Harry resta immobile, ébranlé et rougissant sous le regard de Tony. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, encore moins un homme qui avait probablement accumulé des centaines de personnes plus belles que lui dans son lit.

\- Magnifique, déclara Tony avec un sourire lubrique.

Harry rougit, et détourna son regard. Il sentit un doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à rencontrer les yeux noisettes de son amant.

\- Hé, ne soit pas timide. C'est la vérité. Je te le promet, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, sa main s'arrêtant sur la poitrine de Harry.

Alors Tony se saisit de son excitation, le faisant pleurer et oublier toutes les réserves qu'il avait. Leur érections se pressaient l'une contre l'autre. Peau chaude contre peau chaude. Harry n'arrivait plus qu'à se concentrer sur le plaisir brûlant, le besoin de libération qu'il ressentait alors que Tony jouait avec son corps. L'homme avait des mains étonnantes sans oublier une bouche talentueuse, et Harry aimait ça. Perdu si loin dans le plaisir il remarqua pas quand un doigt glacé glissa vers lui. Il se tordit, provoquant un arrêt net de Tony.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tony, une note de préoccupation dans la voix qui surprit Harry.

Le plus jeune rougit furieusement et évita le regard de Tony.

\- Je ... Je n'ai jamais ... Je suis ...

\- Vierge? Finit Tony d'un ton mi-interrogatoire.

Harry hocha la tête, ses joues d'un rouge vif.

\- Sérieusement, un gars comme toi ? Tony s'arrêta, une lumière de compréhension dans les yeux. C'est pas vrai. Harry hocha la tête. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Dix-neuf ans, mentit Harry, sachant que l'âge de consentement était de dix-huit ans en Californie.

Tony lui sourit, arrêtant tout mouvent malgré leur excitations douloureuses.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ? Tu peux revenir en arrière ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Nous pouvons très bien nous contenter des nos mains, ajouta-t-il.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Non. Je le veux . Prends moi, Tony, dit-il, légèrement étonné de sa propre audace. Je perdrais ma virginité tôt ou tard, et je préférerais que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait...

Tony hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser.

\- D'accord. Je vais y aller lentement, si tu n'aimes pas dis moi de m'arrêter et je le ferai, lui dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête restant sans voix. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme comme Tony Stark pouvait être si ... attentionné? Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il reste froid, voir arrogant avec lui avant de le « baiser » et de le quitter le lendemain. C'était vraiment une surprise, mais pas une mauvaise.

Tony reprit ses attentions, gardant Harry occupé par le plaisir avant de retenter de le préparer doucement de son doigt. Harry essaya de ne pas se tendre, se concentrant sur les baisers pour se détendre face à la sensation étrangère. Un autre doigt glissa en lui, ce qui lui ouvrir d'avantage les jambes, ce que Tony attendait pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Harry gémit alors que la légère douleur était submergée par une vague plaisir, jetant sa tête contre les oreillers.

\- Oh oui... oui... là... haleta-t-il.

Tony s'arrêta, un sourire aux lèvres. Il replongea son doigt à nouveau, provoquant un autre soubresaut de ses hanches.

\- Tony... Souffla Harry alors qu'un troisième doigt entrait, sa frange tombant dans ses yeux. Fais-le. Je te veux en moi, insista-t-il et Tony leva un sourcil.

\- Si tu es sur de toi... Attention je vais y aller d'un coup, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, trop perdu dans son plaisir.

\- Peu importe, baise-moi, grogna-t-il.

Tony se baissa plus près d'Harry en riant. Harry gémit de frustration alors que les doigts le quittaient avant de sentir quelque chose de bien plus grand. Il grimaça de douleur, ferma les yeux, s'agrippant à son amant s'accrochant. Il sentit alors la main de Tony caresser son épaule doucement alors qu'il piquait de baisers sa mâchoire.

\- Chut mon tout beau. Détends toi, ça va passer, insista-t-il en commençant à se mouvoir doucement.

Harry essaya de se détendre, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se concentrer sur la brûlure, quand soudain, l'érection de Tony frappa un angle parfait à l'intérieur de lui. L'homme commença des mouvements d'aller retour, Harry gémissant de plaisir à chaque poussée. Maintenant, il savait ce dont les gens parlaient, l'acte était juste... merveilleux ! Tony était apparemment aussi doué avec les hommes qu'il l'était avec les dames ; Il savait juste où toucher, où se déplacer, pour faire sombrer Harry dans une mer de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir son bourdonnement magique sous sa peau, augmentant le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Le rythme de Tony s'accéléra, ses grognements et ses gémissements accompagnèrent les gémissements et les cris de Harry, et les "oh, Dieu, plus vite"

\- Tony, je...ah... merde... je vais … Harry s'interrompit avec un gros gémissement, la main de Tony venant entourer son érection. Tony mordit l'épaule de Harry, accélérant son rythme.

\- Laisse toi aller, petite merveille. Viens pour moi, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry en combinant une poussée particulière qui envoya Harry sur le bord du gouffre, des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il jouissait. Ses muscles internes se serrèrent et Tony le rejoignit juste après dans la jouissance avec un fort "Evan !".

Les deux mirent du temps à sortir des vagues de leurs orgasmes avant de s'effondrer dans ils se sont effondrés dans un enchevêtrement de corps en sueur sur le lit. Tony s'abattit sur lui avec précaution avant de saisir un vêtement sur la table de chevet pour les nettoyer et de le jeter. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

\- Dieu, cela n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis longtemps, murmura Tony, roulant sur le dos et tirant Harry avec lui, ce faisant reposer la tête de ce dernier sur sa poitrine. Tu vas bien, jolis yeux ?

Harry le regarda, ses yeux verts encore plus étincelants qu'ordinaire.

\- Enfer oui, c'était incroyable, souffla-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tony se mit à rire en l'embrassant.

\- C'était un plaisir, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry roula, chevaucha Tony et se pencha pour l'embrasser, se sentant beaucoup plus audacieux maintenant qu'ils l'avaient fait. Tony leva un sourcil.

\- Déjà ? J'aime les adolescents et leurs hormones qui leur donnent un temps de récupération aussi rapide...

Harry lui sourit simplement avant d'embrasser à nouveau l'homme plus âgé. Il était loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui...

. -.-.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec déception en se découvrant seul dans le lit. La douleur non entièrement désagréable dans le bas de son dos lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait perdu sa virginité. Il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Tony Stark. Deux fois. Oui, ce voyage était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, puis se baissa en s'appuyant sur son coude. La lumière du soleil traversait les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur la ville. Tony vivait vraiment dans un endroit incroyable. Harry enveloppa légèrement le drap autour de sa taille avant de s'asseoir, passant une main dans ses cheveux. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que les vêtements de Tony, que Tony lui-même avaient disparu.

Il y avait une porte ouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce qu'il pouvait voir donner sur une salle de bain. Supposant que Tony n'y était pas, Harry s'éloigna du lit, laissant tomber le drap, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide avant de s'envelopper dans une serviette bleue moelleuse et d'en utilisant une plus petite pour sécher ses cheveux. Il n'osa pas utiliser un sort de séchage, se doutant qu'un génie comme Tony Stark possédait les meilleurs systèmes de sécurité au monde, y compris la surveillance. Il aurait pu se sentir gêné d'être enregistré nu, mais haussa les épaules, il donnerait à Tony quelque chose à surveiller s'il le voulait.

En revenant dans la chambre à coucher, la serviette entourant ses hanches, il fut surpris de trouver une jolie rouquine qui leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Tony ne mentait pas, vous êtes jeune, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Pepper Potts, je suppose ? Demanda-t-il en se souvenant qu'il l'avait vue dans les journaux, debout en arrière-plan lors de conférences de presse et autres de Tony.

\- Vous présumez bien. J'ai nettoyé vos vêtements, et il y a une voiture qui vous attends pour vous ramener à votre hôtel, lui dit-elle d'un air ennuyé, comme si c'était habituel pour elle.

Elle lui remit ses vêtements et se retourna pour partir quand Tony apparut au coin de la pièce.

\- J'espérai que tu ne l'avez pas encore renvoyé, Pepper. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser, dit-il en semblant amusé. Bonjour jolis yeux, ajouta-t-il à la direction de Harry, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil coquin avant d'arrêter son regard sur sa forme mi-nue, ses yeux persistant sur les multiples morsures d'amour sur sa poitrine et son cou.

\- Bonjour, Tony. Des questions ? Demanda Harry en réponse, en remettant son boxer sous sa serviette.

\- Ouais. Tu vois, c'est drôle, j'ai fait une petite recherche. Personne nommé Evan Black avec ton apparence ou ton âge ne vit au Royaume-Uni, lui déclara-t-il de façon décontractée.

\- Hmm, c'est drôle, répondit Harry d'un ton semblable, ne semblant pas surpris que Tony ne puisse pas le trouver. Evan Black n'existant évidement pas.

\- Alors, veux-tu bien me dire ton vrai nom, jolis yeux ? Demanda Tony, et Harry renifla, tirant son t-shirt sur sa tête.

\- Non, où en serait l'amusement ? rétorqua-t-il innocemment, perché sur le bord du lit pour remettre ses chaussures en place.

\- Oh, allez. Je ne peux pas te trouver si je ne connais pas ton nom", souligna Tony.

Harry leva un sourcil vers lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aurais voulu me retrouver. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu êtes un type de type d'une seule nuit, raisonna-t-il.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, donne-moi ton numéro, mon beau, lui dit-il sans nier l'affirmation d'Harry.

Harry sourit simplement tout en se remettant debout et en revêtant sa veste. Il dirigea vers Tony et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Tony répondit automatiquement au baiser, ses mains glissant sur les hanches d'Harry.

\- Je résides à Silver Sands sous 'Black', je pars le 15. Tu me trouveras, lui dit Harry en souriant. Tony répondit à son sourire. Merci, pour la nuit dernière. J'ai passé un bon moment, ajouta-t-il avec honnêteté. Tony sourit en l'embrassant.

\- Nous devrons faire une ou deux répétitions de cette nuit avant que tu ne rentres dans ton pays, murmura-t-il pour que Pepper ne puisse pas entendre.

\- Certainement. Maintenant, je suis sûr que je me perdrais si j'essayais, alors un d'entre vous serait-il disposé à me montrer la sortie ? Demanda-t-il en reculant.

Pepper vérifia sa montre, puis se tourna vers Tony.

\- Je vais le faire, vous avez une réunion dans vingt minutes, et vous devez vous habiller. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Tony avant de suivre obligeamment Pepper à travers la maison pour trouver le conducteur de Tony qui l'attendait pour le ramener à son hôtel. Cela lui fit se demander combien de fois le milliardaire l'avait déjà fait par le passé, pour qu'il devienne si routinier. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Hermione dirait sur son irresponsabilité, mais Harry ne pouvait regretter ce qui s'était passé avec Tony. Même si c'était une nuit, c'était l'une des meilleures de sa vie.

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE : XX/05/2017**

 **CORRIGER LE 30/08/2017**


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français : Preuve que tony stark a un coeur**

 **Auteur** : orphan_account

 **Genre** : romance / aventure

 **Rating** : Mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 chapitre (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 7 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire quelque chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs ._

 ** _PS : J'AI JUSTE REMIS ENSEMBLE LES BOUT DE CHAPITRE QUE J'AVAIS TRADUIT POUR QUE VOUS NE SOYEZ PAS TROP PERDUE SI VOUS LISEZ LA FICTION ORIGINAL_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 3 :_**

Harry n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire pour le restant de la journée. Il était à peine dix heures lorsque le chauffeur privé de Tony Stark l'avait déposé devant son hôtel. Harry avait senti ses joues brûler devant la foule dans le hall de l'hôtel, il avait l'impression que tous pouvaient deviner qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Tony. Non qu'il le regrettait loin de là. Et au moins il pourrait partager son expérience avec Hermione quand il rentrerait chez lui même si personne d'autre ne savait qui était Tony Stark.

Il passa dans sa chambre pour se revêtir de vêtements propres puis déambula jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Malheureusement à peine quelques morceaux de pain grillé et un œuf bouilli plus tard son estomac se rappela à lui violemment cause s'il en était qu'il avait clairement abusé des cocktails alcoolisés de la veille. Il aurait aimé s'aérer mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter la luminosité extérieur malgré ses lunettes de soleil. Il regretta que Remus n'ait pas pensé à ajouter des potions anti gueule de bois dans ses bagages. Le loup garou pensait-il réellement qu'il resterait sobre deux semaines durant alors que sa fausse carte d'identité lui permettait de boire en toute légalité ?

Décidant que son excursion à la plage et en discothèque de la veille avait rempli son quota de sociabilisation au moins jusqu'au lendemain, il retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel , non sans avoir pris au préalable une bouteille d'eau et quelques craquelins en espérant que son estomac le laisserait se sustenter un minimum.

Il décida de mettre à profit cette journée au calme et se plongea dans les divers dossier de Gringotts qu'il avait ramené avec lui, ses sourcils se fronçant régulièrement en réalisant l'étendue de ses héritages. Il savait que les fortunes Potter et Black étaient immenses mais en ajoutant seize année d'intérêt, voir plus pour certaines voûtes, il bénéficiait d'une plus que confortable somme d'argent. Et ce sans compter la société Potter et Co qui était dans sa famille depuis des générations et dont il devrait probablement bientôt reprendre le poste de PDG. Il se mit en tete d'en parler à Remus dès son retour de vacances, mais en attendant il préféra remettre le dossier dans sa valise et de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de son séjour. Au moins il savait qu'il pourrait se faire plaisir durant ses vacances sans se ruiner.

Comme cela lui était déjà arrivé, il s'endormit devant un film et décida après son réveil de sortir pour trouver un restaurant pour dîner. Heureusement pour sa gueule de bois persistante, le soleil avait déjà commencé à décliner. Il se doucha rapidement, s'habilla d'une tenue décontractée et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel non sans avoir oublié avant de glisser son portefeuilles et son pass dans sa poche. Sitôt arrivé dans le hall de l'hôtel ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un homme au visage familier assis de manière détenue dans l'un des fauteuil de l'accueil, avec une attitude conquérante comme si l'hôtel lui appartenait – ce qui pouvait être probablement le cas pour ce qu'Harry en savait.

Tu me traques ? Demanda-t-il avec stupeur en s'avançant vers lui de sorte à se retrouver debout devant l'homme plus âgé.

Tony lui sourit en levant un sourcil.

Pas dans le sens propre du terme, rétorqua-t-il uniformément. Harry renifla bien malgré lui, ses lèvres esquissant un léger sourire. Je suis totalement libre pour le reste de la soirée. Dine avec moi.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, mais le sourire d'Harry s'élargit un peu plus. Tony était un homme arrogant, mais cela faisait partit de sa personnalité et Harry devait bien l'admettre cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Vraiment je croyais que ce n'était pourtant pas dans vos habitudes, souligna Harry, la réputation de Tony ne lui étant pas inconnue.

Parfois il m'arrive de me défaire de mes propres règles, lui répondit Tony avec un sourire attrayant.

Il glissa son bras au bas du dos d'Harry avant de le diriger vers les portes de l'hôtel. Il sentait le regard des autres clients des l'hôtel sur lui mais décida d'en passer outre et s'appuya un peu sur Tony.

Alors, combien de temps n'avez-vous attendu dans le hall? Lui demanda-t-il.

Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, lui répondit Tony évasivement un brin timide derrière son masque confiant, tout en lui ouvrant la portière de la même voiture que la veille. Après toi, mon beau.

Intérieurement ravi du compliment, Harry se glissa dans la voiture suivit de près par Tony qui se pressa contre lui et Harry put sentir la chaleur de sa cuisse malgré les deux couches de denim entre leur peau.

Quelles sont tes préférences ? Italien, Mexicain, Thaï?"

Harry haussa les épaules, surpris par la question.

Uh, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais mangé mexicain ou thaï avant.

Tony sembla scandalisé par sa réponse.

Tu n'as jamais mangé de thaï? Harry secoua la tête, distrait par la main de Tony sur son genou. C'est un blasphème! Amène nous à ce petit endroit au large de l'Ouest, celui qu'aime Pepper, celui dont je n'ai pas été expulsé, reprit-il en s'adressant au chauffeur.

Vous avez déjà été expulsé d'un restaurant, alors? Demanda Harry, amusé.

Tony lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Seulement ceux qui sont coincés... En parlant de coincés vous auriez du voir certains gars de ma réunion de conseil ce matin. Aucun d'eux n'a du avoir de relations sexuelles depuis les années soixante-dix c'est certain ! S'écria-t-il, ce qui fit rire Harry doucement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Pepper m'a obligé à aller à cette réunion alors que j'aurais pu rester au lit et m'amuser un peu plus avec toi.

Harry rougit et essaya de lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

Ce sera pour ce soir alors n'est-ce pas?

Tony se mit à rire, glissant lentement sa main le long de la cuisse d'Harry.

J'espérais que tu répondrais cela, jolis yeux verts, murmura l'homme plus âgé.

Il se pencha, comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais Harry s'éloigna.

On n'est pas censé s'embrasser avant la fin du premier rendez vous, lui dit Harry malicieusement.

Tony grogna presque silencieusement, ses sourcils se levèrent alors qu'il s'éloignait à son tour sans pour autant enlever sa main de sa cuisse.

C'est ce que c'est?

Eh bien, tu m'as invité à dîner ... Harry s'arrêta quand Tony sourit tristement.

Touché, murmura-t-il en glissant son bras autour des épaules de Harry. Tu es spécial, Evan. D'habitude je ne revois pas les gens après avoir passé la nuit avec eux.

Harry tiqua imperceptiblement en entendant le prénom avant de se rappeler que c'était le seul prénom qu'il avait donné a Tony.

En quoi suis-je différent ? Demanda-t-il mi- provocant mi- sincère.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il ne savait pas réellement comment répondre à cette question.

Je te répondrais quand je le saurais, lui répondit-t-il enfin un sourire venant fleurir sur ses lèvres .

Il tendit ensuite la main à Harry pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture, sans toutefois lui lâcher celle ci lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à l'extérieur du restaurant.

Une table pour deux s'il vous plait, en privé, demanda-t-il au serveur qui se tenait juste » à coté de la porte.

L'homme acquiesça avant de les mener à une table. Le restaurant était peu éclairé et bien décoré, avec une subtile touche orientale. La table qui leur avait été donnée se situait dans un kiosque dans un coin, à l'écart de la plupart des autres tables du restaurant, ce qui donnait à leur table une touche très intime.

Harry se glissa dans son siège, Tony assis en face de lui.

Merci, murmura-t-il quand on lui remis le menu.

Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire, messieurs ? Demanda le serveur avec politesse. boire quelque chose, messieurs?

Harry haussa les épaules en regardant Tony sans savoir quoi commander.

Une bouteille de votre meilleur Pinot, si vous voulez. Aimes-tu le vin blanc jolis yeux ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, et Tony confirma leur commande auprès du serveur.

Bien sûr, monsieur. Je vous laisse regarder le menu.

Il partit silencieusement, et Harry regarda Tony.

Alors, que me recommanderais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que les plats mentionnés sur les menus ne lui disant absolument rien de connu.

Eh bien, déclara Tony, cela dépend. À quel point es-tu prêt à voyager ?

Il lui sourit, et Harry rougit, avant de se rendre compte que Tony voulait parler de la nourriture.

Uh, quelque chose d'assez épicé. J'ai déjà mangé Indien avant et j'ai une préférence pour la nourriture épicée, expliqua-t-il.

Tony hocha la tête tout en regardant le menu.

Je trouverai bien quelque chose que tu aimeras, laisse moi choisir. Harry lui sourit avant de sursauter légèrement lorsque Tony posa son pied contre sa cheville sous la table. Il haussa un sourcil et l'homme plus âgé ne fit que lui répondre par un autre sourire tout en frottant doucement sa cheville.

Alors, comment était votre réunion de ce matin? Le questionna Harry et Tony grogna.

Veux-tu vraiment que nous parlions affaires? Je te préviens, c'est ennuyeux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'endormes, lui dit-il, faisant rire Harry.

D'accord. De quoi voulez-vous parler, alors?

Généralement on ne fait que discuter de moi, de mon talent, ma beauté et ma richesse et après cela finit sauvagement dans la luxure, répondit sèchement Tony.

Un air sceptique apparut sur le visage du jeune sorcier.

Vraiment ? Cela en dit beaucoup sur le genre de personnes que vous rencontrez habituellement, fit remarquer Harry et Tony haussa les épaules.

Probablement...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du serveur qui apportait le vin que Tony avait demandé, puis ce dernier passa commande de plusieurs hors d'œuvres dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parlé. La commande semblait énorme pour seulement deux personnes mais Tony ne doutait pas qu'ils pourraient les finir et même garder une place pour un plat principal ainsi qu'un dessert. Harry prit une gorgée de vin tout en s'habituant à la sensation du pied de Tony contre sa jambe, même s'il espérait que celui ci ne monterait pas plus haut.

En raison de la volonté de Tony de ne pas parler affaires et de la réticence d'Harry à parler de lui ou de sa vie (sachant qu'il devrait mentir sur la majeur partie de celle-ci), leur conversation se portait principalement sur les autres clients du restaurant ou aux questions de Tony sur les plans d'Harry pour le reste de ses vacances qui n'en avait d'ailleurs aucuns.

Eh bien, je pourrais peut-être changer cela, alors...

Harry leva un sourcil d'appréhension pas certain de comprendre tous ce que cela impliquait.

Leurs entrées arrivèrent et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'assortiment des plats il voulait goûter à tout. Tony lui montra comment se servir des baguettes, avant de lui proposait d'essayer tous les plats.

Harry put donc découvrir le goût, certains épicés et d'autres plus doux des hors d'œuvres.

Je suis vraiment pas doué... marmonna-t-il en essayant une énième fois de reprendre en main les baguettes.

Tony lui sourit, se pencha sur la table pour l'aider à ajuster sa poignée sur ces dernières, en faisant courir ses longs doigts sur ceux plus fin d'Harry.

Là" murmura-t-il en souriant. Essayes comme cela.

Harry fit comme Tony lui avait dit et en effet trouvant les choses beaucoup plus simple de la manière dont lui avait montré l'homme, il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. "

Merci.

Tony lui sourit en retour avant de jeter un roulant de printemps dans sa bouche. Peu après avoir fini les plats, le serveur revint pour prendre leur commande pour le plat principal et Harry laissa Tony tout gérer une fois de plus. C'était agréable de laisser une autres personnes s'occuper de tout. C'était différent de quand il sortait dîner avec ses amis, ou lors des quelques rendez-vous qu'il avait parfois et où il devait toujours prendre les choses en main. Bien que les rendez vous qu'il avait eu étaient relativement peu nombreux. Très peu des personnes avec qui il était sorti avait passé le stade du premier rendez vous et les autres avaient laisser tomber en réalisant qu'Harry ne voulait pas que la presse titre sur « le copain de Harry Potter ».

Le téléphone de Tony bipa, et le milliardaire le regarda en gémissant.

Damnes. Pep m'a programmé une réunion pour demain avec l'homme qui est sûrement le plus ennuyeux de l' leva un sourcil et Tony souffla. Le sénateur Green, soixante dix ans environ et l'homme le plus obstiné et le plus idiot que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous seriez également impliqué en politique avec Stark Industries, lui dit Harry.

Tony haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de vin.

Être le fournisseur d'armes numéro un de l'Amérique signifie rencontrer régulièrement les personnes que je fournis et entre autre le gouvernement. Je suis malheureusement beaucoup plus impliqué dans la politique que je ne le voudrais, grogna-t-il.

Je dois avouer que je n'y connais rien en politique, lui confessa Harry. C'est plus le sujet de prédilection de mon amie Hermione qui commence déjà à se faire un nom dans son milieu mais je ne supporte pas et je ne supporte pas la majeur partie des politiciens dont j'ai fait la connaissance et je ne m'en cache pas.

Après ses expériences passées avec Fudge, Umbrige et Scrimgeour, Harry avait même craint de prendre le siège des Potter au Wizengamot.

Eh bien, si tu as de la chance, tu ne devrais pas en rencontrer beaucoup plus dans ta vie, déclara Tony avec encouragement. Harry résista à l'envie de maugréer si seulement cela pouvait être possible.

Je croises les doigts. Et je suppose que je ferais mieux de faire en sorte de garder votre esprit détendu avant votre réunion de demain.

Les yeux de Tony s'assombrirent et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un sourire plein de luxure.

Je pense en effet que tu le devras, murmura-t-il.

Harry lui sourit avant de s'humidifier les lèvres.

Et bien je suppose que tout dépendra de la façon dont vous vous comportez durant notre rendez vous, lança-t-il. Nous verrons si vous mériterez une récompense ou non...

Oh jolis yeux, nous parlons définitivement la même langue, murmura Tony d'une voix un peu rauque. Je suis certain que tu trouveras que je sais très bien me tenir quand la situation l'exige. Je serais un parfait gentleman, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Harry rit en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Je suis impatient de voir ça, même si je dois dire que vous l'aviez parfaitement été jusqu'à présent.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de pouvoir dire quelque chose, le serveur fit son apparition avec plusieurs assiettes et Tony se redressa tout en se recomposant un visage placide.

Harry fut surpris à quel point il était facile et agréable de converser avec Tony. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit comme l'homme décrit dans les journaux et magasines. Tony était certes un homme arrogant mais il ne semblait pas s'ennuyer en sa compagnie et était un partenaire très avenant au lit. Il n'était pas grossier et ne flirtait pas avec tout le monde, il était, Harry osait le dire, incroyablement charmant. Harry espérait ne pas lui paraître trop stupide, il était difficile par moment de tenir la conversation avec un génie tel que Tony, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le milliardaire plus que ça. Le jeune sorcier était cependant inquiet, il appréciait beaucoup trop leur rendez vous et vu que la réputation de Tony n'était pas à refaire, il serait préférable qu'il ne s'accroche pas trop à lui, car l'homme plus âgé ne tarderait pas à partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête. Malgré tout il essayait de rester détendu et advienne que pourra.

Le repas fut suivit avec un délicieux dessert à base de fruits exotiques et de sorbets, avant que Tony ne sorte sa carte bancaire pour payer le dîner avant même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte et ce dernier décide de ne pas discuter sachant que Tony pouvait se le permettre.

On y va ? Murmura Tony en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry sourit lorsque Tony glissa son bras autour de sa taille, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Il se doutait de comment la nuit allait se terminer. Tony les raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture et comme plut tôt dans la soirée il lui tient la porte pour qu'Harry s'y installe avant de glisser à son tour a cote de lui tout en laissant sa main reposer sur le genou du plus jeune.

Alors, verdict ? Murmura l'américain en soufflant dans le coup d'Harry.

Harry sourit et se tournant avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Tony.

Un parfait gentleman. Merci, Tony. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Tony sourit en frottant son pouce contre la couture intérieure du jeans d'Harry.

Merveilleux, mon beau mais je t'assure que la suite sera encore meilleure.

Harry se mit à rire avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Tony.

Tu sais le rendez vous est terminé, souligne-t-il. Alors n''hésite pas à m'embrasser quand tu veux.

Tony grogna, rapprocha leurs lèvres et Harry se fondit dans l'étreinte sans aucune hésitation le corps tremblant d'anticipation. Le trajet retour jusqu'à la demeure de Tony lui parut incroyablement rapide même si le restaurant n'était pas aussi loin du manoir que la boite de nuit de la veille. Impatient comme il était Harry aurait pu se satisfaire du canapé le plus proche, mais il savait que l'énorme lit de Tony conviendrait mieux pour leur projet à venir et suivit avec empressement Tony jusqu'à la chambre.

Putain, tu es doué, répéta Tony en se serrant dans la main d'Harry. Surtout quand l'on sait que tu étais vierge encore la nuit dernière.

Harry sourit en pressant ses lèvres sur la jugulaire de Tony.

J'apprends rapidement, lui répondit-il. Bien que je sois sur que tu as encore beaucoup à m'apprendre.

Tony les retourna prestement afin qu'Harry se retrouve sous lui.

Vraiment ? Harry rigola doucement tandis que Tony le dépouillait de son boxer avant se presser contre lui en gémissant fortement. Alors commençons la leçon, d'accord ?

. -.-.

Harry s'effondra sur la poitrine de Tony en poussant un long soupir de contentement.

Il faut absolument que l'on recommence, murmura-t-il en souriant lorsque la main de Tony se posa sur son dos.

Si j'en ai l'occasion, jolis yeux, ce sera le cas.

Harry ferma ses yeux, prêt à s'endormir et sursauta quand Tony parla à nouveau.

Hmm, si je déconnecte le robot secondaire et le remplace par un... non ça ne marchera pas... Attends... Oui.

Harry fut déplacer sans cérémonie sur le matelas afin que Tony puisse attraper son téléphone, l'écran à LED illuminant l'obscurité.

Un éclair de génie ? Présuma Harry

Tony s'arrêta comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul et lui sourit timidement.

Ouai, on peut dire ça. Je vais juste l'écrire afin de ne pas l'oublier, ca ne me prendra pas longtemps promis.

Mais Harry devinait en voyant l'agitation de Tony que cela le démangeait d'aller travailler sur ce qu'il venait de penser. Il sourit intérieurement, en cet instant il ressemblait vraiment à Hermione quand la sorcière était concentrée sur ses devoirs ou sur ses sortilèges.

Ou alors vous pouvez aller dans votre atelier pour faire ce que vous voulez et moi je rentre à mon hôtel pour la nuit ? Il ne faudrait pas que vous perdiez votre inspiration pendant qu'elle est là, raisonna-t-il.

Tony s'arrêta, inclinant légèrement la tête, clairement perplexe.

Attends, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Harry se mit à rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Bien sur que cela ne me dérange pas. Vous êtes un génie, votre cerveau n'est pas fait pour rester au repos. Faites moi confiance, j'ai connu suffisamment de génie dans ma vie, pour bien connaître le processus, ajouta-t-il avec ironie. De toute façon si vous restez ici vous ne parviendrez pas à dormir.

Tony était véritablement surpris et Harry se leva du lit pour chercher ses vêtements.

\- Je vous verrai demain ou une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il en songeant qu'il serait présomptueux de supposer que Tony voudrait le voir trois jours de suite.

Tony s'éloigna du lit et s'approcha de lui.

Certain ? Redemanda-t-il en faisant sourire Harry.

Bien sur. Je ne suis pas en colère vous savez. Allez faire votre génie, mais n'oubliez pas de vous reposer non plus.

Tony le regarda pendant un long moment, puis l'embrassa.

Tu es mon nouveau favori, déclara-t-il et Harry n'admettrait jamais ce que cette parole lui fit ressentir. Je vais appelez Happy pour qu'il te ramène.

N'est-ce pas un peu tard ? Commença Harry mais Tony secoua la tête.

Happy est toujours en service, cela ne va pas le déranger. Viens je te raccompagne, continua-t-il en saisissant son téléphone pour écrire rapidement un message.

Tony revêtit r rapidement un jean et une chemise Metallica, avant de mener Harry jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la voiture qui allait le ramener à son hôtel y était déjà stationnée.

Tu es génial, lui dit Tony avant de le saisir par la taille. Et je viendrais te voir bientôt. Dors bien, petite merveille.

Harry se pencha pour profiter d'un long baiser avant de lui répondre en souriant.

Bonne chance pour ce sur quoi vous allez travailler. Il s'éloigna et se glissa sur le siège arrière du véhicule. Merci de me ramener Happy, je sais qu'il est tard, mais si Tony passe la nuit dans son laboratoire, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire en restant ici.

Happy rit et secoua tristement la tête.

Aucun problème mon petit. Je suis impressionné vous êtes la première personne à ne pas vous énerver contre Mr Stark pour avoir fait passer le travail avant, ajouta-t-il avec ironie. Habituellement il se fait gifler...

Harry fronça les sourcils il était le premier ?

Mais, ce n'est pas juste, c'est un génie, son cerveau réfléchit à mille à l'heure. S'il a une idée je n'ai pas à m'attendre pour qu'il attende jusqu'au matin pour la mettre en place... Je commencerai seulement à m'énerver s'il nous couper dans notre élan pour aller faire du shopping, fit-il remarqué avant de rougir en réalisant ses dires. Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dis ça...

Happy pouffa et Harry pouvait deviner qu'il souriait.

Je comprend ce que Mr Stark à trouvé d'intéressant chez vous, mon petit, déclara-t-il.

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE XX/05/2017**

 **CORRIGER LE 30/08/2017**


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français : Preuve que tony stark a un coeur**

 **Auteur** : orphan_account

 **Genre** : romance / aventure

 **Rating** : Mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 chapitre (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 7 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire quelque chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs ._

 ** _PS : J'AI JUSTE REMIS ENSEMBLE LES BOUT DE CHAPITRE QUE J'AVAIS TRADUIT POUR QUE VOUS NE SOYEZ PAS TROP PERDUE SI VOUS LISEZ LA FICTION ORIGINAL_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 :**

Harry fut surpris de voir Tony l'attendre dans le hall lorsqu'il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille.

– Vous en faites une habitude, remarqua-t-il en le saluant faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Tony.

– Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Les habitudes et les vices sont ma spécialité, rétorqua-t-il tout en lorgnant des yeux le corps de Harry. J'adore vraiment le short.

Harry sourit son épaule frôlant celle de Tony.

– Alors, où allons-nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il, heureux de laisser Tony décider. L'homme connaissait mieux la ville que lui, après tout.

– Allons prendre un petit-déjeuner d'abord, déclara Tony, ignorant la voiture qui les attendaient pour marcher avec lui. Ce serait amusant d'aller faire une ballade en moto, les aimes-tu ?

– Dieu, oui, répliqua Harry tout en pensant avec amour à sa propre moto - hérité de Sirius - dans le garage à la maison.

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit et il attrapa la taille de Harry.

– Evan, je pense que c'est le début d'une belle amitié.

Harry resta sceptique il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'amis qui couchaient entre eux. Pourtant, il ne se plaignit pas.

Tony fut heureux de diriger la majorité de la conversation pendant le petit déjeuner comme il l'avait fait au dîner, en alternant entre flirter avec lui, flirter avec leur serveuse et l'émerveiller avec ses inventions. Harry était tout aussi content de le laisser parler ; il ne comprenait que 20% de la conversation sur la technologique, mais c'était intéressant, et lui rappela qu'il devrait vraiment se remettre à la page sur les avancées moldues lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. En ce qui concernait le flirt avec la serveuse, il lui était difficile de le prendre au sérieux quand le pied de Tony caresser régulièrement la cheville d'Harry sous la table.

Harry connaissait le genre ; Bill était pareil, flirter était devenu chez lui une habitude même lorsqu'il n'éprouvait aucune attirance.

– Alors, parles-moi de toi, demanda Tony, en ramener Harry dans la conversation.

Harry haussa les épaules, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire à Tony sans révéler son secret.

– Eh bien, je suis le plus jeune de sept garçons à la maison", a-t-il répondu, estimant que, bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment lié par le sang aux les Weasleys, il les considérait comme sa famille. Et j'ai aussi une jeune sœur.

Tony lâcha un sifflement.

– Que Dieu vienne en aide à celui qui essaiera de sortir avec elle.

Harry se mit à rire.

– Elle sort avec un de mes amis pour le moment, et il ne sembla pas près de vouloir la lâcher. En outre, elle peut très bien s'occuper d'elle-même.

Tony sourit un peu face à ses paroles avant de hocher la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

– Je suis allé dans un internat en Écosse et, heu ... Je voudrait faire une carrière en médecine ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sur ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre, mais Tony sembla apprécier ses informations malgré tout.

– Médecine, hein ? Comme c'est beau, je fais des choses qui tuent des gens, tu veux apprendre à les sauver...

La voix de Tony était un peu sarcastique, et Harry lui lança un coup d'œil.

– Ne dites pas ça comme ça, dit-il, surprenant l'homme plus âgé. Vous faites des choses qui tuent des gens pour en sauver d'autres. Si les gens à qui vous vendez vos inventions ne suivent pas le même but, c'est leur problème, pas le vôtre.

Tony cligna des yeux, le fixant avec incrédulité, et Harry rougit, se demandant s'il en avait trop dit.

– Eh bien, tu es quelqu'un de spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura le milliardaire, ce qui a fit chauffer les joues d'Harry. Peu de personnes de ton age ont ton point de vue.

Harry haussa les épaules, saisissant son regard interrogateur.

– Ouais, bon ... les attaques terroristes...

L'expression de Tony changea.

– Bien sûr, l'Écosse et Londres. Y es-tu impliqué ?

– Je crains que ce soit une information classifiée, rétorqua Harry de façon égale.

Tony tiqua.

– Eh bien, ce n'est pas amusant ! En voyant que leurs deux assiettes étaient vides, Tony lança quelques billets sur la table avant de se relever. Allons-y, jolis yeux, je te laisserai choisir la moto.

Harry sourit et suivit Tony hors du café, ne faisant pas attention au soupir déçu de leur serveuse. Happy les attendait avec la voiture, et Harry sentit Tony se pencher sur lui, le chaume de l'homme frôlant sa joue.

– Tu ne m'as pas encore dit correctement bonjour, dit-il en soufflant sur l'oreille de Harry.

Harry émit un petit gémissement, inclinant la tête pour que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer. La langue de Tony tortilla autour de la sienne tandis que sa main reposait sur sa hanche.

– Bonjour, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du plus âgé avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

– Beaucoup mieux...

Tony l'embrassa à nouveau, sa main se glissant sous sa chemise et Harry grogna.

– Voulez-vous vraiment commencer quelque chose ici ?

Il haleta, la tête retombant vers l'arrière tandis que les lèvres de Tony se déplaçaient le long de son cou.

– De toute évidence, tu n'es jamais monté sur une moto en étant dur, rétorqua Tony d'une voix un peu étouffée par la peau de Harry. Cela rend le sexe après incroyable.

Harry gémit alors que la main de Tony frôla son entrejambe.

– Vous faites exprès, critiqua t-il devant le sourire de loup de Tony.

– Et je ne fais seulement que commencer...

Happy ralentit l'allure de la voiture et Harry put prendre le temps d'apprécier l'extérieur de la demeure. C'était vraiment incroyable ; Il ne doutait pas que Tony en ait dessiné les plans.

– Par ici, le dirigea Tony, une main dans son dos pour l'amener au garage. Harry en resta bouche bée.

– Ne me dites pas que vous les conduisez toutes, s'écria-t-il. Il faut dire que le garage n'abritait pas moins de trente voiture ! Sans oublier les dix motos alignées et toutes en état impeccable.

– Eh bien, Pep en conduit certaines. Rhodey - mon ami, Rhodey, tu l'aimeras – également lorsqu'il est en ville. Et certaines d'entre elles, je les ai construites parce que je m'ennuyai.

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant l'homme plus âgé.

– Vous étiez ... bien. Bien sûr. Un génie, murmura-t-il.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Un homme comme Tony ne tenait pas en place ; il était probablement pire que les jumeaux. Tony sourit au compliment, faisant un geste vers les motos.

– JARVIS, les motos sont-elles en panne ?

Harry se demanda à qui il parlait et sursauta lorsqu'une voix venant de nulle part retentit.

– Le Super Duke a actuellement des problèmes de moteur et a subit des dommages structurels lors de votre dernière excursion, monsieur, répondit la voix, et Tony jura.

– Dommage, j'aime le Super Duke. Oh, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté, pas vrai ? Evan, c'est JARVIS, mon majordome. C'est une IA. JARVIS, voici Evan ; j'espère que tu le verras souvent au cours des prochaines semaines.

Le cœur de Harry se réchauffa à ses paroles. Tony prévoyait de le garder pendant un moment, mais son front se fronça en se rappelant des dires de l'homme.

– IA ?

– Intelligence artificielle. Jarvis est un ordinateur vraiment intelligent. Bien sûr, qu'il l'est, je l'ai fait, ajouta Tony avec un sourire.

– Vous avez un ordinateur intelligent pour majordome ?

Finalement, Tony n'arrêterait jamais de l'étonner. Au moins, cela lui permet de confirmer une chose ; il ne devait absolument pas faire de magie en présence de Tony. Il détruirait sans aucun doute la moitié de la maison par accident s'il en faisait.

– J'ai une équipe de robots smart helper dans mon atelier. Je peux te la montrer ?

Il ressemblait presque à un enfant qui voulait montrer ses nouveaux jouets, et cela faisait rire Harry.

– Peut-être une autre fois. Est-ce que c'est un Honda CBR600RR ?

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur une moto bleu nuit garée plus loin dans la rangée, et il regarda Tony qui lui sourit.

– Oui, pourquoi pas. Elle te plaît ? L'interrogea Tony interrogea-t-il en regardant Harry qui semblait surexcité.

– Puis-je ?

L'américain émit un petit rire avant de plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent..

– Je conduis, déclara-t-il en enfourchant la moto avant de tapoter le siège derrière lui.

– Allez viens beauté.

Harry sourit et sans perdre de temps se glissa derrière Tony, ses bras agrippant fermement la taille de l'homme plus âgé, son menton confortablement posé contre son épaule.

– C'est parti, murmura Tony, avant que le rugissement du moteur ne recouvre sa voix.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors que la porte du garage s'ouvrait. Tony les en sortit avec facilité, en commençant par la petite pente qui descendait jusqu'à la route principale près de la maison. Harry devait l'admettre, la moto était incroyablement confortable, et la présence de Tony n'en gâcher rien au contraire.

Son entrejambe était pressé contre le dos de l'aîné et les vibrations de la moto entre ses cuisses l'affecter d'une manière dont jamais une moto ne l'avait fait auparavant.

– Merde, la dernière fois que je me suis sentis comme ça, j'avais quinze ans et je faisais du vélo pour la première fois, dit-il à Tony qui rigola avant d'augmenter la vitesse de la moto autant qu'il le pouvait sans en perdre le contrôle.

– Comme je te l'avais dit, jolis yeux, les sensations sont incroyables, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Pourquoi je ne ter montrerai-je pas certains sites ? C'est certainement la meilleure façon de les voir.

Harry sourit et se détendit contre le dos de Tony, ne voulant pas se battre à refouler l'émotion qui tremblait agréablement sous sa peau. Il accorda plus d'attention au décors, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris ses lunettes de soleil ou au moins un casque avec une visière. S'il avait été plus audacieux sans doute aurait-il volé un baiser à Tony.

– Cette ville est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant sur Tony alors qu'ils faisaient un virage.

– Tu devrais la voir de nuit ! Lui répondit Tony en les conduisant plus loin de la plage.

Au fur et à mesure de la conduite le paysage se dépeuplait et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de nulle part. Harry fut surpris lorsque Tony les fit s'approcher d'une grande dune de sable couverte de gazon.

– Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry, en se laissant glisser le long de la moto, sans trop d'inconfort malgré son érection qui commençait à devenir douloureuse.

Les yeux de Tony furent attirés par la bosse sur son jeans et son sourire s'élargit.

– Eh bien, il y a un très bon petit café qui fait la glace la plus délicieuse à environ dix minutes d'ici, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la route d'un geste. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous y arrêter pour le déjeuner, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais avant d'y aller profité d'une certaine intimé pour prendre soin du problème que tu as là, ajouta-t-il, se rapprochant pour accrocher son pouce dans la boucle de ceinture de Harry. Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

– Ici ? Siffla-t-il, faisant sourire Tony.

– Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, je te le promets, lui assura-t-il, ses lèvres caressant déjà la mâchoire d'Harry avant de se diriger vers sa pomme d'adam.

Harry lâcha un petit gémissement, et Tony le repoussa contre la dune.

– Si nous sommes arrêtés pour attenta à la pudeur, vous payerez ma caution, marmonna-t-il alors que Tony tombait à genoux.

– Tony lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Aucun problème, mon beau...

. .-.

Les seuls signes de leur petite incartade lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au café furent les cheveux plus désordonnés que l'habitude de Harry et les lèvres légèrement gonflées de Tony, ainsi que leur sourires sur leurs visages. Il n'y avait que trois autres clients, les dévisageant avant de s'arrêter une fois avoir reconnu Tony. Ignorant les regards avec facilité, Tony conduisit Harry à une table dans un coin, en tirant la chaise de l'adolescent galamment. Ils étaient à peine assis depuis trois secondes que la serveuse - une jeune fille pas beaucoup plus âgée que Harry - apparut à leurs côtés, ses grands yeux bruns fixant Tony.

– Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose, messieurs ? Demanda-t-elle un peu à bout de souffle.

Tony regarda Harry, clairement amusé.

– Une limonade aux framboises et un BLT pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Jolis yeux ? s'enquit Tony poussant Harry à regarder le menu.

– Jus de pomme et ... Je vais chercher un sandwich au poulet, merci, répondit-il à la serveuse en souriant, en la regardant rougir.

– Bien sûr. Et... Euh... je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Mr Stark, mais ... pourrais-je avoir votre autographe ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement en lui montrant son bloc-notes.

Tony lui sourit, prenant le stylo et le papier.

– Quel est ton nom, mon cœur ?

Harry remarqua avec amusement que le commentaire l'avait encore plus fait rougir.

– Mandy, répondit-elle doucement.

Tony hocha la tête, gribouillant un "To Mandy, avec beaucoup d'amour, Tony Stark" sur le bloc-notes avant de le lui redonner.

– Merci, lui dit-elle en souriant largement avant d'enfoncer le papier dans son tablier. Je vais chercher vos boissons.

Elle se dépêcha, et Tony regarda Harry.

– Eh bien, elle est vraiment nouvelle ici, remarqua-t-il, reculant sur sa chaise. Je pensais avoir déjà rencontré tout le personnel.

– Tu viens souvent ici, alors ? demanda Harry avec intérêt, regardant autour de lui.

– Le lieu était pittoresque mais la crème glacée semblait vraiment aussi bonne que Tony lui avait dit.

– Quand je peux sortir, oui. C'est génial ici, répondit Tony en souriant quand Mandy leur apporta leurs boissons avec un sourire timide avant de se retirer à la cuisine.

Harry sirota son jus de pomme, puis ils discutèrent tous en mangeant leurs sandwichs au sujet de Stark Industries, de Malibu, et un peu de la vie de Harry en Angleterre. Harry espérait que Tony ne remarquait pas qu'il lui caché des choses, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas méfiant, de sorte qu'Harry ne réussit pas à savoir s'il s'en préoccuper ou non. Après leurs sandwichs, Tony poussa Harry vers le comptoir de crème glacée.

– Oh, ils en ont une au chocolat à la menthe, s'écria Harry, ravi. Ma préférée !

Une serveuse différente apparut au comptoir, offrant à Tony un sourire.

– Bel après midi, monsieur Stark n'est-ce pas ? Comme d'habitude ? présuma-t-elle.

Tony glissa un bras autour de la taille de Harry et inclina son autre coude contre le comptoir.

– Oui, s'il vous plaît, Jenna. Et un cône de chocolat à la menthe pour Evan, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en offrant un sourire plus large à femme blonde.

– Pas de liqueur aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jenna alors qu'elle creusait de grosses boules de glace dans le récipient de celle à la framboises.

– Non, pas aujourd'hui, confirma Tony avec un soupir. Pep doit fonctionner.

Jenna rit, lui tendant le cône avant d'atteindre un nouveau bac qui contenait la glace au chocolat à la menthe.

– Les désavantages de diriger une entreprise de plusieurs milliards de dollars, remarqua-t-elle avec ironie avant de tendre un cône à Harry.

Harry le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant, et fit un clin d'œil à Jenna. Ils retournèrent tous deux à leur table, la cheville de Tony se frottant contre Harry qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Harry prit une petite bouchée de la crème glacée, laissant échapper une exclamation de joie au goût.

– Wow, c'est bon, murmura-t-il rougissant légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Tony le fixer de manière intense.

– Tu fais le même son en mangeant de la crème glacée que lorsque tu me suces, déclara l'homme plus age d'un ton badin.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir insulter ou non. J'opterai pour le second, répondit Harry en essayant de garder un ton calme pour conserver sa dignité.

– C'est vraiment une bonne glace... répondit Tony tout en la léchant, sa langue tournoyant autour des bords de son cône.

– Oui ça l'est.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps après avoir fini leurs cônes, Tony laissa un généreux pourboire sur la table en partant, et Harry sourit à la perspective d'un retour à moto. Tony l'attira vers lui et Harry soupira d'aise devant le goût de framboises et de crème de son amant avant d'enfourcher la moto.

– Allez, beauté, plus tôt nous rentrons à la maison, plus tôt je pourrai te glisser dans mon lit. Ou le canapé, je ne suis pas exigeant, commenta le milliardaire faisant sourire Harry.

– Une offre bien plus romantique que la dune de sable là-bas, répondit-il moqueur, et Tony se mit à rire.

– Tu me connais, moi et le romantisme.

. . -.-.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas ; à peine arrivés ils trouvèrent Pepper Potts en colère qui attendait dans le salon, vêtu de son habituel costume.

– Où diable étiez vous ? Je vous ai appelé au moins vingt fois ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant Tony.

– A ce petit café que nous aimons vraiment. Je voulais faire profiter à Evan une sortie en moto, déclara Tony, impitoyablement.

Pepper souffla, les bras se repliant sur sa poitrine.

– Et vous venez d'ignorer les nombreux rappels sur la réunion du conseil d'administration d'aujourd'hui, ainsi que mes deux douzaines d'appels ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry trembla et prit la main de Tony.

– Tu as sauté une réunion pour moi ? Tony, tu ne devrais pas ... on n'avait pas à sortir aujourd'hui, si tu as du travail à faire ...

Tony l'interrompit avec un bref baiser et lui sourit.

– Détends toi, jolis yeux. J'aurais ignoré cette ennuyeuse réunion de toute façon, l'informa-t-il avec un sourire.

Pepper soupira de frustration et ses doigts se crispèrent comme si elle résistait à l'envie d'étrangler son patron.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony, vous devez revenir au travail. Ce prototype du nouveau système de minuterie sur les missiles doit être prêt d'ici le matin. Désolé, Evan, ajouta-t-elle.

Tony faisait la tête, mais Harry sourit simplement et secoua la tête.

– Pas de soucis, le travail vient en premier, je l'ai toujours dis. Allez, Tony, au travail et soyez un génie, dit-il en souriant.

Tony lui sourit en retour avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser plus long et plus profond que le précédemment.

– Je repasserai te chercher à ton hôtel demain, murmura-t-il à la stupéfaction d'Harry.

– Non, vous êtes en réunion toute la journée demain, et il n'y a aucun moyen que je vous laisse la sauter, déclara Pepper fermement.

La moue de Tony revint, ses doigts grimpant sous la chemise d'Harry.

– Fais chier, marmonna-t-il, et Harry rit.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, Tony, je peux passer un jour sans toi, tu le sais, lui rétorqua-t-il, ses pouces s'accrochant dans les boucles de la ceinture de l'homme.

– Je te verrai le lendemain, alors.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Pepper, qui lui sourit, son téléphone StarkTech dans sa main, sans doute ouvert sur le planning de Tony.

– Un certain temps d'atelier est déjà planifié pour le mécanisme de déclenchement automatique sur lequel vous travaillez, mais à part cela, vous êtes libre toute la journée.

Tony sourit, satisfait ses lèvres rencontrant celles d'Harry.

– Maman dit que je peux venir jouer après-demain, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Harry se mit à rire, roulait les yeux et partit à contrecœur.

– J'en suis impatient, répondit-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– Happy vous ramènera à votre hôtel, déclara Pepper, déjà en train d'écouter un énième message sur son téléphone.

– Je vous reverrai tous les deux après-demain, alors. Amusez-vous à l'atelier, et essayez de rester éveillé pendant la plupart de vos réunions, Tony. Pepper fait de son mieux, déclara Harry à Tony, Qui haussa les épaules.

L'homme avait l'attention d'un enfant de cinq ans avec un TDAH, et à moins que les réunions ne tournent autour de la façon dont sa technologie était brillante, il s'ennuyait et devenait agité en moins dix secondes.

– Dors bien. Essayez de ne pas être trop seul sans moi demain, répondit Tony en faisant sourciller Harry.

– Je suis sûr que je vais réussir, rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Comme Pepper l'avait promis, Happy l'attendait, bien que le garde du corps resta silencieux durant le court trajet en voiture. Harry le remercia quand ils abordèrent l'extérieur de son hôtel, puis sortit de la voiture et avant de cheminer vers sa chambre d'hôtel. Il irait dîner plus tard. Autant il aimait le soleil et la chaleur de Malibu, autant son corps de britannique fragile n'était définitivement pas adapté pour cela.

. -.-.

Harry se réveilla tard durant sa journée de libre sans Tony, et se leva encore plus tard. Conscient que Tony ne l'attendrait pas dans le hall, il prit son temps, pensant qu'il pourrait consacrer la journée à la recherche de cadeaux pour sa famille de cœur restait en Angleterre. Habillée de manière décontractée avec un t-shirt et un short, il alla en direction du centre- ville, profitant de l'atmosphère. Il n'avait pas vraiment de but précis pour la journée. Il avait déjà pas mal visité la ville avec Tony, et il voulait donner à sa carte de crédit une pause sans achats sérieux pour un jour ou deux.

Sentant que le soleil commençait déjà à brûler ses joues et son cou, il resta dans les zones ombrées, glissa dans un café pour un smoothie glacé et regarda les gens marcher sur la plage. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient être des familles avec des enfants, ou des adolescents en groupes, et Harry se souvint affectueusement du groupe avec lequel il avait joué au volley lors de son deuxième jour de vacance. Il les aurait vraisemblablement sûrement revu s'il n'avait pas rencontré Tony plus tard cette nuit-là. Un sourire vint à ses lèvres en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Tony. C'était surprenant - et un peu terrifiant - à quel point il s'était glissé dans la vie de Tony au cours des derniers jours. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis bien plus longtemps que quelques jours, et il s'ennuyait déjà de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à la fin de ses vacances qui approchaient ; Si Tony ne s'ennuyait pas de lui avant. Il aurait aimé resté plus longtemps dans le pays que deux semaines, mais ... il devait retourner chez. Il avait sa famille en Angleterre et seulement quelques semaines de liberté avant que tout le monde ne retourne à Poudlard. De plus il devait prendre en main ses perspectives politiques en tant que chef des familles Potter et Black et s'inscrire au cours de St Mungo.

Une partie de lui espérait que Tony le fatiguerait, ne serait-ce que pour rendre l'adieu moins douloureux. Mais la plus grande partie de lui voulait passer autant de temps avec Tony que possible avant de partir. Il soupira intérieurement, aspirant un peu de smoothie dans sa paille.

– Tu te mets toujours dans des situations compliqué mon pauvre Potter, se murmura-t-il à lui-même, morose.

. -.-.

Sursautant au bruit de plusieurs coups courts et aigus sur la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, accompagnés par un appui incessant sur la sonnette, Harry se laissa tomber hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, déterminé à dire au malotru de partir et de le laisser dormir. Les mots restèrent cependant sur sa langue quand il découvrit un Tony derrière sa porte très éveillé et rayonnant.

– Bonjour, jolis yeux. Je suis vraiment un grand fan de cette vue, a-t-il ajouta-t-il, en regardant la silhouette à moitié dévêtue d'Harry. Harry trop fatigué pour être embarrassé fit un geste ample vers son lit.

– Qu'y-a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu viennes jusqu'à ma porte à quatre heures du matin ? Gémit-il et Tony lui lança un regarda d'excuse avant de s'illuminer à nouveau.

– Veux-tu venir à New-York avec moi ?

Harry cligna des yeux, incertain d'avoir bien compris.

– New York ? répéta-t-il, et Tony hocha la tête. Pourquoi ?

Le milliardaire sautillait presque sur place tellement il semblait excité.

– J'ai des réunions toute la mâtiné, mais je serai tout à toi l'après-midi et le soir. Pep vient, mais elle passe la journée avec son frère, alors je vais avoir besoin d'une compagnie. C'est juste pour la journée, on reviendrait dès le lendemain matin. Mais il nous restera pas mal de temps pour visiter, passer un bon moment, et je veux que tu viennes. En plus, c'est gratuit, jet privé, a-t-il ajouta-t-il.

Harry se mit à rire, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui, même si Tony ne le savait pas.

– Bien sûr, ça a l'air amusant, accepta-t-il facilement, il était réveillé maintenant, alors autant en profiter. Donne moi une minute pour préparer mon sac, tu peux venir, si tu veux, continua-t-il tout en retournant dans sa chambre.

Tony s'arrêta derrière lui, regardant curieusement autour de lui.

– Très belle suite, nota-t-il. Tes frères t'ont gâté.

Harry se mit à rire en hochant la tête.

– Oui, je le sais. Je vais devoir les gâter à mon tour pour Noël. D'ailleurs, regardez le lit.

– Pourquoi, monsieur Black, est-ce une invitation ? Répondit Tony en se rapprochant de lui.

Harry sourit, ses doigts commençant à jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de Tony.

– Cela dépend, avons-nous le temps ?

Tony s'appuya contre lui laissant Harry appréciait la sensation de frôlement du tissu costal coûteux contre sa peau nue.

– Chéri, je possède le putain de jet, ils ne vont pas décoller sans nous. Montre moi le chemin, demanda Tony.

Harry sourit, l'entraînant vers le lit d'une prise ferme sur la cravate de Tony. Ils n'avaient probablement pas beaucoup de temps, mais une petite séance de sexe le matin ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

. .-.

Tony les conduisit à l'aérodrome sur la même moto que lors de leur précédente sortie et Pepper ne semblait pas surprise de les voir arrivé avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard sur l'heure du décollage prévue. Harry resta bouche bée à la vue du jet, et il se demanda brièvement s'il serait raisonnable de s'en acheter un.

– N'est-il pas magnifique ? Je l'ai construit moi-même, s'écria Tony avec fierté.

– Si absolument magnifique, confirma Harry. À quoi ressemble l'intérieur ?

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit, et il prit Harry par la main, le traînant à l'intérieur du jet. Harry siffla impressionné du décor élégant et de la grande télévision à écran plasma. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir dans un avion avant.

– Très agréable.

Tony rayonna devant le compliment et l'amena s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges. Pepper les suivit avec l'équipage.

– Tony m'a dit que vous passiez la journée avec votre frère, Pepper ? Demanda Harry en lançant à Tony un regard affectueusement exaspéré alors que les pieds de ce-dernier se posaient sur ses genoux. "

– Oui effectivement, lui et sa famille vivent à Manhattan, c'est un avocat, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Je ne peux pas le voir souvent, mais j'essaie de lui rendre visite dès que je suis dans la région.

– C'est bien, répondit Harry en s'installant plus confortablement, ses doigts traçant des lignes invisibles sur la cheville de Tony sous l'ourlet de son pantalon. A-t-il des enfants ?

– Deux, répondit Pepper en enlevant ses talons et en s'affalant sur son siège. Un garçon et une fille, quatre et sept ans respectivement.

– Ils ont tous les deux leur tante Pepper enroulée autour de leurs petits doigts, fit remarquer Tony, faisant sourcilier Harry tandis que Pepper souriant tristement, ne le niait pas.

– Ils sont adorables. Bien que je sois obligé de le dire, je pourrais me passer de ma belle-sœur. Elle est l'une des nombreuses personnes qui pensent que je sort avec Tony, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant .

– Hé ! s'exclama Tony moqueur. Je vous fait savoir que je suis un très bon parti. N'est-ce pas Evan ?

– Eh bien … répondit Harry taquin avant d'être pris par un fou rire quand Tony fit une grimace encore plus éloquente. Je plaisante, je plaisante. Vous êtes un très bon parti. C'est un très bon parti, Pepper, répéta-t-il avec vigilance.

– Ouais, et bien, tu peux le garder, répondit-elle, et Harry fut surpris de la sensation de chaleur grandissant dans son ventre. Il aimerait beaucoup garder Tony, s'il le pouvait.

– Yay.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil quand Tony lâcha un grognement de protestation.

– Eh bien, si ce sont mes remerciements pour t'emmener à New York, nous pouvons toujours faire demi-tour et te laisser à Malibu, déclara l'Américain.

Harry lui sourit en soulevant un sourcil.

– Non, les remerciements vous les avez eu dans la chambre d'hôtel avant de partir, répliqua-t-il de manière semblable.

– Je pensais que c'était juste une manière de me dire bonjour, répondit Tony.

L'hôtesse de l'air vint leur avertir qu'ils pouvaient maintenant enlever leurs ceintures de sécurité, et Tony se détacha immédiatement avant de se jeter sur le canapé et de tapoter l'endroit à côté de lui avec espoir. Harry sourit, détachant sa propre ceinture et le rejoignit. Pepper, elle, resta dans son siège, bien qu'elle avait elle aussi enlever sa ceinture pour plus de confort.

– Vous avez des nièces ou des neveux, Evan? Avec tous vos frères et sœurs, vous devez en avoir quelques-uns, lui demanda Pepper.

– Pas encore pour le moment, mais la femme de mon frère aîné est enceinte. Elle est presque à terme et j'espère être rentré pour son accouchement, plaisanta-t-il en pensant à Fleur et son ventre si rond qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher.

– L'inverse serait bien aussi, pas besoin de subir le stress de son accouchement et juste rentrer à la maison pour rencontrer le bébé, déclara Tony, faisant sourire à Harry.

– Ce n'est pas faux. Mais ce sera le premier enfant de notre lot, je voudrais être là pour son accouchement. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas entrer au travail le temps que je suis loin, en tout cas, répondit le Britannique, comme si Fleur pouvait avoir un contrôle sur la question.

Tony renifla, et Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

– Hé, tu veux regarder la télévision ? J'ai câblé ici, proposa Tony brusquement en appuyant sur un bouton de la console sur l'accoudoir du canapé, ce qui enclencha l'allumage du téléviseur. Harry cligna des yeux, incrédule.

– Cela ne devrait même pas être possible... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en regardant Tony. Bien sûr, impossible n'est pas dans le vocabulaire de Tony Stark.

– Évidement, vas-y tu peux choisir, répondit-il simplement et Harry se déplaça pour s'appuyer sur Tony, se mettant à l'aise pour la durée restante du vol.

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE XX/05/2017**

 **CORRIGER LE 30/08/2017**


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français : Preuve que tony stark a un coeur**

 **Auteur** : orphan_account

 **Genre** : romance / aventure

 **Rating** : Mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 chapitre (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 7 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire quelque chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs ._

 ** _PS : J'AI JUSTE REMIS ENSEMBLE LES BOUT DE CHAPITRE QUE J'AVAIS TRADUIT POUR QUE VOUS NE SOYEZ PAS TROP PERDUE SI VOUS LISEZ LA FICTION ORIGINAL_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 5 :_**

Le jet ayant été conçu par Tony, il ne lui fallut que trois heures au lieu des cinq habituelles pour atteindre New York, les faisant atterrir à onze heure alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry fut un peu triste à atterrissage ; il avait réellement apprécié le vol où il avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir discuter avec Tony et Pepper sans être dérangé. De plus, plus il passait du temps avec Pepper et plus il l'appréciait.

Tony se mit en mode « homme d'affaires » dès leur sortie du jet, et Harry fut surpris de voir des photographes les attendre à l'extérieur de l'aérodrome. Tony ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et prit simplement la main de Harry dans la sienne avant de continuer vers une voiture qui les attendait.

Harry ne se laissa pas intimidé par cela non plus ; il avait connu pire. Il colla son visage à la fenêtre teintée alors qu'elle les conduisait dans le centre de New York. La ville ressemblait à une ruche, pleine de lumières et de bruit et Harry trouva cela merveilleux. Tony lui indiqua avec attention différents bâtiments spécifiques et points de repère tout le long du trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel. Harry ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'ils avaient une double suite, Pepper avait sa propre chambre et Tony et lui une autre, mais il fut étonné du luxe de celle-ci. Il trouva tout ce luxe un peu inutile pour une unique nuit, mais c' _était_ Tony Stark. En outre ; il pouvait déjà imaginer une dizaine d'usages pour le bain à remous, et encore plus pour le lit king size pourvu d'une tête de lit en bois massif. Pepper tapota sa montre sans lâcher Tony du regard, et le génie soupira avant de poser sa main sur la taille de Harry.

\- Je dois convaincre des gens ennuyeux de débourser des sommes folles pour les merde que j'ai fait, alors je ne pourrais revenir vers toi que dans quelques heures... Promène-toi dans la ville, prends des photos, pense à ce que l'on pourra faire cet après-midi, je te ramènerai ici à 2 heures du matin ?

Harry hocha la tête et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser avant de lui redresser sa cravate de l'homme et de lisser le revers de son col.

\- Essayez de ne pas vous endormir, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Essayes de ne pas te perdre, rétorqua Tony en lui redonnant un baiser. A tout à l'heure beauté, lui lança Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce à la suite de Pepper, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Il déposa son sac dans la chambre et se rafraîchit un peu, éclaboussant son visage d'eau froide avant de décider de faire un tour en ville. Il choisit une direction aléatoire et suivit la foule, les yeux écarquillés par tout ce qu'il voyait. Il fit plusieurs magasins en essayant de ne pas être trop dépensier. Il ne pouvait cependant pas résister à l'achat de vêtements, et il acheta également une statue de la liberté miniature pour Ron, sachant que son frère de cœur l'apprécierait. Il fut tenté de visiter la communauté sorcière de New York, mais il était sûr qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu, et il ne voulait pas que son voyage soit interrompu par l'arrivée d'une demi-douzaine de journalistes sorciers. Il était en vacances en tant que simple moldu, et cela lui convenait très bien. Il avait même gardé sa baguette dans sa valise. De toute façon, il l'utilisait à peine, sa préférence allant à la magie sans baguette.

Harry, après avoir acheté une boisson à la cannelle à un vendeur ambulante, se retrouva dans le quartier des théâtres et eut le désir de voir une pièce, mais il y renonça doutant que Tony ait l'attention nécessaire pour rester assis durant un spectacle entier. En plus, il ne voulait pas vraiment passer la moitié de la soirée dans un endroit sombre avec Tony avec l'incapacité de pouvoir lui parler. Il pourrait le faire seul. Heureux d'avoir apporté son appareil photo, Harry prit cependant plusieurs photographies des théâtres et de panneaux, tout en surveillant l'heure régulièrement. Il avait passé plus de temps à faire du shopping qu'il pensait, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour retrouver son chemin vers l'hôtel, alors il décida de revenir sur ses pas, ne voulant pas être en retard pour Tony. Il réussit à retrouvé son chemin avec une étonnante facilité et déposa ses sacs dans la suite avant d'aller s'asseoir au bar de l'hôtel avec une pinte de cidre en attendant son amant.

Il s'amusa à observer les différents clients, savourant la chance d'être anonyme pour une fois. Il remarqua à peine lorsque Tony arriva. Presque. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer les têtes se tournant vers les portes à son entrée.

Harry sourit, reposa son verre de cidre, et glissa de son tabouret pour se diriger vers l'homme, qui s'était déjà changé, revêtant un jeans noir et une chemise moins formelle. Pepper n'était en vue nulle part, et Harry supposa qu'elle était déjà partie rejoindre son frère.

Eh bien, quelle vue enchanteresse, murmura Tony tout en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser languissant. Est-ce que tu as bu ?

\- Juste un verre de cidre, répondit Harry.

Tony sourit, l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Bon choix, ajouta-t-il. As-tu passe une bonne matinée ?

Harry hocha la tête, la main de Tony sur son dos alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôtel.

\- Ouais, c'était amusant. Je me suis promené, j'ai fait des courses et j'ai pris des photos. Comment était la tienne ?

Tony grogna en secouant la tête.

\- J'avais hâte de partir. Ces gars étaient plus vieux que la poussière et tout aussi intéressants, se plaint-il.

\- Et vous alors ? Vous aussi un jour vous aurez leur age, le taquina Harry et Tony secoua la tête avec détermination.

\- Jamais, insista-t-il. Je prévois de me tuer dans un accident terriblement cool bien avant. Et même si je ne le fais pas, je serai toujours beaucoup plus cool qu'eux, je serai comme Hugh Hefner, j'achèterai un manoir et je le remplirai de gens magnifiques. Je ne serai pas aussi pointilleux que l'ancien Hef, les hommes aussi bien que les femmes seront les bienvenus dans mon magnifique manoir du sexe, déclara-t-il et Harry leva un sourcil.

\- C'est le plan, hmm ? Tony hocha la tête. Et est-ce que je me retrouverai dans ton magnifique manoir de sexe ? Tony sourit en lui embrassant la tempe.

\- Dieu, tu y feras fureur. Toi et Pepper, en charge de mon harem de magnifiques garçons et filles. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je te laisserai prendre n'importe qui de ton choix dans le harem aussi. Peut-être que nous pourrions les partager.

Harry se mit à rire, amusé du tournant de la conversation.

\- Étés-vous certain que vous serez encore assez en forme lorsque vous seriez vous même vieux ? Lui demanda-t-il faisant naître un regard scandalisé chez l'homme plus âgé.

\- Bien sûr ! Ce mauvais garçon ne va jamais pour le bien, insista Tony, et Harry fut très heureux qu'il s'abstient de saisir son entrejambe en public.

\- D'accord, je vais y réfléchir, lui répondit-t-il en riant. Tony sourit en triomphe, tout en continuant de le guider, et Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient à Central Park. Avaient-ils vraiment marcher aussi longtemps ?

\- Es-tu prêt pour déjeuner maintenant, ou veux-tu marcher un peu plus ? Lui demanda Tony. Harry haussa les épaules, fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Déjeuner pourrait être bien, déclara-t-il sans équivoque. Avez vous quelque chose en tête ?

\- Il y a un petit bistrot juste au coin de la rue, lui dit Tony en changeant de cap. C'est généralement un lieu de veste et de cravate, mais bon, je suis Tony Stark, expliqua-t-il, faisant frémir Harry.

Tony Stark était définitivement une raison valable de ne pas faire ce que les gens attendaient de vous et Harry venait de le comprendre. Il imaginait un endroit tendu où un bruit au-dessus d'un faible murmure était mal vu. Pourtant, si Tony l'aimait, cela ne devait pas être trop strict.

\- C'est un endroit agréable, tout sur leur menu est digne. Je suis plutôt sûr d'avoir eu un orgasme juste avec l'un de leur steak une fois, déclara sérieusement le milliardaire. Ou bien était-ce à cause du serveur...

Harry se mit à rire en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Pervers, marmonna-t-il, et Tony sourit.

\- Tu le sais bien, lui répondit-il avec fierté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bistrot élégant et pourvu d'une faible luminosité, où tout le monde portait des vêtements formels et les serveurs des uniformes. Pourtant, le portier ne se formalisa pas de les voir en tenues décontractés et leur sourit.

\- Mr Stark, bienvenu, le salua-t-il avec courtoisie.

\- Renaldo, mon ami, c'est bon de te revoir. La ville te va bien ? Demanda Tony en souriant.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, monsieur, répondit Renaldo avec un sourire en leur ouvrant la porte. Bon appétit, messieurs.

Harry suivit Tony, et ils furent immédiatement accueillis par une femme blonde impeccablement habillée.

\- Mr Stark, heureuse de vous voir, s'écria-t-elle sans faire attention à leurs vêtements. Une table privée pour deux ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît, Samantha, répondit Tony, en poussant Harry dans le dos.

La blonde les conduisit dans une salle privée avec une table pour deux, et Harry roula les yeux lorsque Tony lui tendit sa chaise en parfait gentleman.

\- Scotch pour moi, s'il te plaît, Sam. Tu sais ce que j'aime, dit-il suavement et Harry fut impressionné lorsque la femme lui adressa simplement un sourire poli en écrivant la commande.

\- Et pour vous, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Juste de l'eau, s'il vous plaît.

Il avait déjà pris un verre un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Samantha hocha la tête souriant toujours.

\- Je vais vous laisser choisir vos repas. Aujourd'hui notre spécialité est le rappé de framboises rôties aux légumes frais et à la purée de pommes de terre, et la soupe du jour est à base de poivron rouge et de la tomate, ajouta-t-elle avant de les laissant seuls. Harry prit son menu et regarda Tony.

\- Vous venez souvent manger ici, alors ? demanda-t-il en parcourant le menu où tout lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

\- Presque à chaque fois que je viens à New York, confirma Tony, en prenant une tranche de pain dans la corbeille au centre de la table. Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent. J'ai même pensé venir m'installer ici, mais j'aime trop Malibu pour le faire.

\- Vous avez un jet privé, vous pouvez vous permettre de voyager entre les deux, répondit Harry. Comment sont les pâtes ici ?

\- Fabuleuse, comme tout le reste. Je recommande vivement la marinera aux crevettes, ou les boulettes de viande, répondit Tony en parcourant son propre menu et en se mordant les lèvres. Je pense que je vais prendre un sandwich du club et à une soupe. As-tu vu quelque chose dans la ville que tu aimerais faire ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, j'ai pensé au théâtre, mais ... Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. J'ai supposé que vous auriez des idées, ajouta Harry.

\- Oh jolis yeux tu te doutes bien de tous ce que j'aimerais faire avec toi, lui répondit Tony en souriant.

Samantha revint avec leurs boissons, et ils lui donnèrent leurs commandes, Harry s'étant décidé pour la marinera à la crevette.

\- Le seul problème à avoir une table privée c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autres clients pour se moquer, réfléchit Tony avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

Harry renifla, secouant la tête.

\- Je te remercie pour ma vie privée. La presse a eu beaucoup de photos de nous ensemble, et maintenant, avec toi m'emmenant à New York, ils vont probablement commencer à dire que nous allons nous marier ou autre chose d'aussi ridicule.

Il avait déjà vu quelques magazines avec son visage sur la couverture à côté de Tony, mais il était encore un «homme sans nom». Heureusement que les Mangemorts étaient tous soit morts soit en prison, sinon cela aurait pu lui causer de sérieux problèmes. Il était étonné de ne pas avoir été encore retrouvé par un fan fou.

\- Meh, il faut bien leur donner quelque chose sur quoi parler. Mieux vaut ça que des histoires sur le nombre de personnes que mes armes ont tuées cette semaine, ajouta-t-il amer. Harry leva un sourcil et Tony hocha la tête. C'est leur info préférée pour le moment. Ils sont passés de "l'alcoolique Tony Stark "et "Tony Stark le Play-boy"au "Tony Stark le meurtrier de masse". Ils m'ont même donné un nouveau surnom, « le Marchand de la mort ». Son ton était calme, mais le cœur de Harry se crispait avec sympathie. Il était lui aussi passé par les calomnies de la presse.

\- Depuis combien de temps font-ils cela ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité, et Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Un moment. Quand j'étais un enfant, c'était surtout sur de petites choses, mes réalisations, le fait que j'aille à l'université à quinze ans, le désastre d'une la fête à la maison ou la marche de la honte, quittant ma chambre. Ma première fille, mon premier homme. Papa a piqué une crise la première fois où ils ont pris des photos de moi en train de sortir avec un gars. Heureusement cela lui ai passé assez vite une fois que maman lui en ai parlé un peu.

\- Ouch... Cela ne doit pas être amusant d'être sous les projecteurs depuis la naissance. Au moins, il avait eu les premières onze années de sa vie sans médias et avait été assez bien protégé à Poudlard. Très peu d'articles étaient sortis sur lui pendant ses années scolaires, la plupart n'étant que des spéculations. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir des journalistes constamment après lui durant sa scolarité.

\- Tu t'y habitue, répondit Tony.

Ils furent interrompus lorsque Samantha leur apporta leur repas, et la conversation se tourna vers des sujets beaucoup plus légers comme la nourriture orgasmique qu'ils dégustaient et Harry réussit à convaincre Tony de ne pas essayer de lui donner cet orgasme, bien que le pied chaussé de ce dernier qui frottait l'intérieure de sa cuisse ne l'aidait définitivement pas à garder cette résolution.

Ils retournent à Central Park après le repas, et Tony fit à Harry à une visite rapide des monuments de la ville qu'il n'avait pas déjà parcourus le matin même. La Statue de la Liberté étant fermée pour des réparations, ils ne purent la voir que de loin, mais Tony réussit à les faire monter assez haut dans l'Empire State Building, et lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Tony le conduit à Broadway pour voir Times Square illuminée.

\- Wow, souffla Harry, impressionné. C'est beau.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr, confirma Tony doucement, son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Harry. As-tu faim ?

\- Pourquoi vous voulez m'emmener dans un autre restaurant chic pour le dîner ? Demanda Harry, mais Tony ne fit que sourire secrètement.

\- Pas tout à fait. Allez. Il poussa Harry vers l'avant, et Harry ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans Central Park. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, et le parc semblait avoir revêtu une toute autre atmosphère. C'était beaucoup plus calme, et ils n'étaient pas le seul couple à se rapprocher du parc. Tony l'emmena à une petite pizzeria.

\- Avec du poivron, s'il vous plaît, et un extra de fromage extra, commanda-t-il tout en s'appuyant contre le comptoir et en souriant à Harry. Tu n'as pas vécu si tu n'as pas goûté aux pizzas de New York.

Tony sourit lorsque la boîte à pizza lui fut remise, et paya l'homme bien plus que lui coûtait réelement la pizza en insistant pour qu'il garde la monnaie. Puis il conduit Harry vers un banc vide, mettant la pizza entre eux.

\- Oh, wow, c'est bon, grogna-t-il dès que le goût de la pizza envahit sa bouche, faisant sourire Tony.

\- Je te l'avais dit, répondit-il en saisissant sa propre tranche de pizza. Rien de mieux que la pizza authentique de New York dans Central Park en magnifique compagnie.

Harry rougit légèrement, gardant son regard fixé sur la pizza. Quelques personnes passaient, mais très peu leur accordaient de l'attention, et même si elles les reconnurent,t, elles n'osèrent pas les approcher. Ce que Harry apprécia ; il ne voulait pas que des fans viennent les déranger alors qu'il passait du temps avec Tony.

\- Alors, aimes-tu New York ? l'interrogea Tony en engloutissant sa deuxième tranche.

\- C'est génial, répondit Harry. Et encore mieux quand quelqu'un me fait visiter.

\- Je vis pour te servir, rétorqua Tony en lui donnant un regard salace qui fit frémir Harry. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu me promener ici. En général, je viens pour des réunions et je repars sans faire de détours. Je suis content de savoir que je sais toujours où je vais.

\- Vous avez grandi ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en se rappelant un article faisant référence à l'enfance de Tony à New York. L'homme tiqua brièvement, mais hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Le manoir Stark est dans la zone la plus chic de la ville, un vieux et moche manoir. Maman avait un goût horrible, mais ... Je n'ai jamais réussi à le redécorer, répondit-il légèrement. Harry comprenait ce qu'il passait sous silence ; Tony n'avait jamais réussi à revenir en arrière. Je ferais raser l'endroit si ce n'était pas un "monument historique", ajouta-t-il en contemplant le ciel. Rien que de mauvais souvenirs, ce n'est pas bon pour l'atmosphère.

Harry lui donna une petit demi-sourire compréhensif.

\- Jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, ma chambre était le placard sous les escaliers, révéla-t-il avant de pouvoir s'arrêter et Tony le cligna des yeux en le regardant un long moment.

Harry attendait une question sur ce qui s'était passé, ou comment il se _sentait_ après son traumatisme, mais il fut étonné quand Tony ne fit que lever sa tranche de pizza vers lui.

\- À l'enfance de merde, s'exclama-t-il et Harry renifla, frappant sa propre pizza contre celle de Tony.

\- À l'enfance de merde, approuva-t-il.

\- Tu sais ce qui irait bien avec cette pizza ? Quelques bières, déclara Tony, regardant autour de lui. Tu veux une bière, beauté ? Harry haussa les épaules et se pencha sur le banc.

\- Pourquoi pas, oui.

Tony mangea la dernière tranche de sa pizza, léchant ses doigts et se mit debout.

\- Je serai de retour dans cinq minute, attends moi ici, insista-t-il, déjà à mi-chemin vers une petite boucherie de proximité. Harry le regarda fixement, stupéfait et renifla à haute voix quand le milliardaire revint avec un six-pack de bière.

\- Je ne vais même pas te demander où tu l'a eu à cette heure, répondit-il tout en acceptant une bouteille. Tony, nous n'avons pas d'ouvre-bière.

Tony sourit, reprit la bouteille et serra la capsule entre ses dents en l'ouvrant d'un coup sec.

\- Astuce de fête, répondit-il en passant la bouteille à Harry. Excuse moi pour ma bouche sur ta bouteille.

Harry sourit, levant un sourcil.

\- Vous l'avez mise partout ailleurs alors pourquoi pas sur ma bouteille ? Rétorqua-t-il en prenant une longue gorgée. C'était plus doux que la bière à laquelle il était habitué, mais toujours assez décent.

\- C'est vrai. Et la bouche est définitivement disposée à trouver plus d'endroits où aller, lui assura Tony, ses yeux déshabillant le corps de Harry du regard comme pour trouver des endroits où sa bouche n'avait pas encore été.

Harry sourit, prenant une autre tranche de pizza.

\- La bouche est la bienvenue, après notre retour à la chambre d'hôtel. Mais c'est une belle soirée, nous ne devrions pas la gaspiller en restant enfermés à l'intérieur, expliqua le Britannique en jetant un coup d'œil sur le ciel sans nuages.

\- Encore une fois, c'est bien vrai. Oh, wow, qu'est-ce que cette femme porte ?

Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir de qui Tony parlait.

\- Haut, blond, un peu sur le côté graisseux. Marche avec un court homme aux cheveux noirs aux oreilles géantes.

Harry aperçut le couple en question, et ne put empêcher des ricanement de s'échapper de sa bouche. La femme, probablement dans les années trente, portait une sorte de robe enveloppante qui ressemblait à un enfant qui avait fait des rideaux vraiment moches.

\- Enfer. Les gens comme elle ne devrait pas être autorisé à choisir leur vêtements, remarqua Harry avec incrédulité.

Tony hocha la tête, et ils commencèrent rapidement à jouer à Qui pourrait repérer la personne la plus ridiculement habillée. Dans une ville comme New York, il y avait beaucoup de gens à choisir, et Harry fut sûr d'avoir gagné en remarquant un groupe d'adolescentes avec des jambières à néon, des jupons à carreaux, des chemises blanches nouées au-dessus du ventre et des souliers également à néons. Mais elles semblaient ivres, et avaient des paillettes sur leurs visages, alors Harry supposa qu'ils allaient à une sorte de fête à thème. En tout cas, il l' espérait.

Leur jeu fut interrompu par un appel de Pepper informant Tony qu'elle était revenu à l'hôtel et qu'il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils repartaient tôt le lendemain matin. Tony balaya ses inquiétudes, lui disant de ne pas les attendre, puis raccrocha avant de se pencher vers Harry. La boîte à pizza vide avait été jetée dans un poubelle à quelques mètres de là, et ils avaient fini leur pack de bières. Il était tard, et de moins en moins de personnes étaient dehors. Cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer leu jeu avant de poursuivre sur d'autres sujets de conversation. La plupart concernaient les idées que Tony avait pour l'entreprise, mais cela les amena rapidement à penser à la machine la plus étrange et la plus ridicule que Tony avait construite. Ils ne virent pas le temps défilé et il fut bientôt près de trois heures du matin. Ils commençaient à être un peu éméchés, Harry était pratiquement affalé sur les genoux de Tony, le bras de l'homme plus âgé glissé en dessous de son haut pour se réchauffer.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions retourner à la chambre d'hôtel, suggéra Harry reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony. Il est en tard, et nous avons un vol dans quelques heures.

Tony laissait ses doigts battre un rythme quelconque sur la cuisse de Harry.

\- Jolis yeux, il est plus tôt que tard, souligna-t-il faisant rire Harry.

\- Alors il est d'autant plus temps d'aller se coucher, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire malicieux et laissa tomber sa main sur la poitrine de Tony, tirant légèrement sur le bouton de son jean. Je me souviens que vous m'aviez promis de me faire explorer par votre bouche.

Tony gémissait faiblement resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Harry.

\- La chambre d'hôtel semble une super idée, déclara-t-il soudainement, en soulevant Harry dans son effort pour se lever rapidement.

Harry se remit rapidement sur pieds, toujours emprisonné dans l'étreinte de Tony.

\- Je savais que vous verriez les choses à ma manière.

Leur rythme fut rapide car ils avaient d'arriver à l'hôtel avant de ne plus contrôler leurs pulsions et de se sauter dessus directement dans la rue. Heureusement il n'y avait personne autour de l'hôtel qui put les voir se faufiler dans leur chambre comme des adolescents, le visage de Tony défait et la chemise d'Harry à moitié déboutonnée, leurs cheveux éparpillés et leurs lèvres gonflées. Leurs chemises furent rapidement enlevées une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre - verrouillant la porte afin que Pepper ne puisse pas les déranger si elle était réveillée par le bruit de leur ébat - et Harry éclata de rire lorsque Tony le poussa sur le lit son jeans ouverts avant de venir le chevaucher. L'érection de Tony se frotta contre la peau d'Harry tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue parcouraient son torse, déterminé à en parcourir chaque parcelle. Se sentant trop serré dans son jeans, Harry se tortillait sous le toucher, mais Tony ne semblait pas décidé à le lui enlever.

\- Tu aimes ? Murmura-t-il, son menton appuyé contre le sternum d'Harry alors que sa langue glissait le long de la clavicule de l'adolescent. Peut-être que je devrais investir dans des menotte.

Harry grogna à la perspective d'être menotté, embarrassé que cette idée lui fasse de l'effet. Tony le remarqua, car il s'assit, souriant avec espièglerie.

\- Cette idée te plaît, hein? Je vais _définitivement_ investir dans des menottes pour tes jolis poignets si cela me permet de réentendre ce son.

Ses doigts caressaient les cuisses de Harry, tandis que sa bouche s'abaissait, laissant des morsures sur ses abdominaux alors qu'elle suivait un sentier menant au trésor caché avant de s'arrêter à la ceinture du boxer d'Harry.

\- Tony, ne me faites pas attendre, cria Harry en bousculant ses hanches avec impatience.

Tony le frappa légèrement sur la hanche en réprimande, absorbé dans sa contemplation des suçons qu'il avait laissé sur les corps de son amant.

\- Tout à propos de toi est tellement sexy, tu le sais ? Murmura Tony en tirant enfin le jeans de Harry sur ses jambes mais sans toucher à son boxer. Dieu, j'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer.

Harry pouvait à peine entendre les compliments, déjà perdu dans son plaisir.

\- Tony, _s'il te plaît_ , touche-moi, supplia-t-il sans relâche en essayant de se frotter contre l'homme plus âgé.

Tony saisit son érection à travers ses sous-vêtements, lui tirant un faible cri. Les mains d'Harry s'accrochèrent au sommet de la tête de lit, et Tony se recula pour examiner la vue. Rapidement, Tony déchira le boxer de Harry avec ses dents, mordillant légèrement l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'adolescent à tous les endroits qui, il le savait, faisait perdre son contrôle à Harry. Ce dernier était presque en train de divaguer lorsque Tony le pris finalement en bouche. Il voulait jouir mais il pensait aussi au plaisir de son amant alors il repoussa les vagues de sa jouissance pour tendre la main et serrer l'épaule de Tony avant de se mettre en position assise arrachant un gémissement à celui-ci. Harry posa ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire et leur baiser se transforma en un énorme enchevêtrement de langues et de dents avant qu'Harry saisisse l'érection de Tony, son autre main sur ses fesses pour l'encourager à rouler des hanches contre celles d'Harry. Tony mit fin au baiser et enfonça légèrement ses dents dans l'épaule de l'adolescent alors qu'ils venaient, leur sperme chaud éclaboussant le ventre de Harry.

\- Merde, souffla le milliardaire le regard encore voilé en essayant de rencontré celui d'Harry. J'ai appris plusieurs choses ce soir, tu ne penses pas qu'à ton plaisir et tes abdominaux sont aussi dur que du putain de titan.

\- Vous aimez mordre... drôles de fétichismes, ajouta Harry en se frottant à son épaule avant de regarder son torse recouvert de morsures violacées. On dirait que j'ai étais attaqué par une bête sauvage.

\- Qui te dit que tu ne l'as pas été ? Lui demanda Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de le regarder plus sérieusement. Je ne t'ai pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

\- Pas du tout, le rassura-t-il. Tony avait l'air ravi, et, distraitement se laissa retomber sur l'épaule de Harry, suçant la morsure violette qu'il lui avait faite peu avant profond. Harry soupira à la sensation.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je pourrais être prêt pour un second round dans environ dix minutes, déclara le sorcier faisant renifler Tony.

\- Mon joli, tu surestimes mes compétences sexuelles, je t'en remercie. Si jamais j'avais encore mes vingt-cinq ans je te baiserai, déclara-t-il.

\- Ou je pourrais en avoir dix de plus et je te baiserai, suggéra Harry en retour.

Il n'avait pas encore exploré ce côté-ci des relations intimes et il pensait l'apprécier. Il aurait aimé voir ce que Tony donnait en étant passif. Probablement un passif capricieux, si son attitude sur tout le reste pouvait lui donner une indication. Tony resta un moment silencieux, et Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas dépasser les limites, avant que l'homme plus âgé n'embrasse de nouveau la morsure qui lui avait faite.

\- Cela ressemble à la meilleure idée que j'ai entendue de toute la nuit, déclara-t-il, donnant une nouvelle érection à Harry. Leur voyage à New York serait certainement mémorable pour lui.

. -.-.z

Pepper les laissa dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, même ils furent malgré tout à l'heure pour prendre le jet. Tony semblait un peu fatigué mais Pepper, à bon escient, ne le mentionna pas.

\- Avez-vous d'autres voyages d'affaires la semaine prochaine, la Floride, peut-être ? s'enquit Harry alors que Tony posait sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le canapé du jet.

\- Malheureusement, non, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions organiser quelque chose si tu aimerais la visiter. Ou peut-être que je ne le ferai pas, et que tu devras revenir aux États-Unis pour voir la Floride et je pourrais te kidnapper, répondit Tony en faisant rire Harry. Il aimait bien ce plan.

\- Pas d'objection à cela, assura-t-il, ses doigts caressant les cheveux de Tony.

\- Hey, Pep, le consentement nie les accusations d'enlèvement, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tony a la rouquine, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, Tony. Ce n'est pas un enlèvement si c'est consensuel, confirma-t-elle. Tony sourit de satisfaction, ses yeux se refermant. Ne vous endormez pas, Tony. Vous avez une réunion vingt minutes après atterrissage.

Tony gémit en se retournant pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Mais Ma-man ! protesta-t-il d'une manière enfantine, et Harry posa son regard sur le visage de Pepper.

\- Mais rien, dit-elle fermement. Restez éveillé. Evan, tirez lui les cheveux s'il commence à s'endormir.

\- Eh bien, Pep, si vous vouliez nous regarder, vous auriez du me le dire plus tôt, déclara Tony. Je n'aurais pas d'inconvénient à être fixé par un voyeur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Lui demanda Harry devant l'expression inexpressive sur le visage de Tony.

Pepper, elle, cligna des yeux, nullement impressionnée ou embarrassée.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, répondit-elle avant de soupirer de frustration.

\- Faites tout votre possible pour l'éveiller _et ne le_ relâchait pas.

\- Ou tu peux t'éloigner Pep, car si Evan le fait, il est probable que ça me fasse de l'effet, déclara Tony avec joie.

Pepper laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'abandonne. Peut importe de vous endormez pas même si la seule option soit que vous vous sautiez dessus devant moi, murmura-t-elle. Harry renifla, roula des yeux alors que Tony les yeux fermait lui donnait un coup sur l'épaule.

.-.

Happy les attendait déjà pour les ramener lorsqu'ils atterrirent. Il firent un détour rapide à l'hôtel Harry pour le déposer, Tony l'entraînant dans un long baiser avant de le laisser sortir de la voiture.

\- A demain, jolis yeux. Pas de bêtises, lui lança-t-il, faisant sourire à Harry.

\- Je vais essayer. On se voit demain.

Il s'éloigna alors que la portière se refermait. Heureux de pouvoir se reposer, Harry épiait avec envie son lit tout en déballant les quelques choses qu'il avait achetées à New York pour les rétrécir et les mettre dans sa valise avec le reste des cadeaux qu'il avait déjà acheté pour ses proches. C'était fou comme un rendez-vous avait complètement changé son séjour ; il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir aller à New York. Pourtant, alors qu'il tombait sur le canapé, se préparant à rattraper son manque de sommeil il réalisa qu'il était loin de s'en plaindre.

* * *

PUBLIER LE XX/XX/2017

CORRIGER LE 30/08/2017


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français : Preuve que tony stark a un coeur**

 **Auteur** : orphan_account

 **Genre** : romance / aventure

 **Rating** : Mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 chapitre (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 7 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire quelque chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs ._

 ** _PS : J'AI JUSTE REMIS ENSEMBLE LES BOUT DE CHAPITRE QUE J'AVAIS TRADUIT POUR QUE VOUS NE SOYEZ PAS TROP PERDUE SI VOUS LISEZ LA FICTION ORIGINAL_**

 **CHAPITRE 6 :**

Harry comprit qui était JARVIS lorsqu'il se retrouva avec Tony dans l'atelier de ce dernier alirs que le milliardaire travaillait sur ... quelque chose. Harry jouait distraitement avec Dummy, même si c'était assez compliqué car il rattraper rarement la balle de tennis et continuait sa course en rougissant joyeusement.

– Monsieur, ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez travailler sur les moteurs à réaction d'abord ? Demanda JARVIS . ls sont attendus pour la conférence qui aura lieu dans neuf jours. Tony leva les yeux, les sourcils se lèvent.

– On est déjà le huit ? Demanda-t-il, surpris. Harry se figea sur place puis grogna lorsque la balle de tennis le frappa au visage.

– Dummy ! Joues doucement, tu sais que tu ne dois pas jeter des choses à la tête des gens, le gronda Tony, et le robot fit un bruit de cliquetis, affichant une «tête» contrite. Harry offrit un sourire à la machine avant de lui dire doucement :

– Pas de soucis, Dummy, c'était ma faute, je ne faisais pas attention.

– Tout va bien ? Demanda Tony en se relevant du sol avant de s'approcher de lui avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Harry haussa les épaules avant de s'appuyer sur Tony, ignorant l'huile moteur et les taches de graisse sur son t-shirt et ses bras.

– Je pars le 14, murmura-t-il et il sentit Tony se tendre.

– Oh, ça craint. Harry renifla, inclinant la tête pour regarder l'homme plus âgé.

– C'est un euphémisme. La main de Tony se posa sur le cou de Harry, laissant une tache noire-brun alors que son pouce lui caressait doucement la peau de sa nuque.

– Tu pourrais rester plus longtemps, suggéra-t-il. Je payerais pour ta chambre d'hôtel aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, ce n'est pas grand chose pour moi. Ou tu pourrais avoir une des chambres d'ami ici, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de chambre de libre.

Harry était tenté de lui faire remarqué que s'il restait aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, il ne partirait jamais. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le faire ; il avait une vie en Angleterre.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit-il sommairement. Je dois rentrer chez moi tôt ou tard. J'ai la rentrée à préparer, et je dois rentrer pour mon parrain.

Il détestait savoir Remus seul à Grimmauld, même si le loup-garou insistait qu'il était bien seul. Tony grogna et se déplaça pour s'asseoir à cheval sur les genoux de Harry.

– Je penses que tu devrais tirer le meilleur parti de ta dernière semaine ici, lui dit-il, les bras de Harry entourant automatiquement sa taille. Harry sourit et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser.

Je suppose que je le ferai, accepta-t-il contre les lèvres de l'autre homme.

Sa poitrine se serra à la perspective de quitter Tony, mais il ne partagea pas son trouble ; Tony attendait probablement qu'il parte pour revenir à sa vie. Il apprécierait sa dernière semaine, puis repartirait en essayant d'oublier l'homme incroyable qu'il avait rencontré durant ses vacances.

Tony jura lorsqu'une balle de tennis le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, se retournant pour regarder Dummy.

– Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ! L'heure de jeu est terminée, gronda-t-il, et Dummy roula en avant, tirant sur la chemise de Tony.

– Oh, Jésus-Christ, tu es un robot gâté, pourquoi je t'ai fait, marmonna-t-il en faisant rire Harry.

– Il veut juste l'attention de son père, tenta-t-il, et Tony a roulé ses yeux.

– Comme je l'ai dit, un petit robot gâté.

. -.-.

Le lendemain, Tony etant occupé pendant la majeure partie de la journée, Harry rentra à l'hotel dans la matinée après avoir prit le petit-déjeuner avec Tony et Pepper, et surtout après avoir passé la nuit avec Tony sur le lit de l'atelier. Il fit une sieste dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pour rattraper le sommeil manqué de la nuit précédente, puis alla déjeuner en ville avant de revenir pour commencer à empaqueter tous les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour sa famille et ses amis. Il devait le faire avec soin ; entouré de tant de technologie sur le vol du retour il ne voulait pas que ses charmes de retrecissement se rompent. Et des cadeaux, il en avait acheté beaucoup. Il envisaga même de réduire un paquet et de trouver un hibou pour les envoyer directement en Angleterrequelque part pour embaucher un hibou pour le ramener à la maison.

Il sourit intérieurement quand une série de coups brusques sur la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel se firent entendre, cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne...

\- Eh bien, bonjour, salua-t-il avec un sourire en ouvrant la porte pour voir Tony vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise avec une veste drapée sur son bras. Ses yeux erraient ouvertement sur le visage d'Harry, et il sourit.

– Bonjour, prend une veste, nous sortons.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais retourna dans la pièce, autorisant à Tony de le suivre.

– Bien sûr, permettez-moi de changer ma chemise, répondit-il, en enlevant son t-shirt et en le lançant sur le canapé.

– Eh bien, si tu fais ca, nous ne partirons jamais, le prevint Tony en se rapprochant, mais Harry le repoussa en riant.

– Oh, non, monsieur, vous avez dit que nous sortons, alors sortons. Deux secondes. Il s'appuya sur lui pour partager un baiser rapide puis entra dans la chambre, se pulvérisa de déodorant et attrapa une chemise plus agréable et la boutonna en retournant dans la salle de séjour pour revenir vers Tony.

Il prit sa veste en cuir qui reposait sur le dos du fauteuil et sourit à l'homme plus âgé.

– C'est bon, allons-y, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. D'ailleurs où allons nous ?

Le bras de Tony s'accrocha aux hanches de l'adolescent et il lui sourit.

– C'est une surprise, nous tu vas t'amuser je te le promets.

Harry sourit, n'en demandant pas plus, il faisait confiance à Tony à ce sujet. Il salua rapidement Happy en entrant dans la voiture avant de se pencher contre l'épaule de Tony, roulant des yeux face à la main qui venait de s'établir d'autorité sur sa cuisse. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pour autant l'enlever alors il se contenta de mettra sa propre main sur elle l'autorisant implicitement à rester.

– Comment ont été vos réunions ? Demanda-t-il, faisant gémir le génie.

\- Horrible. Ils sont tous ennuyeux. J'ai passé la plupart de la première à trouver une mise à niveau pour le Starkphone, et la deuxième à jouer à Tetris jusqu'à ce que Pepper m'attrape.

Harry rit en imaginant combien la rouquine avait dû être furieuse.

– Mais depuis, j'ai passé quatre heures dans les magasins, donc tout va bien. Cependant' Dummy veut jouer tout le temps maintenant, c'est de ta faute, l'accusa-t-il avec une expression ennuyée.

– Aww, il veut juste s'amuser, répondit Harry, et Tony soupira.

– C'est un robot assistant, il n'est pas censé vouloir s'amuser, il doit vouloir m'aider. Je devrais vraiment le remettre à zéro, régler ses défauts, lui dit-il même si Harry savait qu'il ne le ferait pas .

Il aimait la personnalité étrange de Dummy, même s'il se plaignait de lui la moitié du temps.

– Happy, arretes toi ici. Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent, surpris d'etre déjà arrivé à destination, et il resta bouche bée quand il vit où Tony l'avait amené.

– Nous sommes à la fête foraine, réalisa-t-il stupéfait. Les néons qui décoraient les allées scintillaient dans la nuit, et la musique éclatait des haut-parleurs sur la jetée. Il l'avait vue pendant la journée, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y aller, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu y aller seul.

– Tout le monde aime la fête foraine, déclara Tony avec sagesse. Harry se retourna, lui sourit et le tira vers lui dans un long baiser.

– Je n'y ai jamais été, alors je vais devoir vous croire sur parole, lui répondit-il ce qui fit haleter légérement l'homme plus agé.

– Tu n'es jamais allé à une fete forraine ? C'est un sacrilège ! Je sais qu'il y en a pourtant en Angleterre. Allons-y.

Tony glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry, le traînant jusqu'à la billetterie avant de sourire à l'homme en train de délivrer des bracelets d'entrée.

– Un pour moi, et un pour mon ami, demanda-t-il, en déposant une liasse de billets sur le comptoir. Et certains de ces jetons, s'il vous plaît.

L'adolescent à l'acnée prononcée semblait choqué d'avoir Tony Stark debout devant lui et ne semblait pas pouvoir retrouver l'usage de la parole. Il resta bouche bée comme un poisson alors qu'il rassemblait les bracelets et les jetons et de les lui donner et Tony lui fit un clin d'oeil, ignorant les nombreux curieux qui avaient remarqué qui il était.

– Par où commencons nous ? Demanda Harry en serrant son bracelet avec un sourire excité. Il se sentait vraiment comme un adolescent de son age, tout en sautillant avec enthousiasme alors qu'il regardait les manèges et les jeux. Tony lui sourit en le prenant par la main.

– Où que tu veux, nous ne partirons que lorsque nous aurions tout fait au moins une fois, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers le plus proche ; Un roller coaster qui encerclait toute la jetée. Harry rit, un large sourire sur son visage. Son voyage à Malibu ne faisait que le combler de nouvelles expériences.

. -.-.

Quand Tony avait dit qu'ils allaient tout essayer, il n'avait vraiment pas plaisanté. Plusieurs fois, ils purent passer en tête de queue simplement parce qu'il était Tony Stark, même s'ils étaient arrêtés assez souvent par des personnes souhaitant des autographes ou des photos. Tony avait acheté une quantité obscène de bonbons et de beignets lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait faim, ainsi que des hot-dogs pour chacun d'eux.

– Il n'y a aucun moyen que nous puissions manger tout ca, déclara Harry les yeux fixés sur une grande confiserie rose. Tony lui sourit.

– Défi accepté. Allez, tu vas aimer, c'est délicieux, insista-t-il en inclinant le fil de sucrerie vers Harry.

Tony semblait déterminé à s'assurer qu'Harry fasse l'expérience de tous les aspects d'une fête forraine, y compris toutes les differentes cochonneries grasses et les celles composées de 99 pour cent de sucre. Harry accepta, il pouvait bien pour une fois sauter un vrai repas..

\- Sais-tu tirer ? Demanda Tony, et Harry cligna des yeux en regardant le jeu de tir que Tony désignait. Les canons tiraient des bouchons, et le but semblait être de renverser des canards en caoutchouc.

– Je le sais en effet. Et vous ? Tony sembla surpris et fit un petit sourire Harry. Tonks avait été la seule à insister pour qu'il apprenne à utiliser des armes moldu aussi bien que sa magie.

– Beauté, je fais des armes à feu pour gagner ma vie, bien sûr que je sais tirer. Le gagnant à le droit d'être au dessus ce soir ?

Harry se mit à rire et son amant le traina vers le stand de jeu.

– Vous êtes sur de vous. Tony paya deux parties et l'homme remit un fusil à Harry en lui expliquant les règles du jeu. Sept tirs au total, trois tirs réussis et vous remportez un petit prix, cinq un prix moyen et sept une des peluches géantes suspendues au toit du stand. Harry épiait le fusil, visant sa cible avec attention. Il sourit quand son premier coup frappa un canard bleu dans la tête, en le faisant tomber de sa corniche. Il continua, frappant une rangée de canards aux couleurs vives, et visa sa dernière cible quand il sentit une main venir caresser ses fesses le faisant sursauter et rater largement sa cible.

– Vous trichez ! S'écria-t-il en s'adressant à Tony, qui tentait d'avoir l'air innocent.

– Je n'ai rien fait, jolis yeux, insista-t-il, faisant grogner Harry.

– Donc c'était un fantôme qui m'a peloter les fesses alors, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement. Tony hocha la tête et Harry roula les yeux.

– Vous avez triché, Tony Stark, marmonna-t-il. Tony sourit, le rapprochant et l'embrassa à la légère.

– Non, à moins que tu ne le prouve. Maintenant à mon tour, souligna-t-il, prenant le pistolet et le rechargeant avec des bouchons de liège.

– Uh, vous avez toujours gagné un prix moyen, monsieur. Choisissez parmi ceux là, déclara l'homme en montrant à Harry une rangée de peluches. Les yeux d'Harry parcoururent la rangée et il sourit en appercevant un lion en peluche parmi elle. Il le choisit et le prit sous le bras qui ne tenait pas la barbe à papa et Tony sourit.

– Trop Mignon. Il se pencha en avant, se prépara à tirer, et Harry soupira quand Tony atteignit sept de ses canards. Il était trop gentil pour tricher comme l'avait fait son amant.

– Félicitations, monsieur, quelle peluche voulez vous ? Tony hésitait, regardant les grandes peluches suspendues.

– Mon joli, quelle peluche veux-tu ? Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent, et il secoua la tête.

– Non, Tony, c'est à vous, vous choisissez, insista-t-il.

– Je l'ai gagné pour toi, choisis. Harry se mordit la lèvre, et Tony soupira, regardant de nouveau les peluches.

– Ce pingouin est plutôt cool. La peluche en question était un pingouin géant pourpre et blanc avec un chapeau noir et violet, et il était à moitié aussi grand que Tony.

– C'est un pingouin très cool, s'écria Harry le faisant sourire.

– Excellent. Nous allons prendre le pingouin. Le gérant du stand sourit et décrocha le pingouin.

– Bon choix, monsieur. Il tendit le pingouin à Tony, qui le donna immédiatement à Harry.

– Merci, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour un bref baiser.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec un pingouin géant pour le reste de la nuit ? J'ai à peine assez de mains pour toute cette nourriture, souligna-t-il, en faisant un geste vers les bonbons et un sac de beignets qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé.

– Happy peut aller le mettre dans la voiture, répliqua Tony avec dédain. Il pressa un doigt sur le périphérique bluetooth dans son oreille.

– Happy, peux-tu venir ici une seconde ? Nous avons besoin que tu mettes un pingouin géant dans la voiture.

Harry renifla même s'il doutait que ce soit la demande la plus étrange que Tony ait jamais faite de son chauffeur et garde du corps. L'homme apparut comme sortit de nul part, et Harry lui passa à la fois le pingouin et son lion.

– Comment diable vais-je pouvoir ramener tout ca à la maison ? murmura-t-il à lui-même alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher, se dirigeant vers la grande roue à l'extrémité de la jetée.

– Tu pourrais le poster, je couvrirais le coût d'envoi, suggéra Tony.

Harry acquiesca, estimant que c'était probablement la seule façon ; Il ne pouvait guère le rétrécir.

– Ouais, probablement mais je peux payer les frais. Tony couvrit sa bouche d'une main en secouant la tête.

– Je t'ai gagné le pingouin, je vais payer pour son voyage à la maison, insista-t-il.

Harry renifla, mais accepta, et ils montèrent sur la grande roue, leurs cuisses pressaient ensembles dans la petite cabine. Le bras de Tony se posa autour des épaules de Harry, le tirant vers lui. Harry sourit, reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Tony alors qu'ils se déplaç vue sur la ville était magnifique surtout vu du sommet.

– Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une partie de jambes en l'air sur une grande roue, déclara Tony, et Harry renifla.

– Non, Tony, lui dit-il le faisant grogner.

– Aw, mon Evan, s'il te plaît ? insista-t-il, sa main libre se glissant sous la chemise de Harry. Harry frappa légèrement son poignet en riant.

– Non, Tony. Je n'aurais pas de relation sexuelle avec vous ici, alors que nous savons tous deux qu'il y a une centaine de caméras braquées sur nous maintenant, insista-t-il.

Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les nombreuses personnes avec des caméras ou téléphones en train de les filmer ou de les prendre en photos tout le long de la soirée.

– D'accord, dit Tony en laissant retomber sa main vers le genou de Harry.

– Mais vous pourrez vous rattraper lorsque l'on rentrera. Harry sourit.

– C'est maintenant que j'en ai envie.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, les lèvres de Tony se déplaçant facilement contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de relation sexuelle en publique qu'il n'était pas parfaitement heureux de donner aux caméras quelque chose à regarder. Les bâtards curieux pourraient rentrer chez eux après avoir eu une photo.

– Mm, j'espère que c'est un signe de ce qui est à venir, murmura Tony se tenant encore près de Harry. La position était un peu inconfortable du fait que la barre les gardait en place, mais ils avaient connu pire.

– Peut-être, si vous êtes bon, répondit Harry en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Tony.

– Jolis yeux, je suis toujours bon, répliqua Tony en souriant. Leur bonne humeur fut interrompue lorsque le téléphone de Tony se mit à sonner, et le milliardaire gémit, se déplaçant pour le sortir de sa poche.

– Il vaut mieux que cela soit important, Pepper.

\- Où diable êtes-vous, et pourquoi ne remplissez-vous pas la paperasse pour l'affaire des armes de demain ?

La voix de Pepper sortit assez fort du téléphone pour qu'Harry l'entende.

– Attends, je devais les remplir ? Demanda Tony, surpris. Je le ferai le matin, je te le promets ; je suis à la fête avec Evan. Hé, tu devrais te joindre à nous. Ce serait génial.

Harry sourit, hochant la tête pour montrer son approbation. Il aimait Pepper et voulait passer plus de temps avec elle avant de partir.

– Tony, j'ai du travail à faire, commenca-t-elle, mais Tony la coupa.

\- Je te donne ta soirée. Viens à la fête avec nous. Je sais que tu en as envie. Pepper commenca à protester, mais elle a été interrompue une fois de plus.

– Allez, Pep, tu sais que je n'accepterai pas un refus. Nous sommes à la grande roue pour le moment, mais nous serons descendus lorsque tu seras arrivée. Envoi moi un message quand tu seras ici et on te rejoindra aux portes.

– Ugh, bien, donnez-moi vingt minutes, céda-t-elle.

\- A bientôt, Pepperpot, répondit Tony en raccrochant.

– Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? Harry se mit à rire, secouant la tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de Tony.

– Pepper sort, hein ? Demanda-t-il, et Tony hocha la tête, le menton appuyé sur la tête de Harry.

– Ouais. J'aimerais qu'elle s'amuse, elle a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps.

Il semblait vaguement coupable, mais Harry savait que Tony travaillait tout aussi dur, juste sur différentes choses. Il inventait à lui seul huit des dix nouveaux designs de Stark Industries et créait plusieurs prototypes avant même de penser à remettre les conceptions à ses employés.

Ils atteignirent le bas de la roue et descendirent, pour trouver Happy les attendant patiemment, prêts à continuer de les suivre de loin comme il l'avait fait toute la nuit.

– Une crème glacée te tente ? Demanda Tony, faisant sourire à Harry.

– Ca semble brillant.

.-.

Pepper envoya un message à Tony environ quinze minutes après l'appel téléphonique, et ils la rencontrèrent juste au niveau de la billetterie. Elle était en jeans bleu foncé avec un gilet blanc lâche avec un dessin imprimé, des bottes à talons hauts et une veste noire sur son bras, loin de ses costumes habituels, mais elle était splendide à l'avis de Harry. Tony réussit à se rapprocher d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse acheter son bracelet, insistant pour le payer et Harry lui offrit un sourire.

– Bonsoir, Pepper, la salua-t-il.

– Salut, Evan. Tu t''amuses ? Il se mit à rire en hochant la tête.

– Ouais, c'est génial. Bien que j'aie trop mangé de sucre, gemit-il.

Tony secoua la tête.

– On ne mange jamais trop de sucre, déclara-t-il enfantinement. Maintenant, allons-y, nous avons encore cinq manèges à tester. Et vous devez voir Pepper au lancer d'anneaux elle ressemble à un ninja.

Il les attrapa par la main, les tirant vers un manège à sensations fortes qui tournait énormément vite dans des directions verticale et horizontale, et Harry sentit son ventre se nouer désagréablement d'anticipation. Il regretta soudainement d'avoir mangé ce donut supplémentaire.

Heureusement, son ventre tient le coup, bien que ce fut difficile. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, il supplia Pepper de lui montrer ses techniques de lancer d'anneaux, en espérant que le temps de pause supplémentaire aiderait son estomac à se remettre avant la prochaine attraction. Pepper accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers le stand de jeu de tir d'anneau le plus proche, où les prix étaient - bien sûr - un assortiment de peluches. Tony paya pour elle et Pepper ramassa les cinq anneaux, testant le poids d'un à la main.

– Regarde et sois émerveillé, jolis yeux, murmura Tony à l'oreille d'Harry, sa main dans la poche arrière de l'adolescent.

La mâchoire d'Harry chuta lorsque Pepper jeta chaque anneau en apparence sans effort, en les accrochant soigneusement autour de la cible jusqu'à ce que tous les cinq soient empilés les uns sur les autres.

– D'accord, c'est très impressionnant, remarqua-t-il, et Pepper sourit en cherchant un grand chat en peluche.

– Un de mes nombreux talents impressionnants mais inutiles, plaisanta-t-elle, tenant la peluche dans ses bras et marchant à côté de Tony alors qu'ils se promenaient sur la jetée, cherchant des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore faites.

– Aucun de tes talents ne sert à rien, Pep, rétorqua Tony en souriant. Celui-ci t'a donné un chat en peluche. Totalement pas inutile. Pepper se mit à rire en roulant les yeux.

– Quoi qu'il en soit. Maintenant, rendez-vous utile et achetez-moi un soda et un hamburger, je n'ai pas mangé depuis le déjeuner d'entreprise, insista-t-elle, le poussant dans l'épaule.

Tony prit sa main de la poche de Harry et offrit un sourire court et moqueur.

– A votre serviece. Mon beau, tu veux quelque chose ?

Harry secoua la tête et Tony s'avança vers le stand de nourriture le plus proche.

– Il va être enfermé dans l'atelier pendant des jours lorsque vous partirez, répondit doucement Pepper, même si Harry l'avait entendue.

– Des semaines, peut-être. Vous allez vraiment lui manquer. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, se tournant vers elle pour lui offrir un léger sourire.

– Il va vraiment me manquer aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir rester, mais ...

Pepper hocha la tête, ne lui demandant pas de terminer sa phrase. Tony revint avec la nourriture de Pepper, fronçant les sourcils devant le regard triste de Harry.

– Tu vas bien, Evan ? Demanda-t-il, et Harry hocha la tête en essayant de sourire.

– Ouais bien. Tony ne semblait pas le croire, mais Harry tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, la serrant doucement.

– Je vais bien, insista-t-il, et Tony laisse tomber le sujet.

Pourtant, il n'enleva pas sa main de celle de Harry.

.-.

Il était tard au moment où les trois décidèrent de partir, la fête commençant à se fermer pour la nuit. Happy les conduisit à la voiture, et ils attachèrent le pingouin géant dans le siège avant afin qu'ils puissent prendre place à l'arrière, Tony au milieu.

– Le pire est que ce n'est même pas la chose la plus étrange que j'ai eu dans mon siège avant, déclara Happy, en les faisant tiquer.

– Il y a eu la fois avec le bébé lion de mer. C'était assez étrange, réfléchit Tony, et Harry leva un sourcil, demandant une explication.

– J'étais ivre et j'ai décidé de kidnapper un lion de mer de l'aquarium. Pas mon meilleur moment, admit le génie, légèrement timide. Harry renifla, secouant la tête.

– Happy vous a-t-il aidé ? Le chauffeur se mit à rire en jetant un coup d'œil sur son épaule pour sourire à Harry.

– Sur le moment cela semblait être une bonne idée. Harry soupira, partageant un regard exaspéré avec Pepper. Comment arrivait-elle à les supporter ?

Ils raccoimpagnèrent Pepper à son appartement avant de retourner chez Tony, et leurs mouvements étaient languis lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit tout en se déshabillant sans urgence. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, mais certainement pas trop fatigués pour le sexe. Harry se laissa repousser contre le lit, Tony le chevaucha avec un regard prédateur dans ses yeux.

– Tu as promis de t'occuper de moi, murmura-t-il, laissant une trainer de baiser paresseux sur le corps nu d'Harry.

– Ouais, et vous avez promis d'être au dessus monter ce soir, rétorqua Harry en rappelant au génie leur pari du stand de tir, alors, continuez. Tony se mit à rire, titillant le téton de Harry.

– Oui monsieur.

. -.-.-.

Le lendemain, Tony avait une sorte de réunion-conférence-affaire-chose avec l'armée, alors Harry retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel assez tôt, après Tony lui ait promis de l'emmener dîner quand il serait rentré. En décidant qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de faire ses bagages, Harry passa le plus clair de son temps à regarder la télévision et en promenades sporadiques sur le front de mer. Il voulait vraiment acheter une télévision quand il serait rentré à Grimmauld ; il pourrait la mettre dans sa chambre, ce qui était une zone non-magique de sa maison. Il avait surpris tout le monde quand lui avait commencé un mode de vie presque muggle après avoir obtenu son diplôme de Poudlard, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire de la magie pour les choses qu'il pouvait très bien faire sans.

Il fut surpris de constater que Tony n'était pas seul lorsqu'il vint le chercher pour le dîner. Harry était dans le bar du hall, venant juste de rentrer d'une promenade, et il aperçut son amant traversant le hall avec un homme en uniforme militaire à sa suite.

– Tony, pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Demanda l'homme, et Harry sourit à la réponse de Tony.

– Nous venons chercher quelqu'un, je pense que tu l'aimeras.

– Eh bien, vous ne me trouverezpas là-bas, s'écria Harry en s'amusant, regardant le visage de Tony s'éclaircir à sa voix. Il sourit, changeant de cap.

– Hé là, jolis yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

– Je me suis promené, j'ai pensé que je vous attendrais ici. Buvez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en offrant son verre mi-plein à l'homme plus âgé qui le fini en une gorgée.

– Qui est ton ami ? Tony sourit, tirant le militaire par le poignet.

– Evan, Rhodey. Rhodey, Evan, les présenta-t-il, et Harry hocha la tête en reconnaissance -

Tony lui avait parlé brièvement de Rhodey, même si Harry ne savait pas qu'il serait celui de la conférence de l'armée.

– C'est celui dont internet n'arrete pas de parler ? Demanda Rhodey, regardant Harry spéculativement.

– Je suppose que oui, mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas vérifié. C'est un plaisir, répondit l'anglais de manière égale, tendant la main. Rhodey la serra avec une prise ferme, et Tony sourit.

– Excellent, maintenant nous sommes tous amis. Allons-y. Comme à son habitude, sa main glissa dans celle de Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient, quelque chose que Rhodey ne manquait évidemment pas si ses sourcils relevés en étaient une indication.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant décontracté, le serveur les dirigea sur une table assez privée avec une bonne vue sur la télévision ; une partie de baseball y était diffusée, bien qu'Harry n'en était pas réelement un connaisseur. En glissant dans le kiosque à côté de Tony, Harry roula les yeux lorsque la main du milliardaire reposa sur sa cuisse, hors de la vue de Rhodey alors que le soldat prenait le banc en face.

– Alors, où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Rhodey à son ami, fixant Harry.

– le Club à Meltdown, répondit Tony facilement. Il était tellement mignon que je devais le garder un moment.

– Je retourne en Angleterre dans une semaine, expliqua Harry. Tony est juste ... il veille à ce que j'obtienne la meilleure expérience d'Amérique le temps que je suis là.

Rhodey renifla, évidemment conscient de ce qu'était cette «meilleure expérience».

– Je suis sûr qu'il est. Et vous avez ... quel âge?"

– Dix-neuf ans, mentit Harry, se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit à Tony la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Les sourcils de Rhodey se levèrent, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers un Tony qui avait un air satisfaisant.

– Bien sûr. Merde, Tony, tu devrais arrêter de les prendre au berceau, lui fit-il remarquer, faisant grogner Tony d'agacement.

– Seulement onze ans d'écart, ca pourrait être pire ! Au moins il est majeur ! souligna Tony. Harry déglutit, cachant un léger sourire. Ce que Tony ne savait pas ne pouvait pas le blesser.

.-.

Harry réussit assez bien à s'entendre avec Rhodey, une fois le soupçon initial a passé, bien qu'il soit clair que l'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry était encore présent au côté de Tony contrairement à tous les autres amants d'une nuit de Tony. Si Harry était honnête, il ne le comprenait pas non plus, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Ils restèrent le temps de prendre plusieurs verres après avoir fini leur leur dîner, et Tony commenca à être légérement pompette après le troisième ou le quatrième. Harry se contentait de rire et déplaçait les mains errantes du milliardaire ailleurs, alors que Rhodey avait l'air entre amusé et perturbé, surtout lorsque Tony réussit à défaire la fermeture éclaire du jeans de Harry.

– Allons, attendez que nous soyons rentrés, le taquina Harry en poussant Tony du coude pour le tenir loin de son intimité. Tony gémit, frappant faiblement à la main de Harry.

– Mais tu es chaud et je suis excité, protesta-t-il en faisant rire Harry.

– Je pense que nous devrions y aller, déclara-t-il, hélant un serveur pour demander l'addition.

Tony était, heureusement, encore suffisament sobre pour payer, même si son autre main essayait de se faufiller sous la chemise de Harry.

\- Je ... je dois aller aux sanitaires, déclara le génie, chevauchant Harry pour sortir du stand et errer jusqu'au toilette des hommes.

– Devrions-nous, euh, nous assurer qu'il va bien ? Demanda Harry avec incertitude, et Rhodey renifla, secouant la tête.

– Il va bien, lui assura-t-il. Il peut supporter plus que cela. Harry hocha la tête, se pencha sur le banc et remettant sa chemise correctement, et Rhodey sourit légèrement.

– Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Harry leva un sourcil interrogatif, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de l'homme plus âgé. Partir. Tu penses réelement pouvoir t'en aller sans blesser personne ?

– Je dois partir, répondit Harry. J'ai des trucs à faire chez moi, et ... Tony retournera à sa vie

et m'oublieras quand il croisera un nouveau joli visage, répondit Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant, et Rhodey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Tu le crois vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avant que Harry puisse répondre, Tony revint, le tirant sur ses pieds et l'embrassa.

– Allons-y, jolis yeux. Rhodey, tu peux rester dans une des chambres d'amis, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son ami, qui hocha la tête, se leva et suivit le couple hors du restaurant.

Happy était là pour les ramener, et Harry réussit à empêcher Tony de devenir trop indécent dans la voiture, bien que cela se transforma en jeu une fois que Rhodey se soit retiré et qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de Tony. La bouche du génie parcourut le cou de Harry, ses doigts habiles travaillant pour déboutonner de sa chemise. Harry céda finalement à la tentation, tirant le jeans de Tony sur ses cuisses. Il se mit à rire quand il fut poussé vers le lit, sa chemise tombant de ses épaules avant que Tony ne le chevauche.

– J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée, lui dit Tony d'une voix enrouée ses mains carressant la poitrine de Harry.

– Alors, putain, continuez, le pressa Harry en se penchant vers l'homme plus âgé, en essayant d'obtenir tout type de frottement. Tony sourit d'un air satisfait abattant ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier.

– Patience, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, et Harry gémit. La patience n'avait jamais été l'une de ses qualités.

* * *

PUBLIE LE : 28/08/2017

CORRIGER LE 30/08/2017


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français : Preuve que tony stark a un coeur**

 **Auteur** : orphan_account

 **Genre** : romance / aventure

 **Rating** : Mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 chapitre (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 7 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire quelque chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs ._

 ** _PS : J'AI JUSTE REMIS ENSEMBLE LES BOUT DE CHAPITRE QUE J'AVAIS TRADUIT POUR QUE VOUS NE SOYEZ PAS TROP PERDUE SI VOUS LISEZ LA FICTION ORIGINAL_**

* * *

Rhodey ne resta pas longtemps le lendemain, insistant sur le fait qu'il devait retourner au travail, il prit donc congé d'Harry et de Tony après le petit déjeuner.

\- Du coup, les seules réunions que j'ai aujourd'hui sont des réunions qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'intérêt, donc y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aurais envie de faire aujourd'hui que tu n'as pas encore fait ? Demanda Tony faisant faire une pause pensive à Harry.

\- Pas vraiment, je pense que j'ai fait tout ce que je voulais. Pensez-vous à quelque chose en particulier que je n'aurais pas déjà fait ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Tony sourit et avala une gorgée de son café.

\- Autre chose qu'un marathon de sexe de quatre jours de sexe ? répliqua-t-il, et Harry se mit à rire en roulant des yeux.

\- Tentant, mais j'aimerais bien essayer de bronzer un peu avant de repartir, plaisanta-t-il en jetant un œil sur ses bras encore pâles.

\- La plage, alors ? Suggéra Tony. Ou faire du shopping, ou... j'ai une piscine. Harry sourit à la dernière suggestion, finissant son propre café.

\- La piscine semble bien. Je ne pense pas que je devrais faire encore les magasins, ma valise est déjà suffisamment pleine comme ça, répondit-il avec un sourire ironique. Mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

Tu n'as pas besoin de maillot de bain avec moi green-eyes.

Et ce fut ainsi, qu'Harry se retrouva nu dans une piscine privée avec Tony stark. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas que Tony soit nu lui aussi, car même si cela le soulageait de ne pas être le seul à être nu, les mains de Tony semblaient absolument vouloir l'entrainer dans ce marathon de sexe. Le milliardaire ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder ses mains en place et Harry finit par abandonner ses efforts pour le repousser. Le seul problème était que maintenant Tony ne continuait pas sur sa lancée, le bâtard. Harry était à deux doigts de le tuer avant de s'éloigner, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

\- Dieu, Tony, vous allez me tuer, grogna-t-il en regardant l'homme plus âgé et Toy se mit à rire.

Nous pourrions être dans la chambre en ce moment mais tu ne l'as pas voulu, cela me semble une véritable perte de temps, lui répondit-il avec un regard innocent. Harry souffla et roula des yeux.

Encore dix minutes et nous pourrons avoir tout le sexe que vous voulez, promis, lui assura-t-il en regardant le sourire gourmand de Tony s'élargir. De toute façon il ne devait pas tarder à sortir, le soleil commençait à cogner et ses doigts à friper.

Quelle douce musique à mes oreilles green-eyes, en nageant doucement vers lui avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il embrassa la mâchoire de l'adolescent, puis sourit d'un air affecté. Je parie que tu n'arriveras pas à m'attraper.

Et avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, il partit comme une flèche vers l'autre extrémité de la piscine. Harry rit, plongeant sous l'eau et nageant après lui.

. -. -.

Quand même Tony fut trop fatigué pour continuer le sexe, le couple fit une sieste durant quelques heures avant de se réveiller affamés. Ne trouvant rien d'autre que des bières et un restant de pudding dans le frigo de l'Américain – Harry ne lui demanda pas depuis quand ce dernier était là – ils décidèrent de commander à domicile et se rendirent dans l'atelier pour manger. Tony était expert en multitâche, discuter avec Pepper au sujet des réunions qu'il avait ratées, démonter une carte de circuit électrique et voler la nourriture de l'assiette d'Harry en même temps et sans même cligner des ne se soucia pas de ce vol de nourriture, de toute façon il y en avait trop pour qu'il puisse tout manger seul. Il était heureux d'écouter Tony discuter business avec Pepper sans réellement toutefois y porter énormément d'attention. Presque toute la discussion sur les affaires professionnelles de Tony avec Pepper lui passa par-dessus la tête, la technologie évoquée étant bien plus complexe que tout ce qu'il avait pu rencontrer auparavant.

Pepper resta dans la chambre d'amis qui lui était habituellement réservée et Harry ne protesta pas lorsque Tony l'entraina dans sa chambre, une expression lubrique sur le visage, malgré que Pepper lui ai dit de profiter de la nuit pour dormir avant une longue journée de réunions. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, le temps qui lui restait avec Tony s'écoulait trop rapidement à son gout.

Le lendemain matin, Tony fut presque tiré hors du lit par une Pepper mécontente, qui ne se souciait aucunement de sa nudité et de celle d'Harry.

\- Désolé pour ça, Evan, mais il a des réunions qu'il ne doit absolument pas rater jusqu'à tard aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse en donnant une serviette à Tony et en le regardant se précipiter à la salle de bain.

\- Non, c'est bon je comprends. Le travail est le travail après tout, répondit Harry redoutant intérieurement le travail qu'il aurait à faire à PotterCo une fois rentré chez lui. L'entreprise familiale avait stagné pendant seize ans depuis la mort de son père, et Harry voulait vraiment utiliser ses fonds considérables pour apporter des modifications avantageuses.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais juste... il s'arrêta en faisant un vague signe vers la salle de bain, et Pepper le regarda avant de soupirer.

\- Allez-y, mais soyez rapide, il est déjà en retard, lui répondit Pepper avant de retourner vers le salon et laisser Harry rejoindre Tony dans la douche qui sourit à l'intrusion plus que bienvenue.

\- Pour quoi avons-nous le temps ? Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils et faisant courir ses mains dans les cheveux pleins de shampooing de Tony.

\- Ca depend, lui dit Tony d'une voix suave en glissant ses mains vers le bas pour saisir ses fesses et l'attirer dans un baiser. A quel point pouvons nous être rapide ? L'interrogea-t-il en se reculant avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et Harry se mit à genoux devant lui.

\- Défi accepté, grogna Tony tandis que l'adolescent le regardait d'un air coquin, les lèvres entrouvertes. Jarvis, le chronomètre.

Harry se remit debout, léchant une goutte de sperme égarée sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis sourit à Tony qui était affalé sur le mur de la douche une expression ravagée sur le visage.

\- Jarvis, le temps ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour retirer le restant de shampooing des cheveux de Tony avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

\- Deux minutes et quatorze secondes, monsieur, répondit la voix et Tony lâcha un doux gémissement.

\- Dieu, jolis yeux, c'était quelque chose, déclara-t-il faisant s'agrandir le sourire d'Harry.

\- J'ai appris d'un maître en la matière, rétorqua-t-il en tendant sa main vers l'épaule de Tony pour commencer à y étaler du savon alors que la main du milliardaire s'enrouler fermement sur le sexe d'Harry qui s'arqua au contact.

\- Je parie que je peux battre ce record, chuchota-t-il espiègle. Jarvis. Sans attendre la confirmation Tony mit son poignet en mouvement frénétiquement.

Harry enterra son visage dans l'épaule de son amant abandonnant toute idée de le laver et il ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, haletant le nom de Tony et saisissant son biceps, la bouteille de savon retombée sur le sol de la douche.

\- Une minute, trente-sept secondes, leur dit Jarvis. Tony hurla triomphalement et Harry roula des yeux et se pencha pour récupérer la bouteille de savon qu'il avait laissé tomber avant de grimacer en recevant une claque sur les fesses.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, j'étais en train d'enlever le shampooing de vos cheveux quand j'ai demandé le chronomètre, argumenta-t-il en se redressant. Tony lui sourit d'un air affecté avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu ne veux juste pas admettre ta défaite, le taquina-t-il, Mais on pourra réessayer demain, promis. Harry rit, et inclina la tete sous le jet d'eau pour enlever les traces restantes de son plaisir.

\- Vous savez, la plupart des personnes ayant une IA complexe et coutant plusieurs millions de dollars dans leur maison ne l'utilisent pas pour chronomètrer leurs orgasmes, déclara-t-il et Tony renifla.

\- La plupart des personnes ne sont pas moi, beauté, lui répondit-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Allez-y, vous êtes prêt pour aller travailler, je finirai seul, insista-t-il en posant une caresse légère sur les fesses de Tony avant que l'homme plus âgé ne quitte la douche, saisissant une serviette en sortant.

Harry finit de se laver rapidement sans être distrait par Tony et se sécha avec l'autre serviette avant de s'habiller avec les vêtements que Pepper avait laissés à son attention sur le lit. Tony avait vraiment trouvé la perfection en employant cette femme.

Tony avait déjà englouti deux tranches de pain grillé et une énorme tasse de café lorsque Harry les rejoint dans la cuisine. La rouquine avait sa tablette devant elle et donner des informations à Tony sur ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour les prochaines réunions.

\- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Tony en levant un sourcil vers Harry qui se servait du café.

\- Faire mes valises, probablement, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils à la perspective de quitter Malibu. Tony réfléchit à la cause de ce froncement de sourcil avant de replier son bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est un plan horrible. Pepper, trouvez un membre personnel dans son hôtel à soudoyer pour lui voler tous ses vêtements pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir, lui demanda-t-il lui tirant un regard exaspéré.

\- C'est illégal, Tony.

\- D'ailleurs, je peux partir sans tous mes vêtements. J'en ai à l'université Tony, lui indiqua Harry avec un rire étouffé bien qu'il aurait un peu aimé avoir des raisons de rester. Autant il voulait revoir ses amis et sa famille et commencer sa formation à St Mungos... autant il ne voulait pas quitter Tony.

\- Université, hum université, murmura Tony en agitant son café. J'ai reçu un diplôme universitaire moi aussi une année. En réalité ce n'est pas vraiment génial.

\- Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas tous être des super génies comme vous, lui répondit Harry en souriant légèrement.

Il s'appuya sur le comptoir et entraina Tony dans un baiser appuyé puis se remit droit et but la fin de son café.

\- Je vais vous laisser à vos réunions. A plus tard Pepper. J'espère qu'il ne vous posera pas trop de problèmes, plaisanta-t-il posant la tasse dans l'évier à côté du comptoir avant de récupérer sa veste qui était restée sur le canapé.

\- Faites-moi confiant, je ne le laisserai pas en poser, lui répondit-elle et Harry éclata de rire tout en sortant de la maison.

Le trajet du retour jusqu'à son hôtel lui prit pas mal de temps, si bien qu'il acheta un muffin sur le chemin lorsque son estomac grogna en signe de protestation. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit à Tony qu'il serait occupé à faire ses bagages toute la journée, il n'était pas une personne très maniaque et sans même s'en rendre compte toutes ses affaires s'étaient étalées un peu partout dans la chambre d'hôtel durant les deux semaines de son séjour. Ne voulant pas risquer une coupure d'électricité en employant la magie, il se résolut à ranger ses affaires façon moldue dans sa valise (heureusement déjà magiquement agrandie), de plus cela lui permettrait de tuer le temps qu'il passerait sans Tony.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de tous ce qu'il avait acheté pour ses amis d'Angleterre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin fini de tout encastrer dans sa valise et il sourit en essayant de ranger ses vêtements autour de tous ces cadeaux. Il espérait qu'ils les apprécieraient suffisamment pour ne pas lui poser trop de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne voulait pas que Molly Weasley connaisse de sa vie.

A la fin de l'après-midi, il avait enfin fini de ranger toutes ses affaires sauf celles dont il aurait besoin durant les deux derniers jours de son séjour et le vol du retour. La chambre d'hôtel avait l'air déprimante ainsi dénudée et il se jeta sur le canapé avec une couverture avant d'allumer le téléviseur, le restant de ses frites qu'il avait eu avec son burger par le service d'étage posait en équilibre sur l'accoudoir le temps qu'il sélectionne une chaine. Acquérir une télévision était définitivement en tête de sa liste de choses à faire lorsqu'il serait rentré chez lui, il avait toujours pensé que c'était une chose stupide, car Dudley regardait tellement de programmes ridicules, mais étant donné le choix des chaines, il avait réussi à en trouvait suffisamment de plaisantes pour en devenir dépendant en si peu de temps.

Tout en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre, se demandant comment les réunions de Tony se passaient, Harry regarda par la fenêtre le coucher de soleil, voyant la ville se baigner dans l'orange. Cela allait énormément lui manquer lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui. Peut-être pourrait-il y revenir un jour lorsqu'il ne serait pas trop occupé par ses prochaines nouvelles fonctions.

Il descendit dans un petit restaurant un peu éloigné de l'hôtel pour diner, voulant s'aérer – sortir en short et t-shirt le soir restait encore une nouveauté pour lui. Il était tard au moment où il rentra à l'hôtel et Tony avait déjà probablement disparu dans son atelier et Harry renonça à l'appeler. Il se coucha, les yeux fixés sur sa valise posée contre la commode. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il se retourna les yeux fermement clots. Peut-être s'il se persuadait que cela ne se produirait pas, il pourrait profiter de ses deux derniers jours sans se rappeler que l'horloge tournait...

. -. -.

En arrivant chez Tony le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner, grâce à une voiture conduite par Happy, Harry salua l'homme plus âgé d'un baiser et d'un sourire.

Qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Quelle ville veux-tu visiter avant de rentrer dans ton pays ? Lui demanda le milliardaire les sourcils relevés et Harry haussa les épaules.

Il n'avait pas encore visité Los Angeles, mais il avait déjà l'expérience d'une « vie de célébrité » en Angleterre. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'en voir la version américaine.

Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait aujourd'hui si je n'étais venu ?

Je serais resté assis à me languir jusqu'à ce que tu sois là, répondit Tony sans hésitation, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry renifla et roula des yeux.

Non, sérieusement, insista-t-il en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de l'homme.

Travailler. Pep a parlé hier de la nécessité de modifier le GPS traqueur pour un nouvel acheteur, et j'ai ce nouveau moteur à réaction sur lequel je travaille qui va souffler tous les autres du marché.

Faites cela, alors. Je peux sortir avec Dummy, et j'aime vous regarder travailler. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas, rajouta-t-il, conscient que la plupart des travaux de Tony contenaient des informations sensibles.

Nah, ça ne me dérange pas. Pour être honnête, si tu parviens à décrypter mes plans, assez bien pour me voler mes idées, tout le credit t'en reviendrait. C'est un vrai désordre. Vraiment, je suis sur que j'étais vraiment étourdi quand je les ai dessinés, et je devais surement ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine, déclara-t-il avec ironie, cheminant vers l'atelier, après avoir fait un rapide détour par la cuisine pour prendre du café.

Harry le buvait, clairement amusé.

Ne l'êtes vous pas toujours, étourdit ? Le taquina-t-il en ébauchant un sourire.

Pas toujours, seulement 80% du temps au maximum. Mais, hey je ne gache pas les 20% qui restent tu sais.

Il tapota son code d'entrée, la porte de son atelier s'ouvrit et Dummy roula vers eux immédiatement, poussant pratiquement sa caméra dans le visage d'Harry, faisant rire le sorcier.

Hey, Dummy, comment ca va ? Le salua-t-il, obligeant la machine à soulever l'appendice qui lui servait de main pour un high-five. Tony roula des yeux et fit une fausse grimace de dégout.

Oui, oui, tu as un nouvel ami avec qui jouer, espèce de circuit imprimé cassé. Cela ne signifie pas que tu peux te détendre.

Dummy laissa sortir un gémissement tout en rebaissant son bras en signe de soumission et Harry se demanda comment il était possible pour un robot sans visage d'avoir un air abattu. Seulement Tony Stark était capable d'un tel génie.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'ai construit pour m'aider pas pour jouer à la balle pendant que je travaille.

Mais il est doué pour les attraper, le coupa Harry avec un sourire innocent. Bon ok, d'accord, il ne l'est pas. Mais il s'améliore !

Tony renifla et secoua la tête, un sourire réticant tirant ses lèvres.

\- Mutinerie ! Déclara-t-il. Une mutinerie dans mon propre laboratoire.

Harry l'embrassa tout en riant, puis alla se mettre à l'aise sur le divan pendant que Tony se mettait au travail. Dummy se tourna vers lui laissant échapper un faible grognement, puis se traina à la suite de Tony. Tout en enlevant ses chaussures et posant ses pieds sous lui, Harry sourit à l'excellente vue du derrière de Tony qui lui était offerte quand l'homme plus âgé se replia sur le moteur à réaction et en plongeant profondément son coude dans le circuit. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était recouvert de graisse, d'huile de moteur, et ses cheveux ébourriffés dans tous les sens. Harry ne voulut pas analyser quels étaient ses sentiments pour l'homme qu'il trouvait toujours incroyablement attirant même avec des taches noires sur le visage et ses bras qui semblaient avoir été éléctrocutés.

\- Es-tu sur de ne pas vouloir faire quelque chose à l'extérieur ? Lui demanda Tony en jetant un coup d'oeil à son travail. C'est du gaspillage que tu restes assis ici alors que tu repars bientôt. Nous pourrions aller à la plage ou autres ?

\- Meh, la plage était géniale les premières fois, mais quand on se rappelle que ce n'est juste que du sable et de l'eau, ça commence à perdre de son charme, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Honnêtement je suis trop crevé pour partir à l'aventure à l'heure actuelle. Rester assis et vous observer travaillait est agréable.

Cela lui permettait d'imaginer brièvement de ce que lui et Tony feraient de leur temps s'il habitait là. C'était pathétique, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. En outre Pepper vous tuerait probablement si vous abandonniez votre travail pour m'emmener en ville.

\- C'est pas faux, aquiesca Tony en pointant vers lui un tournevis. Wow tu es vraiment un sacré numéro. N'importe qui d'autre m'auraient déjà trainé pour voir des matchs sportifs ou aller aux premières de cinéma.

La légère grimace sur son visage indiquait clairement de ce qu'il pensait de ces activités, et Harry étouffa un rire. Il était certain d'avoir une expression similaire quand Hermione lui rappelait ses fonctions obligatoires au ministère. La seule sortie qu'il appréciait réellement était pour voir un match de Quidditch, mais il ne pourrait demander à Tony d'y aller avec lui.

Cela me demanderait beaucoup trop d'efforts, réfléchit-il en secouant la tete. Mais si vous pensez toujours devoir faire quelque chose pour moi, nous pourrions commander un montant obscene de pizza et demandait à Happy d'aller nous chercher de la tarte. J'ai entendu dire ques les Américains ne les faisaient pas comme nous autres britanniques.

Tony sourit largement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et qui maintenant semblaient contenir plus d'huile de moteur que le moteur lui-même.

Tu veux dire que tu n'as encore pas mangé de tarte ? Okay, nous pouvons faire ça. JARVIS demande à Happy d'aller nous chercher trois grandes pizzas – dis-lui de me surprendre, il sait ce que j'aime – et ensuite d'aller au magasin de tartes sur la jetée et de prendre une tarte avec de la crème au chocolat et une tarte aux cerises.

JARVIS lui transmit une tranquille affirmation et Harry leva un sourcil en regardant le milliardaire.

Trois pizzas et deux tartes ? Je sais que j'ai dit un montant obscene, mais comment diable allons nous manger tout ça . Tony se mit à rire et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Oh, nous le ferons. Et tout ce que nous ne mangerons pas, pourra être mangé au petit déjeuner demain. Ou Pepper pourra prendre les restes, je ne suis pas exigeant, et elle aime la tarte aux cerises. Maintenant, il posa son tournevis, parce que j'ai lu beaucoup, beaucoup de livres sur la contamination alimentaire et sur ce qui est acceptable d'avoir dans ma bouche, je devrais probablement aller prendre une douche avant de manger. Et puis, je crois t'avoir promis une revanche, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il fallut quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne se souvienne de quoi il parlait, avant de sourire en réponse à l'homme en se levant du canapé et de se pencher pour ramasser ses chaussures.

Oh, vous en êtes sur ?

Harry était très fier d'être Britannique, mais il pouvait concéder un point à l'Amérique elle faisait des tartes bien meilleures. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise lorsque Happy était arrivé les bras pleins, 3 boîtes de pizza et deux grosses boîtes par-dessus, et Tony exhorta à l'homme de les suivre jusqu'à la cuisine en prenant la boîte du dessus et en déplaça le couvercle. L'intérieur contenait le plus grand monticule de crème au chocolat qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et Tony lui assura que quelque part sous cette espèce couche de crème se trouvait une pâte à tarte. La tarte à la cerise elle, était deux fois plus profonde que n'importe quelle tarte qu'il avait déjà mangée. Ils leur fallut beaucoup de volonté pour les mettre de côté et aller chercher la pizza, mais ils y réussirent tandis que Happy refuser leur offre de manger avec eux et sortit de la maison. Tony attrapa quelques bières dans le refrégérateur et Harry prit les pizzas pour les emmener au salon, avant que le couple ne se place sur le divan pour passer la soirée à regarder des films de sciences fictions qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus au grand choc de Tony.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais vu aucun Star Trek, déclara le génie, secouant la tête et la bouche pleine de pizza. Vraiment, en rentrant, achète l'intégral. La série originale d'abord, puis la Next Generation, puis voit où tout cela te mène. Dieu, si ous avions le temps, je commencerais un marathon, mais nous aurions besoin d'un mois entier pour tous les voir.

\- Je me ferais une note pour me rappeler de les acheter quand je serais rentré, lui promit Harry en riant tout en espérant que Remus ne se soucierait de toutes les choses moldues qu'Harry envisageait d'acheter une fois de retour en Angleterre. Mais, il doutait qu'il le fasse le loup-garou ayant vécu comme un moldu pendant la plus grande partie de la vie d'Harry, avant que Dumbledore lui ait offert le poste de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal). Apparemment c'était plus sur pour lui, car les moldus ne croyaient pas aux loups-garous.

\- Impeccable. Enfer ! Il y a toute une liste de choses que tu devrais regarder après Star Trek, je demanderai à JARVIS de l'imprimer plus tard. Tu es encore jeune, il te reste encore du temps pour faire de toi un nerd, insista Tony en souriant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et prit une nouvelle part de pizza.

\- Si vous le dites, Tony. Il s'appuya contre l'homme plus âgé et se tourna vers le film avant d'entendre un bruit révélateur de talons hauts sur le parquet. Pepper est ici.

Dès qu'il eut dit cela, la rouquine apparut au détour de l'escalier en les regardant avec exaspération.

\- Honnêtement, Tony. Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec un adolescent que tu en es un, lui fit-elle remarquer et Tony lui renvoyant un regard de chiot battu.

\- Mais Pepper, Evan n'a jamais vu Galaxy Quest ! De plus il y a une tarte à la cerise sur le comptoir qui vient de la boutique que tu adores, ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme, ce qui fit rire Harry alors que l'ennui de la femme devenait clairement visible.

\- Eh bien, au moins tu fais les choses correctement. Je peux me joindre à vous ? Cela a été une sacrée journée à votre entreprise et je ne suis pas qualifiée pour courir après vous, lui demanda-t-elle en allant se couper une part de tarte.

\- Tu es la bienvenue, accepta Tony, et Harry se rapprocha de lui pour faire une place à Pepper sur le canapé. Et tu sais que je t'adore pour tu sais que tu fais pour l'entreprise.

La rouquine se retourna, la tarte et une fourchette à la main, avant de se délester de ses talons et de s'assoir avec eux.

\- Tant que tu continues à exprimer ton amour sous forme d'argent, de chaussures et de vacances dans des spas, je n'ai pas d'objection, lui répondit-elle.

Quand la pizza fut finie, Tony se leva pour mettre les restes au frigo et apporta les deux tartes, en coupant à Harry une énorme part ce celle au chocolat avec un sourire sur le visage. Prenant la fourchette que lui tendait Tony, Harry regarda la part d'un œil critique en se demandant comment diable il allait réussir à la couper avec sa fourchette pour pouvoir la manger. Finalement, il décida de commencer par le côté droit et ne put s'empêcher de gémir à haute voix quand le chocolat toucha sa langue. Les yeux de Tony s'obscurcirent devant le son, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à apprécier la tarte.

\- Merlin, c'est incroyable. C'est probablement une bonne chose que nous n'en ayons pas de semblables en Angleterre, nous deviendrions aussi gros que des maisons, fit-il remarquer et le sourire de Tony s'élargit.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! L'Amérique gagne sur la nourriture, déclara-t-il triomphalement. Et tu as de la crème sur le nez.

Harry rougit, essuya son nez, et les trois continuèrent de regarder des films de sciences fictions tout en engloutissant progressivement les deux tartes. Même à eux trois, ils ne réussirent pas à les finir, alors les restes de la tarte au chocolat rejoingnirent la pizza au réfrégérateur, et Pepper requisitionna ce qui restait de la tarte à la cerise avant de rentrer chez elle. Il ne fallut pas lontemps après qu'elle ait pris congé pour que les deux hommes cessent d'essayer de prétendre de regarder le film, Harry couché sur Tony, leurs jambes emmêlées.

\- Nous devrions continuer cela dans la chambre, murmura-t-il laissant une trainée de baisers dans le cou de Tony. Ce serait plus confortable.

\- Mmm, pas envie, protesta Tony en défaisant le bouton du jean d'Harry et en le descendant sur ses hanches.

\- Allez Tony, au lit, insista Harry, en se redressant jusqu'à se retrouvait assis à cheval sur l'homme plus âgé.

Tony se pencha pour essayer de réclamer d'autres baisers dans un faible grognement, mais Harry renifla en se remettant debout. La main de Tony attrapa celle de son amant, le traina avec hate dans la chambre. Harry tout aussi pressé que lui enlevant leurs jeans sur le chemin et tira le t-shirt de Tony par-dessus sa tête. Ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup d'occasions de faire l'amour, et il ne comptait en manquer aucune d'entre elles.

La lumière qui traversait la fenêtre de la chambre de Tony Stark était, pour une fois, infiniment désagréable. Harry enterra sa tête sous la couette et se recroquevilla contre le milliardaire, laissant échapper un grognement ennuyé face à la luminosité qui annonçait le début de la journée. Tony se déplaça pour passer pour un bras autour de lui et se cacher du soleil en collant son visage contre la poitrine du sorcier.

\- Est-ce que se serait déraisonnable de passer ma dernière journée complète à Malibu au lit avec vous ? Marmonna le Britannique faisant grogner Tony doucement.

\- Absolument pas. Je suis définitivement en faveur de ce plan. JARVIS, rideaux occultants, ajouta Tony assez fort pour que l'I.A puisse l'entendre.

Au bout d'un moment, l'obscurité revint dans la pièce et Harry lâcha un soupir de plaisir tout en souriant contre le cou de Tony. Il poussa la couette de leur tête, puis ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Tony qui se pencher pour lui donner un baiser paresseux. Tous deux étaient déjà durs dus à leur érection matinale et il ne fallut qu'un petit décalage des hanches d'Harry pour commencer à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Tony roula pour se retrouver au-dessus de l'adolescent tout en se soutenant sur ses avant-bras pour éviter de l'écraser.

\- Dieu, baises moi, Evan, siffla-t-il alors que les lèvres de l'adolescent se refermaient autour de son mamelon, lui envoyant des rafales de plaisir. Harry sourit d'un air satisfait, utilisant ce que Tony lui avait enseigné pendant deux semaines pour le poussait jusqu'à son point de rupture qu'il atteignit lui-même peu après et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux telles des flaques sans os, au milieu de matelas.

\- Je suis totalement jaloux de tous ces types chauds en Angleterre qui vont pouvoir expérimenter toutes les choses incroyables que je t'ai apprises. Je n'avais clairement pas réfléchi à ça, murmura Tony et Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je ne pense que vous ayez trop à vous inquiéter, lui assura-t-il. Le fait que j'ai eu besoin de votre enseignement prouvent que les types de chez moi ne me réclamaient pas à cor et à cri.

Ce n'était pas techniquement vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas révéler à Tony, qu'il était resté vierge jusqu'à leur rencontre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir assez confiance en eux pour qu'ils ne le vendent pas aux journalistes. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils ne le voulaient pas simplement parce qu'il était Harry Potter, ils ne l'auraient probablement même pas remarqué autrement de toute façon.

\- Pff, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent alors, rétorqua Tony en lui embrassant le cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi ensemble pendant un moment, mais bientôt silence tranquille de la chambre se fit oppressant et les mains de Tony commencèrent à se tordre signe évident pour Harry qui commençait à connaître l'homme qu'il voulait travailler.

\- Peut-être que rester toute la journée au lit n'était pas une bonne idée après tout. Douche ? Suggéra-t-il en s'étirant.

Tony s'empressa d'accepter, roula jusqu'au bout du lit, puis les deux hommes entrèrent ensemble dans la douche, Harry buvant littéralement des yeux le corps de Tony. Dieu, qu'il allait lui manquer.

\- J'apprécie, vous savez ? Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux sous l'eau. Tout ce que vous m'apprenez. Sans cela je n'aurais jamais été à l'aise d'être complement nu devant vous.

Le sourire de Tony était étonnamment sérieux alors qu'il tendit une main pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

\- Hé, tu as un corps qui vaut la peine d'être vu, je me suis fait moi-même une faveur en te convainquant de le montrer, lui dit-il faisant réfléchir Harry. Tu ne vas pas devenir sentimental avec moi ? Parce que demande à Pepper je ne sais pas gérer tous ces trucs avec les sentiments.

Harry rit, leva les yeux au ciel et accrocha un de ses bras autour de la taille de Tony.

\- Non je ne vais pas l'être, lui promit-il avec ironie. Je vous laisse simplement savoir que votre temps et vos efforts sont appréciés à leur juste valeur.

Tony lui fit un clin d'oeil, cherchant le gel douche pour commencer à les laver, volant des baisers à Harry chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. C'était étonnamment agréable et cela fit encore plus mal au cœur à Harry à la perspective de tout laisser derrière lui avec son départ. Chaque minute passée avec Tony, était une minute de plus qui lui faisait se demander pourquoi au juste il devait rentrer en Angleterre.

Après avoir mangé un petit déjeuner nutritif composé de la pizza et de la tarte de la veille, Harry fut surpris lorsque Tony le traina hors du canapé avant de les mener vers la porte.

\- Tony où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils relevés, en suivant l'homme plus âgé vers les escaliers.

\- Ce serait regrettable pour ma belle ville si je te laisse rester enfermé à l'intérieur toute la journée, déclara Tony. Alors nous allons à la plage. Ca te permettra de te rappeler ce qu'est vraiment le soleil quand tu seras rentré.

Harry pouffa, un sourire espiègle sur le visage et le couple chemina doucement dans l'allée. Le sorcier se demanda depuis combien de temps Tony avait planifié cela, pour que le chauffeur soit déjà là. Après les avoir salués d'un léger signe de tete, Happy les conduisit vers les portes du manoir puis sur la route avant de tourner en direction de la plage.

\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions prendre une des motos plus tard, aussi. C'est un jour agréable pour une balade, suggéra Tony.

\- Ca a l'air bien, lui dit Harry enchanté par l'idée, si Tony voulait tout organiser pour son dernier jour en Amérique, il ne l'empêcherait certainement pas.

Les paparazzi, quels que soit leur nationalité, étaient tous les mêmes. Harry pouvait voir au moins cinq photographes, qui clairement devaient se croire furtifs, les suivre alors qu'ils erraient sur le front de mer les mains jointes.

\- Pouvez-vous aller quelque part sans vous faire harceler ? Je ne pense pas que nous avons évité les caméras une seule fois depuis deux semaines, demanda-t-il à l'américain avec sympathie, et Tony renifla.

\- Tu les as également remarqué, hein, remarqua-t-il ironiquement. Non c'est à peu près la norme. Surtout si je suis en compagnie de quelqu'un de jeune et beau.

\- Donc, la plupart du temps, alors, cria Harry en faisant reculer Tony avec une main sur le cœur comme s'il était blessé.

\- Je m'en fous de ça ! Je n'y peux rien si les jeunes et belles personnes découvrent en moi une compagnie stimulante.

\- Eh bien, vous stimulez certainement quelque chose, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix trainante en heurtant l'épaule de Tony avec la sienne.

Tony sourit d'un air satisfait, les yeux brulants de désir.

\- Heureux de pouvoir être utile. Il tendit la main pour faire s'approcher Harry plus près, glissant son bras autour de sa taille. Nous allons déjeuner ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais je veux garder mon énergie pour ce soir.

Ignorant la douleur intérieure face au rappel de sa dernière nuit à Malibu, Harry lui souriant en retour, en hochant la tête pour acquiescer.

Déjeuner semble être une bonne idée. Surtout si nous allons à un endroit sans caméra pour suivre le moindre de nos faits et gestes.

Tony hocha la tête pour marquer son accord et ensemble, ils se détournèrent du bord de l'eau et se dirigèrent vers l'arcade, lorsqu'un groupe d'adolescentes gloussèrent quand ils passèrent devant. Sans doute étaient elles en train de s'imaginer à la place d'Harry et le Britannique ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air suffisant. Ils trouvèrent un petit café qui avait une table pour d'eux au fond de la salle, assez loin de l'entrée pour que n'importe quel paparazzi soit obligé de s'approcher d'eux pour prendre des photos. Après que Tony ait légèrement corrompu la serveuse, celle-ci accepta de garder un œil sur les journalistes et de les escorter poliment hors du café s'ils provoquaient des problèmes.

Ils discutèrent calmement, évitant tous sujets trop personnels tout en déjeunant, bien conscients des nombreuses oreilles curieuses concentrées sur eux, mais Harry ne remarqua aucune caméra en dehors, ce qui était impressionnant mais plus que bienvenu. Ils remercièrent généreusement le personnel en repartant, Tony laissant la serveuse rougissante après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil en sortant et Harry se moqua de la réaction de cette dernière.

En fait, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était un tel exploit que nous nous soyons rencontré, mais maintenant je pense que je devrais me féliciter pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que pouvoir parler avec vous. Il semble que cela soit une chose rare, fit-il remarquer en retournant sur la plage, faisant rire Tony.

Les gens ne peuvent juste pas résister à ma stupéfiante beauté, mon beau. C'est à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction.

Harry renifla et leva les yeux au ciel.

Si vous le dites.

Happy les rejoignit sur la jetée et les ramena au manoir, où Tony les mena au garage pour choisir une des motos et Harry se glissa sur le siège derrière laquelle Tony s'était installé, enroulant solidement ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme plus âgé et en se serrant contre son dos.

Où allons-nous ?

Partout où il y a des routes, répondit Tony en souriant, en rabattant la visière de son casque et en appuyant sur la pédale d'embrayage, et le moteur se mit à rugir tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Harry souriait derrière sa propre visière, se serrant et se penchant lorsque Tony prit un virage plus serré, l'excitation bourdonnant à travers lui à la sensation des vibrations de la puissante machine entre ses cuisses. Sirius avait diablement eut raison d'apprendre à conduire une moto lorsqu'il était adolescent, les motos étaient indéniablement sexy.

Ils se promenèrent partout où Tony voulait les emmener, profitant des longues routes au-dehors de la ville. Tony ignorait délibérément les limites de vitesses et le sourire ridicule accroché sur les lèvres d'Harry ne vacilla pas un instant pendant toute la durée du voyage, la sensation était comme celle de voler sur un balai et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étourdit. Ils revinrent vers la ville lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, et Harry fut surpris quant au lieu de revenir au manoir Stark quand ils l'avaient prévu, Tony les emmena au restaurant thailandais où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous. Tony ignora le panneau annonçant le stationnement interdit et gara la moto en enlevant son casque.

\- Que faisons-nous ici ? Demanda Harry en retirant son casque à son tour et en le mettant sous son bras.

\- Diner, lui répondit vivement Tony en souriant.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au restaurant, puis à Tony toujours assis sur la moto visiblement content de lui-même. Souriant, Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser, amusé.

\- Et vous qui disiez que vous ne faisiez pas dans le sentiment, le taquina-t-il ce qui amena l'homme à rire.

\- Je peux ^ztre occasionnellement persuadé de le faire de temps en temps, dit-il en descendant de la moto. Allons-y nous avons une réservation.

Glissant de la moto, Harry suivit Tony jusqu'à la porte, souriant au serveur qui les saluait.

\- Bonsoir, messieurs. Une réservation au nom de Stark je présume ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tony, qui acquiesca avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage alors qu'un autre serveur prenait leurs casques pour les ranger.

En leur faisant un geste les invitant à le suivre, le serveur blond leur ouvrir la voie vers une table tranquille dans un des coins du restaurant où l'éclairage faible rendrait la tâche pénible à quiconque voudrait les prendre en photo. Laissant Tony commander leurs boissons, Harry lui sourit lorsqu'il sentit un pied contre sa cheville, tandis que Tony lui lançait un regard appuyé avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Leur serveur revint rapidement avec leur boisons – bien conscient que si la qualité de son service leur plaisait, il recevrait un pourboire conséquent – et attendait patiemment leur commande. Encore une fois Harry laissa à Tony le soin de choisir pour lui, faisant confiance à l'homme plus âgé pour lui commander une chose qu'il apprécie.

\- Alors quelle note attribues-tu à Malibu sur dix ? demanda Tony en faisant rire Harry.

\- A Malibu ou à Malibu en votre compagnie ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air taquin. Quoi qu'il en soit, dix sur dix. Cette ville est magnifique, et l'état entier aussi de ce que j'en ai vu. Et votre compagnie n'était pas mauvaise non plus.

\- Ah, j'aime entendre cela. Donc tu as assez aimé ton séjour pour revenir ? Il avait une expression étonnamment pleine d'espoir en parlant, et le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement.

\- Tony... si je reviens, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais repartir, lui répondit-il honnêtement. Tony se mit à rire doucement et se pencha sur sa chaise.

\- Est-ce que ce serait une mauvaise chose ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils relevés.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant prendre la main qui lui était si évidemment offerte. Mais... il ne pouvait pas. Il avait des responsabilités chez lui, juste parce que Voldemort avait disparu, ne voulait pas dire qu'il était libre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait. Et si le ministère arrivait à ses fins, il ne le serait jamais.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir. Vraiment, j'aimerais, mais...

\- Mais l'université et la vie, finit Tony comme s'il comprenait. Harry approcha sa main de celle de l'homme et la serra, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Croyez-moi, je me suis demandé un million de fois si aller à l'université était vraiment nécessaire, dit-il désabusé faisant rire doucement l'américain. J'ai adoré chaque moment passé avec vous, Tony. Mais nous savions tous les deux que cela finirait tot ou tard.

Il ne voulait pas révéler à l'homme les sentiments profonds qu'il éprouvait pour lui. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle les journaux étaient tous d'accord sur Tony Stark, c'était sa capacité à avoir des aventures intenses mais courtes il n'était jamais obsédé par quelques choses ou quelqu'un plus de quelques semaines. Harry ne doutait pas qu'il ce serait passé la même chose avec lui. Tony donnait l'impression de le regretter parce que ce n'était pas son choix de mettre fin à leur relation, mais l'inévitabilité. Et Harry, eh bien... Il s'en remettrait.

\- Ouai. Ca reste quand même nul, non ? Demanda Tony en riant d'un ton creux.

Harry agréea, mais l'arrivée de la nourriture interrompit leur conversation et aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir la reprendre. Tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet, Harry mena la conversation dans des eaux plus sures à savoir les projets d'atelier de Tony. Bien que le millionnaire semblait savoir exactement ce qu'Harry faisait, il prit l'initiative de rebondir rapidement dessus, heureux d'expliquer tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le nouveau système graphique sur lequel il passait son temps libre – c'était une première pour Stark Industries qui jusqu'à présent ne s'était intéressant qu'à de l'armement. Mais il espérait que cela agrandirait le nombre de leurs clients, apparemment. Harry le laissa parler, l'écoutant avec intérêt tout en mangeant et en sirotant un cocktail aux couleurs vives qui l'enivrait légèrement. Ils commandèrent des dessers à partager, souriant intérieurement des efforts que la clientèle faisait pour les regarder malgré le mauvais éclairage. Plus d'une fois, Harry remarqua le flash d'un appareil photo, mais le personnel semblait y être habitué et escortaient tranquillement les contrevenants du restaurant.

La moto était toujours là quand ils sortirent, bien qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes alignées dans l'attente de prendre des photos avec le milliardaire, faisant des signes de victoire devant la plaque d'immatriculation « STARK4 ».

\- Excusez-moi, appela Tony, attirant immédiatement l'attention de la foule. Désolé de vous décevoir mais nous allons rentrer alors les photos devront s'arrêter ici.

Harry, renifla, leva les yeux au ciel et mit le casque sur sa tete. Plusieurs personnes deçues s'éloignèrent de la moto, sauf un couple semblait vouloir s'entêter pour pouvoir demander un autographe. Tony les ignora tous, mit son casque et chevaucha la moto et sourit Harry, la visière encore ouverte.

\- Viens mon beau, ne gaspillons pas le temps qu'il nous reste.

Harry se mit à rire, enjamba la moto et se mit à l'aise derrière l'homme plus âgé. Bientôt, ils furent hors de la circulation de Malibu et se mirent à doubler doucement les voitures qu'ils croisaient. Ils arrivèrent chez Tony, en moitié moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu à quelqu'un d'autre, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sans chemises et haletants avant même d'avoir quitté le garage.

\- Allez Tony, un peu de patience, le taquina Harry en éloignant les mains errantes de l'homme alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. Je pense que ma dernière nuit mérite un lit.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de toutes ses pièces que nous n'avons pas encore baptisées ? Demanda Tony de manière espiègle, faisant rire Harry.

\- Cela prendrait plus d'une nuit. Enfer, le baptême de chaque pièce de la maison de Tony prendrait probablement des mois.

\- Un point pour toi. Le lit est par là, murmura l'homme plus âgé, hissant Harry jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent puisse accrocher ses jambes autour des hanches de Tony et le transporta jusque dans la chambre.

Tony le jeta pratiquement sur le lit, laissa tomber son jean avant de s'allonger sur lui pour embrasser intégralement son corps nu. Harry se retrouva rapidement dur sous les attentions de l'homme, incapable de faire autre chose que d'essayer de rester en place et conscient alors que Tony entrait en lui, marmonnant avec fougue au génie de lui en donner plus, d'aller plus vite. Sa vie devint floue lorsque le plaisir le submergea, ses mains saisissant les épaules bronzées de Tony alors qu'il s'arquait sous l'homme, sentant son partenaire allait et venir en lui, stimulant ses nerfs déjà sensibles.

\- Merde, haleta-t-il, essoufflé alors que Tony s'effondrait sur lui. Dieu, tu es incroyable.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais, non plus, répondit Tony en souriant et en embrassant la gorge d'Harry alors qu'il se retirait, les deux grimaçant légèrement à la sensation de perte. Veux-tu que nous allions nous nettoyer ?

\- Pourquoi faire vu que nous allons encore nous salir à nouveau ? Rétorqua Harry en flirtant. Je ne pense pas que cela sera la seule fois que nous le ferons cette nuit.

Tony renifla avant de l'attirait dans un long baiser.

\- Oh, tu en es sûr ?

Comme promis, ils remirent le couvert plusieurs fois, avant que finalement l'appel du sommeil ne se fasse le plus fort, Tony les essuyant tous deux avant de jeter l'oreiller avec lequel il les avait nettoyé sur le plancher pour qu'il soit nettoyé le lendemain. Après s'être installé confortablement dans le lit, il attira Harry contre lui, entrecroisant leurs jambes tandis que Harry se blottit contre la poitrine de Tony les yeux clots. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla, même si leur étreinte était plus intense que d'habitude. S'ils l'imaginaient assez fort, ils pourraient prétendre que ce n'était pas leur dernière nuit ensemble

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE 19 / 09 /2017**

 **CORRIGER LE 18/09/2017**


	9. Chapter 8

**He, voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me trucidé. Niveau émotion vous allez être servi, voici la suite sans plus attendre.**

 _ **PS : les réponses au review sont en fin de chapitre.**_

 **T** **itre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français : Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur**

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance / aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **Etat de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **Etat de la fiction en français : 8 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien-sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

Chapitre 8 :

Harry se réveilla avec un froncement de sourcils qui s'approfondit quand il réalisa qu'il était seul dans le lit

\- JAVIS, où est Tony ? demanda-t-il, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil alors qu'il s'asseyait.

\- Tony est en réunion, répondit une voix qui n'appartenait pas à JAVIS, mais à Pepper et Harry la regarda entrer dans la chambre avec ses vêtements.

\- C'était inévitable, je suis désolée. Il sentit une douleur de déception dans sa poitrine, mais il la repoussa.

\- Oh. Pepper laissa ses vêtements au bout du lit, lui offrant un sourire sympathique. « Je vais te laisser t'habiller, Happy attend pour te ramener à l'hôtel, » lui-dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, et vit qu'il était à peu près six heures. Il devait s'agir d'une réunion très importante pour faire sorti Tony si tôt du lit. Il lui restait beaucoup de temps avant que son vol ne parte. Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement avant de trouver Pepper qui l'attendait dans le salon.

\- Je suppose que c'est un au revoir, alors, fit-il remarquer en avalant sa salive.

Pepper soupira et le tira dans une étreinte serrée.

\- Je te souhaite un bon vol, murmura-t-elle « et crois-le ou non, tu me manqueras vraiment. Tony a été heureux avec toi ».

Harry sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Tu me manqueras, aussi, Pepper. Tu prendras soin de lui pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire.

\- C'est mon travail, raisonna-t-elle, mais il la regarda. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire « je le ferai » promit-elle, en souriant doucement. « Et n'hésites pas à revenir si tu passes dans la région »

\- Crois-moi, je ne le ferais pas. S'il revenait à Malibu, Harry doutait qu'il lui soit possible de repartir. Cependant, il recula à contrecœur, se dirigea vers l'entrée principale et salua Pepper avant de monter dans la voiture. Happy lui fit un signe de tête et sourit sciemment quand il entendit Harry soupirer.

\- C'est le problème avec les vacances, déclara le conducteur. « Il y a toujours des gens à qui dire au revoir à la fin. »

\- Vous avez raison, murmura Harry. « Merci pour tout Happy » ajouta-t-il lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel.

\- Pas de problème gamin. Bon vol.

Harry serra la main de l'homme, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa chambre les épaules voutées.

Il avait seulement quelques petits trucs à récupérer – ses affaires de toilettes, ses vêtements, et toutes les autres choses qu'il avait oubliées – et il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour finir ses bagages. Laissant ses sacs dans la chambre d'hôtel, il descendit dans le restaurant, pour déguster un généreux petit déjeuner composé de croissants et de salade de fruits. Il n'était pas certain de la qualité de la nourriture dans l'avion.

En mangeant légèrement de façon mécanique, la tête un peu ailleurs, Harry leva un sourcil quand un visage familier s'assit à sa table et s'inclina vers lui.

\- A quelle heure est ton vol ? demanda Tony de façon décontractée. Harry sourit, asseyant d'ignorer les papillons dans son ventre. Tony ne l'avait pas laissé partir sans lui dire au revoir.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Il décollera à deux heures, mais je dois être à l'aéroport vers onze heures, répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

\- Je vais demander à Happy de nous y conduire, lui dit Tony, tout en lui volant une tranche de pomme dans son assiette. Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Maintenant ? Bien sûr, c'est une offre entièrement basée sur ta chevalerie et ta générosité habituelle et non pas parce que tu voudrais une petite gâterie dans la voiture, lui répondit le sorcier et Tony hocha la tête d'un air sérieusement bien qu'une trace d'amusement fût présente dans ses yeux. « Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller chercher mes affaires, alors. Avec le trafic, qui sait combien de temps cela va nous prendre ? » ajouta-t-il innocemment. Tony lui sourit décrochant un raisin de sa grappe avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

\- J'aime ta façon de penser.

Malgré le fait qu'Harry n'avait rien dit, Tony se chargea de suivre Harry dans sa chambre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre une autre heure.

O.o.O

Après une petite séance à l'hôtel, suivie d'une fellation dans la voiture dont la cloison avait été relevée et une grande partie de jambe en l'air dans le parking de l'aéroport, Harry dut finalement faire face au fait qu'il devait partir. Tony semblait s'en rendre compte aussi, alors que son sourire vacillait. Il sortit une boîte sous le siège et la donna à Harry, qui le regarda, choqué.

\- Ouvre, insista-t-il avec un sourire. Harry le fit, déballa la boîte, ouvrit le couvercle et laissa échapper un halètement. Tony lui avait offert un téléphone portable lisse et élégant avec écran tactile, à la dernière pointe de la technologie et avec de petits insignes « Stark Industries » sur le dos.

\- Wow, Tony murmura-t-il en ses doigts sur le téléphone. Il appuya sur le bouton et l'écran s'alluma. Harry entra dans la liste des contacts, et y trouva trois numéros déjà enregistrés : « Stark industries », « Pepper » et « Tony ».

– C'est mon numéro professionel, le cellulaire de Pepper et mon téléphone personnel. On reste en contact, d'accord ? demanda Tony et Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je le ferai. Merci beaucoup, Tony. C'est vraiment gentil, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, insista-t-il. Il était certain qu'une fois qu'il serait parti, que Tony trouverait un nouveau jouet et que l'homme l'oublierait. Etonnamment, cette pensée le fit souffrir beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

\- Je le voulais. Et écoute, si jamais tu reviens en Amérique fais-le-moi savoir, ajouta Tony. Harry lui sourit.

\- D'accord. Vous aussi, Tony, si vous venez en Angleterre. Les deux restèrent un moment silencieux, avant qu'Harry n'ait régardé sa montre à contre-coeur. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

\- Ouais, accepta Tony tranquillement. Aucun d'entre eux n'esquissa pourtant le moindre.

\- Tony ? je voulais juste vous dire… merci. Vous avez été si bon avec moi ces dernières semaines, ces vacances étaient tellement, étonnamment parfaites… Vous allez me manquer, lui révéla Harry et Tony enlassa leurs doigts ensembles en hochant la tête.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi Evans. Tu sais, quand je t'ai abordé au club, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu resterais plus longtemps qu'une seule nuit. Mais le sexe avec toi a été incroyable et j'ai pensé peut-être que je devrais te garder encore un jour ou deux. Mais ça a été beaucoup plus. Tu es… quelqu'un de spécial. Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces personnes superficielles qu'ils veulent juste dormir avec Tony Stark. Tu es différent, lui dit-il doucement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

\- Tu n'en connais pas la moitié à mon sujet, murmura-t-il. « Nous nous reverrons, Tony. J'en suis sûr » mentit-il.

Il espérait que ce soit vrai, mais il en doutait. Et même si cela arrivait, il doutait que Tony se contente de retourner avec lui au lit. Pas pour plus d'une nuit, du moins.

\- Oui moi aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent laissant leurs mains errer sur le corps de l'autre, leurs langues se caressant, essayant de retenir tous ces infimes petits détails. Finalement, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, et Harry mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- A bientôt, Tony dit-il calmement, en embrassant l'autre homme. Tony réussit à lui faire un demi-sourire et libéra la main d'Harry.

\- Ouais à bientôt.

Sortant de la voiture avec un dernier regard en arrière, Harry le salua joyeusement à travers la fenêtre, puis tendit la main pour récupérer son sac à dos et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture pour prendre sa valise. Le pingouin avait déjà été envoyé – même si malgré l'offre de Tony c'était Harry qui avait payé les frais de port. Tout en mettant son sac sur son épaule et en saisissant sa valise par la poignée, Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers les portes de l'aéroport en se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

O.o.O

Remus l'attendait à l'aéroport à son arrivée, et Harry s'enfonça profondément dans ses bras, acceptant le câlin qui lui écrasa quelque peu les côtes.

\- Merlin, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en entendant le rire du loup-garou.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi louveteau. Aller, je te ramène à la maison et tu pourras tout me raconter de ton séjour. Tu as l'air en forme, ajouta-t-il en passant. Le soleil t'a bien fait bien.

Harry le lâcha à contre-cœur, il serait bien resté dans l'étreinte de Remus plus longtemps et son parrain de cœur prit ses affaires.

\- Par où commencer ?

Sa poitrine se serra péniblement et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer à nouveau. Il avait passé la première partie de son vol à essayer de ne pas pleurer et il ne voulait pas craquer maintenant. Remus le regarda attentivement semblant lire en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, chéri ? demanda-t-il et Harry étouffa un rire sans joie. Etait-il si transparent ?

\- C'est une longue histoire Moony, répondit-il. « Mais oh, mon Dieu, il me manque.

Cette phrase semblait être une explication suffisante, car Remus l'étreint de nouveau en lui embrassant la tempe.

\- Rentrons à la maison d'abord, dit-il sachant qu'Harry ne pourrait pas se détendre avant d'être en privé, même s'ils étaient dans une zone de Moldue. « J'allumerai la cheminée et tu pourras tout me dire sur lui ».

Harry sourit et laissa Remus les ramener chez eux. Une fois arrivés, les bras du loup-garou s'enveloppèrent autour de lui, et Harry s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il tomba à genoux une fois dans le salon, le bras de Remus toujours présent dans son dos.

Avec son aide, il finit sur le canapé, les chaussures enlevées, et avec un maniement rapide de sa baguette, Remus fit apparaître des tasses de thé sur la table à basse. L'homme aux cheveux dorés s'assit à ses côtés, permettant à l'adolescent de se recroqueviller sur ses genoux.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en émettant un faible murmure dans l'oreille d'Harry. Harry prit une bouffée d'air, le battement du cœur de son parrain résonnant dans ses oreilles.

\- Il s'appelle Tony Stark, commença-t-il, détestant la cassure de sa voix. « Et il est ... incroyable. »

Et après une autre profonde respiration, Harry lui raconta tout.

Les bras de Tony se rabattirent sur sa poitrine pendant que la voiture le ramenait chez lui, et il posa son menton contre ses genoux pliés. C'était une position plutôt infantine et il le savait mais merde, il avait le droit de bouder. Happy avait essayé de le réconforter en dépassant les limitations de vitesse sur l'autoroute mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné et il traina les pieds en arrivant au manoir.

\- JAVIS, surveille le vol d'Evans, tu veux ? Si quoi que ce d'inhabituel arrive, je veux en être informé.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Tony fronça les sourcils à l'accent britannique de son IA. Habituellement cet accent lui rappelait l'homme avec qui il avait grandi, l'homme sur qui l'IA avait été bassé, mais aujourd'hui, cela lui faisait penser à un certain jeune Britannique. En secouant la tête, il regarda sa montre.

\- Où est Pepper ?

\- A une réunion du conseil d'administration, monsieur, pour vous représenter.

Naturellement. Il devrait vraiment penser à donner à cette femme une augmentation, elle allait probablement à plus de réunions d'affaires que lui-même. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur sa franche. Pourquoi le départ d'Evans lui faisait-il aussi mal ? il n'avait jamais ressenti d'inconfort lorsqu'une personne le quitter avant, même les rares personnes avec lesquelles il avait passé plus d'une nuit. Frustrer au possible, il se leva et se tourna vers l'ascenseur.

\- Je serais dans mon atelier, ne laisse personne me déranger, sauf si c'est Pepper.

Il ne pourrait jamais refuser l'entrée à Pepper, même dans ses moments les plus violents.

\- Oui monsieur.

Il ne sut pas depuis combien temps il était dans son atelier à souder le circuit d'un prototype de missile, avant que la musique ne se coupe brusquement. En levant les yeux, il vit Pepper devant la porte, une expression sympathique sur son visage.

\- Je veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement, ses talons tapant sur le plancher pendant qu'elle se rapprochait. Il haussa les épaules et essuya ses mains couvertes d'huile sur un chiffon que lui tendait Dummy.

\- Pas vraiment, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Pepper se tenait à ses côtés, lui serrant l'épaule. « Est-ce que ce serait mauvais pour moi de prendre le jet pour aller en Angleterre et de l'enlever ? »

Pepper rit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Un peu, répondit-elle sèchement. « En plus Tony, tu ne sais pas où il vit. Par l'enfer, tu ne connais même pas son vrai nom. »

Il soupira, se penchant au contact comme un chiot en manque d'affection. Il avait cherché, Dieu, il avait vraiment, mais celui qui avait fait à Evans cette fausse carte d'identité avait fait un travail incroyable, et sans un vrai nom, il n'avait rien. Et malgré qu'il en mourrait d'envie, utiliser le GPS du téléphone qu'il avait donné à Evans était une violation de la vie privée.

\- Il a le téléphone, non ? Tu peux toujours l'appeler.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, protesta-t-il avec irritation. « Pourquoi celui-ci est différent des autres, Peps ? Comment a-t-il fait pour que je sois en train de… m'inquiéter ?

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier, il se souciait d'Evan. De façon alarmante, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait le jeune homme que depuis deux semaines sans compter leur écart d'âge de onze années. C'était probablement pour le mieux qu'Evans soit parti, après tout ; Tony était dangereusement proche de ressentir quelque chose de semblable à de l'amour, et il savait par expérience que l'amour ne se terminait jamais bien pour lui. Si Evans était resté, il l'aurait probablement trompé tôt ou tard de toute façon. Au moins maintenant, ils avaient tous deux de bons souvenirs. Pepper continua à lui caresser les cheveux, n'objecta pas quand il appuya sa tête contre sa hanche. Elle méritait définitivement une augmentation.

-Je ne sais pas, Tony. Je suppose que tu devrais juste espérer de le revoir.

Si Tony avait été le genre de type superstitieux, il aurait croisé les doigts ou fait un vœu en voyant une étoile filante ou quelque chose comme ça. Au lieu de cela, il accepta simplement le réconfort qui lui était offert, espérant désespérément que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Evans Black.

* * *

 **PUBLIER LE 30/09/2017**

 **CORRIGER LE 29/09/2017**

* * *

 **REPONSE AUX REVIEW :**

 **TeZuKa j :** merci à toi de me suivre, j'espère que tu as apprécier le chapitre.

 **Neko Kirei:** merci à toi de me suivre, moi aussi j'adore cette fiction et c'est pour cela que je voulais le traduire pour que vous la connaissez, j'ai pour objectif de finir cette traduction jusqu'au bout, je n'aime pas lire des fictions sans fin, ou que j'ai du arrêtez sans la suite publier par certain écrivain (même si certain on certain projet en dehors ou même la vie en dehors de ). Je la finirais sans doute avec quelque problème de publication, je suis actuellement en BTS et je n'ai pas tout le temps libre que j'avais en terminale mais je publierais au moins une fois par mois. J'espère que tu as apprécier le chapitre malgré les rebondissements qu'il s'est passé. ... je t'embrasse aussi très fort et a une prochaines review…

 **Yuukitsune :** alors je ne vais pas raconte ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres mais malgré tous je peux te dire qu'ils vont se revoir, je pense que tu vas aimez les chapitres suivants, j'espère que tu as aimez le chapitre, a une prochaine review.

 **Bloodynirvana :** le retour d'Harry au monde sorcier, tu en penses quoi ?

 **Artemis :** la joie et la tristesse du départ…il en as eu beaucoup dans ce chapitre aussi.

 **Nekopath :** fin du séjour et retour au monde sorcier…. Il va s'en passer des choses… a la prochaine.

 **Auriane07 :** voici le chapitre 8, j'espère que tu l'as aimé tout autant.

 **Mc :** de rien je vais cela avec plaisir. Merci pour le signalement je vais faire le nécessaire a la correction merci !

 **Akuryxxakuma :** merci, mais il ne faut surtout pas oublier ma beta ! je ne fais pas le travail toute seule elle est là pour me corriger et m'aidez dans ma traduction. Alors ne L'OUBLIE SURTOUT PAS !

 **Bloblo :** voici la suite ! tu vas voir l'évolution de Tony et Harry séparément, j'espère que tu as aimé !

ON SE REVOIT DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS APPRECIEZ CETTE SUITE. ON SE REVOIT DANS DEUX SEMAINES NORMALEMENT LE : 14/10/2017.


	10. Chapter 9

**Je sais, je sais, vous aller me tuer. j'avais prévenu que je publierais la suite deux semaines plus tard je m'excuse. les vacances ont été présente, puis les cours ont repris, je suis désolé, je publie plus de deux mois de retard, les chapitres suivants en cours de traduction. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Sur ce bonne lecture (à et laissé une review si l'envie est présente).**

 **Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français :** Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance/aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 11 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

Chapitre IX :

Harry était rentré depuis un mois, et il en avait détesté presque chaque seconde. À ce jour, la majeure partie de sa famille avait entendu parler de son « amourette d'été », comme Molly aimait l'appeler. Il avait renoncé de leur dire que Tony était plus qu'une « amourette » : mais que pouvait-il dire quand la réputation de l'homme était si fermement contre ce que ce soit autre chose ?

La seule personne qui avait réellement compris la gravité du sujet Tony Stark était, bien entendu, Hermione.

Elle l'avait pratiquement coincé dès l'instant où elle en avait entendu parler par Ginny, pensa-t-il, qui en avait entendu parler par ses parents qui leur avaient révélé en toute confiance par Remus - coincé pratiquement au moment où elle avait entendu les nouvelles – pour lui demander d'abord à quoi diable il avait pensé faire en s'impliquant avec une icône moldue si connue, et plus tard si Tony était vraiment aussi bon au lit que les tabloïds le disaient, et Harry put simplement insister sur le fait que c'était bien mieux.

À l'exception de visites occasionnelles au terrier, Harry évitait le plus de monde que possible, et s'il avait besoin de quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse, il s'arrangeait pour que Remus ou Dobby l'obtienne pour lui... Lorsque la réunion avec les gobelins au sujet de son héritage eut lieu, il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et transplana directement à l'intérieur de la banque. Il ne voulait pas faire face à des fans enthousiastes à l'idée d'obtenir un autographe à chaque fois qu'il sortait.

Il était parfaitement heureux de rester au Square Grimmauld à lire des livres ou regarder la télévision et parfait, appeler Tony. Le milliardaire était débordé, comme toujours, mais il prenait généralement le temps de discuter avec Harry. Pourtant, ces conversations lui laissaient une douleur dans son cœur, alors il essayait de ne pas l'appeler aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Un matin, en se levant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Harry grogna, sentant son ventre protester dès que le parfum des œufs lui frappa le nez. Étaient-ils pourris ?

\- Moony, les œufs sont-ils périmés ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant ses yeux encore embués de sommeil. Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant son œuf poché.

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Harry tartina deux tranches de pain grillées et couvrit son nez avec sa manche.

\- Ils sentent horriblement mauvais, ça me rend nauséeux. Remus fronça les sourcils, enlevant tous les œufs sur la table, y compris son propre petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu te sens bien, louveteau ? Demanda l'homme grisonnant en appuyant le dos de sa main sur le front d'Harry. "Tu n'as pas de température. As-tu de la toux, des maux de tête, le nez qui coule ? » Harry secoua la tête repoussant sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir.

\- Non, juste mal à l'estomac. Peut-être que j'ai mangé quelque chose de douteux, pensa-t-il, grimaçant face à l'odeur persistante des œufs. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Rem, ça passera, j'en suis sûr."

Mais, le lendemain matin, il vomissait dans les toilettes avant même d'être descendu. Heureusement que sa vue avait été corrigée pendant la guerre essayer de se trainer sans trébuche dans sa salle de bain à moitié aveugle et sur le point d'être malade n'aurait pas bien fini autrement. Toussant et grognant, il recula lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son front qui retenait sa frange.

\- Je pensais que tu avais dit que cela passerait ? Demanda Remus doucement en secouant un Harry gémissant.

\- C'est probablement un mal de ventre de deux jours ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas comment et où il aurait pu attraper quoi que ce soit, mais c'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait proposer. Remus lui embrassa le front en lui offrant un verre d'eau.

\- Je vais t'emmener une bouillotte, déclara-t-il calmement. « Tu retournes au lit »

Harry ne protesta pas, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire, au moins il avait une télévision dans sa chambre.

\- Oui maman, marmonna-t-il faisant renifler Remus.

– Crois-moi louveteau, si j'étais Lily, tu serais à Ste Mangouste avant même de dire « pimentine », répliqua-t-il amusé. Harry roula simplement des yeux, acceptant son aide pour retourner se coucher. « Reste au chaud, je vais t'apporter du thé et une potion pour soulager ton estomac ». Harry obéit avant de prendre la télécommande, se demandant si des bons films étaient diffusés. S'il devait passer sa journée au lit, autant en profiter.

O.o. O

Il fut sorti de son sommeil par une musique et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'attrapa et sourit en voyant le nom de Tony affichait sur l'écran.

\- Salut, Tony, salua-t-il chaleureusement en se reculant contre ses oreillers en coupant le son du téléviseur.

\- Eh, beauté. Tu es occupé ? Tony semblait distrait, il devait probablement se trouver dans son atelier.

\- Pas du tout, je suis confiné au lit pour le moment, donc toute distraction est la bienvenue.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as vu un médecin ? Parce que j'en connais un très bien, il est génial.

Harry rit et le coupa.

\- Je vais bien Tony, insista-t-il. « C'est juste surement un problème intestinal. Ce n'est pas le plus amusant au monde, mais je vais bien, promis. Merci de t'en inquiéter, ajouta-t-il en souriant à lui-même. Et toi tout se passe bien ? Tu construis quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Je répare, le super Duke, répondit Tony et Harry étouffa son rire avec sa main. Il y eut un bruit suivit d'un juron. « Et je le modifie un peu aussi. »

– Bien sûr, rétorqua Harry. Tony ne possédait rien d'électronique qu'il n'avait pas lui-même modifiée. « Quelle modification vas-tu faire ? Oui, j'aimerais que tu continues de me distraire de la maladie, ajouta-t-il, et il pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire de Tony quand il lui répondit.

– Il y a plein d'autres façons pour cela que je pourrais faire Green eyes, déclara l'américain d'une voix trainante et enrouée.

Harry gémit, riant sous cape.

\- Autant j'aimerais, je ne pense pas en avoir l'énergie. Alors, parlez-moi du Super Duke. Tony n'insista pas plus et partit sur un jargon technique qu'Harry aimait écouter mais s'il ne le comprenait pas toujours. Il s'enfonça un peu plus contre sa montagne de coussin, appréciant simplement d'entendre la voix de Tony.

-.-.

Harry gémit et posa sa tête contre le siège des toilettes avant d'exécuter un mouvement sans baguette devant sa bouche. "Putain", grommela-t-il en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir que le monde cesserait de tourner.

\- Chiot ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda Remus depuis la chambre. Harry lâcha un autre gémissement, indiquant où il était, et le loup-garou entra dans les sanitaires en fronçant les sourcils. "Oh, mon petit", murmura-t-il avant de s'accroupir pour poser sa main sur le front d'Harry.

Tout en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, il tint le jeune homme pendant qu'il vomissait dans les toilettes. Après environ dix minutes, Harry secoua la tête, indiquant qu'il avait fini. Remus se leva, remplit un verre d'eau et le remit à Harry, qui se gargarisa avant de recracher l'eau. En rinçant les toilettes, Remus aida Harry à se remettre sur pied.

\- Reste là, je vais appeler Poppy. Cela fait une semaine, et tu ne vas toujours pas mieux, déclara-t-il fermement en aidant son filleul à se recoucher. Tu ne vas évidemment pas bien, a-t-il déclaré fermement, aidant son filleul à se recoucher. Pour une fois, Harry ne discuta pas il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

Remus conjura un gant humide et froid, et le plaça sur le front d'Harry. "Je reviens tout de suite, chiot. Je vais juste appeler Poppy." L'adolescent resta seul, allongé sur le dos dans son lit, les yeux fermés, la tête battante et la gorge sèche. Il gémit à nouveau, qui résonna pitoyablement même à ses propres oreilles, et amena la couette plus haut sur lui-même. Quand Remus revint, Poppy l'accompagnait, un regard préoccupé sur son visage.

\- Oh, Harry, mon petit qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Elle s'avança directement à son chevet. Il resta immobile tandis qu'elle passait sa baguette magique sur lui et un morceau de parchemin apparut dans l'air et une plume griffonnant des mots dessus. Elle regarda les résultats et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle arrêta le sortilège et murmura un autre sort en agitant sa baguette sur son ventre. Il brilla doucement, et elle haleta.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Demanda Remus avec inquiétude, debout de l'autre côté du lit. Poppy fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à l'estomac brillant d'Harry.

\- J'aimerais parler avec Harry en privé, si c'est bon pour toi, Remus ? Commença-t-elle. Harry secoua la tête et tendit la main pour retenir Remus.

\- C'est bon. Rem peut rester, insista-t-il. Poppy hocha la tête et humidifia ses lèvres.

-… Harry, réponds franchement... est-ce que tu as été sexuellement actif au cours des derniers mois ? Demanda-t-elle. Harry bégaya, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai attrapé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il alarmé. Tony lui avait assuré qu'il était en bonne santé !

\- S'il te plait, Harry, réponds à la question, déclara Poppy. Harry hocha la tête, un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

– Oui, mais... pas depuis que je suis revenu de Malibu. Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

– Je suis heureuse de te dire que tu es en parfaite santé, tout comme ton bébé. Tu es enceint, Harry, d'environ six semaines. Félicitations, dit-elle en souriant. La mâchoire d'Harry tomba.

\- Enceint ? Répéta-t-il faiblement. « Mais... Je ne peux pas l'être ! Refaite l'examen ! Insista-t-il. Poppy soupira, mais agita sa baguette à nouveau, seulement pour que son ventre se remette à briller comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

\- Évidemment que tu l'es. Le test ne ment pas, Harry, commença-t-elle doucement, seulement il la coupa précipitamment.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! La seule personne avec qui j'ai eu des relations sexuelles était un moldu, il faut être un sorcier pour en mettre un autre enceint ! Protesta-t-il. Poppy fronça les sourcils.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'il soit moldu ? Peut-être un sorcier vivant dans le monde moldu ou un cracmol ? Interrogea-t-elle, mais il secoua la tête.

\- Toute personne en contact avec le monde magique sait qui je suis, Tony n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Et je ne ressentais pas de magie venir de lui, je suis sûr et certain que c'est un moldu, déclara-t-il fermement.

\- J'ai une théorie, répliqua Remus, faisant sursauter Harry. Il avait presque oublié que l'homme était là. « Harry, on ne peut nier que tu es un très puissant sorcier, peut-être que tu as perdu le contrôle, dans le feu de l'action, rougit-il faiblement « et ta magie a réagi avec tes émotions pour compenser... Harry baissa la tête bouche bée, regardant Poppy.

\- Est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il. L'infirmière haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas où un homme moldu est mis un sorcier enceint, ou vice-versa, mais c'est plausible avec ton niveau de puissance, Harry. Je peux faire des recherches à ce sujet à mesure que la grossesse progresse. Mais, vas-tu garder le bébé ?

\- Bien sûr, que je le garde ! Cria-t-il en la fixant la défiant du regard d'avoir pensé le contraire. Elle leva ses mains en l'air de manière défensive.

\- Je sais, je pensais bien que tu le garderais, mais je devais te le demander, c'est mon devoir. Maintenant, je vais aller à St Mungo's pour t'obtenir les potions nécessaires à une grossesse masculine. Nous devons nous renseigner pour te trouver un médicomage. J'ai un ami qui s'est spécialisé dans la grossesse masculine, je verrai s'il peut s'occuper de toi. Il est digne de confiance, ajouta-t-elle, en voyant le regard suspect d'Harry. « Remus, si quelque chose de grave arrive, appelle-moi. Repose-toi, mon cher Harry », ajouta-t-elle doucement en serrant l'épaule d'Harry. Il lui fit un léger sourire alors qu'elle partait, puis leva les yeux vers Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Rem... Je vais être papa. Remus le sourit en lui serrant la main.

\- Félicitations, chiot. Tu vas être un merveilleux père, déclara-t-il avec sincérité. Harry rayonnait et des larmes tombaient de ses yeux. Il était enceint de l'enfant de Tony. Tony, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

\- Merlin, je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?" réalisa-t-il, et Remus n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir de qui il parlait.

\- Je suis désolé, mon amour. J'aimerais que les choses soient plus simples pour toi. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve, et... au moins maintenant, tu auras toujours une partie de lui avec toi. Même s'il n'est pas là, tu as un enfant de lui, c'est énorme. Harry réussit à sourire à travers ses larmes aux paroles de Remus, et se pencha vers son parrain.

\- J'ai besoin de le dire à Hermione, murmura-t-il. Elle était la plus susceptible d'être heureuse pour lui sans le juger ; personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre qu'il avait eu une relation de deux semaines avec un moldu à Malibu. Molly n'avait toujours pas pardonné à ses fils de lui avoir offert les billets, affirmant que sa liberté nouvellement acquise l'avait corrompue.

\- Descendons au salon, tu peux passer un appel par cheminette à Poudlard et demander à lui parler, suggéra Remus en aidant Harry à sortir du lit. Harry posa une main sur son ventre plat, incapable de réaliser qu'il y avait une vie à l'intérieur de lui. Le bras de Remus autour de sa taille, Harry descendit et s'installa sur le tapis devant la cheminée, jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

\- Le bureau du directeur, Poudlard, appela-t-il fermement, des nausées s'élevant à la sensation discordante de sa tête qui voyageait alors que son corps restait en place. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau quand il arriva, et un sourcil broussailleux se leva en le voyant.

\- Harry, eh bien, c'est une surprise. Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il agréablement.

\- J'ai besoin de parler avec Hermione, expliqua Harry. « C'est urgent. Pourriez-vous lui donner la permission de passer quelques heures à l'extérieur de Poudlard ? » C'était un samedi, donc elle ne manquerait aucune classe.

\- Bien sûr, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, déclara Dumbledore, atteignant déjà une plume et un parchemin. "Pourrais-je te demander quel est le problème ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave." Harry lâcha un rire tranquille, souriant d'un air triste.

\- Cela dépend de votre définition de sérieux, je suppose. Je vous mettrais bientôt au courant, monsieur, mais ... Je veux parler d'abord à Hermione. Je vous promets que ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, ajouta-t-il, sachant ce que « urgent » avait signifié pour lui dans le passé. Dumbledore semblait préoccupé, mais envoya un message rapide à Hermione.

\- Je t'enverrais Miss Granger dès qu'elle sera arrivée, informa-t-il son ex-élève, en reposant sa plume. "Je vais te laisser repartir, tu as l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Harry sourit, soulagé et hocha la tête.

\- Merci, monsieur. Je vous reverrai bientôt.

\- Prends soin de toi, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, et Harry se redressa, retirant sa tête des flammes. Il secoua la tête et toussa alors qu'il tombait de la cheminée à Grimmauld. Il leva les yeux pour voir Remus attendre avec des biscuits au chocolat et du thé. Harry sourit, frotta les cendres de son nez et rampa sur le canapé, avant de siroter son thé avec gratitude.

\- Merci, Rem. Hermione va bientôt arriver, informa-t-il le loup-garou, qui lui sourit.

\- D'accord. Tu sais que tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes tous là pour toi, tu ne seras pas tout seul avec ce bébé. Harry le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin et sourit à Remus.

\- Je sais, confirma-t-il. "Et je t'en suis vraiment très reconnaissant pour ça. Je ... je souhaiterais que Tony soit là, tu sais, c'est aussi son bébé". Remus l'embrassa sur le front et la cheminée s'éclaira en vert. Hermione en sortit, l'air inquiète.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le directeur a dit que c'était urgent ! s'écria-t-elle en cherchant des signes de danger. Harry lui sourit en tapotant le siège à côté de lui.

\- Calme toi, Hermione, ce n'est rien de mal. J'avais juste besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Assieds-toi et prends du thé, insista-t-il. Hermione semblait perplexe, mais obéit en acceptant la tasse de thé qui lui était offerte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, remarqua-t-elle en le jugeant du regard... Harry haussa les épaules et se pencha dans le canapé alors que Remus lui serrait la main.

\- oui, eh bien… je dois te dire quelque chose, mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne flipperas pas, lui dit-il sérieusement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione.

\- Je le promets, acquiesça-t-elle instantanément. « Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe » Harry prit une grande inspiration, se préparant au pire.

\- Je suis enceint de l'enfant de Tony Stark, déclara-t-il et un poids sembla s'enlever de ses épaules lorsqu'il le dit à haute voix. Hermione resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, puis jeta ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'étreindre étroitement.

\- Oh, Harry, murmura-t-elle, une note de tristesse dans son ton. "C'est ... c'est merveilleux pour le bébé, je sais que tu as toujours voulu des enfants, mais ... tu as seulement dix-sept ans."

\- Je sais, répondit-il en la relâchant. "Mais j'ai terminé l'école, et je veux vraiment ce bébé. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas en parler à Tony, mais ... c'est son enfant, Hermione". Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressait les cheveux.

\- J'aimerais que tu puisses le lui dire, murmura-t-elle. "J'aimerais que tu puisses aller à Malibu et lui dire que tu attends son bébé sans enfreindre la loi du secret, j'aimerais vraiment".

\- Tu as vu les journaux, Hermione, il est passé à autre chose. Il ne s'était même pas passé une semaine après leur séparation, avant que Tony ne soit photographié dans un club aux bras d'une femme, les magazines racontant aux lecteurs comment il s'était séparé de son jeune amant.

– Il t'appelle pourtant encore deux fois par semaine, au moins, souligna Hermione. "Cela ne ressemble pas à un homme qui est passé à autre chose". Harry haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas entrer dans cette discussion. S'il avait pensé que leur relation pouvait durer dans le temps, il serait retourné à Malibu pour être avec Tony depuis plusieurs jours. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais duré, même si le charmant bâtard avait volé son cœur durant les deux semaines où ils avaient été ensemble. "Je suis content pour toi, Harry. Et merci de me l'avoir dit en premier", ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « As-tu pensé à la façon dont tu vas le dire aux autres ? » il grimaça en secouant la tête.

\- De préférence, très loin derrière une barrière magique, répondit-il, et Hermione gloussa en frappant son épaule.

\- Harry ! gronda-t-elle, toujours en train de rire. "Je suis sérieuse. Ils doivent être mis au courant, mais il voudrait mieux ... faire attention à la façon dont tu le leur diras." Renifla-t-elle, tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Non, tu crois, répondit-il avec ironie. « J'avais pensé laisser couler quelques jours avant de le dire à tout le monde pendant un repas ou quelque chose comme ça... », Hermione serra légèrement sa main en lui offrant un sourire

\- Eh bien, je suis avec toi à cent pour cent, assura-t-elle. "Tu feras un merveilleux père, je le sais. Et si quelqu'un mérite d'avoir l'enfant illégitime de Tony Stark, c'est toi". Harry ricana à ses derniers mots, secouant la tête, incrédule.

\- Bon sang, c'est fou ! Murmura-t-il silencieusement, toujours choqué.

\- Je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner, d'accord ? murmura, Remus s'éloignant d'Harry pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Nous allons devoir commander par hibou quelques livres sur la grossesse, bien sûr, déclara Hermione, et Harry la vit pratiquement faire une liste mentale. « Il serait peut-être préférable de le faire sous mon nom, les employés de Flourish ne diront rien parce que je commande des livres sur les grossesses masculines. » Elle avait déjà commandé des livres sur des choses bien plus étranges dans le passé, et leur politique semblait être une entreprise "ne poser aucune question" quand il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger.

\- Tu le ferais ? Demanda Harry la faisant sourire.

\- Bien sûr, je le ferai, assura-t-elle en embrassant sa joue. « Tu es comme mon frère, et tu dois être préparé. En parlant de ça, tu devrais faire une liste de tout ce dont le bébé aura besoin, Madame Pomfrey t'a-t-elle mis relation avec un guérisseur ? » Harry acquiesça et elle fit un signe de tête satisfaisant. « Bien. Tu devras obliger les garçons à repeindre et à redécorer une des chambres comme une nurserie, une fois que tu leur auras dit. Ou peut-être Luna, elle est douée en art. Et tu auras besoin de meubles et de couches et de bouteilles de lait et oh ! Des vêtements de maternité ! Nous devrons trouver une autre façon de commander, je ne peux pas exactement commander des vêtements de maternité pour hommes. Et tu auras besoin de vêtements pour le bébé aussi, et mmpf ! » Harry posa une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, lui jetant un regard appuyé.

\- Hermione, je t'aime, mais j'ai découvert que je suis enceint que depuis une demi-heure. J'ai sept mois et demi avant que ce bébé arrive, je ne sais même pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu peux laisser les listes de côté jusqu'à ce que je me sente un peu mieux. S'il te plaît. » Hermione soupira, mais céda, sa main caressant les cheveux d'Harry alors qu'il se penchait contre elle.

\- C'est une bonne chose, Harry. Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle calmement. Harry ne répondit pas, essayant toujours de comprendre comment il pourrait le dire aux Weasley. Et, plus important encore, comment le dire à la presse.

Harry se réveilla de la même façon que les jours précédents avec l'envie de passer du temps à genoux devant les toilettes. Il fut surpris lorsque Remus ne vint pas l'aider comme il le faisait habituellement, mais réussi à se nettoyer et à calmer son estomac avant d'aller en bas, et se statufia devant la porte de la cuisine. Molly Weasley se tenait devant le poêle, une poêle à frire remplie de bacon à la main, et Ginny et Ron tous deux assis à la table. Remus s'appuyait sur le comptoir et, en tant que tel, le vit en premier et lui lança un regard d'excuse lui disant « je ne leur ai pas dit ». Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ron le vit et lui sourit largement.

\- Nous avons entendu la bonne nouvelle, mec ! S'écria-t-il en se mettant debout. "On peut te faire confiance pour que tu fasses l'impossible à nouveau." Harry resta figé sur place alors que Ron le serrait contre lui.

\- Qui… qui vous l'a dit ? bafouilla-t-il, incapable de croire que Hermione n'avait pas tenu sa promesse quand il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

\- Dumbledore, répondit Ginny. « Il nous a donné le week-end pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle. Les jumeaux seront là dès qu'ils auront terminé le travail, et Hermione, Neville et Luna viendront une fois qu'ils auront fait leurs devoirs". Harry gémit, souhaitant pouvoir étrangler cette vieille fouine. Comment l'avait-il découvert ?

\- Est-ce que tout le monde le sait ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. Ron haussa les épaules en le tirant vers la table.

\- À peu près, nous ne savions pas que c'était un secret, excepté la presse, ajouta-t-il en poussant Harry sur le siège entre lui et Ginny. "Maman a fait des œufs et du bacon." Harry sentit son estomac se retourner et secoua la tête.

\- Non merci, je ne peux rien avaler pour le moment. Moony, est-ce que tu... ? Il s'arrêta, ses lèvres se courbant dans un sourire lorsque Remus mit une assiette de pain grillé et une tasse de thé devant lui. "Je t'aime", déclara-t-il fermement, faisant sourire le loup-garou avec tendresse.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Ouais, pas mal, répondit Harry en sirotant son thé et ignorant consciencieusement les Weasley qui envahissaient sa cuisine. Il les aimait, mais il aurait voulu avoir quelques jours pour digérer la nouvelle avant d'avoir tous les autres sur son dos.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, remarqua Molly distraitement, plaçant des œufs et du bacon dans les assiettes du reste des occupants de la pièce. « On pourrait penser qu'un homme aussi célèbre que Tony Stark serait plus prudent ». Les épaules d'Harry se raidirent et Ginny renifla.

\- Prudent, je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas surprise de tout, il est encore aux Etats-Unis et Harry est seul ici. Sans compter sa réputation, je l'ai vu sur intranet, Hermione m'a montré comment, a-t-elle ajouté.

\- Tony est un moldu, coupa Harry en colère. « Il ne savait même pas que me mettre enceint était possible. Par l'enfer, je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible que je tombe enceint. Il a été aussi prudent que nous pensions qu'il devrait l'être. Et je suis sûr que si je lui demandais de venir, il serait là, sa réputation est surtout exagérée. » Il n'était pas complètement certain sur les derniers points, mais c'était préférable que d'admettre à Molly et Ginny qu'il pensait que Tony ne s'en soucierait pas même s'il lui parlait du bébé. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas besoin de plus de munitions pour haïr l'héritier Stark, d'après leurs propos.

\- Oui, eh bien, poursuivit Molly, les lèvres pincées alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour prendre son propre son petit-déjeuner. « Tu peux difficilement me reprocher d'avoir souhaité que ce bébé naisse dans une relation stable, tu n'as que dix-sept ans, Harry, les enfants sont beaucoup de travail, surtout pour une personne ». Harry serra sa mâchoire pour retenir les cinq premières réponses qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit enceinte ou non, s'il disait l'une d'elles à Molly, il aurait sûrement une gifle.

\- Je ne suis pas étranger avec le travail acharné, Molly, souligna-t-il, se forçant à garder une voix posée. « Et j'ai toujours voulu des enfants, que je sois en couple ou non. Et les parents célibataires du monde entier semblent bien se débrouiller, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. J'ai Moony. » Les lèvres de Molly se resserrèrent encore plus sur ses mots comme si elle avait avalé un citron, manifestement offensée par l'implication qu'elle ne serait pas là aussi pour lui.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, Molly, il a passé une dure nuit. Il s'est levé environ cinq fois dans la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, reprit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Oh, désolé, est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Harry en s'excusant, mais Remus secoua la tête, en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, petit, je préfère le savoir, comme ça tu ne pourras pas prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé. Mange. Harry donna à son gardien un sourire timide, avant d'avaler un peu plus de pain grillé, et Ron préféra diriger la conversation vers le dernier produit des jumeaux quelque chose sur laquelle Molly avait une très forte opinion. Harry se leva, s'excusa pour aller se doucher et se changer, son estomac enfin assez calmé pour qu'il puisse envisager de bouger. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser les idées désuètes de Molly le blesser, mais en l'entendre dénigrer Tony de cette façon lui faisait bouillir le sang. Il était bien conscient de la réputation de l'homme, mais ayant été dans une situation similaire avec le Prophète toute sa vie, il savait à quel point la presse pouvait exagérer les choses et manipuler les situations pour créer plus de scandales et vendre plus de journaux.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter en privé pouvoir élever son enfant avec Tony. Il était persuadé que l'homme plus âgé serait un très bon père, étant déjà un peu un enfant lui-même. Il douterait probablement de lui-même à chaque étape, mais... Harry le redressera. Secouant la tête, il se réprimanda mentalement, fixant son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'il essayait de coiffer ses cheveux mouillés. Penser comme cela ne le mènerait nulle part. Tony était à Malibu et n'avait aucune idée du bébé ou de la magie ou quoi que ce soit, et Harry ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'heure du dîner, tout le clan étendu des Weasley était dans sa maison et Molly avait de nouveau envahi sa cuisine. Bill et Fleur étaient les seuls qui n'étaient pas là, occupés avec leur propre nouveau-né une adorable fillette blonde nommée Victoire. Harry restait à l'écart, assis dans le salon avec Remus et le reste des personnes présentes - sauf Ginny et Hermione, qui avait été réquisitionnées pour aider la matriarche des Weasley, avec beaucoup de protestations. Ils firent en sorte que la conversation ne tourne pas autour du bébé, mais Harry pouvait voir leurs yeux s'égarer fréquemment sur son ventre, même s'il n'y avait encore rien à voir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se retirer dans sa chambre pour un profiter d'un peu de calme et d'une sieste, mais Molly lui rappelait qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour le féliciter. Il ne voulait pas de félicitations il voulait juste pouvoir avoir la paix et dormir.

Aussi coupable il se sentait d'y avoir pensé, Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir à retourner à Poudlard avec les autres. Il les adorait mais poursuivre sa grossesse à Poudlard aurait été un véritable cauchemar il aurait été éloigné de Molly Weasley, mais pas de toute la population étudiante, et il était absolument impossible de garder un secret à Poudlard. Il était même quelque part content que ses amis soient tous à l'école il aimait la paix et la tranquillité plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, avec juste Remus et des visiteurs de temps à outre. Le reste de la famille Weasley avait tendance à le laisser seul en dehors des déjeuners ou des dîners, de plus, avec une famille aussi nombreuse que celle des Weasley, il était difficile de tous pouvoir les réunir tous ensemble en même temps.

Molly les appela finalement tous dans la cuisine, et Harry entra avec un reniflement méfiant, Remus s'éloignant de derrière lui au cas où il aurait besoin de fuir de la pièce. Heureusement, rien ne semblait mettre à mal son estomac trop sensible, et il laissa échapper un soupir mi- soulagé mi- désappointé et alla s'asseoir. Peut-être qu'être incapable de supporter l'odeur dans la cuisine aurait été une bénédiction après tout il aurait pu manger dans sa chambre, loin de tout le monde. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas les éviter pour toujours.

\- Comment ça se passe à l'école, alors ? Demanda-t-il à la petite troupe qui était de retour à Poudlard, en souriant.

\- Ça peut aller... Dommage que tu ne sois pas avec nous, mec, répondit Ron en parlant tout en mâchonnant un bout de pain tirant un regard dégoûté de la part d'Hermione. "C'est tellement bizarre sans toi."

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais peut-être avoir une année scolaire normale pour une fois, plaisanta Harry, attirant plusieurs reniflements de ses amis.

\- On l'espère bien, dit joyeusement Ginny en lui souriant. Harry sourit en retour, tendit la main vers Fred pour prendre une tranche de pain et une noix de beurre et les mit à côté de son assiette.

-Ne mange pas que ça, Harry, tu es censé manger plus sainement," le gronda Remus, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis censé prendre du poids, Poppy a dit que j'étais trop maigre, le pain est parfait pour ça, argumenta-t-il avec panache, déchirant un morceau de pain beurré en deux et en en fourrant une moitié dans sa bouche. Remus roula des yeux, un regard affectueux sur son visage, et retourna à sa propre assiette.

Harry faillit sauter de son siège quand sa poche vibra doucement, lui rappelant le téléphone qu'il avait glissé dedans. Son estomac plein se tordit d'appréhension une seule personne l'appellerait.

\- Excusez-moi une minute, murmura-t-il. "Je vais juste aux toilettes." Il se leva de sa chaise, quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sortant le téléphone de sa poche lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de voix. Le nom de Tony clignotait sur l'écran, et il décrocha, mettant l'appareil contre son oreille avant de se glisser dans sa chambre.

\- Hey, Tony, le salua-t-il aussi joyeusement qu'il le pouvait, se perchant sur le bord de son lit et se traînant pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit, le bras libre se recourbant automatiquement sur son ventre.

\- Hé là, green eyes, tu te sens mieux ou tu es toujours au lit ? Harry sentit une brusque montée d'émotion l'envahir à la question innocente, si intense qu'il dut étouffer un sanglot. Bien sûr, Tony pensait probablement qu'il avait un problème d'estomac ou quelque chose comme ça il ne saurait jamais qu'Harry portait son enfant, leur enfant, à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Ouais, Tony, répondit-il finalement, vaillamment en empêchant sa voix de vaciller. "Je vais bien, je suppose que c'était juste une gastro, ou quelque chose comme ça." Il tenta de paraître joyeux, espérant que le téléphone déformerait le ton de sa voix juste assez pour le rendre crédible.

\- Oh, c'est bien alors, les maux d'estomac ne sont jamais amusants, compatit Tony, semblant soulagé.

\- Oui, je suis content que ce soit fini, comment va le Super Duke ? Questionna Harry, voulant distraire l'homme plus âgé avant qu'il ne puisse réalisés qu'il mentait. La tactique fonctionna. Tony semblait très heureux de tous les progrès qu'il avait réalisé avec sa moto et il était impatient d'aller se promener avec, mais Pepper voulait qu'il termine les tests de sécurité d'abord.

\- Ce qui est ridicule, bien sûr, qui diable a besoin de tester la sécurité de quelque chose que j'ai faite ! Harry renifla, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Que le ciel vous interdise de faire quelque chose de dangereux, acquiesça-t-il ironiquement.

\- Exactement ! S'exclama Tony, et Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "Alors oui, c'est en attente pendant un petit moment, JARVIS doit faire des tests devant Pep et la rassurer que je ne vais pas me tuer ou quoi que ce soit, du coup je suis de retour à faire des trucs pour le travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle me laisse jouer, gémit-il, faisant ricaner Harry.

\- Oh, pauvre chose, répondit-il moqueur. "Je suis sûr que si vous travaillez assez longtemps, elle abandonnera et vous laissera jouer avec votre moto."

\- Je l'espère... Comment s'est passée ta journée, c'est la nuit chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Harry déglutit, se raidissant une fois de plus tandis que son esprit revenait sur une journée de dorlotage et d'agitation, de regard sur son estomac et de conversations sur les pépinières et les noms de bébé.

\- Ça a été plutôt calme, mentit-il. "J'ai passé la plupart du temps à me détendre et à attendre que le virus passe.

\- Bizarre, déclara Tony. " Je pensais que tu étais un fêtard."

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un club que je suis un fêtard, d'ailleurs, je suis malade, laissez-moi tranquille, protesta faiblement Harry, roulant des yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de la nuit dans le club quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, et de ce que cela avait entraîné. C'était probablement la nuit où leur bébé avait été conçu c'était la seule fois dont il pouvait se souvenir où ils avaient fait l'amour sans protection. Dieu, quel genre de personne était-il, gardant l'enfant d'un homme sans le lui dire ? Si Tony le savait, il le détesterait probablement.

\- Bien, bien, je vais te laisser gagner cette manche, mais quand tu seras de retour, je veux des histoires juteuses sur ta vie nocturne britannique... La dernière fois que j'étais en Angleterre, j'étais trop jeune pour boire, remarqua l'Américain. Harry sourit timidement à lui-même, sentant ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- Je ne te promets rien, je suis sûr que notre vie nocturne n'est pas aussi belle que tu le penses. Il toussa pour cacher l'humidité à sa voix, enserrant plus fort sa taille. « Écoute, Tony, il se fait tard et je suis épuisé, je devrais aller me coucher, et vous devriez probablement vous remettre au travail avant que Pepper ne vous descende.

\- Bien, bien sûr, bien sûr, approuva rapidement Tony. « Guéris vite, d'accord ? Je sais que tu as dit que tu vas mieux mais vu que tu ne sors pas je vais supposer que tu mens. Je t'appellerai bientôt, prends soin de toi, beauté. »

\- Toi aussi, Tony, à très vite. En raccrochant, Harry laissa tomber le téléphone sur le matelas, un sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge. Les yeux fermés, il ne remarqua pas que la porte était ouverte et qu'une silhouette entra jusqu'à ce qu'un bras lui tombe sur les épaules pour le serrer contre un corps chaud qui sentait les livres et le chocolat.

\- Oh, petit, murmura Remus, embrassant sa tête tandis que les larmes d'Harry trempaient son cardigan. "Les choses iront mieux, promis."

\- Comment le sais-tu, Moons ? Demanda Harry d'une voix calme. "Comment cela pourra-t-il aller mieux ? Cet homme est à l'autre bout du monde et n'a aucune idée que je porte son putain d'enfant et ne me reverra probablement jamais. Il retournera à ses coups d'une nuit et je serai là avec son enfant. Je souhaiterais tellement pouvoir lui dire... De mon point de vue, les choses ne peuvent qu'empirer. Remus soupira, le serrant plus fort.

\- Crois-moi juste, mon amour, les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger, même si ce n'est pas comme tu t'y attendais, je te promets que ça ira mieux bientôt, assura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de l'adolescent. « Maintenant, pourquoi ne vais-je pas prendre congé de nos invités ? Nous pouvons nous asseoir ici et regarder un film, je vais même sortir du bon chocolat. Harry sourit involontairement, levant les yeux de l'épaule de l'homme pour le voir sourire en retour. "Allez, ça va être amusant. »

\- Ouais, d'accord, finit par accepter l'homme aux cheveux noirs. "Mais Molly ne sera-t-elle pas fâchée d'être chassée ?" Remus roula des yeux, le sourire devenant un peu malicieux.

\- Probablement, mais après tout ce qu'elle t'a dit aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas bien grave, d'ailleurs, les enfants devraient tous retourner à Poudlard, et quand ils seront partis, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison pour qu'elle reste. Mets-toi en pyjama, je vais chercher un DVD, je m'enfermerai pour la nuit, assura-t-il, embrassant de nouveau le front d'Harry et le serrant avant de sortir du lit, puis de la pièce. Harry attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit et essuya ses yeux, sortant paresseusement son pantalon de pyjama de son le tiroir. Remus avait raison sur beaucoup de choses, et Harry espérait juste que c'était l'une d'entre elles.


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français :** Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance/aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 14 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

 ** _L_** _ **e chapitre a été traduit par Angele44 pour la plus grande partie du chapitre et par Aena34 pour la fin du chapitre. je vous remercie pour tout vos message, je n'ai pas pu répondre positivement a tous le monde mais si vous êtes toujours intéressé j'ai quelque projet en cours pour de la traduction, de la correction ou autre, je suis toujours intéressé.** _

* * *

**Chapitre X**

Alors qu'il était déjà à la moitié de son premier trimestre, Harry espérait arriver rapidement à la fin de ses nausées matinales. Malheureusement, selon les livres qu'Hermione lui avaient envoyés, les nausées duraient tout le long de la grossesse pour certains hommes. C'était malgré tout des cas rares ; la plupart des hommes en avaient jusqu'au début du deuxième trimestre.

A son grand soulagement, la nouvelle de sa grossesse semblait rester dans le cercle familial. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que la Gazette en prenne connaissance, surtout avant le début de son deuxième trimestre, car les livres disaient également que les fausses couches au au cours du premier trimestre étaient assez communes. Harry essayait de ne pas penser aux statistiques exactes, et espérait porter son bébé à terme. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il voulait désespérément être père avant que l'option lui soit présentée.

Le 22 septembre, il se retrouva avec Remus dans une chambre privée à St Mungo pour son premier rendez-vous avec le guérisseur qui lui avait été recommandé par Madame Pomfresh. Il crispa nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux, et Remus lui serra l'épaule avec un petit sourire.

\- Calme-toi, petit, tout ira bien.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit et un homme souriant, avec des cheveux blonds délavés et une robe de guérisseur verte citron, passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

\- Bien, M. Potter, je suis le guérisseur Thompson, je vais m'occuper de vous pendant toute la durée de votre grossesse, déclara-t-il en se glissant dans la pièce. Harry sera la main de l'homme avec un sourire anxieux en se levant de son siège.

\- Bonjour, guérisseur, ravi de vous rencontrer, Poppy n'a fait que des éloges à votre propos, le complimenta-t-il, faisant rire l'homme.

\- Oui, eh bien, je peux dire la même chose d'elle. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous changer derrière le panneau pendant que je me prépare ? suggéra Thompson en désignant le panneau installé dans le coin.

Harry hocha la tête, et se dirigea derrière le panneau vert pâle qui était mis à la disposition des patients, et quand il en sortit, une table d'auscultation avait été installée et Thompson attendait avec une plume brillante dans la main (qui serait sans doute utilisée pour enregistrer ses signes vitaux). Harry grimpa pour s'y allonger, essayant de ne pas trop trembler et chercha la main de Remus quand l'homme vint se placer à côté de lui.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous seriez seul, M. Potter ? demanda le guérisseur en poussant doucement le haut d'Harry pour le relever. « L'autre père n'est pas là ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement, secouant la tête. « Non, non, il ne sera pas impliqué », répondit-il, la mâchoire pointant avec défiance, au cas où il oserait protester mais Thompson continua simplement à sourire, une expression sans jugement sur le visage.

\- Alors, c'est bien que vous ayez M. Lupin avec vous, fit-il remarquer simplement. « Désolé, ça va picoter un peu » puis il murmura un sort en pointant sa baguette sur le ventre d'Harry, et l'adolescent se raidit instantanément et serra un peu plus la main de son parrain. Il haleta lorsqu'un écran magique plat se matérialisa au-dessus de son ventre, montrant l'image de l'échographie telles les machines moldue. Thompson se déplaça pour mieux voir, les lèvres pincées. Le cœur d'Harry battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine en attendant que l'homme parle, craignant qu'il lui dise qu'il avait un problème avec le bébé « Il semblerait que ce petit ait été conçu dans des circonstances plutôt… Inhabituelles, est-ce correct ? »

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce que le guérisseur voulait dire, mais Harry acquiesce. « L'autre père est un moldu. Pourquoi cela va-t-il causer des problèmes ? »

\- Oh, non, non, tout a l'air parfaitement normal, je vous assure, il va falloir cependant être très prudent, l'utérus aura besoin de plus de magie que d'habitude pour compenser, car il ne pourra pas en tirer de son autre père, mais d'après ce que je sais, ça ne devrait pas vous déranger, ajouta-t-il, avec un clin d'œil, faisant rougir Harry. Non, son niveau magique n'était certainement pas susceptible de s'épuiser rapidement. « Mais malgré tout, essayez d'utiliser la magie le moins possible, si vous le pouvez ».

\- Je ne l'utilise que très peu, vous savez, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Il avait vu ce que la magie pouvait faire contre un homme comme Voldemort, et cela lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point la magie pouvait être dangereuse, depuis il lui semblait stupide de l'utiliser s'il pouvait s'en passer. « Mais j'en prends note ». Thompson lui sourit, pointant le centre de l'échographie, où se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une petite forme ressemblant à un haricot.

\- Ceci est ton bébé, lui dit-il et le souffle d'Harry se coinça dans sa gorge. « Je pourrais vous dire le sexe vers Noël, mais il est en parfaite santé et vous aussi » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Avez-vous eu des nausées matinales ? »

\- Oh, merlin, oui ! Gémit Remus avant que Harry ne puisse répondre et l'adolescent renifla.

\- La plupart des jours, mais moins violemment qu'au début, acquiesça-t-il et le guérisseur Thompson en fit de même.

\- Bon, eh bien, je vais vous prescrire les potions prénatales habituelles, plus quelques-unes qui devraient vous aider avec les nausées, je veux que vous preniez autant de poids que vous pouvez, vous en aurez besoin à long terme. Harry sourit avec gratitude, fixant toujours l'échographie. Thompson commença à lancer des sorts sur son ventre et une plume enchantée se mit à gribouiller furieusement sur un parchemin. Se tendant contre la magie inconnue qui le submergeait, Harry se força à se détendre, sachant que l'homme ne prenait que ses signes vitaux et vérifiait si le bébé allait bien. Il avait été recommandé par Poppy, il était digne de confiance

\- Pourrais-je en avoir une copie ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme. « Pour la famille. »

\- Bien sûr. D'un geste de sa baguette, une petite pile de photos apparut sur le bureau, et le guérisseur les donna à Remus. « Bien, vous n'êtes pas encore très avancé dans la grossesse, mais je vais vous dire les précautions d'usage. Pas de Quidditch, ou de vol sur balai ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble, pas d'activité dangereuse, je sais que c'est quelque chose qui sera difficile pour vous, M. Potter, mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus à l'école, vous devriez être capable de le gérer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'Harry rougissait timidement. « Pas de potions, ne pas fumer, pas d'alcool, pas plus d'une tasse de café par jour si vous désirez réellement en boire, pas d'auto-transfiguration ou autres transformations magiques, y compris la magie animagus. Aucun porteloin à partir de maintenant, et aucun transplanage après les quatre mois de grossesse. Vous allez devoir vous contente de la poudre de cheminette ou de la marche. » Harry grimaça, faisant rire Remus ; la poudre de cheminette était décidément le moyen de transport magique qu'il détestait le plus.

\- Donc, fondamentalement, je ne peux rien faire en fait, marmonna l'adolescent, et Thompson haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, loin de là, il y a plein de choses que vous pouvez faire, vous devez juste faire attention, quels sont vos plans maintenant que vous n'êtes plus scolarisé à Poudlard ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur votre participation au Département des Aurors. Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, je prévoyais de postuler ici, à St Mungo, évidemment je ne serai plus capable de le faire maintenant," répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Il serait trop stressant pour lui d'apprendre la médicomagie durant sa grossesse, sans compter toutes les sortes d'accidents magiques emmenant des blessés à St Mungo.

\- Vous voulez être un guérisseur ? Demanda Thompson, surpris. « C'est un but admirable, mais vous avez raison, vous ne pourrez pas commencer tout de suite, vous pouvez attendre la fin de votre grossesse et commencer après votre accouchement ou vous inscrire au programme d'apprentissage à domicile. » Harry le regarda avec confusion, et le blond sourit. « Les grossesses à Poudlard ne sont pas inhabituelles et St Mungo a un programme d'apprentissage à domicile pour cela ou d'autres circonstances, je peux vous transmettre les formulaires d'inscription lors de votre prochain rendez-vous, si vous le souhaitez. »

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry, se sentant mieux devant cette perspective. Il était excité d'être père, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait mettre sa vie en suspens et devenir père au foyer pour le reste de sa vie. Il s'était inquiété de devoir abandonner ses espoirs de devenir guérisseur jusqu'à ce que son enfant soit assez âgé pour être laissé avec Remus pendant la journée.

\- Bien sûr, assura Thompson. Il ferma l'écran de contrôle et sourit à Harry. « Si tu veux, te rhabiller, je vais aller chercher tes potions et on pourra programmer ton prochain rendez-vous. » dit-il en aidant Harry à descendre du lit d'examen avant de se glisser hors de la salle d'examen, laissant Harry se diriger derrière le panneau et se rhabiller.

\- Comment tu te sens, petit ? questionna Remus, et Harry laissa échapper un long soupir, sa main reposant inconsciemment sur son ventre encore plat.

\- Bizarre, admit-il honnêtement. « Je veux dire, je vais bien, mais... je prends conscience que c'est réel, tu sais, qu'il y a un bébé qui grandit en moi, le bébé de Tony. » De retour dans ses vêtements, il sortit de derrière le panneau, et Remus se leva pour enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant dans ses bras.

\- C'est une bonne chose, petit, peut-être pas dans les meilleures circonstances, mais... les choses arrivent pour une raison, tu sais ? Harry sourit, le front appuyé sur la poitrine de Remus.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Même s'il ne revoyait jamais Tony, il aurait toujours un souvenir de l'homme sous la forme de la vie incroyable qui grandissait en lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr si c'était la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait, ou la plus déchirante. Il n'allait jamais oublier Tony s'il élevait son enfant.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et ne voulant pas risquer que le Daily Prophète soit informé de sa grossesse, Harry passait la plupart de son temps au Square Grimmauld avec Remus. Le loup-garou travaillait sur le premier brouillon de son nouveau texte de défense, et était donc parfaitement heureux de s'asseoir et d'écrire dans le salon tout en tenant compagnie à Harry. Harry l'aidait même, parfois, ayant une bonne connaissance des sorts avancés de Défense.

De temps en temps, Molly venait et réussissait à le persuader de quitter la maison et d'aller au Chemin de Traverse avec elle, promettant de ne pas dire un mot sur le bébé s'il le faisait. Habituellement, cela ne le dérangerait pas, mais sa grossesse étant un sujet tabou, cela ne lui laissait que plus de temps pour l'interroger sur le reste ; ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, comment il prendrait soin du bébé, et - le plus irritant - s'il envisageait de rencontrer quelqu'un. Parce que, une relation de deux semaines avec un milliardaire moldu ne comptait et que, - tu serais plus heureux avec un partenaire, Harry, et ce bébé serait mieux avec deux parents-. Il l'aimait énormément, mais elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs ; il n'y avait absolument rien de mal à être un parent célibataire, et son enfant aurait suffisamment de tantes et d'oncles pour l'occuper. Il avait perdu le compte de la quantité de fois que Remus avait eu besoin le calmer après une sortie avec Molly, et il en était arrivé au point où il esquivait activement tous ses appels par cheminette.

Étonnamment, les anciens Weasley étaient ses visiteurs les plus fréquents. Avec tous ses amis de son âge occupés à Poudlard, et les jumeaux travaillant sans relâche dans leur boutique, Bill, Charlie et Fleur étaient ceux qui venaient passer du temps avec lui plus souvent que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était sympa ; Harry n'avait jamais parlé réellement avec eux auparavant, et il s'aperçut qu'il s'entendait vraiment bien avec les trois. Charlie surtout, car son sens de l'humour était assez semblable au sien. De plus, Bill et Fleur venaient avec leur fille Victoire, et Harry ne pouvait rester neutre près du petit bébé gazouillant. La femme veela était heureuse de s'asseoir et de lui parler de la grossesse, à la fois de sa propre expérience et de ce qu'elle savait sur les grossesses masculines grâce à l'un de ses cousins, qui avait accouché deux fois. C'était étrangement réconfortant, d'avoir quelqu'un qui venait juste de passer par le même processus que lui.

\- Une pièce pour tes pensées ? Harry leva les yeux et vit Charlie fureter dans sa chambre, un sourire sur le visage. « Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées. »

\- Ouais, juste en pensant que ta mère m'a kidnappé encore aujourd'hui, elle m'a emmené au Terrier pour m'apprendre à faire son gâteau au chocolat spécial, dit-il en roulant des yeux, et Charlie sourit sciemment.

\- Oh, ouais, Ginny adore ce gâteau, mais maman sait que tu peux déjà cuisiner ? Harry secoua la tête, se levant du lit.

\- Apparemment non, et en tant que futur parent, j'ai besoin de savoir toutes ces choses : cuisiner, nettoyer, comment faire le ménage, parce que je n'ai certainement pas fait ça depuis l'âge de quatre ans marmonna-t-il en étant un peu plus dur que prévu. Charlie grimaça, serrant l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'ils erraient dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Merlin, je suis désolé, elle est juste excitée, tu sais ... D'abord Fleur, maintenant toi ... Dans son esprit, c'est le début d'une glorieuse cascade de petits-enfants plaisanta-t-il, faisant ricaner Harry. « Sois reconnaissant que tu aies un enfant, je te jure, si elle continue à me demander de faire de Dora, une honnête femme pour que je lui fais un bébé, je vais me faire tatouer juste pour la faire chier. »

\- Charlie, tu vas déjà _avoir_ un tatouage, remarqua Harry avec un sourcil levé, en regardant le sourire creuser de l'homme.

\- Ouais, mais maman ne le sait pas. Il cligna de l'œil, frappant Harry dans le dos. « Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est de ne pas la laisser t'atteindre, elle va se contenter de retourner à Fleur à propos de Vicky, quand le battage médiatique de ta grossesse s'estompera et quand tu auras eu ton morveux. Elle doublera de force jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons sorti quelques-uns ... Les jumeaux et moi espérons que Ron renverse Hermione directement à la sortie de Poudlard, ce qui nous donnera un peu de répit. »

\- Merlin, Hermione serait furieuse, pensa Harry, grimaçant. Hermione avait des plans très clairs de sa vie après Poudlard, et cela n'impliquait pas les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit établie dans sa carrière. « Comment va Tonks, de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment. » La relation entre elle et le dompteur de dragons n'était pas totalement inattendue - apparemment, ils étaient restés à Poudlard avant que Charlie ne parte pour la Roumanie - et Harry pensa en privé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dora ne lui porte un coup de doigt.

\- Oh, elle va bien, elle est occupée au boulot, répondit Charlie, prenant un large sourire alors qu'il parlait de sa petite amie. « Nous pensons qu'elle pourrait être promue bientôt, c'est ce que Kingsley nous a dit. »

\- Oh, wow, c'est génial ! Envoyez-lui mes félicitations, s'enthousiasma Harry, souriant à Remus alors que la paire d'yeux se promenait dans la cuisine pour trouver l'homme installé à la table, écrivant. « Salut, Lunard, tout va bien ? » Remus sourit, sirotant sa tasse de thé.

\- Tout va bien, Harry, comment vas-tu ? Harry fit une grimace, et les yeux bruns de l'homme devinrent sévères. « Petit, tu as besoin de manger, tu as à peine mangé quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, et le déjeuner est déjà passé, tu sais que le guérisseur Thompson a dit que tu avais besoin de prendre du poids. »

\- Je prends les potions nutritives, protesta l'adolescent, mais Remus ne changea pas de politique.

\- Ce ne sont pas des substituts de repas, rappela-t-il, les sourcils levés.

\- Allons, Harry, je vais te préparer de la soupe et nous pourrons aller voir un de ces films dans ta chambre, suggéra Charlie, poussant le jeune homme sur une chaise. Harry lui sourit, posant sa tête sur ses bras.

\- Merlin sait pourquoi Molly pense que j'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour élever ce gosse, j'ai vous tous pour s'en occuper, et s'occuper de moi pendant que vous y êtes, plaisanta-t-il, faisant rire le rouquin.

\- Pour quoi d'autre est-ce que les frères servent ? Tant que je peux te rendre le morveux quand il n'arrêtera pas de crier," taquina-t-il, et Harry sourit, incapable de s'empêcher d'imaginer un petit bébé avec ses yeux. Les cheveux de Tony. Il ne doutait pas que cet enfant serait adorable. Jetant un coup d'œil à son estomac, il posa une main dessus, se demandant quand il commencerait à devenir visiblement enceinte. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

.-.-.

Allongé sur son lit avec un livre à la main, Harry savourait le silence de sa chambre. C'était un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, et toute la contingence de Poudlard avait décidé que ce serait une excellente idée de lui rendre visite une fois rentré de son rendez-vous avec le guérisseur - sans le prévenir, bien sûr. Rentré pour trouver sa maison pleine de monde n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il avait juste envie de s'en débarrasser. C'était super, voir tous ses amis, mais ... vraiment, un petit avertissement aurait été bien.

C'était encore étrange pour lui, sachant que tous ses amis étaient à Poudlard sans lui. Pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient et parlaient des classes, des professeurs et de tous les potins qui se passaient à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y connecter de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quand il était avec eux. Oui, il savait qui étaient les gens, mais il ne leur parlait pas ou ne les voyait pas et il se fichait vraiment qu'ils aient été surpris en train de fouiller dans l'une des serres. Pourtant, c'était mieux que de parler de comment il devait faire pipi vingt fois par jour et ne pouvait toujours pas retenir la plupart des aliments solides.

Soupirant pour lui-même, il posa son livre sur son ventre. Il était trop fatigué pour se concentrer sur la lecture. Jetant un coup d'œil à son bureau, il sourit à la mince enveloppe qui reposait là, contenant ses formes d'acceptation dans le programme d'apprentissage à domicile de St Mungo. Il avait rempli la demande à l'hôpital avant sa nomination et avait été accepté avant son départ. Avec un peu de chance, il arrêterait de se sentir si agité. Ou peut-être que c'était juste un symptôme de grossesse.

Un bruit de gazouillis le secoua de ses pensées, et il lui fallut un petit moment pour réaliser que c'était le téléphone sur la table de nuit. Son estomac se brouillait d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec le mal de la grossesse, mais il tendit le bras pour y répondre tout de même. « Hey, Tony. »

\- Hé, magnifique, je ne t'ai pas réveillé, tu as l'air fatigué, j'oublie quelle heure c'est là-bas, cela dit je ne sais pas exactement quelle heure il est _ici_ , marmonna Tony, et Harry ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, je suis fatigué, oui, mais je viens juste d'être ... occupé récemment, des trucs familiaux, tu sais, aider avec le nouveau bébé, trier les affaires du collège. En ce qui concernait le moldu, Harry commençait l'université maintenant. Il pouvait difficilement dire à l'homme qu'il était assis à ne rien faire, ou il voudrait une explication.

\- D'accord, d'accord, comment ça va ?

\- Bien, ouais, rien de spécial jusqu'ici, vraiment, comment ça va toi ? Harry souhaita que Tony prenne l'appât, il partirait pour un de ses diatribes à propos de Stark Industries. Quelque chose pour lui enlever la conversation.

\- Tu sais, le même vieux, Pepper est en colère contre moi parce que j'ai encore renoncé à certaines réunions, je suis allé à une soirée de gala le week-end, un trou complet, à ce que nous ne faisons pas pour de l'argent ? Tony remarqua sèchement, et Harry se força à rire. Il avait vu des articles sur ce gala sur son ordinateur portable ; d'après ce qu'il avait vu, Tony avait passé un moment génial, avec une jolie femme à chaque bras. Pas qu'il était jaloux ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es sûrement habitué à ces choses maintenant, raisonna-t-il, mais Tony fit un bruit de protestation.

\- Vous ne pouvez jamais vous habituer à ces choses, je vous le dis, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en profiter, sans avoir à me faire perdre. Il a fait une pause, puis a fredonné. « Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu ... off. Harry déglutit, la main sur son ventre alors qu'il remontait son t-shirt, exposant la petite bosse présente sur son ventre qui allait bientôt se développer rapidement. Si seulement Tony le savait.

\- Non, tout va bien, je le jure, je suis juste fatigué. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à Tony depuis trois semaines environ, et ce n'était pas le moment fort de sa semaine. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était le rendre malade de culpabilité, et un sentiment de désir terrible rongeait sa poitrine. Il ne devrait pas se cramponner, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les appels de Tony quand son téléphone sonne. Il était pathétique.

\- Oh, d'accord, tu veux que je te laisse dormir, je peux rappeler une autre fois, suggéra le vieil homme. En dépit de savoir que « une autre fois » serait probablement dans plusieurs semaines à partir de maintenant. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ouais, ce serait probablement mieux, acquiesça-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. " Rappel vite, c'est bon d'avoir de tes nouvelles."

\- Toi aussi, répondit Tony, d'une voix étrangement douce, avant de tousser. « Repose toi vite, Evan, j'espère que tu te sentiras mieux bientôt. » Sur ce, il raccrocha, et Harry laissa échapper une longue respiration lente, fermant les yeux. Merlin, il était juste en train de se torturer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Tony de ressentir la même chose qu'Harry à propos de lui, et même s'il le faisait, ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. S'il avait été un moldu, il l'aurait juste écrit comme une plaisante aventure d'été, son premier amour, et il aurait poursuivi sa vie - probablement en rencontrant quelques personnes anonymes qui ressemblaient étrangement à Tony Stark juste pour surmonter - mais la magie a dû compliquer les choses, comme d'habitude.

Avec un gémissement, il jeta son téléphone sur la table de nuit, se retournant pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Plus tôt il cessait de parler à Tony, mieux c'était, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le faire.

O.o.O

En descendant en bas le lendemain matin après quinze minutes agenouillé devant les toilettes, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant le visage de Remus alors que le loup garou fixait le journal.

-– Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ? demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Remus sursauta à sa voix, mais n'essaya pas de lui cacher le journal, tout en le lui remettant pour qu'Harry puisse lire la première page.

 ** _« Potter sollicite les cours à domicile ; le sauveur blessé dans la bataille finale ? »_**

Tout le journal portait sur la façon dont il avait demandé les cours à domicile - qui était destiné à être confidentiel, il aurait quelques mots avec le personnel administratif de St Mangouste – et que peut-être il n'était pas sorti sans blessure qu'il avait mené à croire. Ils avaient même supposé que sa disparition deux semaines plutôt durant l'été était pour qu'il reçoit un traitement privé pour une maladie mortelle. Selon les journalistes, il était soit mourant, alité ou fou. Un autre jour au Daily Prophet, alors.

Avec un air renfrogné, ses yeux se posèrent sur le papier et soudain, il fut surpris que cela était publier ce jour-là.

Halloween. Bien sûr ! Mais enfin, cela pourrait être pire.

* * *

CORRIGER LE 02/01/2018

PUBLIER LE 02/01/2018


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français :** Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance/aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 14 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

 ** _L_** _ **e chapitre a été traduit par EmilyJane97. Je vous remercie pour tout vos message, je n'ai pas pu répondre positivement à tous le monde mais si vous êtes toujours intéressé, j'ai quelque projet en cours pour de la traduction, de la correction ou autre, je suis toujours intéressé.** _

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

Malgré tout ce qui était écrit dans les livres de grossesse qu'Harry avait lus, il n'avait pas encore atteint le point où il devait « apprécier sa grossesse » : avec des douleurs, des nausées et de la fatigué. Mais le guérisseur Thompson lui assura que certaines personnes avaient des symptômes plus graves que d'autres et qu'elles disparaîtraient probablement bientôt.

C'était presque la fin du mois de novembre, et à chaque fois qu'Harry quittait la maison, il devait être confronté à un barrage de décorations de Noël et à des applaudissements festifs. Ils n'avaient pas encore décoré Grimmauld, car Harry voulait attendre que ses amis rentrent de Poudlard et qu'ils puissent le faire tous ensemble. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir de jour en jour, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à accrocher des couronnes, des babioles ou encore à décorer un arbre. Et il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Remus fasse tout le travail tout seul.

Se traînant hors du lit, Harry fit une pause devant le miroir dans sa salle de bain, soulevant l'ourlet de sa chemise et souriant à la petite bosse sous son estomac. Ce n'était pas encore visible s'il portait des vêtements amples, mais Healer Thompson lui a assuré qu'il devrait bientôt commencer à porter des vêtements de maternité. Harry préférait le scénario dans lequel il ne sortait pas, mais selon Remus, ce n'était pas une option. Quelque chose à propos de lui qui devient fou à l'intérieur et qui doit aller se coucher plus tard pendant la grossesse. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait impliqué Fleur, la poussant à lui envoyer des colis avec magazines sur la grossesse, pleins de vêtements avec des ceintures élastiques, tout ça par hibou. Au moins, il y avait des vêtements de maternité spécialement pour les hommes. Harry aurait refusé tout net de porter les vêtements de maternité fleuris et froufrous des femmes.

En retournant dans la chambre après sa routine du matin, une main se tendit automatiquement pour attraper le téléphone posé sur sa commode, tapotant l'écran pour l'allumer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer quand il n'y avait rien ; pas d'appels manqués, pas de nouveaux messages. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de Tony depuis Halloween, malgré la promesse de l'homme d'une « autre fois ». Cela fait mal, mais il a essayé de ne pas beaucoup y penser et a résisté à l'envie toujours présente d'appeler de lui-même l'Américain. C'était une bonne chose, vraiment ; ça voulait dire que Tony allait de l'avant, et Harry avait besoin de lui pour faire ça. Car plus il passait de temps à parler à Tony, plus il lui était difficile de lui parler de tout.

Il ne pouvait pas encore se mettre à vérifier les nouvelles, spécifiquement pour les mises à jour sur la vie de Tony, se sentant trop coupable quand il devrait lui-même demander à l'homme. Mais les choses se sont passées pendant qu'il naviguait sur Internet, et il avait vu quelques articles sur celui avec qui Tony avait été vu en train de faire la fête. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont brièvement mentionné qu'il semblait avoir presque oublié son « coup d'été », et Harry avait mal dans sa poitrine.

\- Chiot, petit déjeuner ! appela Remus depuis les escaliers, arrachant Harry de ses pensées maussades. Remettant le téléphone en place, il attrapa un pull chaud de la chaise dans le coin et quitta la pièce, se dépêchant de descendre les escaliers et posant un sourire sur son visage. Remus avait été plus que patient avec le désir de Harry pour Tony, mais il en aurait probablement vite marre. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il fasse semblant de s'en remettre.

Le jour où les vacances de Noel ont débuté à Poudlard fut le jour où Grimmauld Place fut soudainement animé de bruits. Heureusement, les seules personnes qui vivraient là pendant les vacances de Noël - à part Harry et Remus - étaient Neville et Luna, dont la famille restante était morte pendant la guerre. La famille Weasley passerait la majeure partie de son temps au Terrier, bien que l'on ait rappelé à plusieurs reprises à Harry qu'il était invité à venir chez eux, s'il se sentait seul.

Il n'avait pas pris cette invitation aussi sérieusement que Molly l'attendait ; passer du temps dans la maison juste entre eux quatre, était vraiment sympa. Bien sûr, ses instincts s'agitaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait Neville et Luna être aussi adorablement amoureux l'un de l'autre - ce qui était la plupart du temps - mais il l'attribuait aux nausées matinales. Neville et Luna étaient deux personnes qui appréciaient à sa juste valeur la capacité de garder le silence en compagnie d'autres personnes. Ils pourraient être dans la même pièce tous ensemble, s'occuper de leurs propres affaires, ne pas parler, le tout dans un silence confortable. Une partie d'Harry souhaitait que cela puisse durer plus longtemps que les vacances de Noël, avec Remus écrivant dans son fauteuil, Neville lisant un livre sur l'Herbologie, Harry faisant une partie de son travail de St Mungo et Luna assise par terre devant lui, le cou tendu de sorte que son oreille puisse s'appuyer sur son estomac qui s'arrondit rapidement. L'aura du bébé l'a apaisée, apparemment. Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Luna était toujours polie et respectueuse de ses limites.

Il avait seulement été présent les jours où la famille Weasley venait envahir dans un ensemble chaotique Grimmauld Place ; Harry les aimait tous sincèrement, et appréciait leur compagnie, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient actifs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans un état où tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de s'asseoir. Personne ne semblait jamais rester immobile ou inoccupé et tout le monde parlaient tout le temps. C'était discordant, fatiguant après tout le temps qu'il avait passé tout seul. "Oh, c'est ton travail à la maison ?" Il leva les yeux vers la voix, souriant alors qu'Hermione s'approchait pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, en fait, des trucs de Gringotts, expliqua-t-il en montrant le blason de la banque dans le coin de la première page. "PotterCo, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose quand je ne fais pas les trucs de St Mungo, et bien ... je devrais reprendre l'entreprise familiale tôt ou tard." Il lui sourit timidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Si je suis honnête, tout ceci est bien plus intéressant que l'entraînement du Guérisseur, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant d'histoire de la medi-magie en jeu, ça me rendait fou, j'aurais presque aimé pouvoir descendre au sous-sol parfois, "pensa-t-il avec tristesse. Le sous-sol était sa salle de sortilège, et depuis que Dumbledore l'avait enseigné au début de sa cinquième année. Il avait pris l'habitude de manipuler la magie brute comme un poisson dans l'eau, et avait finalement créé le sort qui avait tué Voldemort. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit qu'il pourrait facilement faire carrière, mais ... après avoir formé un sort qui ne pouvait être que destruction, il se méfiait de continuer à travailler pour d'autres raisons que celle de l'amusement. Il ne voulait plus jamais être dans la situation où il créait un sort sous l'instruction de quelqu'un d'autre, un sort que d'autres seraient autorisés à utiliser. Il pouvait se fier à ses créations ; à d'autres personnes, pas réellement.

\- Oh vraiment ? Demanda Hermione, semblant un peu déconfit. « C'est dommage, mais c'est probablement parce que tu ne peux pas faire le travail pratique, je suis sûr qu'après la naissance du bébé tu commenceras à en profiter davantage. Son ton était encourageant, et Harry n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il n'était pas sûr s'il allait suivre encore ou non le cours au moment de la naissance du bébé. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec PotterCo, de toute façon ?"

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit-il, en feuilletant le portefeuille dans ses mains. « Pas encore, au moins, j'ai discuté avec les gobelins de la façon de remettre l'entreprise sur pied, j'ai vu des galions qui m'intéressaient depuis que mon père est mort, mais ça ne fait rien. Je pensais à l'utiliser peut-être pour soutenir les petites entreprises, et les entreprises sorcières qui veulent se diversifier dans le monde moldu ... Je ne sais pas ... c'est tout simplement une chimère pour le moment, vraiment ... J'ai d'autres priorités. Il pouvait fantasmer tout ce qu'il voulait sur la création d'une société qui unirait finalement les mondes moldus et sorciers sans que les moldus n'attrapent jamais le vent de la magie, mais le Prophète aurait une journée sur le terrain si Harry Potter devenait un homme d'affaires. Alors depuis quand s'était-il soucié de l'opinion du Prophète à son sujet ?

\- Oh, cela semble fascinant, vous me demanderez si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ? plaida-t-elle, le faisant rire, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Bien sûr que je le ferai, promit-il. "Après tout, vous êtes le cerveau de toute cette opération", plaisant a-t-il en riant à son rougissement. "Maintenant, je vais mettre ça de côté et devenir un peu social, j'ai besoin de marcher avant que le bébé ne donne un coup de pied et perce un trou dans mes reins, peut-être que je pourrai le changer."

\- Lui ? Demanda Hermione, les sourcils levés alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux. "C'est un garçon ?"

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, admit-il. "Je n'ai pas le scanner avant Noël, j'ai juste ... j'ai un pressentiment, tu sais ?" Il appuya une main sur son ventre, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et Hermione lui sourit.

\- Merlin, je ne peux pas attendre que ton bébé arrive, tu deviendras un père brillant, Harry. Il lui sourit, embrassant sa tempe, et ensemble ils rejoignirent le chaos festif qui était le processus de décoration de l'arbre de noël dans le salon.

Harry n'avait plus été seul jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, et il erra dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de préparer un thé pour lui-même. "Harry, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû demander pour l'emprunter," s'excusa-t-il rapidement. J'étais curieux, et Luna a dit que je devrais l'utiliser moi-même si je voulais comprendre comment cela fonctionnait."

\- Ça va, lui assura Harry avec un sourire "Ça ne me dérange pas, honnêtement, comment tu le trouves ?" Il ne connaissait aucun autre sorcier qui utilisait un ordinateur portable, ni même les nés moldus et les sang-mêlé. Noël arrivait, après tout.

\- C'est génial, je veux dire, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec ça, admît Neville avec un sourire, "mais je suis sûr que c'est génial pour les gens qui savent comment les utiliser correctement. Imaginez ne pas avoir à regarder à travers une montagne de livres quand vous voulez savoir quelque chose !

\- C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, appuyé contre le comptoir alors qu'il attendait que la bouilloire chauffe. "Je pourrais souhaiter qu'il y ait un moyen de faire fonctionner l'électricité avec la magie, alors tout le monde pourrait en avoir un. » Il essaya d'imaginer des étudiants de Poudlard avec des ordinateurs portables, des téléphones et des choses électroniques, l'image le fit rire doucement.

\- Je suis sûr que si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, ce serait toi, mon pote, encouragea vivement Neville. Harry haussa les épaules, marmonnant de façon non incompréhensible. Il faudrait probablement beaucoup de recherches, et c'était du gâchis, c'était probablement impossible. Dans le futur, quand PotterCo était opérationnel et qu'il n'était pas enceinte, il pouvait envisager d'essayer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Harry, versant de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse, regardant le thé, commençant à s'évaporer du sac, les joues de Neville devenant rouges, et il se mordit la lèvre.

L'estomac d'Harry se crispa inconfortablement, et la sensation doubla quand Neville tourna l'ordinateur portable pour lui faire face." Je ... je suis vraiment désolé., montrant une photo du visage de Tony. C'était un article de presse d'il y a quelque temps, peu de temps après le départ d'Harry.

\- Pouvez-vous imaginer comment je me sentirais si la situation était inversée ? demanda Harry. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce sur quoi vous êtes curieux ou ce que vous cherchez », ajouta-t-il avec un rire forcé, faisant sourire Neville légèrement.

\- Vous seriez au tribunal pour avoir enfreint la loi, et probablement pour traquer aussi, plaisant a-t-il, "Si vous voulez parler de lui, je suis ici, je ne jugerai pas, je ne jugerai rien. Il connaissait la compassion de son ami, il savait que Neville était le plus susceptible de juger ses amis, sauf peut-être Luna. La paire s'est incroyablement bien adaptée. "Merci, Nev. Je pourrais t'en parler un jour, quand je serai moins fatigué." Il but une gorgée de thé, un demi-sourire sur son visage. "Est-ce mauvais de regarder en arrière, si je le savais alors ? Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver, avec le bébé et tout ... la seule chose que j'aurais fait différemment, c'est de rester à Malibu, même si je devais le cacher avec des glamours et des trucs.

Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas après la naissance du bébé, suggéra Neville, semblant complètement sérieux, Harry renifla.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Il est déjà en mouvement maintenant, mon pote, et encore moins cinq mois à partir de maintenant. Je déjà vécue le chagrin, et je l'ai eu assez dans ma vie. Secouant la tête, il ramassé sa tasse et se plaça derrière la chaise de Neville, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Non, non. Je lui manque, et je l'aime, mais il n'est pas censé être là et j'ai de plus grandes choses à me soucier maintenant que ce qui serait arrivé si j'étais resté là-bas. "

\- Bien, pensa Neville, haussant les épaules "Mais l'offre est toujours là, si tu veux parler de Tony, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, je sais que nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que toi et Ron, mais… »

\- Nev, bien sûr que nous le sommes, insista vivement Harry « Ouais, je suis ami avec Ron depuis plus longtemps, mais tu es tout autant mon ami que lui et tu penses vraiment que je pourrais lui parler de » ajouta-t-il sèchement, rappelant à l'autre Gryffondor à quel point Ron semblait se rapprocher à chaque fois qu'il parlait de la grossesse de Tony ou d'Harry, il n'était pas exactement le plus délicat des causeurs, même s'il avait mûri certains.

Neville lui sourit, en plaçant sa main sur celle d'Harry brièvement. « Je suis content que tu le penses, Harry. » Il regarda l'horloge, grimaçant. « Vous devriez aller au lit, ou Remus aura à la fois ta tête et la mienne. Vous avez besoin de dormir toi et le bébé. La journée a été longue. » Harry hocha la tête, prenant une gorgée de son thé et libérant l'épaule de Neville, s'éloignant vers l'escalier.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, je te verrai demain matin, mon pote Et merci encore.

\- De rien, Harry, bonne nuit Laissant Neville dans la cuisine, Harry monta à l'étage, essayant d'imaginer comment les choses se passeraient s'il se présentait à Malibu, une fois le bébé né.

Après beaucoup de protestations de la part de Harry, Ron et Hermione réussirent à le convaincre de sortir faire du shopping de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse avec eux. "Vous avez à peine quitté la maison depuis des mois, mon pote !" Ron cajolait au petit-déjeuner. "Les gens vont commencer à penser que tu es mort ou quelque chose comme ça. »

\- Il y a une raison à cela, Ron, remarqua Harry. "Ou avez-vous oublié ?" Il fit un geste vers sa moitié inférieure, où le jean qu'il portait avait une taille élastiquée définie. Il était finalement dans ses vêtements de maternité, et il ne savait pas comment les femmes moldues faisaient face ; son jeans était redimensionnement magique, au moins. Ils devraient sûrement acheter de nouveaux vêtements toutes les deux semaines !

\- Nous pouvons cacher ça, assura Ron. "Nous ne pouvons pas, 'Mione ?"

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas aussi grand que tu le penses Harry, la rassura la sorcière avec un léger sourire. « Mets une robe et un manteau et personne ne remarquera rien ... D'ailleurs, Remus disait que le Guérisseur Thompson t'avait voulu autant que tu le pouvais avant que le troisième trimestre ne frappe ... Allez, ça va être amusant ! On n'a presque pas passé de temps ensemble tous les trois depuis l'été ! À la fin, c'était ses yeux marrons suppliants qui l'ont fait craquer. Et elle avait raison ; ils n'avaient pas vraiment traîné tous les trois depuis longtemps. Habituellement, Neville, Luna et Ginny étaient là, ou quelqu'un d'autre dans la couvée étendue de Weasley. Même la moitié de l'Ordre avait été à rattraper.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva emmitouflé dans une robe épaisse et un manteau d'hiver, entrant dans le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre. L'allée était toute décorée pour Noël, avec de la fausse neige qui tombait et des fées dansant de toits en toits, se cachant derrière des glaçons magiques. "D'accord, où en premier ?" Il avait commandé beaucoup de ses cadeaux pour les gens à travers l'ordre des hiboux, mais il y en avait encore beaucoup à acheter.

\- Pourquoi ne commençons-nous pas au sommet de la rue et revenons ensuite vers le bas ? Suggéra Hermione, les dirigeant vers le magasin le plus proche. Fournitures de Quidditch de qualité. Aucun des garçons ne se disputait - ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Hermione entrait volontiers dans un magasin de Quidditch - et Harry révisa mentalement sa liste de courses alors qu'il errait sur les étagères, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à quand il allait pouvoir voler à nouveau... Il devait encore acheter des cadeaux pour la plupart des Weasley, Neville, Kingsley et McGonagall. Tous les autres qu'il avait, étaient déjà couverts, même si leurs cadeaux n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Se demandant s'il y avait une seule pièce de marchandise de Chudley Cannons que Ron ne possédait pas déjà, il garda la tête baissée quand un groupe de personnes entra dans le magasin, parlant avec excitation entre eux. Glissant plus loin en espérant qu'il ne serait pas vu, Harry attendit patiemment, résistant à l'envie d'acheter des trucs de bébé sur le thème du Quidditch pendant qu'il regardait Ron argumenter son affaire à Hermione pour avoir acheté à Charlie, une balle de pratique qui ne se laisserait jamais attraper. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas restés longtemps là-bas, se dirigeant vers un autre magasin vendant toutes sortes de babioles et d'appareils magiques. Harry réussit à trouver des cadeaux pour Bill et Kingsley, et la maladroite maladresse de Ron démentit qu'il avait acheté le cadeau d'Harry ou d'Hermione et essayait de le cacher.

En partant, Harry comprit soudainement pourquoi Hermione les avait exhortés à commencer au sommet de la ruelle et à descendre ; Flourish et Blotts était leur prochain arrêt. Il partagea un regard amusé avec Ron derrière le dos de la brune, aucun d'eux n'étant surpris quand elle disparut presque aussitôt qu'elle entra dans le magasin. Harry se tourna vers les allées de fiction, se demandant si le prochain de la série que Ginny aimait lire était sorti ; même s'il n'y en avait pas de nouveaux, il pourrait probablement trouver quelque chose pour elle là-bas. Ron n'essaya pas subrepticement de suivre Hermione, ayant clairement l'intention de regarder ce qu'elle ramassait et d'en acheter un pour son cadeau. Personne n'a jamais dit que Ron était bon avec des cadeaux.

Les yeux qui traînaient sur les rangées de livres pendant qu'il marchait, il sourit triomphant en voyant qu'il y avait deux séries et il savait que Ginny lisait de nouveaux livres. Il était généralement la seule personne à acheter ses livres, le reste de la famille s'en tenait à des choses comme des vêtements et des bijoux, alors il les attrapait tous les deux, confiants qu'elle ne finirait pas avec des doubles à Noël. Ces cadeaux trouvés, il laissa ses pieds l'emmener partout, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder de plus près un livre qui attira son attention. Il se heurta à Hermione dans la section de la Transfiguration, et elle lui sourit. « Ce sont ceux pour Ginny ?" » demanda-t-elle, faisant un geste vers les livres qu'il tenait à la main, et il hocha la tête. "Bien, elle parle d'eux depuis des lustres Harry, viens ici une minute." Ne demandant pas la permission, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à travers les rangées d'étagères, s'arrêtant finalement devant l'une d'entre elles. C'était la section grossesse ; il a reconnu plusieurs des livres exposés.

\- Hermione, siffla-t-il, alarmé, regardant autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait. À moins qu'il ne choisisse un livre de grossesse spécifique aux hommes, ils supposeraient probablement qu'Hermione s'y attendait, mais c'était assez digne de nouvelles pour finir dans le Prophète. "Pas en public ! »

\- Oh, chut, c'est bon, assura-t-elle en souriant. "Je sais que tu as la plupart d'entre eux, mais je pensais que tu pourrais en regarder d'autres." Elle a fait un geste à la partie de la section contenant des livres pas sur la grossesse elle-même, mais que faire après la naissance du bébé. L'un intitulé «101 sorts nécessaires pour le nouveau parent » ont attiré son attention, ainsi que celui sur les modèles de comportement de l'enfant et comment prendre soin des nouveau-nés en toute sécurité. "Si vous en obtenez un ou deux, vous aurez moins de chances de finir par sous les ordres de Molly toutes les dix minutes." Il grimaça, concédant le point.

\- C'est vrai, mais je peux difficilement les avoir ici, souligne-t-il, prenant une note mentale pour s'emparer d'un nouveau catalogue d'hiboux à sa sortie. Je vais commander des hiboux, promis, mais j'ai le temps, je ne suis pas attendu pour encore quatre mois. Hermione roula des yeux, cherchant de toute façon un des livres et le fourrant dans ses mains.

\- Dis juste que tu l'achètes pour Fleur, si on te le demande, pas que tu le fasses, d'accord, mais si tu es tellement paranoïaque, taquina-t-elle. Il rougit, mais glissa le livre entre les deux, laissant Hermione le mener à la caisse avec sa propre pile de livres. Ron était introuvable, et Harry supposa qu'il attendait que la voie soit libre pour acheter quelque chose à Hermione. La sorcière connaissait assez bien son petit ami pour ne pas le demander, et s'éloigna du comptoir une fois qu'elle avait payé. Harry essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop sournois pendant qu'il payait pour les livres, mais la sorcière qui lui tendit ses achats ne souriait même pas aux livres, lui souriant vivement.

\- Joyeux Noël, Mr Potter ! lui dit-elle gaiement, en remettant son sac.

\- Vous aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire, habitué à des gens au hasard qui l'appelaient par son nom. Un risque d'être dans les journaux tous les deux jours, supposa-t-il. Se promenant pour trouver Hermione, ils attendirent Ron avant de continuer, Hermione en mission pour traverser chaque magasin et finir ses achats de Noël pour de bon. Harry la laissa simplement le traîner n'importe où, restant silencieux à cause de la douleur dans son dos et pensant avec regret au canapé à Grimmauld Place. Espérons qu'ils ne seraient pas sortis beaucoup plus longtemps.

Le trio est rentré à la maison juste quatre heures plus tard, chargé de sacs et saupoudré de fausses neiges. Harry laissa immédiatement tomber ses sacs et se débarrassa de son manteau et de son gilet après être allé dans le salon, s'effondrant pratiquement sur le canapé à côté de Remus avec un long gémissement. Le loup-garou gloussa, tendit la main dans les cheveux en désordre d'Harry. "Longue journée, chiot ?" » demanda-t-il avec sympathie, souriant quand Harry se pencha au toucher.

\- Tout est douloureux, gémit-il, gagnant un autre petit rire.

\- Oh, pauvre amour, je vais faire du chocolat chaud pour vous tous, n'est-ce pas ? L'offre fut accueillie avec enthousiasme, et Remus se leva pour aller à la cuisine, sa place à côté de Harry étant presque immédiatement prise par Luna, qui posa sa tête contre son ventre en souriant.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit plus tôt, mon pote, nous serions rentrés avant, dit Ron, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude. Harry lui fit signe de quitter ses bottes.

\- C'est bon, vraiment ! Les courses devaient être faites, et je préférais tout faire en une journée. Je peux rester tranquille pour les vacances maintenant. dit Harry tout heureux. Neville renifla du fauteuil à travers la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry.

\- Comment le Guérisseur Thompson te laisse faire ça, rappela-t-il, faisant grogner Harry.

Remus revint avec du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, et Harry accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse, la tenant dans ses mains. Luna laissa la sienne sur la table basse, restant près du bébé, et gloussa soudainement en même temps qu'Harry ressentit une courte douleur. "Je pense que la petite veut dire bonjour," déclara-t-elle joyeusement. « Le bébé m'a donné un coup de pied. »

\- Tu veux dire que tu pouvais le sentir ? Demanda Harry, surpris. Il avait eu des coups de pied pendant un mois, mais jamais assez pour que personne ne le ressente. Luna hocha la tête, et soudainement le ventre de Harry était la chose la plus intéressante dans la pièce, chacun de ses amis voulant y mettre la main dans l'espoir de sentir le bébé. Harry rencontra le regard de Remus fixé sur eux pour voir son parrain souriant chaleureusement, un regard paternel dans les yeux. Harry sourit en retour. Bien que James Potter lui-même ne pouvait pas être là pour être grand-père de son enfant, Remus Lupin était une bonne alternative sanglante.

Le grondement combiné d'environ soixante-dix hululements agités était ce qui réveilla Harry le lendemain matin, et il ignora son estomac barattant pour pratiquement se jeter du lit et descendre les escaliers, toujours dans son pantalon de pyjama et sans chemise. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte de cuisine, les yeux écarquillés devant le chaos intérieur. Malgré les barrières destinées à éloigner les chouettes inconnues, la pièce en était pleine et la table débordait de lettres tandis que Remus, Luna et Neville essayaient de les trier, débarrassant les oiseaux de leurs fardeaux aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient afin que les hiboux repartent. Certains d'entre eux restèrent là, attendant apparemment une réponse, et Harry renifla involontairement tandis que Remus ramassait physiquement deux des flâneurs et les jetait par la fenêtre ; qui a été cassé, ayant eu plusieurs hiboux qui claquaient dedans. Cela devrait être réparé bientôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Il montra les huées et cria, attirant l'attention de Remus. L'homme avait l'air abattu et le cœur de Harry se serra.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, je le suis vraiment, Hermione est déjà en chemin, elle se sent mal à cause de ça. Remus saisit sous une pile de lettres une copie enroulée du Prophète, et Harry savait ce que c'était avant même de regarder le titre.

 **« Le Garçon qui a aimé ? Potter enceinte, père inconnu ! »**

Il y avait une énorme photo de lui et Hermione dans l'allée de grossesse de Fleury and Bott, un livre sur les nouveau-nés d'une main et l'autre sur son ventre. Écrasant l'article, Harry réagit violemment en voyant qu'ils avaient des citations directes plutôt que de simples spéculations ; il n'aurait pas dû mentionner être dans son quatrième mois. Lisant plus bas, il renifla en spéculant sur l'autre père de son bébé. Tout le monde y passait de Ron, à Remus, à Draco Malfoy. Tout homme avec qui il avait été en contact, et même plusieurs qu'il n'avait pas vu, était un suspect selon le journal. Harry était partiellement content que le vrai père soit quelqu'un qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé à accuser. La plupart des sorciers ne savaient même pas qui était Tony Stark et penseraient qu'il lui serait impossible d'être le père d'un moldu. Il doutait sincèrement que personne ne trouverait des photos de lui de Malibu ; la plupart d'entre elles avaient été pour les sites de potins en ligne au lieu de magazines réels.

\- C'est bon, Remus, ils étaient obligés de le découvrir de toute façon, ça pourrait être aussi bien maintenant, assura-t-il en jetant le papier sur la table, ne voulant plus rien lire. Il y avait beaucoup de variations poliment différentes sur le mot « salope » qu'il ne tenait pas à lire si tôt le matin.

Donnant un coup de main à ses trois colocataires pour débarrasser la cuisine des derniers hiboux, il grimaça devant le désordre dans la pièce. D'un geste de la main, les lettres s'empilèrent sur la table de la cuisine, et les fientes et les plumes de hibou étaient banni de la pièce. "Peut-être aussi commencer à lire ces premiers courriers, humm ?" » fit-il remarquer en désignant la plus petite pile d'enveloppes rouges cramoisies. En les sortant, ils ont ouvert toutes les beuglantes à la fois, leur permettant de se noyer pour cacher les mots. Harry parvint cependant à s'en sortir assez bien. Apparemment, il était déshonorant pour le monde sorcier d'être si promiscuité que de tomber enceinte en dehors du mariage, et le fait qu'il ait été avec un homme aurait fait retourner ses parents dans leurs tombes.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, murmura Remus, venant le serrer dans ses bras. « Lily et James n'ont jamais eu de problème avec l'homosexualité, ils t'auraient aimé exactement comme ils l'ont fait moi-même. » Harry hocha la tête, acceptant le baiser sur la tempe. Il doutait que quiconque avait envoyé une beuglante n'ait jamais rencontré ses parents ; il était plus enclin à croire Remus.

Remus mit la bouilloire et fourra du pain dans le grille-pain, tandis que Harry, Neville et Luna s'assirent à la table, en commençant par les lettres. Vérifiant chacun pour les malédictions et les sorts avant d'ouvrir, ils les ont classés en deux piles ; favorable et insatisfaisant. Il s'est finalement transformé en trois piles ; favorable, insupportable et complètement fou. Plusieurs écrivains paraissaient absolument convaincus qu'Harry portait leur enfant, bien qu'Harry n'en ait jamais entendu parler, et que certains d'entre eux soient des femmes.

\- Je peux t'interviewer pour le Chicaneur, si tu veux, proposa Luna en agitant sa baguette sur l'enveloppe dans sa main, tressaillant alors qu'elle rougeoyait d'un rouge inquiétant, l'incinérant immédiatement. "Pour vous laisser prendre votre parti de l'histoire avant que les rumeurs deviennent trop ridicules. Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien de personnes vont écrire au Prophète prétendant être le père." Harry grimaça à la perspective, hochant la tête.

\- Je vous en prie, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dirais, mais la vérité est meilleure que tout ce que Rita Skeeter peut produire. dit Harry.

Au moins, s'il disait quelque chose sur le fait de savoir exactement qui était le père, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de le contacter à ce sujet, il y aurait moins de gens essayant d'obtenir leurs cinq minutes de gloire.

En souriant à lui-même alors qu'il lisait une lettre d'une femme qui le félicitait de tout cœur pour sa grossesse, et l'assurait que les parents célibataires du monde sorcier étaient de son côté, il ignorait la taille de la pile « peu favorable ». Remus s'assit pour lire et ensuite les brûler tous avant qu'Harry puisse les atteindre, en mettant occasionnellement un côté de côté. "A quoi servent-ils ?" Demanda Neville en désignant la petite pile au coude du loup-garou.

\- Lettres de menace de mort, répondit Remus avec un froncement de sourcils. "Je pensais que nous pouvions les envoyer avec Dora et Kingsley, voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire peur aux gens, tout le monde semble oublier qu'il existe des sorts de pistage, tu sais." Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent devant la quantité de lettres contenant des menaces de mort ; et ce n'était que ceux qu'ils avaient triés jusqu'ici ! Les hiboux arrivaient toujours, mais en moins grand nombre que la première cohue, et laissaient tomber leurs lettres sur la table avant de partir. Une partie d'Harry voulait renforcer la salle des anti-hiboux, mais elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'entraîner une volée de hiboux camper dehors pour que tous les moldus puissent les voir. Il allait vraiment devoir mettre en place une sorte de salle de réacheminement pour les lettres. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu à faire avec ça, il avait été à Poudlard, et les post-inondations étaient allées chez les elfes de maison pour être triés avant de lui être livrés.

\- Demandez-leur pour moi comment rediriger mon courrier demanda-t-il, pensant que comme ils étaient des Aurors, ils sauraient probablement à qui s'adresser à ce sujet.

\- Tu ferais mieux de demander à Bill, dit Neville. "Gringotts a toute une section sur la sécurité à la maison, je suis sûr que les post-problèmes sont sous cela." Harry fredonnait pensivement, roulant des yeux tandis qu'une autre beuglante était déposée devant lui par un hibou aigle qui avait l'air snob. Formidable.

\- Eh bien, regardez le bon côté, songe a-t-il, faisant disparaître la lettre avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à hurler. "Au moins maintenant je peux acheter des trucs de bébé en public, je n'ai presque rien !" La chambre à côté de la sienne avait été mise de côté comme une pépinière, mais Luna était occupée à la peindre, et il avait à peine des meubles ou des vêtements ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dont on aurait besoin pour avoir un bébé. Maintenant que son secret était sorti, il pourrait être moins prudent à ce sujet ; il avait beaucoup de shopping à faire.

Enfin, Noël est arrivé sur eux de la seule manière possible ; bruyamment, et avec la force d'un troupeau entier d'hippogriffes. Harry avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû avoir au moins une semaine de plus, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il se retrouva dans son salon le soir de Noël avec plus de gens entassés dans la pièce que ce qu'il était possible sans magie. Apparemment, un mémo avait circulé que Grimmauld était l'endroit où il faut être à Noël. La moitié de l'Ordre était arrivée avec les Weasley, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes avec qui Harry était allé à l'école. Ils n'avaient tous que des vœux pour le bébé, mais Harry était soulagé de savoir que seuls les Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre semblaient connaître Tony.

Acceptant une tasse de jus de pomme pétillant de Luna, Harry se déplaça sur son siège pour la laisser s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il portait juste une chemise et un jean, son ventre toujours plus gros devant les gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Malgré quelques taquineries de ses anciens camarades de chambre de Gryffondor sur la façon dont il était comme tomber enceinte de sa première relation, ils étaient tous de bonne humeur et appréciaient avec joie la fête. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux avec eux. Après une enfance pleine de Noël solitaires, il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point les vacances pouvaient être incroyables lorsque vous aviez des gens avec qui vous aimiez les partager.

\- Où est Neville ? demanda-t-il calmement à la blonde en souriant alors que Charlie amenait théâtralement Tonks sous le gui, ses cheveux devenant rose vif alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

\- Dans la cuisine avec Seamus et Dean, répondit-elle. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

\- Ouais, je suis au top de ma forme, juste un peu dépassé par tous ces gens, admit-il, puis s'arrêta, grimaçant. "En fait, je reprends, le bébé a décidé de danser sur ma vessie, je serai de retour dans un peu." Il s'appuya un peu sur son épaule pour se redresser, passant devant quelques personnes pour atteindre le couloir. Au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de bain la plus proche, il monta dans sa chambre, profitant de l'occasion pour avoir un peu de paix pendant cinq minutes. Fermant la porte derrière lui pour bloquer le bruit du rez-de-chaussée, il se baissa dans la salle de bain pour se soulager, fixant le miroir alors qu'il se lavait les mains. Son visage était rouge et ses cheveux en désordre bien plus que d'habitude, mais il ne pouvait pas enlever le sourire sur son visage. C'était bien, avoir tout le monde autour d'un événement positif. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu tout le monde au même endroit, c'était pour le service commémoratif après la guerre.

Reculant dans sa chambre, il se percha au bout de son lit et soupira de soulagement alors que la douleur dans son dos diminuait légèrement. Relevant sa chemise, son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il posait une main sur la courbe de son ventre. « À Noël, tu seras avec nous, n'est-ce pas chiot ? » dit-il en rêvassant doucement. "Nous pouvons voir combien tu as grandi depuis le début." Il n'avait pas été capable d'échapper aux caméras, avec quelqu'un qui avait déjà eu un enfant ou un ami enceint insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait des photos de lui avec son ventre plus tard sur la ligne. Luna aimait prendre des photos de lui quand il ne le savait pas ; elle rivalisait probablement avec Colin Creevey sur le nombre de photos d'Harry.

En vérifiant sa montre, il calcula mentalement quelle heure il était en Californie. Il n'était pas trop tard, ni trop tôt ... il pouvait appeler Tony. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un moment, mais c'était Noël. Atteignant dans le tiroir de la commode son téléphone, il composa le numéro avant qu'il puisse en sortir, tenant l'appareil contre son oreille. Il en oublia de respirer quand il entendit la sonnerie, ouvrant sa bouche à la fin de la tonalité seulement pour se dégonfler lorsque le message du répondeur a commencé à dire : "Salut, vous avez atteint le téléphone personnel de Tony Stark Laissez un message et je finirai peut-être par vous contacter, mais vous devriez probablement appeler Pepper à la place." Souriant légèrement, Harry fit comme demandé, en raccrochant pour composer le numéro de Pepper.

-Bonjour ? Il a hésité à sa voix, et il lui a fallu quelques instants pour répondre.

\- Salut, Pepper, c'est Evans, salua-t-il maladroitement, bien conscient qu'il n'avait même pas parlé à la femme depuis août. "J'ai juste essayé d'appeler Tony mais je suis tombé sur la boîte vocale, est-ce qu'il est en réunion, ou … ?"

-Oh, salut, répondit-elle, semblant surprise d'avoir de ses nouvelles. "Non, il est à un gala de charité en ce moment, je peux le faire te rappeler demain si tu veux ? »

-Non, non, ça va, assura-t-il rapidement. Il était en train d'essayer de déterminer le sexe de son enfant, et il serait assez émotif sans un appel de Tony. "Dites-lui simplement que j'ai appelé et dites-lui Joyeux Noël de ma part, ok ? »

\- Bien sûr, Evans, et bon, ça fait du bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles ... Les choses se sont calmées depuis ton départ, ajouta-t-elle, le faisant sourire avec nostalgie.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose ici, l'école de médecine c'est l'enfer mentit-il facilement. "Malibu m'a manqué comme un fou." Au moins, cette partie était vraie.

\- ça ne prend pas grand-chose pour réserver un vol ici, commença Pepper, mais Harry la coupa en soupirant.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop à faire, et ... j'ai vu les nouvelles, Pepper, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que Tony n'a pas commencé à passer à autre chose, l'enfer, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis deux mois. Je préfère rester ici et avoir un bon souvenir plutôt que d'essayer de revenir et de m'ennuyer de moi. Même s'il aimait penser que cela n'arriverait pas, il le savait mieux.

\- Si tu es sûr, mais je pense que tu le sous-estime, enfin, je suis désolé Evans, mais je dois partir, je vais dire à Tony que tu as appelé.

\- Bien sûr, Pepper, c'était sympa de te parler, et Joyeux Noël, dit-il sincèrement.

\- De même, Evans, Joyeux Noël. Sur ce, elle raccrocha, et Harry laissa le téléphone se relâcher dans sa main, se rappelant tardivement de le remettre dans le tiroir de la commode. Il soupira, sachant qu'il devrait retourner à sa propre fête avant que quelqu'un ne le cherche.

\- Je souhaite que tu puisses connaître ton Papa, petit, murmura-t-il à son estomac, son sourire tombant. « Il t'aimerait tellement, je suis désolé que tu ne le rencontreras jamais, vraiment, je le suis. » Il se sentait coupable de garder le fils de Tony, mais l'homme avait sans doute des gens qui prétendaient qu'il était le père de leur enfant toutes les deux semaines. Le fait qu'Harry soit un homme ne faisait guère de différence, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de forcer Tony à nouer une relation pour l'amour de leur enfant. Ce serait pire que de ne pas l'avoir du tout.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il redressa ses épaules et plaqua un sourire sur son visage, se tournant vers la porte. Ce qui a été fait a été fait ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des regrets maintenant.

Contrairement aux années précédentes, le point culminant de Noël d'Harry n'était pas les cadeaux, ni les gens. Il l'attendait dans le bureau de Healer Thompson quand lui et Remus arrivèrent dans l'après-midi, l'homme les saluant avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête qui s'entrechoquait horriblement avec sa robe de guérisseur vert citron. "Sommes-nous prêts à découvrir ce que vous portez, alors ?" » demanda-t-il avec un sourire, et les lèvres d'Harry se contractèrent.

\- Je devrais espérer que c'est un bébé, mais si tu veux vérifier ... Le guérisseur roula des yeux d'amusement.

\- Oh, assez de ça, ou je te laisserai encore pendant trois semaines, tu es mon seul rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et j'ai promis d'emmener les enfants jouer dans la neige ce soir. Le sourire de Harry devint apologétique. bien sûr, l'homme était venu le jour de Noël spécialement pour lui.

\- Je serai rapide, alors, et j'apprécie vraiment que tu fasses ça pour moi, ajouta-t-il, seulement pour être agité. Ayant eu plusieurs rendez-vous maintenant, Harry s'était habillé de façon appropriée, donc il n'avait pas besoin de se changer avant de sauter sur le lit, soulevant son t-shirt et descendant la ceinture de son pantalon de maternité.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, je suis heureux de t'aider et c'est mieux que tu viennes maintenant, alors que c'est calme ici, je dois dire que le Prophète n'a pas été gentil avec toi mais ils ne savent même pas qui est votre guérisseur assigné, et encore moins tous les détails sur vous ou le bébé, assura-t-il à l'air calme d'Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tu n'es pas le premier patient de haut niveau que nous avons eu ici, et tu ne seras pas le dernier, ils ne recevront rien de personne ici. » dit-il sérieusement.

\- Merci, murmura Harry en frissonnant avec empathie à la sensation de la magie inconnue qui frappait son estomac, l'image monochrome apparaissant sur l'écran magique. Il se déplaça au rythme des battements du cœur grâce au sortilège, et Harry serra la main de Remus. "Merlin, c'est tellement gros !" dit-il en respirant, impressionné. "Je veux dire, je sais qu'il devient plus grand, mais ... wow. »

\- Votre petit semble progresser merveilleusement, a déclaré Thompson avec un sourire. "Maintenant, et si on regardait de plus près, humm ?" Il tordit son cou pour regarder de plus près l'écran, et un lent sourire se glissa sur son visage. « Dites-moi, Harry, vous avez dit que vous aviez une idée du genre, quel était votre soupçon ?

\- Eh bien, ça fait un moment que je l'appelle comme ça, ça me semble juste, tu sais ? Dit Harry d'un air penaud, regardant le sourire du Healer s'élargir.

\- On dirait que cette intuition célèbre de Potter est toujours intacte, alors Félicitations, vous avez un petit garçon en bonne santé. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il sentit la prise de Remus sur sa main se resserrer.

\- Un garçon, c'est vraiment un garçon ? Il respira, et Thompson hocha la tête, se penchant pour montrer l'écran avec sa baguette.

\- Il est en effet un garçon, regardez là, ils sont peut-être un peu flous sur la photo, mais ce sont vraiment des organes génitaux masculins, il s'est tourné dans le bon sens, on dirait que votre fils veut que vous sachiez qu'il est un garçon, dit-il souriant. "Je vais vous faire imprimer des photos à donner à la famille, et je vous promets qu'aucun journaliste ne pourra rien savoir de nous." Harry lui sourit, remettant son t-shirt après que le Guérisseur ait imprimé les photos et éteint l'écran.

\- Génial, merci Merlin, c'est le meilleur cadeau de Noël," dit-il en rayonnant en se tournant vers Remus. "Moony, j'ai un fils, le chiot est un garçon !" Remus eut un petit rire, se penchant pour embrasser sa tempe.

\- Félicitations, petit, je suis sûr qu'il sera un peu le petit diable que tu étais, plaisanta-t-il légèrement. « Allons, nous devrions y aller, le guérisseur Thompson a une famille à qui il faut revenir, et je ne doute pas que Molly se prépare à une frénésie pendant qu'elle attend la bonne nouvelle. » Harry rit, hochant la tête, et accepta, haussant les épaules alors qu'il sautait du lit.

\- Joyeux Noël, guérisseur, merci encore d'être venu aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de l'homme. Le blond lui sourit, rangeant ses affaires et passant sur une pile de photos, le tout avec 'Baby Potter, Male' imprimé avec soin dans le coin.

\- Je vous reverrai dans quelques semaines, et j'espère que le reste de vos vacances sera paisible, répondit-il gaiement. En se disant au revoir, Harry et Remus firent route vers Grimmauld, juste pour être pris en embuscade à l'autre bout par une Molly Weasley impatiente, son tablier toujours en place et sa joue tachée de farine.

\- Eh bien, allez, mon chéri, nous mourons d'envie de savoir ! insista-t-elle, faisant un geste en direction des autres occupants du salon, qui échouaient à ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressés.

\- C'est un garçon, annonça Harry avec un grand sourire, brandissant la photo pour preuve. "Je vais avoir un fils." Plusieurs hourras s'élevèrent et il repéra de l'argent qui changeait de mains là où les jumeaux étaient assis avant d'être serré dans ses bras par la matrone de Weasley, la femme lui murmurant à l'oreille un mot de toutes les choses qu'il aurait à apprendre. Harry espéra que ça ne serait pas aussi grave qu'elle semblait le penser, il n'élevait pas un Weasley. Là encore, il élevait un Stark. "Je reviens tout de suite," dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte. "Je devais avoir une vessie pleine pour l'examen, donc j'ai vraiment besoin des toilettes, et je veux me changer pour enfiler quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud. »

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je vais commencer à déposer les biscuits, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'utilise la cuisine, mon cher Harry, je suis juste si nerveuse d'attendre, ajouta-t-elle, le faisant rire.

\- C'est bon, Molly, honnêtement, si tu pouvais mettre la bouilloire aussi, ce serait génial. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce au milieu de toutes les félicitations, il se hâta de monter dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant quand il vit son téléphone sur la commode, une lumière clignotante dans le coin indiquant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Le cœur logé dans sa gorge, il traversa la pièce pour le ramasser, ouvrant le sms ; c'était de Tony, bien sûr.

« Joyeux Noël, magnifique ! J'espère que le Nouvel An est bon pour toi xoxo » Il regarda le texte pendant un long moment, avalant convulsivement et résolument en n'appuyant pas sur le bouton' appel de l'expéditeur. S'il appelait Tony juste après avoir découvert qu'ils allaient avoir un fils ensemble - l'héritier Stark, s'il y pensait - il pleurerait définitivement, et il laisserait presque certainement passer l'Américain. Finalement, il rassembla assez ses sens pour prendre une profonde respiration et fermer le message. Il pourrait peut-être répondre plus tard, ou appeler Tony dans quelques jours quand ses émotions se seraient un peu calmées. Bien que par le souhait du Nouvel An, il semblait que l'homme plus âgé n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler avant le 1er janvier. Il pouvait attendre, supposa-t-il. Voir si Tony lui parlerait sans que Harry ne l'appelle d'abord, ou s'il venait d'oublier. Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain alors que la pression dans sa vessie devenait trop lourde à ignorer, il baissa les yeux sur son ventre de femme enceinte de cinq mois, maintenant trop grand pour être confondu avec autre chose que la croissance d'un enfant. Il ne laisserait pas sa séparation de Tony ruiner son Noël, ou n'importe quelle autre partie de sa vie. Il était un grand garçon maintenant, il pourrait faire avec.

* * *

PUBLIER LE 24/01/2018

CORRIGER LE 23/01/2018


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français :** Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance/aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 14 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

 **BETA-LECTEUR : La fiction a été corriger par** _Perrine-puce_ **et relu et recorrigée par** _Cristal de glace_ **. Je remercie pour vos message, du côté familiale tout va a peu près: ma grand-mère est sorti de l'hôpital ainsi que ma copine, mais ma mère est elle malheureusement réentrée en service de réanimation, cette semaine alors que cela faisant un mois qu'elle était sorti, et qu'elle était en "forme". Je ne perd pas espoir à ce que sa santé va mieux.**

 **PS: je ne sais pas quand sera sorti le prochain chapitre, alors je m'excuse pour ma non ponctualité.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 :**

À la mi-mars, Harry était si enceint qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ses pieds en se levant, et Luna avait confié à Remus la tâche de prendre des photos au fur et à mesure que son ventre grandissait. Harry était simplement content qu'elle n'ait rien fait de vraiment ridicule comme insister pour qu'il mesure tous les jours, ou en faire un moulage. Des photos, il pourrait gérer.

Avec seulement un mois et demi restant, la préparation pour l'arrivée du bébé était bel et bien en cours. La pépinière avait été finie avant que Poudlard ne recommence, comme cadeau de Noël de la part de Luna, et c'était magnifique. Elle avait peint des paysages forestiers sur les murs, les arbres rampant avec toutes sortes de créatures magiques, dont plusieurs que seule Luna semblait connaître. Harry était un peu jaloux de la nouvelle chambre de son fils à naître, et il savait que Remus y passait les jours précédant la lune à méditer. Peut-être que quand le bébé serait plus âgé et qu'il emménagerait dans sa propre chambre à coucher, Ils garderaient la pièce de la forêt telle quelle pour méditer, à la fois pour lui et Remus Après la débâcle qu'avait été l'entraînement à l'Occlumencie, Harry avait appris qu'une méditation de temps en temps l'aidait à garder sa magie et ses boucliers d'Occlumencie en état, ainsi que refroidir sa tête brûlée de façon spectaculaire. Bien qu'il aimât à penser que cette dernière chose était juste un effet secondaire du fait de grandir.

Des colis arrivaient presque tous les jours pour lui avec diverses affaires pour le bébé. Il en avait acheté la plupart, mais il y en avait un peu de ses amis. Maintenant qu'il avait fait venir une équipe de gardiens pour trier et réacheminer le courrier, il se sentait en sécurité d'ouvrir tout ce qui lui arrivait à Grimmauld; tout venait de gens en qui il avait confiance. Pourtant, même avec la multitude de meubles, de jouets et de vêtements qu'il avait achetés, il restait ce qui semblait être un millier de choses à acheter. Fleur était infiniment utile ; avec Victoire maintenant âgée de presque huit mois, elle avait une expérience bien plus récente que celle de Molly Weasley. Harry avait passé plusieurs jours avec la Française en train de faire des listes d'articles, vérifiant avec elle ceux qui étaient vraiment nécessaires, et découvrant ceux dont il ne pourrait pas se passer.

Chaque jour, la date du terme se rapprochait et, chaque jour, Harry luttait contre un tout nouveau cas d'excitation nerveuse. Il était à la fois pétrifié et ravi d'avoir bientôt son petit garçon dans ses bras plutôt que dans son ventre, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment il réagirait quand cela deviendrait réalité. Au moins, il avait plein de monde pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin ; Même si ses amis de Poudlard y seraient encore pendant deux mois après la naissance de son bébé, il aurait toujours Remus et le reste des Weasley, ainsi que l'Ordre. Le vieil adage à propos du fait qu'il fallait un village pour élever un enfant était définitivement applicable dans sa situation.

Il se sourit à lui-même alors que Remus et lui traversaient le parc tranquille ensemble, son estomac déguisé par un pull ample et un glamour stratégique. Il ne pouvait utiliser aucun charme lourd, mais ceux légers pour rendre le poids un peu plus étalé étaient possible. Tout passant moldu penserait qu'il est en surpoids, mais c'était mieux que l'alternative de voir un homme enceint. "Comment te sens-tu, petit ?" » Demanda Remus, les épaules heurtant celles d'Harry alors qu'ils marchaient. "Mieux ? Maintenant tu es un peu mieux préparé ?"

\- Beaucoup, acquiesça Harry, souriant légèrement. "Mais il y a encore tellement de choses à acheter ! Je n'avais aucune idée que les bébés avaient besoin de tant de choses."

\- Harry, tu as déjà acheté la moitié du catalogue ! Remus le désignant avec un petit rire, faisant rougir son filleul. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily a fait exactement la même chose : tu niches, c'est tout à fait normal. »

\- Je ne suis pas un oiseau, Moony. Grommela l'adolescent, et Remus roula des yeux.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, mais tu es un père qui attend, tu veux que tout soit parfait et prêt quand ton fils arrivera, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se penchant sur le côté de Remus.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit dans seulement quelques semaines, tout est allé si vite !" songe a-t-il. "Tu imagines ? D'ici la fin du mois prochain, le bébé sera là."

\- Et le chaos va commencer," rétorqua Remus, souriant. « Ça va être génial, petit, allons, pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas ? Je suis sûr que tu commences à avoir faim.

\- Il n'y a pas de « commencer », Rem, j'ai toujours faim ces derniers jours," admit Harry avec regret. " Cela sera mortel de se remettre en forme par la suite." Ses abdos solides que Tony avait aimés avaient disparu depuis longtemps, mais Harry espérait qu'il pourrait les récupérer à la fin. Il était très fier d'eux.

\- Oh, tu es toujours dans une forme décente, arrête de te plaindre, taquina l'homme aux cheveux de sable. « Tu n'as pas de Mangemorts à combattre, tu peux te permettre de perdre un peu de masse musculaire. » Harry haussa simplement les épaules, tournant la rue qui menait à la maison. Son dos commençait à lui faire mal et il avait désespérément besoin d'une tasse de thé et de quelque chose à manger. Il s'approcha de la porte de Grimmauld, envoyant un sort de magie pour défaire les sorts avant de la débloquer manuellement et de l'ouvrir.

\- SURPRISE ! Ses mains brillaient de magie avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la foule rassemblée dans son couloir, laissant la magie s'effacer. Tous ses amis et sa famille entassés dans la pièce et dans les escaliers, semblaient, à part égales, amusés, méfiants et s'excusaient de sa réaction.

\- Bordel, j'aurais pu tous vous tuer ! S'exclama Harry, et Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Nous avons pensé que tu nous remarquerais avant d'envoyer des sorts, raisonna-t-il sans se repentir. "Et tu l'as fait, alors surprise, mon pote, c'est ton baby shower." Alors seulement, Harry remarqua les décorations, une bannière avec un gros « c'est un garçon ! » suspendue au mur, et des banderoles flottantes d'elles-mêmes dans l'air au-dessus d'eux.

\- Oh, les gars, souffla-t-il, gêné de se retrouver un peu en train de grimper un peu. " Vous n'auriez pas dû »

\- Nous le voulions, Harry, insista Hermione. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as un bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, remarqua Bill, gagnant un coup de coude des côtes de sa femme alors qu'Harry riait.

\- Merci à tous, tellement... Oh, c'est fantastique, murmura l'adolescent, Remus lui serrant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Allons, les cadeaux sont dans le salon et nous avons déjà mis la bouilloire à chauffer. Lui dit Ron, lui mettant la main dans le dos et le dirigeant vers le salon, riant quand son ami l'attrapa pour lui faire un câlin d'abord.

Le salon était décoré tout autant que le couloir, et il y avait une énorme pile de cadeaux dans le coin de la pièce, tous enveloppés de papier brillant et à peu près toutes les formes et toutes les tailles qu'il pouvait imaginer. Sûrement que s'il lui manquait quelque chose pour le bébé, ce ne serait plus le cas quand il aurait fini d'ouvrir ceux-ci. Ron le dirigea sur le canapé et retira ses chaussures, pendant que Neville posait une tasse de thé dans ses mains, souriant. "Je ne suis pas invalide !" grommela-t-il, gagnant plusieurs rires.

\- Non, mais tu ne seras pas enceint encore longtemps, alors faisons-le tant que nous le pouvons, argumenta Neville avec amusement. Il y eut un éclair, et Harry cligna des yeux, voyant Luna avec son appareil photo. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas manqué une opportunité de photo. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici, de toute façon, vous devriez être à l'école ?"

\- Nous avons eu une journée de congé du directeur Dumbledore, expliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Le directeur voulait venir, mais il y avait trop de choses à l'école pour qu'il puisse partir, mais il envoie ses salutations, Mr Potter. Dit McGonagall du bord de la pièce en lui souriant. "Et il a envoyé un cadeau."

\- Remerciez-le de ma part quand vous rentrez, voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il à son ancien professeur, qui hocha la tête avec assurance. Harry but une gorgée de thé, se détendant dans le confortable canapé alors qu'Hermione et Ginny commençaient à lui faire passer ses cadeaux, l'encourageant avec enthousiasme à les ouvrir. Il se sourit à lui-même, regardant autour de lui les personnes rassemblées, toutes venues juste pour célébrer le fait qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Sa famille était la meilleure.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Molly Weasley aurait pu traverser une grossesse, six fois. Il n'avait même pas fini avec le premier, et il suppliait pratiquement que ce soit fini. Il souffrait tout le temps, il allait aux toilettes environ vingt fois par jour, et il ne pouvait absolument pas se mettre à l'aise dans quelque position que ce soit. La bosse était énorme, lui faisant brièvement s'inquiéter qu'il portât réellement des jumeaux, mais le guérisseur Thompson lui a assuré qu'il n'y en avait qu'un là-dedans. Apparemment, sa taille était normale pour les grossesses masculines.

Cela ne l'aidait pas à être incroyablement seul, avec tous ses amis occupés à Poudlard à se préparer pour les examens, Charlie de retour en Roumanie pour couvrir un collègue en congé de maladie, et Bill occupé avec le travail de Gringotts et le bébé. Les jumeaux faisaient des heures supplémentaires tous les jours dans le battage médiatique avant l'examen, vendant des pastilles de putréfaction et toutes sortes de trucs pour faire sortir les étudiants du monde entier des examens qu'ils ne voulaient pas suivre. Tout ce qu'Harry avait pour compagnie était Remus, et le pauvre essayait de faire de son mieux mais même il en avait marre des grognements de Harry et avait besoin de passer du temps seul pendant un moment. Harry ne le blâmait pas du tout. Même si la lune n'était pas loin depuis quelques jours, il en aurait probablement eu marre aussi. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la meilleure compagnie, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à ce sujet.

En plus de cela, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Tony depuis le texte de Noël. C'était la mi-avril, trois mois et demi depuis, et Harry n'avait pas reçu d'appel téléphonique. Il souffrait plus que tout, d'autant plus qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus pour finalement pouvoir tenir son enfant et celui de Tony dans ses bras, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à ce sujet, et c'était pour le mieux. Il se tenait au courant de la vie de Tony à travers la télévision et Internet, et le vieil homme était définitivement revenu à ses habitudes d'être avec un homme ou une femme différent tous les soirs. Stark Industries prospérait après un récent accord avec l'armée américaine, et Tony semblait parfaitement heureux de sa vie ; rien de pire pour ne pas avoir Harry dedans. Pourquoi souffrirait-il de l'absence ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se _souvenir_ même Harry, encore moins le manquer. Pas comme Harry.

Soupirant pour lui-même, Harry repoussa le sujet de son esprit, se déplaçant sur le lit pour se rendre plus confortable. Le guérisseur Thompson arrivera bientôt. Il était trop grand pour aller à St Mungo - sortir du lit était une corvée suffisante pour lui - alors le Guérisseur avait accepté de faire un appel à la maison à la place. Entendant des pas dans les escaliers, Harry se redressa sur le monticule d'oreillers dans son lit, souriant alors que l'homme blond aux cheveux familiers entrait. "Après-midi, Harry," salua-t-il gaiement. "Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?"

"Il semble aller bien, je suis juste prêt à le sortir," se plaignit Harry, faisant rire l'homme.

"C'est tout à fait normal," assura Thompson, se perchant sur le bord du lit et soulevant le t-shirt de Harry, faisant courir sa baguette sur la bosse. "Maintenant, ce devrait être la dernière fois que je te vois avant le grand jour, alors je voulais juste m'assurer que tu es à l'aise avec ce qui va se passer."

« Quand je vais travailler, je vais le dire à Remus, il va passer à l'hôpital, quelqu'un viendra me chercher et me ramènera, tu me donneras un césarien, et je devrais avoir mon bébé, sans espoir des problèmes, est-ce que ça couvre ça ? " Harry coché chacun de ses doigts, faisant sourire le Guérisseur.

« À peu près, oui, bien sûr, nous sommes prêts à ... des contretemps - même les plus obscurs, vous _êtes_ Harry Potter - mais le plus important est de vous rendre à l'hôpital aussi vite que possible. Tout sera plus facile, tu n'as pas eu plus de douleur que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas?

"J'ai eu un peu de douleur dans les hanches," admit Harry. "Mais c'est en quelque sorte une douleur qui tire, pas un coup de couteau ou quoi que ce soit." Thompson fronça les sourcils, regardant les lectures de son sortilège.

"Oui, c'est un problème fréquent chez les grossesses masculines : les hanches mâles ne sont pas conçues pour supporter un poids aussi concentré, elles peuvent souvent mettre la pression sur les muscles, je crains que vous n'ayez atteint le point de coucher, Harry. Je sais que vous vouliez l'éviter le plus longtemps possible, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que nous puissions tenir plus longtemps, et regardez-le de cette façon, ce n'est que pour quelques semaines. Le 1er, nous allons vous induire. " Harry soupira devant les mots de l'homme, se mordant la lèvre. Il redoutait l'idée d'être forcé de rester au lit, mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux.

"Bien," céda-t-il, semblant un peu irritable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ventre saillant, l'air furieux. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, gamin, je ne sais pas ce que je peux en faire. Le guérisseur Thompson et Remus se mirent à rire, et le loup-garou lui serra l'épaule.

« Ça va aller, petit, tu peux avoir une partie de la paperasserie pour les gobelins, et rattraper ta lecture pour le cours de médecine", souligne-t-il avec optimisme, mais cela fit juste grincer Harry plus fort, et Thompson ricana.

"Ah, oui, le matériel de lecture de première année, je m'en souviens bien, mais au moins j'ai eu des leçons pratiques pour rompre la monotonie, j'admire votre dévouement à le suivre, Harry," compliment a-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas si je le ferai plus longtemps, ça me rend fou, j'aime apprendre la médi-magie, mais dois-je vraiment connaître l'origine de tous les sorts et potions utilisés en médi-magie ?" Thompson rit, tapotant son veau avec sympathie.

« Eh bien, si tu décides de l'emballer, tu pourras toujours apprendre la médi-magie de façon indépendante une fois que la petite sera un peu plus âgée ... Il y a assez de livres sur le sujet, et je suis sûr que Poppy sera prête à t'aider "raisonna-t-il. Harry fredonna, classant la pensée pour considération après la naissance de son fils. "De toute façon, tout est en ordre ici, maintenant il attend qu'il décide qu'il est prêt à dire bonjour au monde." Harry tira son tee-shirt, souriant au Guérisseur.

"Je suppose que je te verrai quand le moment viendra, alors j'espère que c'est plutôt tôt que tard", ajout a-t-il en faisant la grimace.

"Je vais te montrer," proposa Remus, serrant une fois de plus l'épaule de Harry avant de bouger pour mener le Guérisseur hors de la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Harry soupira à lui-même, convoquant une énorme pile de propositions de PotterCo, chacune concernant une affaire à venir qui était suffisamment libre de magie pour faire une vie décente dans le monde moldu aussi bien que dans le monde sorcier. Harry devrait parler à un avocat des complexités de la vente de produits magiques aux moldus, et se demander comment faire passer l'accolade d'affaires sans révéler la vraie nature de l'affaire, mais ... c'était un puzzle qu'il était assez heureux de résoudre. Il pouvait le sentir dans son intestin ; un jour, PotterCo serait énorme. Pas seulement pour les entreprises qui veulent travailler dans les deux mondes, mais aussi pour les entreprises moldues et sorcières qui voulaient juste un coup de pouce.

Allongé dans son lit avec la télé sur un terrible soap-opera* de fin de soirée que Harry n'admettrait jamais être accro à, Harry a feuilleté des pages et des pages du travail de PotterCo. Il avait été au lit pendant près de deux semaines, et avait détesté chaque seconde. Le seul avantage était la quantité de travail qu'il avait accompli, les hiboux allant et venant aux gobelins tous les jours. Il était sûr qu'une fois remis sur pied, il pourrait commencer à mettre les choses en pratique, et ils avaient quelques entreprises alignées pour prendre le financement en échange de porter la marque PotterCo et de donner un pourcentage de leurs profits. Il avait décidé de commencer en choisissant des entreprises de tous les secteurs d'activité et en se disant qu'il verrait celles qui fonctionnent le mieux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait hésité à accepter l'offre ; juste pour avoir le mot « Potter » sur leur entreprise.

Grimaçant alors que son fils donnait un coup de pied particulièrement dur, Harry bougea un peu, essayant de se familiariser avec sa paperasse planant sur un plateau au-dessus de son ventre. Il y eut un autre coup de pied, si fort que sa main glissa et il tacha l'encre sur la page. - Calme-toi, tu ne me laisses pas dormir, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me laisser travailler, murmura-t-il en tapotant sa bosse. Ramassant son stylo - ils étaient tellement plus faciles que des plumes - il le laissa retomber une fois de plus qu'une autre douleur le traversa, et il sentit une sensation de jaillissement dans sa région de l'aine, le sentant tremper dans ses boxers. « Oh, putain » souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et le visage vidé de toute couleur. « Remus !» cri a-t-il, envoyant une explosion de magie courir vers la chambre de son parrain pour trébucher sur la salle qu'ils avaient mise en place pour cette même circonstance. « Remus, le bebe arrive ! »

Il entendit un bruit sourd, probablement que Remus tombait du lit, mais ne pouvait même pas rire de l'image mentale, la panique montait en lui. Lévitant la paperasse sur son bureau pour la garder en sécurité, il rejeta sa couette et regarda dans l'horreur naissante la zone humide de plus en plus sous lui. Oui, il était sûr de dire que ses eaux s'étaient brisées. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Remus trébucha dans la pièce, une robe de chambre ouverte sur son pyjama, manifestement endormie. « Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il, se précipitant aux côtés de l'adolescent. « Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? tu ne saigne pas n'importe quoi, où êtes-vous ? »

\- Je vais bien, insista Harry en serrant la main de l'homme. « Oui, ça fait mal, j'ai des contractions sanglantes, mais je ne saigne pas, tout va bien, tu dois t'habiller, aller à la rue St Mungo, attraper mon sac et envoyer un Patronus à Molly, d'accord ? » Remus hocha la tête, l'air toujours étourdi, ses cheveux collés dans tous les sens.

\- Bon, vêtements, Mungo, sac, Molly. Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de Harry, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce, trébuchant sur la cravate de sa robe de chambre. Un gloussement légèrement hystérique s'échappa de la gorge de Harry, et il posa une main sur sa bosse, grimaçant alors qu'une autre contraction le prenait. « On dirait que tu es prêt à sortir enfin, hein ? » murmura-t-il, un sourire traversant ses lèvres. Il n'était qu'à quelques heures d'avoir son fils hors de son sein et dans ses bras ; il ne pouvait pas attendre.

En l'espace d'une quinzaine de minutes, Harry était sur une civière en lévitation qui descendait vers la cheminée principale, un ambulancier paramédical de St Mungo le scrutant rapidement avec des sorts. Remus était avec lui, habillé et plus alerte - même si son sauteur était à l'envers et il n'avait toujours pas brossé ses cheveux - et avait le sac d'hôpital de Harry par-dessus son épaule. « Nous y voilà, Mr Potter, » déclara l'ambulancier, en cherchant de la poudre de cheminette. « Tiens bon et reste calme. »

Harry garda les yeux fermés pour le voyage de la cheminée, les ouvrant de nouveau quand il était dans le hall de la maternité de St Mungo. Il n'y avait presque pas d'autres personnes, et Harry était quelque peu content que son fils ait décidé de venir à un moment si difficile ; essayer d'arriver dans une pièce au milieu de la journée aurait été un cauchemar, il y aurait eu des journalistes partout. Au moins, il serait probablement capable d'avoir son fils et de dormir avant d'avoir à faire face au Prophète. "Tout va bien se passer, Harry, ils sont en train de prendre soin de Healer Thompson", calma Remus, passant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Ça va, Moons, ça fait mal, mais ça va. Les guérisseurs l'agaçaient encore, mais il avait été déplacé dans un vrai lit portatif au lieu d'un brancard, ce qui était quelque chose. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry sentit un soulagement le submerger alors que le guérisseur Thompson entrait dans la pièce, habillé pour une intervention chirurgicale, une chemise de papier blanc sur ses vêtements ordinaires et aucune robe vert citron en vue.

\- bonsoir, Harry, salua-t-il, souriant et semblant complètement calme. "Es-tu prêt à avoir un bébé ?"

\- D'après ce que nous avons planifié, vous ferez tout le travail, remarqua Harry avec un petit rire, faisant sourire le Guérisseur.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, il y a ça, nous voulons le sortir aussi vite que possible maintenant que tu as perdu les eaux, ou il pourrait y avoir des problèmes, alors prends juste cette potion de sommeil et la prochaine fois que tu te réveilleras, tu auras ton bébé mon garçon , d'accord ? Une infirmière apparut avec une fiole de potion, et Harry ouvrit docilement la bouche, lui permettant de le verser dans sa gorge. Il avait un goût vaguement mentholé, et pas aussi mauvais que certains des brouillons de sommeil qu'il avait pris dans le passé. Alors que ses paupières devenaient lourdes, il était vaguement conscient que Remus parlait et que des gens se précipitaient autour de lui pour enlever ses vêtements, mais il ignorait tout, s'évanouissant dans une inconscience béate.

.-.-.

Le cerveau de Harry se mit lentement à s'emballer, et il resta allongé dans son lit avec une qualité floue à ses pensées, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa bouche était légèrement picotée, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose d'étrange, et son estomac était douloureux, les muscles protestants. Essayant d'aiguiser son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment conscient pour ouvrir un œil, il finit par réussir, regardant fixement le plafond aveuglant blanc au-dessus de lui. Était-il à l'infirmerie ? Qu'avait-il fait maintenant ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il laissa échapper un gémissement, tendant le cou pour regarder son estomac étonnamment plat couvert par les couvertures de l'hôpital. Il n'était plus enceint. Il se reconcentra, haïssant la façon dont son cerveau avait l'impression d'être fait de coton. « Moony ?» il a râpé, sachant que le loup-garou serait quelque part. « Moony, où es-tu ? » Il y eut un reniflement, puis l'éraflure d'une chaise, avant qu'Harry ne ressente une main la saisir.

\- Harry, tu es réveillé, comment te sens-tu, mon amour ?

\- Flou, déclara Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. "Et mon estomac est douloureux, où est mon bébé ? Il se tourna pour regarder le vieil homme, qui lui rayonnait.

\- Il va bien, Harry, il est plus que beau, il est si beau ... Attends une minute, je vais appeler un Guérisseur et je t'aiderai à t'asseoir. Il tendit la main pour faire sonner une petite cloche posée sur la table de chevet, puis il aida Harry à remuer le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis. Plus il bougeait, plus son esprit devint clair, et il regarda la porte quand elle s'ouvrit doucement, le Guérisseur Thompson se glissant à l'intérieur.

\- Bien, j'espérais que tu te réveillerais bientôt, comment vas-tu ? Le Guérisseur vérifia immédiatement Harry avec un sort, et Harry sourit à l'homme, frottant ses yeux secs.

\- Bien, juste fatigué, est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? Thompson hocha la tête, l'air ravi.

\- Chirurgie médical, pas de problème, et je suis sûr que vous aimeriez voir le petit, humm ? Harry hocha la tête avec frénésie, faisant rire l'homme. "Il est juste là, regarde." Il dirigea l'attention de Harry vers un petit berceau près du mur de la pièce, et le souffle de Harry se coinça dans sa gorge même s'il ne pouvait rien voir. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait son petit garçon.

\- J'ai dit à Molly et aux autres, mais elle a dit qu'ils te donneraient ce soir et qu'ils viendraient à un meilleur moment, il est trois heures du matin, petit," supplia Remus. Harry hocha la tête distraitement, les yeux fixés sur Healer Thompson alors qu'il tendait la main vers le berceau, tirant un paquet de couvertures vert pâle avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

\- Puis-je vous présenter, Monsieur Potter, votre fils et héritier, sept livres neuf onces, dix doigts et dix orteils, nés à 1h04 le 28 avril. Fit comme un violon, il l'est, et sa magie s'enregistre déjà. Nous ne nous sommes inquiétés pour rien, Harry. " Harry sentit une tension qu'il ne savait pas qu'il portait. Il avait craint qu'avec un moldu comme l'autre père, son fils naisse un cracmol. Pas que ça aurait fait une différence, mais ... c'était bon à savoir. "Tiens, va soutenir sa tête maintenant." Harry haleta alors que la forme était doucement descendue dans ses bras, fixant le visage endormi enveloppé dans les couvertures. Il était magnifique. Rose et joufflu-joufflu, avec une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la couronne de sa tête.

\- Oh, regarde-le, souffla-t-il, impressionné. "Il est parfait." Ne voulant pas réveiller son fils, il résista à l'envie de passer un doigt sur sa joue lisse.

\- Ses yeux sont bleus, évidemment, murmura Remus, perché sur le bord du lit pour qu'Harry puisse se pencher sur lui. "Mais je parie qu'ils vont passer au vert avant longtemps. Vous étiez plus grimaçant comme un bébé, alors ... peut-être qu'il ressemblera plus à Tony. Mais ces cheveux seront certainement des cheveux de Potter. Le vôtre était exactement le même, et James d'après les photos que j'ai vues, Bravo, Harry, il est génial. Harry sentit une boule dans sa gorge monter à la perspective de voir son fils ressembler plus à Tony. À la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction ; un rappel constant de l'amour qu'il avait, et comment il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir à nouveau.

\- Avez-vous pensé à un nom, ou voulez-vous un peu plus de temps ?" Demanda doucement Thompson, et Harry sourit, fixant toujours son fils.

\- Lucas, déclara-t-il, exprimant enfin à voix haute le nom qu'il avait décidé il y a des mois mais qu'il gardait pour lui. "Lucas Anthony James Potter." Il leva les yeux vers Remus, qui sourit, le serrant contre les épaules.

\- Un nom parfait pour un petit garçon parfait," acquiesça-t-il, faisant rayonner Harry.

\- Lucas, c'est ça," dit le guérisseur Thompson avec un sourire. « Je vais apporter le certificat de naissance pour que tu signe le matin, et si tu dors, humm, il faut que tu sois crevé.

\- Je le suis," approuva Harry avec un léger gloussement. "Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir arrêter de le regarder."

\- Il sera là quand tu te réveilleras, promis," le rassura le Guérisseur, et Remus embrassa la tempe de Harry.

-Je vais rester et le regarder", dit-il à l'adolescent. "Molly et Arthur seront ici dès que les heures de visite commenceront, ils pourront prendre le relais."

\- Êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda Harry, mais Remus lui fit signe de partir, souriant.

\- C'est bon, honnête, rien ne lui arrivera pendant que tu dors."

\- Merci, Moony, je t'aime," murmura Harry en baissant les yeux vers son fils. « Dors bien, petit, tu peux me rencontrer correctement le matin. Embrassant ses doigts et les pressant doucement sur le front du bébé, il permit à Healer Thompson de ramener Lucas à son berceau, Remus aidant Harry à se remettre en position couchée. "Oh, Merlin, ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir cette bosse sanglante," fit-il remarquer, faisant rire les deux autres hommes.

\- Dors bien, mon petit, je t'aime," dit Remus, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. Harry lui sourit, les yeux déjà fermés, et en quelques secondes il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

 **CORRIGER LE 05/04/2018**

 **PUBLIER LE 07/04/2018**


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français :** Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance/aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 14 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

 ** _Je remercie, pour la correctrice qui à fait la je remercie_** Triskelle Sparrow qui m'a encore relue.

Je risque de ne publier pour regarde s'il n'y a pas de fautes donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

 ** _Voici le chapitre 13, un an jour pour jour au niveau de la première publication, malgré les hauts et les bas, je voulais vous remercier, d'être toujours présent auprès de moi. Je veux aussi vous remercier pour les 300 review depuis le début et je vous remercie pour votre ponctualité sur la fiction(ce qui n'est pas mon cas :) ) J'espère que vous serez présent jusqu'a la fin. Puis, je viens de publier une nouvelle fiction AVENGERSXHARRYPOTTER alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez aussi._**

 _ **PS: je n'ai pas pu répondre au review, depuis cas, mon ordinateur étant chez l'informaticien, je ne pouvais pas avancé sur une quelconque fiction ou review**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Harry était resté à St Mangouste pendant deux jours avant d'être autorisé à ramener Lucas chez lui. Malgré le fait que la magie ait été utilisée pour guérir la blessure due à la césarienne, son corps avait encore besoin de temps pour s'adapter à ne plus porter de bébé. Il avait donc dû faire l'expérience de l'inconfort extrême de sentir ses muscles abdominaux qui se rétrécissaient et se réajustaient pour que sa magie enlève l'utérus qu'elle avait créé, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire : cela lui avait donné deux jours pour regarder son beau petit garçon sans être dérangé par sa famille ou les hiboux de Gringotts et de la Gazette. Il avait donné à Luna une déclaration à publier dans le Chicaneur, leur disant le nom et le sexe de son enfant et leur assurant que tout allait bien, mais le reste, il ne pensait vraiment pas que ça les regardait.

Pourtant, il était heureux de rentrer à la maison quand le guérisseur Thompson l'avait congédié, même s'il devait garder des mouvements restreint. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire aucun mouvement vigoureux de toute façon. Harry se sourit à lui-même en entrant dans la nurserie pour la première fois avec Lucas dans ses bras, le bébé avait les yeux écarquillés pendant qu'il regardait autour de lui. A peine deux jours et il était déjà un petit garçon curieux.

\- C'est ta nouvelle chambre, Lucas, bien mieux que cette vieille chambre d'hôpital ennuyeuse, n'est-ce pas ? songea-t-il en souriant, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit avec son fils dans ses bras. « Bien sûr, tu ne dormiras pas ici pour le moment. Tu restes encore un peu avec moi, chiot. »

\- Chiot ?

Il leva les yeux vers la voix, souriant timidement à Remus.

\- C'est comme cela que Sirius m'appelait, admit Harry. « Et en fait, je l'appelais déjà chiot quand il était encore en moi. »

Remus sourit, entrant dans la pièce pour se glisser à côté d'Harry, regardant attentivement Lucas, qui le regardait intensément.

« Ça lui va bien, il est tout petit et confus comme un chiot » plaisanta -t-il, faisant grogner Harry, qui lança un regard noir à son pseudo-oncle.

« Tu serais aussi confus si tu étais à sa place ! Laisse donc mon petit garçon tranquille », rétorqua-t-il joyeusement. « Je ferais probablement mieux de le coucher pour une sieste, non ? »

Les paupières de Lucas commençaient à se fermer, et Remus hocha la tête, passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul. Je m'occuperais de la prochaine tétée, louveteau, que tu puisses te reposer un peu. On va l'installer dans son nouveau lit, d'acc ? »

Harry acquiesça, se remettant sur pieds tout en gardant Lucas en sécurité dans ses bras. Laissant la nurserie toute neuve, lui et Remus allèrent dans la chambre à côté où le berceau était installé près du lit d'Harry, avec une petite montagne d'affaires pour bébé empilées sur la commode. Il berça doucement son fils dans ses bras alors que le bébé s'endormait de plus en plus, Harry se pencha sur le berceau et l'y installa, puis arrangea les couvertures autour de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Lucas bailla largement, les yeux fermés, et s'endormi en quelques secondes.

« Tu vas devoir arrêter de le regarder si tu veux dormir, Harry » commenta Remus, faisant doucement grogner l'adolescent.

« Je sais, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Il était encore en état de choc, d'avoir créé quelque chose d'aussi parfait. Il était parent. Soupirant, il se détourna à contrecœur de son fils endormi, attrapant son pyjama sur le lit. Remus plaça un sort de surveillance sur le berceau, puis se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur le front.

« Je lierais ce sort à toi après la prochaine tétée » promit-il, même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'Harry se réveillerait dès que Lucas ferait le moindre bruit. « Dors bien, mon amour. »

« Toi aussi, Moony, bonne nuit. »

Se mettant en pyjama alors que Remus partait, Harry se lassa tomber sur son lit, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir à être de retour dans son propre lit. Les lits d'hôpitaux n'étaient pas horribles, mais ... rien ne valait la maison. Se glissant sous la couette et se tournant pour faire face au berceau, il sourit, écoutant la douce respiration de Lucas.

« 'Nuit, mon tout petit » murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Tous ceux qui avaient de l'expérience lui avaient dit que la règle la plus importante avec un nouveau-né était de dormir quand le bébé dormait. Ce sera probablement plus facile quand il arrêterait de vouloir regarder Luke dormir.

.-.-.

Presque à la surprise générale, Harry s'adapta à la parentalité comme un canard à l'eau. Il s'était attendu à être stressé, épuisé et à se sentir comme un raté pendant les premières semaines - Molly et Fleur lui avaient dit que c'était tout à fait normal, et il ne devrait pas se laisser atteindre. Oui, il était épuisé, il devait se lever plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour nourrir, changer ou réinstaller Lucas. Et oui, parfois il était stressé, mais il avait juste à jeter un coup d'œil dans les grands yeux bleus de son fils et il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de sourire. Lucas était un enfant si facile, ne s'agitant que rarement sans raison, et même à peine âgé de deux semaines, il semblait conscient du monde autour de lui, regardant constamment autour de lui. Harry devinait déjà que dès qu'il serait assez grand pour commencer à ramper et à parler, il ne resterait alors jamais immobile deux secondes.

Ils n'avaient pas eu trop de visiteurs dans les deux premières semaines où ils avaient été à la maison, chacun laissant d'abord à Harry le temps de s'organiser dans la vie avec Lucas. Molly et Arthur lui avaient évidemment rendu visite à l'hôpital, et quelques fois depuis leur retour. A chaque fois qu'ils venaient, Molly s'extasiait sur la beauté de Lucas et sur son calme étonnant. Harry présuma que son avis était biaisé après avoir élevé sept enfants Weasley, mais cette théorie fut contredite lorsque Fleur s'étonnais de la même chose. Il pouvait se rappeler quand Victoire avait l'âge de Luke, et devait admettre qu'elle-même avait été tout sauf calme. Et même maintenant, cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Harry espérait juste qu'il restait chanceux avec son fils.

Pourtant, malgré son immense bonheur d'être père et d'avoir Lucas, il était bien trop évident pour Harry, même dès les premiers jours, que son fils ressemblerait plus à Tony qu'à Harry. L'ayant comparé aux quelques photos que Remus avait d'Harry étant bébé, il pouvait dire que les seuls traits qu'il partageait avec Lucas serraient les cheveux typiques des Potter, et peut-être les yeux, une fois qu'ils auraient changé de couleur. Mais pour le visage, tout le reste était du pur Tony Stark. C'était doux-amer, et Harry se retrouvait souvent à imaginer avec nostalgie ce à quoi ressemblerait Luke à dix, quinze ou même vingt ans. Il allait devenir un beau petit bougre s'il ressemblerait autant à Tony que maintenant. C'était juste dommage que Tony ne soit pas là pour le voir.

Harry avait failli appeler le milliardaire des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il avait ramené Lucas à la maison. Il était arrivé au point où il avait dû mettre le téléphone dans une boîte charmée avec soin, gardée au fond de la commode dans la nurserie. Les charmes n'endommageraient pas le téléphone, mais ils seraient assez difficiles à défaire sans griller l'électronique, ce qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire sur un coup de tête. Remus n'avait pas posé de questions, mais Harry pouvait dire que le loup-garou le savait. Son regard empreint de sympathie lui prouvait.

Repoussant cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit, Harry se retourna vers l'endroit où Lucas était assis dans son nacelle, le regardant d'un air hébété et agrippant aléatoirement la couverture qui le recouvrait - tricotée par Molly, bien sûr. Le bébé passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, mais d'après les livres qu'Harry avait lu, c'était tout à fait normal. Les livres disaient aussi qu'il atteignait l'âge pour commencer à reconnaître les visages, ce pourquoi Harry avait invité ses amis de Poudlard à rencontrer Lucas pour la première fois. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'école avaient déjà rencontré le bébé, mais brièvement et souvent pendant que Luke lui-même dormait, mais Harry avait l'intention de les faire venir plus souvent maintenant que Luke était réellement capable de connaître les gens.

Les flammes dans la cheminée passèrent au vert, et Harry sourit alors qu'Hermione passait à travers, ôtant la suie de son pull. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que les flammes verdissent à nouveau, laissant émerger Ron, suivi de près par Ginny, Neville et Luna.

« Enfin ! Laisse-moi le voir ! » dit Ron avec un sourire, faisant rire Harry.

« D'accord, mais tu devras être tranquille, je ne veux pas que tu l'énerves », prévint-il, se dirigeant vers le nacelle et chatouillant doucement le menton de Lucas, obtenant des sons joyeux du nouveau-né.

Le soulevant avec une aisance née de la pratique, il embrassa le désordre de cheveux noirs et installa son fils dans ses bras, son sourire s'élargissant quand il entendit plusieurs inspirations rapides.

« Oh, Harry, il est magnifique », murmura Hermione, s'avançant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule alors qu'Harry se retournait vers ses amis

Lucas la dévisagea, l'air un peu endormi et confus, mais la curiosité était là.

« Bonjour, Lucas. »

« Lucas, chéri, c'est ta tante Hermione » dit calmement Harry à son fils, un sourire sur son visage. « Habitue-toi à elle, parce que tu lui iras demander probablement beaucoup d'aide pour tes devoirs quand tu seras plus âgée. »

Hermione renifla, roulant des yeux et le frappant légèrement à l'épaule.

« On peut le voir ? » plaida Ron, gardant sa voix basse.

Hermione se déplaça pour permettre à son petit ami de regarder le bébé, et Harry regarda la mâchoire de Ron tomber un peu.

« Ouah, mec, c'est une petite chose joufflue, n'est-ce pas ? Des joues comme un hamster. »

Harry rit, et Hermione donna un coup de coude brusque au rouquin dans le ventre.

« Ronald ! » siffla-t-elle en le regardant.

« Quoi, je le dis juste ! Il est mignon cela dit ! Bien joué, Harry » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à son ami aux cheveux noirs qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci, Ron, et oui, il est un peu potelé, mais tous les bébés le sont à cet âge, ça va disparaître quand il commencera à grandir. Tu te rappelles à quoi ressemblait Vicky ? » dit-t-il en repensant à la fille de Bill quand elle avait l'âge de Luke. Avec ses cheveux blond doré et ses joues roses, elle avait l'air d'un chérubin stéréotypé.

« Ouais, pas faux. Viens, Gin, regarde-le ! »

Ron fit signe à sa sœur de se rapprocher, se reculant pour qu'elle puisse voir, et Hermione fit la même chose pour permettre à Neville et Luna de s'approcher sans envahir le bébé.

« Oh » souffla Ginny, les yeux écarquillés. « Wow, Harry, tu devrais être content que tu n'as pas eu de fille, tu la garderais sous un sort de chasteté jusqu'à ses trente ans » plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire, le faisant rire.

« Je sais, ouais, je ne suis pas certain que je ne le ferai pas. Il va clairement devenir toujours plus adorable en grandissant » déclara-t-il, sans aucun doute dans son esprit que son enfant continuerait à être mignon tout au long de sa vie.

« On peut dire ça, clairement ! », acquiesça Neville, souriant. « Félicitations Harry, il est remarquable ! ».

« Son aura est encore plus forte maintenant qu'il est avec nous » lui dit Luna, complètement sérieuse. « Il va faire des choses formidables en grandissant. »

Harry regarda son bébé qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Eh bien, tant qu'il les fait parce qu'il le veut et non à cause d'une prophétie sanglante, ça me va parfaitement » raisonna-t-il, mais la blonde sourit simplement plus largement, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ses choix sont nombreux et éclairés, la main du destin ne le guidera pas comme tu l'as été. »

Harry ne savait pas si Luna avait de vraies capacités de voyance, mais il avait confiance en sa parole malgré tout, et sentit un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience s'enlever de ses épaules. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que son fils se sente obligé d'emprunter une voie comme quand il était enfant. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourait pour s'assurer que l'enfance de Lucas était complètement à l'opposé de la sienne ; aucun de ses enfants ne se sentirait jamais mal-aimé.

« Où est Remus ? » Demanda Hermione avec curiosité, le forçant à lever les yeux.

« Dans la cuisine, je pense qu'il prépare le dernier déjeuner. Ou bien il s'est endormi sur la table de la cuisine, c'était son tour de nourrir Lucas la nuit dernière. »

Ginny fit une grimace de sympathie en s'installant sur le canapé avec Ron et Hermione, Harry s'enfonçant à côté de Luna, callant Luke contre sa poitrine.

« Merlin, je ne pourrais pas m'imaginer devoir me lever tout le temps la nuit pour nourrir et changer un bébé. J'ai déjà du mal à avoir assez de sommeil rien que maintenant » se dit la rouquine. « Et changer des couches, pouah. »

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais » la raisonna Harry en souriant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et il ne fait beaucoup d'histoires. Et j'ai fait des choses bien plus dégoûtantes que de changer ses couches, je peux vous l'assurer », il plaisanta. « Même si on m'a prévenu que ça va empirer quand il passera à la nourriture solide."

« Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, si ? » Neville a demandé curieusement. « Que quand aura ses dents et des autres ? »

« Non, quand il commencera à faire ses dents, je lui donnerais de la nourriture pour bébé et des choses moelleuses, comme de la purée de légumes et de choses, ça lui apprendra à mâcher » expliqua Harry, s'arrêtant quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. « Salut, Moony. »

« Salut,louveteau. Bonjour tout le monde, c'est bon de vous voir tous ! Restez où vous êtes, j'apporte le déjeuner » répondit le loup-garou, et Harry tendit le cou pour voir un plateau plein d'assiettes léviter dans le sillage de l'homme.

« Salut, Remus » salua joyeusement Hermione, se levant pour l'aider avec les assiettes sans tenir compte de ses mots. « Comment vous en sortez-vous avec au nouvel ajout à la maisonnée ? »

« Oh, assez bien, Sirius et moi avions vécu un moment avec James et Lily juste après la naissance d'Harry, donc ce n'est pas ma première fois » lui dit-il. « James était pétrifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal, alors il nous avait demandé de l'aider » ajouta-t-il suite à son regard perplexe. « Donc je dois dire, Harry, tu as déjà une longueur d'avance sur ton père, tu te débrouilles brillamment tout seul. »

Harry sourit au compliment, transférant Lucas dans sa nacelle. Le nouveau-né bougea pendant quelques instants, laissant échapper un bruit mécontent, mais s'endormit facilement quand Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Merci, Rem, mais je ne suis pas tout seul, c'est pour ça que tu es la, non ? plaisanta-t-il, acceptant avec reconnaissance une assiette de nourriture.

Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, juste des sandwiches et une salade, mais Harry était vorace.

« Comment était Harry quand il était bébé ? » demanda Ginny avec intérêt, glissant ses pieds sous elle pour équilibrer son assiette posée sur ses genoux.

« Un peu comme Lucas, en fait. Il ne faisait pas de bruit à moins qu'il ne veuille quelque chose, et il était silencieux dès qu'il obtenait ce qu'il réclamait. Sirius avait l'habitude de s'asseoir et d'avoir des compétitions de regard avec lui pendant des siècles, qu'il ne gagnait jamais. Pendant les premiers mois James était persuadé qu'il était cassé ou qu'il avait un problème, tous les autres bébés qu'il connaissait étaient bruyants et capricieux, alors c'était un peu un choc de voir qu'Harry était si complaisant » leur dit Remus avec un sourire affectueux.

Harry pouffa doucement, n'ayant pas entendu cette partie de l'histoire auparavant.

« Tu entends ça, Ron ? Bruyant et capricieux, hein ! » Il taquina son ami, sachant que les parents avaient connu Ron bébé. « Et toi aussi, Nev ! »

Les deux garçons rougirent et Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Par contre, je t'avertis quand même, louveteau, s'il continue à te ressembler, tu auras des ennuis vers ses quatre ou cinq mois, voire plus. Tu étais un cauchemar quand tu as commencé à faire tes dents, et après tu as commencé à te déplacer. Pads et moi étions rentrés chez nous à ce moment-là, mais le nombre de fois où James était pris de panique parce que tu avais rampé quelque part sans qu'il puisse te retrouver … »

Remus s'interrompit avec un ricanement, et Harry rit en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils. Au moins il semblait qu'il ait quelques mois pour s'habituer aux choses avant le début du chaos.

« Je pense que je m'en sortirais » assura-t-il, surpris de voir à quel point il était excité cette perspective. Même si Lucas devenait grincheux quand il ferait ses dents, c'était juste un autre jalon dans la vie de son fils, et il attendait avec impatience chacun d'entre eux. « Allez, assez de bavardages, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Vous êtes tous prêts pour vos ASPIC? »

Les seuls qui ne gémirent pas à ses mots étaient Luna et Ginny, qui avaient l'air vaguement satisfaites de ne passer leurs examens que l'année suivante.

« Oh non, mon pote, je pensais que nous étions venus ici pour faire une pause avec les ASPIC » se plaignit Ron en grimaçant. « Hermione nous a tous fait réviser comme des dingues. »

« Eh bien, excuses-moi de vouloir que vous réussissiez ! » souffla la brune, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Ron qui recula précipitamment.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise chose ! Mais tu es un peu trop insistante et il n'est pas question pour nous d'étudier autant d'heures que toi, nous deviendrions fous ! »

« Arrête, Ron », conseilla Harry, étouffant un rire. « Avant que tu ne te retrouves seul une fois de plus. »

Ron rougit, mais choisi sagement de se taire, et Harry sourit quand Ginny mima un coup de fouet que son frère ne put voir.

« On s'en sort bien à l'école, merci, Harry » lui assura Neville. « J'ai hâte d'être diplômé, je crois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé toute ma vie à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant. »

Neville comptait continuer les études et décrocher un master en herboristerie sous la tutelle du professeur Sprout, et se tenir prêt à prendre le relais quand la femme voudrait prendre sa retraite. Harry savait que son gentil ami serait un professeur brillant.

« Et toi, Harry ? J'imagine que tu as été trop occupé pour travailler sur ta formation de Guérisseur, avec Luke et tout » demanda Hermione en sirotant sa bièraubeurre.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pour être honnête, il n'avait touché à aucun de ses documents de St Mungo depuis la naissance.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, 'Mione » admit-il. « C'est surtout de la théorie, et quand bien même je pourrais passer à la pratique ... maintenant que j'ai mon fils, je ne peux pas m'imaginer travailler toute la journée et laisser Luke à la maison avec Moony. Je ne veux pas être un de ces parents qui ratent la vie de leur enfant parce qu'ils sont trop occupés à travailler ... Le Guérisseur Thompson a dit que je pourrais toujours apprendre un peu de médico- magie avec Poppy et via des livres sans pour autant avoir à suivre la formation guérisseur en elle-même.

« Tu es sûr, mec ? Je sais à quel point tu étais excité de devenir guérisseur et tout » dit Ron, la bouche à moitié pleine. Harry haussa les épaules, mettant de côté son assiette vide.

« Je l'étais, mais ... Je suis beaucoup plus excité d'être père. » Ce n'était pas comme si Lucas avait un autre parent pour rester à la maison avec lui, et aussi proche que pouvait etre Remus, c'était différent. Harry voulait être impliqué. « En plus, j'ai ... je pense reprendre les rênes de PotterCo. J'ai une réunion avec les gobelins dans quelques semaines pour discuter des premiers prêts en cours, et j'aime, j'aime vraiment tout cela, ce business. Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que l'on s'attendait de ma part, mais je pense que je pourrais vraiment faire quelque chose d'incroyable avec tout cet argent. L'orphelinat de guerre est dans un bon état, et nous cherchons à faire des donations, voir établir un programme de bénévolat là-bas. Et même il n'y a que moi pour le moment, une fois que nous aurons commencé à constituer une clientèle, je pourrais embaucher plus de gens, et comme ça je peux travailler à la maison pour la plupart du temps, même quand Like sera plus grand.

« J'ai l'impression que tu y as bien réfléchi » remarqua Hermione, un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Je l'ai vraiment fait, Moony m'a aidé, et je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pendant mon repos forcé » remarqua-t-il ironiquement.

« Je pense que c'est une idée brillante » a déclaré Luna. « Et si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien toi, Harry »

« Merci, Luna » dit l'adolescent aux yeux verts, souriant.

« Je suis d'accord, ça a l'air génial. N'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, ok ? » Ajouta Hermione. Harry fit une pause, pensant.

« Tu pourrais demander à Poudlard" pensa-t-il tranquillement. « Voyez si quelqu'un dans notre année envisage de démarrer une entreprise et aurait besoin d'un peu de soutien ? Je sais que Lavande et Parvati avaient l'intention d'ouvrir un magasin de vêtements pour faire entrer la mode moldue dans le monde des sorciers. »

C'était exactement le genre de chose dont il avait besoin ; les entreprises qui pourraient traverser entre les deux mondes avec facilité. Les sorciers avaient besoin d'apprendre que ce n'était pas parce que c'était moldu que c'était mauvais.

« Elles en ont toujours l'intention » confirma Ginny. « J'en parlais avec elles il y a quelques temps. Je leur dirais de t'envoyer un hibou. »

Il sourit avec gratitude à la jeune fille, qui lui rendit.

« Nous allons tous demander » promit Neville. « Je parie que les filles ne sont pas les seules, tout le monde n'ambitionne pas d'entrer au ministère après avoir été diplômé. »

Harry ne les blâmait pas, le ministère n'avait pas vraiment la meilleure réputation depuis la guerre.

« Et les jumeaux ? » Demanda Ron, le front plissé. Harry sourit, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé par un gémissement venant de la nacelle. Regardant sa montre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui était déjà debout.

« Je vais chercher le biberon, installe-le » dit le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Harry sourit, se levant et se déplaçant aux côtés de son fils, voyant ses yeux bleus s'ouvrir et son visage devenir rouge alors qu'il se préparait à pleurer.

« Doucement chiot » murmura Harry d'un ton apaisant, le soulevant et le serrant contre lui, faisant le doux mouvement de balancement qu'il avait rapidement mis au point. « Oncle Moony est parti chercher ton déjeuner, ne t'en fais pas, mon amour. »

Déposant un baiser sur la tête de son fils, il adressa un rapide sourire à Remus alors qu'il revenait avec un biberon à la main. En s'asseyant, il berça Lucas d'un bras et prit le biberon de son parrain, vérifiant par habitude la température sur son poignet avant d'approcher la tétine aux lèvres de Lucas. Au premier contact, le nouveau-né téta avidement, buvant goulument. Sur que son fils était satisfait du lait, Harry le lâchât des yeux, et découvrit que le reste des occupants de la pièce le fixaient.

« La vache, Harry, tu es déjà pratiquement un pro ! » se justifia Ron, le faisant rougir.

« Il sait juste se faire comprendre, c'est tout » répondit Harry timidement. « Il était l'heure pour lui de manger et il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'être changé. Mais il en aura surement besoin dans un petit moment, si y'a des volontaires ? »

Il rigola quand ses amis lui donnèrent simultané un regard de dégoût. Il ne pouvait pas en attendre autre chose, supposa-t-il. Lucas continua à sucer le biberon comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant, et Harry rit pour lui-même quand le bébé continua à téter même après que le biberon fut vide. C'était un bon signe, avait dit le guérisseur Thompson. Harry avait de la chance de rester avec le même guérisseur après sa grossesse - la plupart avaient changé pour un pédiatre - mais il avait été convenu que moins il y aurait de personnes impliquées, le mieux cela serait pour son intimité, et le guérisseur Thompson était qualifié.

Il ôta doucement le biberon de la bouche de son fils, le mit de côté et attrapa un chiffon sur la table basse, le jetant sur son épaule pour faciliter l'installation de Lucas afin de le faire roter, tapotant doucement le dos du petit garçon. En entendant quelques rots s'échapper, il grimaça faiblement à la sensation familière de lait craché sur le tissu. Quand il fut certain que Lucas avait fini, Harry le réinstalla correctement et enleva le tissu, le nettoyant par magie sans baguette.

« C'est un peu dégeu, mec » l'informa Ron sans tact.

Harry renifla, souriant pendant que Lucas s'endormait dans ses bras. Il pouvait rester là un moment plutôt que dans la nacelle.

« Ouais, eh ben, c'est ce que sont les bébés, mignon dix pour cent du temps, dégeu les quatre-vingt-dix autres... Je suis sûr que les tiens seront exactement pareils » taquina-t-il en regardant Ron et Hermione rougir à l'unisson.

Tous ceux qui connaissait la paire ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils rempliraient bientôt le monde avec une équipe complète de Quidditch d'adorables jeunes rouquins.

Avec Lucas confortablement installé et s'endormant, Harry ramena le sujet sur ce que tout le monde ferait après l'obtention de leur diplôme, et leurs plans pour l'été. Il était difficile de croire que dans quelques mois, il se serait écoulé une année entière depuis qu'il était allé à Malibu. Harry ne souhaitait plus de pouvoir revenir en arrière. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était aller de l'avant et regarder son fils grandir et se développer. Il aurait juste souhaité juste que son autre père soit là pour faire la même chose.

* * *

 **publier le 07/05/2018**

 **corriger le 05/05/2018 et le 09/05/2018  
**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français :** Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance/aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 14 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

* * *

 _Bonsoir tout le monde, je publie en effet un nouveau chapitre en même temps que la victoire des français à la coupe du monde, comme tout le monde s'en doute il y a une ambiance de malade que ce soit sur les Champs-Élysées ou au niveau des différents fan-zone a travers le pays, et pour dire il y en avait une dans ma ville et on a tous appréciez cette ambiance ou tous le monde chantait, dansais, criaient. C'est quelque chose que l'on doit marque dans notre esprits. on a notre deuxième étoile après une attente de 20 ans. Bravo les Bleus !  
_

 _Enfin , pour résumé toute vos review que j'apprécie particulièrement : Tony reviendra dans les aventures mais pour tout de suite on va en entendre parle dans ce chapitre donc lissé le chapitre. je ne suis que la traductrice, étant débutante, je vous remercie de vos commentaire qui peuvent m'aider a améliorer cette qualité de lecture. en cas de besoin dite le moi en commentaire ou par message privé. si quelqu'un ou plusieurs personne sont intéressé pour m'aider a corriger les chapitres précédent ou futur, j'ai un compte discord je met le lien si dessous : enlever les espaces !_

 _discord . gg / Zhg6sb7  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Harry sourit tandis que Lucas rebondissait sur le lit, une figurine d'action de Captain America à la main et des bruits de voix qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres tandis que le garçon de quatre ans faisait voler la silhouette dans la pièce. « Captain America ne peut pas voler, chiot », souligne-t-il, obtenant un regard noir de son fils.

"Il peut maintenant," insista-t-il obstinément. Harry étouffa un rire, tendant la peluche de couleurs vives que Luna avait acheté pour Lucas, et qui jouait actuellement le rôle de super Vilain. Avec un cri de guerre, Lucas chargea vers lui avec Captain America devant lui, bombardant en piqué la pauvre pieuvre empaillée et la déchirant des mains de Harry, la frappant à plusieurs reprises avec la main tenant sa figurine. Harry fit les cris de désespoir appropriés, mais s'arrêta quand sur la télévision soudainement apparu un flash info : « nouvelles de dernière minute ».

« Tais-toi une seconde, chiot », pressa-t-il en tendant la main vers la télécommande pour faire remonter le son. L'écran montra la journaliste, et le cœur de Harry tambourina à vive allure.

"Ceci vient d'être annoncé, le PDG et propriétaire de Stark Industries Tony Stark a été kidnappé lors d'une démonstration d'armes en Afghanistan", a annoncé le journaliste, une courte vidéo d'un camion militaire explose, suivie d'une photo du visage grimaçant de Tony ; clairement pris à une fête quelconque. Le souffle de Harry se coinça dans sa gorge, la main agrippée par réflexe à la télécommande. Mon dieu, Tony est devenu plus attirant en vieillissant.

"Papa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Lucas avec un froncement de sourcils, se posant sur le lit à côté de lui et le fixant avec confusion. Harry l'ignora, écoutant attentivement le journaliste expliquer ce que Tony avait fait en Afghanistan, et comment personne n'avait vu aucune trace de lui depuis l'embuscade. Il ne remarqua même pas le coup à la porte, seulement pour surprendre Remus qui se glissait dans la pièce. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, puis regarda l'écran de la télévision, la mâchoire tombante.

"Oh, petit," murmura-t-il, se déplaçant immédiatement pour étreindre Harry autour de l'épaule.

"Papa, Lunard, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui est cet homme ?" Lucas persistait, fronçant les sourcils. Harry s'étouffa d'un rire amer. Bien sûr, Lucas ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

"C'est un ami de ton père, chiot," expliqua doucement Remus. "Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps."

"Oh." Lucas se mordit la lèvre, rampant sur les genoux de son père et le serrant dans ses bras autour de la taille. "Je suis désole, papa, j'espère que ton ami va bien."

"Il le sera, chiot," répondit calmement Harry, caressant les cheveux noirs en désordre de son fils, fixant toujours la photo de Tony sur l'écran. "Ils vont le trouver." Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi confiant que possible.

« Chiot, pourquoi ne pas aller te préparer pour ton bain, ouais alors je te lirai quelques chapitres de ton histoire avant de te coucher, » suggéra Remus, un sourire forcé sur son visage. Lucas souria immédiatement, comme les deux hommes le savaient, et sortit des genoux d'Harry pour sauter du lit.

"Je veux tourner le robinet !" » s'exclama-t-il avec excitation, en sprintant hors de la pièce vers la salle de bain. Remus rit intérieurement, se tournant vers Harry avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Lucas avait été obsédé par le robinet de bain pendant des semaines maintenant ; il serait heureux occupé pendant cinq minutes environ.

"Est-ce que ça va, petit ?" » demanda-t-il en serrant l'épaule d'Harry d'une manière réconfortante. Harry haussa les épaules, détournant son regard de la télé pour regarder son parrain.

"Ouais, bien sûr, Moony," répondit-il, les mots semblant faux même à ses oreilles. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mon petit ami ou quoi que ce soit." Remus leva simplement un sourcil conscient, et Harry avala la boule dans sa gorge. "C'est un génie sanglant, Remus ... Si ... s'il est vivant, il va s'en sortir ... Il n'est pas aussi insipide qu'il le prétend." Parce que bien sûr, Remus était bien au courant de ce que les nouvelles disaient à propos de Tony Stark. Aucun d'eux n'admettrait de garder la trace de l'homme au fil des ans ; Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un lien avec l'autre père de son fils, et Remus d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme dont son filleul était si clairement tombé amoureux.

« Je n'en doute pas, Harry, donne-moi une semaine, ils l'auront trouvé d'ici là », assure-t-il avec optimisme. « Je vais m'occuper de coucher Lucas ce soir, tu ... rassemble tes pensées. » Harry hocha la tête, acceptant le baiser sur son front et serrant la main de Remus avant de le laisser partir, un léger sourire tirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait le loup-garou appeler Lucas, qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas faire de flaques dans la salle de bain. Merlin, il avait grandi si vite.

Harry éteignit la télévision, voyant que cela avait tourné à une histoire stupide sur des députés moldus évitant les taxes, et se leva lentement du lit, marchant vers la commode en face. Tombant à genoux, il ouvrit le tiroir, fouillant dans les draps de rechange et les serviettes jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme sur une mince boîte noire. La tirant dehors, la boule dans sa gorge s'est logée une fois de plus dans sa gorge, et il a soulevé le couvercle sur la boîte. Le smartphone élégant n'avait plus rien de spécial, comparé à ce qui était sur le marché grâce à Stark Industries, mais il prenait encore vie quand il l'allumait, l'écran s'allumait et arborait le logo SI. Harry se mordit la lèvre en ouvrant la liste de contacts, ne voyant que les trois noms avec lesquels il avait été programmé quand il lui avait été donné. Il avait son propre téléphone maintenant - Stark Industries, bien sûr - et il ne s'était jamais permis de transférer ces trois contacts, de peur qu'il ne soit trop tenté et n'appelle l'un d'eux. Il s'était promis à la naissance de Lucas qu'il n'utiliserait plus le téléphone, mais les temps désespérés appelaient à des mesures désespérées. En sélectionnant le prénom sur la liste, il croisa les doigts que le numéro n'avait pas été changé en cinq ans, tenant l'appareil à son oreille.

Il commença à sonner, ce qui était un bon signe, et Harry retint son souffle alors qu'il attendait une réponse, mal préparé pour la vague d'émotion qui le frappa au son de la voix de la femme. "Pepper Potts, fais vite, j'ai de plus grandes choses à m'inquiéter en ce moment", claqua-t-elle, le son si familier qu'il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour répondre.

"Euh, salut, Pepper, c'est moi." Il n'avait aucune idée si elle se rappelait qui il était, mais ça valait le coup. Il y eut un silence aux deux extrémités du téléphone, avant que Pepper ne parle.

"Evans ?" » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, et Harry laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Elle a reconnu sa voix. "Dieu, Evans, je ne pensais pas que tu avais encore mon numéro, ça fait des _années que_ Tony a essayé de retrouver le téléphone il y a un moment, et JARVIS n'a pas réussi à le trouver, nous avons supposé que tu t'en étais débarrassé " Harry fut surpris par l'information, essayant de ne pas trop y lire d'informations. Tony était probablement simplement ennuyé et curieux, mais sans aucun doute les protections autour de Grimmauld Place avaient déformé le signal GPS.

"Je sais, je sais, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais appeler, mais ... j'ai vu les nouvelles." Sa voix craqua, et il espérait que Pepper ne raccrocherait pas. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait fait appel à toutes sortes de personnes depuis le kidnapping.

"Bien sûr que tu l'as fait," répondit-elle catégoriquement. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, quand on dit à tout le monde de se faire foutre ?" Harry grimaça. il aurait dû s'y attendre.

"Rien", répondit-il honnêtement. Sans lui parler de Lucas, il n'avait plus aucune prétention à la vie de Tony que ses autres aventures. "Mais un homme peut espérer, je me fiche des détails, je ne sais pas ... quelles sont les perspectives ?" Il attendit anxieusement, en entendant Pepper soupirer.

"Ça ne va pas bien, je vais être honnête," dit-elle finalement. "Nous n'avons pas de pistes, pas de piste à suivre, mais nous ne pouvons que supposer qu'il est vivant et être retenu pour une sorte de rançon, ce qui veut dire que nous aurons une demande tôt ou tard, mais jusque-là nous n'avons rien. "

"D'accord," croassa Harry, se sentant malade à la confirmation. "Dieu ..." L'envie d'utiliser la magie pour le trouver, de transplaner au milieu du désert afghan et d'utiliser un sortilège "point-moi", était accablante, mais Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'en sortir. Tout le monde voudrait savoir comment Tony Stark se serait échappé. Toujours, en dernier recours ...

"Pourquoi appelez-vous ?" Pepper a demandé de manière accusatrice. "Tu as été très clair quand tu as cessé d'appeler que tu t'en fichais."

"Bien sûr que je m'en soucie toujours," siffla-t-il, indignée. « J'avais des raisons de ne pas appeler, je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer, mais je pensais à Tony, à tous les deux, d'arrêter de prendre soin de moi d'abord." Pepper renifla, et il pouvait l'imaginer avec l'expression sceptique des sourcils levés sur son visage.

"Alors tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu aimes le croire," rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé par le bruit de la conversation excitée de Lucas alors qu'il passait à côté de la porte avec Remus pour aller dans sa chambre. Son cœur se crispa, et il laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Bien, désolé de t'avoir dérangé," murmura-t-il. "S'il te plait, ne ... quand tu le trouves, ne dis pas à Tony que j'ai appelé." La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Tony recommence à l'appeler. Il ne serait pas capable de garder Lucas aussi secret.

"Je ne le ferai pas," approuva Pepper. "Mais si tu étais une aussi bonne personne que je pensais que tu étais il y a cinq ans, tu appellerais à nouveau et tu le lui dirais de toi-même."

"Je ne peux pas," insista Harry. « Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais ... je ne peux plus parler à Tony, mais j'espère qu'il rentrera chez lui en sécurité bientôt.

« Nous le faisons tous, au revoir, Evans, ne m'appelle plus. » Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle raccrocha, et il laissa tomber le téléphone sur ses genoux, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il le méritait.

Soupirant à lui-même, il glissa le téléphone dans sa boîte et l'enfouit de nouveau dans la commode, se levant. Passant dans sa salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, il descendit dans son boxer et se glissa dans le lit, éteignant le téléviseur et les lumières et plongeant sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Il serra les paupières, ravalant le sanglot qui avait envie de bouillonner sur ses lèvres. Pepper avait raison ; il n'avait aucun droit sur la vie de Tony, pas plus que sur la presse ou les paparazzi.

Un rayon de lumière coula dans sa chambre alors que la porte s'ouvrait une fraction, et Remus le regarda. "Tout va bien, petit ?" Demanda-t-il calmement, entrant dans la pièce. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, regardant l'homme plus âgé alors qu'il se perchait sur le bord du lit.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai appelé Pepper, elle m'a dit que ça ne semblait pas très bien, et en fait, je suis un abruti qui ne se soucie que de Tony quand il est potentiellement mort. » Remus grimaça, serrant le genou de Harry à travers la couette.

"Si elle savait, elle ne dirait pas ça," calma-t-il. "Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, tu te soucis de Tony à chaque seconde de la journée." Il offrit un petit sourire, levant la main pour lisser les cheveux de Harry sur son front. "Merlin, j'oublie à quel point tu es jeune," murmura-t-il avec ironie. « Tony ira très bien, Harry, comme tu l'as dit, c'est un génie, il va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, aie foi, et ne laisse pas ce que Pepper a dit t'atteindre, elle n'a pas tous les faits "

"Je sais, Rem, mais ... je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais gardé le contact ... Peut-être ... un jour j'aurais pu le lui dire," répondit-il, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Remus.

« Allons dormir, Luke est dans le lit et dort profondément, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je te verrai demain matin, mon chiot d'amour. »

"Je t' aime, Lunard," répondit doucement Harry, se penchant pour embrasser la joue de l'homme. Remus sourit et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, et Harry roula sur le côté quand il fut finalement seul. Il voulait croire Remus, mais une partie de lui se sentait toujours comme une personne terrible pour avoir caché un si grand secret à Tony, et prétendant qu'il ne lui manquait pas autant que le jour où il avait quitté Malibu.

.-.-.

Deux mois. Deux longs et douloureux mois pendant lesquels Harry était pratiquement collé à son ordinateur portable dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles. Il y avait des douzaines de sites Web dédiés à suivre les progrès de la chasse à Tony Stark, et chacun d'entre eux avait un signet. Certains d'entre eux étaient en train de recycler ce que disaient les reportages, mais d'autres étaient complètement sur des sites de théorie du complot, se demandant comment il était suspect de voir à quel point Stark Industries semblait se concentrer sur l'enlèvement de leur PDG. Personne ne faisait l'effort de déranger Tony Stark. Harry lisait ces sites comme regarder un accident de voiture ; avec une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, mais incapable de détourner ses yeux des écrans. Il savait que ce n'était pas complètement vrai - il n'y avait pas moyen que Pepper laisse tomber Tony dans le désert - mais Obadiah Stane,

Il y a une vie, Harry serait allé directement à Malibu et commencé à fouiner, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. Mais pas maintenant ; il n'était pas étudiant, combattant Voldemort avec Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Il était un père avec des responsabilités, et il devait mettre Lucas avant lui-même. En plus de cela, il avait le secret du monde sorcier à garder ; s'il allait être pris n'importe où, ce serait chez Stark Industries, où JARVIS et Pepper avaient les yeux rivés sur tout.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse finalement céder à l'envie de s'impliquer et de commencer à s'immiscer, Tony a été retrouvé. Eh bien, les détails étaient vagues, clairement tenus à l'écart des médias, mais apparemment, l'homme avait trouvé un moyen d'échapper à ses ravisseurs et de s'éloigner suffisamment pour appeler l'aide de l'armée. Harry sourit comme un imbécile en lisant l'article, Lucas étant occupé à faire ses exercices de méditation avec Remus à l'étage. Juste parce que Harry n'utilisait pas souvent la magie ne signifiait pas que Lucas ne l'avait pas, et Harry était d'avis que plus tôt il apprendrait à la contrôler, mieux ce serait.

Voyant une alerte sur les nouvelles qui annonçait que Tony donnerait une conférence de presse en direct à la caméra, il cliqua sur le lien pour le diffuser, son souffle s'accumula dans sa gorge à la vue de Tony assis contre le podium, meurtri et battu mais habillé un costume tranchant, déballant un hamburger et des frites sur ses genoux. Il se renfrogna, un sourire affectueux traversant son visage. Seulement pour Tony.

En augmentant le son, il regarda attentivement, essayant de juger l'état de Tony de la vidéo légèrement pixellisée. Il avait l'air bien, même s'il ait eu un bras dans une écharpe, et - fronçant les sourcils, Harry en plein écran, souhaitant pouvoir zoomer davantage. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose qui brillait faiblement sur la poitrine de Tony, derrière sa chemise. Il la couvrait nonchalamment avec sa fronde, et sa chemise faisait du bon boulot pour bloquer la lumière, mais c'était définitivement là ; Harry était intimement familier avec les contours de la poitrine de Tony, et quelque chose était nettement différent. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une sorte de dispositif de guérison high-tech ? Un stimulateur cardiaque, peut-être ; là jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être opéré pour un normal ? Connaissant Tony, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi.

Il s'assit et regarda toute la conférence, si courte soit-elle, son cœur dans sa gorge alors que Tony parlait. L'homme semblait si ... brisé, tellement vaincu par les réalités de ses propres créations. Harry voulait juste l'envelopper dans un câlin et ne jamais le lâcher, et il se retrouva à enrouler ses bras autour de sa propre taille, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il décocha quand Tony fut escorté par Stane, ne voulant plus regarder. La voix de Stane lui donnait envie de frapper des choses, et il pouvait trouver autre chose en ligne plus tard. D'ailleurs, il méditait d'un coup d'œil sur sa montre ; il était presque temps d'emmener Lucas au parc. Il avait promis, après tout.

.-.

Malgré une recherche étendu, Harry n'avait toujours pas pu savoir ce qui n'allait pas dans la poitrine de Tony, même plusieurs jours après la conférence. Les médias devenaient fous au retour de leur golden boy, mais la plus grande partie semblait concerner le changement radical de cœur de Tony en ce qui concerne les produits de Stark Industries. Harry savait que refuser de vendre des armes n'était pas aussi impulsif que cela paraissait au reste du monde. Même à l'époque où Harry le connaissait, Tony avait été agacé et frustré et avait dû construire et vendre tant d'armes à tant d'idiots. Harry était fier de lui, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. Il finissait par faire de la compagnie la sienne, au lieu de celle de Howard.

Son nid de pigeons rougeoyait dans le coin de sa chambre, indiquant un accouchement, et il sortit du lit pour le récupérer, en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit ; il était tard, et Lucas était au lit. En retournant le couvercle sur la boîte en bois vernie, il retira le dossier épais de l'intérieur et le feuilleta, cherchant l'information qu'il avait demandée. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des informations commerciales légitimes - les détails de la réunion le lendemain matin, l'application d'un magasin de musique moldue en croissance rapide avec un propriétaire de cracmol qui voulait élargir sa clientèle - mais coincé discrètement entre tout ce qui était un mince paquet de papier avec 'CONFIDENTIEL' estampillé sur le devant. Ouvrant le paquet, il sortit les draps et jeta le reste du dossier sur son bureau ; ce n'était pas important.

Alors que ses yeux traînaient sur les mots du journal, son cœur s'affaissa lentement ; Même ses meilleurs hommes n'avaient pu rien savoir. Clairement, Tony gardait ses secrets, et JARVIS avait sans aucun doute enlevé toute trace d'information de n'importe où, sauf ses serveurs privés. Seulement capable d'être légèrement contrarié de ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas, Harry était plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Habituellement, Tony aimait montrer ses inventions avec toute la fierté d'un enfant affichant un projet de foire scientifique gagnant ; pour lui, garder tout si tranquille - parce que Harry ne doutait pas que ce que c'était, Tony l'avait créé - signifiait que c'était probablement dangereux, ou vital pour sa santé. Moins il y a d'informations, moins il y a de risque que quelqu'un l'utilise contre lui.

Soupirant pour lui-même, Harry laissa les papiers tomber sur ses genoux, le regard rivé sur sa commode. Il devrait utiliser son dernier recours. Se levant, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant sa commode, creusant la boîte avec son Stark phone dedans. En tapant l'un des trois chiffres dans ses contacts, il le tint jusqu'à son oreille, avala sa gorge sèche. "Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais appeler." Il grimaça à la colère dans son ton, se déplaçant pour s'appuyer contre la commode, toujours assis sur le sol.

« Je sais, je sais, et je te promets qu'après ça je ne te dérangerai plus jamais, je vais me débarrasser du téléphone, je le jure », insista-t-il précipitamment.

« Si tu appelles, tu dois savoir qu'il est à la maison, pourquoi m'appeler ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si lâche, » tira Pepper, et le cœur de Harry sauta à la perspective d'appeler Tony.

« Je ne peux pas, Pepper, je ne peux pas lui parler, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi mais juste s'il te plait, ne me fais pas faire ça. Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien. Ce truc sur sa poitrine. Une chose brillante que vous pourriez voir un peu pendant la conférence de presse, je ne trouve rien là-dessus, il ne meurt pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le prendre si Tony mourait.

"Vous avez été en _train de fouiner_ ?" Pepper siffla avec colère.

"Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, j'ai supposé que JARVIS fût derrière."

"Et tu penses que tu mérites d'en savoir plus ?" la rousse a demandé, son ton glacial.

"Non, non, je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ou quoi que ce soit", assura-t-il, même si c'était un mensonge. "Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien."

"Il va bien," piqua Pepper. Pour la plupart, au moins, et il ne meurt pas. Harry laissa échapper une respiration soulagée, souhaitant qu'il soit assez courageux pour en demander plus.

"Merci, Pepper, je viens juste ... merci." C'était un poids de sa poitrine de savoir que Pepper serait toujours là pour prendre soin de Tony. Il n'en avait pas le droit, comme elle aimait à le rappeler.

"Tony arrive, je dois y aller," dit brusquement Pepper. "A moins que tu ne veuilles que je lui dise à qui je parle."

"Non !" il a lâché rapidement. "Non, non, je vais y aller et je ne rappellerai plus jamais, je veux dire cette fois, je suis désolé." Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit qu'il regretterait, il raccrocha le téléphone et le jeta par terre devant lui, fixant l'écran brillant. La photo de fond était toujours celle que Tony avait posée quand il l'avait donnée à Harry ; La paire d'entre eux faisant des grimaces stupides, traînant dans le salon de Tony. Soupirant, Harry glissa le téléphone dans la boîte, le posa soigneusement dans la commode. Oui, il avait promis à Pepper qu'il détruirait le téléphone, mais ... c'était la seule copie qu'il avait de cette photo. C'était la seule photo de lui et Tony ensemble qu'il aimait vraiment. Tous ceux des sites d'information étaient flous et harcelés.

Se redressant, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit le couloir jusqu'à la porte à demi couverte de peinture, un panneau de « Lucas » sur le devant. Il était à moitié ouvert, et il poussa la porte un peu plus large, glissant dans la chambre. Lucas était profondément endormi, emmêlé au hasard dans sa couette, pieuvre empaillée sous le bras. Harry se rapprocha, s'enfonçant dans la chaise à côté du lit. C'était la même chaise qui avait été dans la nursery de Lucas en tant que bébé ; la même chaise où il avait passé la moitié de son temps, à nourrir son enfant et à l'installer au milieu de la nuit.

La lampe sur la table de chevet projeta une lueur douce sur le visage de l'enfant de quatre ans, et Harry ne fut pas frappé pour la première fois à quel point Lucas ressemblait à Tony, même dans son sommeil. "Je suis tellement désolé, chiot," souffla-t-il, une voix presque silencieuse dans la pièce. Tendant la main doucement, il adoucit le désordre aléatoire des cheveux qui était définitivement hérité du côté Potter. "Je suis tellement désolé, il t'aurait tellement aimé, et c'est de ma faute s'il n'en aura pas l'occasion." Lucas ne bougea pas, et Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il restait assis là, caressant les cheveux de son fils et murmurant des excuses. Même s'il était assez courageux pour approcher Tony maintenant, il était trop tard. Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient séparés ; Tony ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Juste parce que Pepper l'a fait, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Finalement, les paupières d'Harry commencèrent à s'affaisser, et il sut que s'il restait plus longtemps, il s'endormirait sur la chaise. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Lucas en le réveillant pour le trouver dans la pièce. Se penchant pour presser un doux baiser sur la tempe de son fils, il se redressa, quittant la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour regagner la sienne, fermant la porte derrière lui. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se déshabilla et sortit les papiers de son lit, rampant lourdement sous la couette. Merlin, il se sentait vieux.


	16. Chapter 15

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français :** Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance/aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 16 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

 _JE VAIS EFFECTUER DES SÉRIES DE CORRECTION DES CHAPITRES PRÉCÉDENTS DONC NE VOUS INQUIÉTER AVEC LES PROCHAINES RE-PUBLICATION DES CHAPITRES BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 _reponse aux review :_

 _reponse globale : voici le chapitre 15 nouveau chapitre, nouvelle traduction en cours chapitre 16 et 17 en cours, on avance dans l'intrigue de l'histoire, c'est un tres bon chapitre et avec quelque surprise en prime, j'espere que vous pouvez attendre la traduction des chapitres malgre la longueur de la publication._

 _reponse review cibler :_

 _Merlin : alors je ne sais pas si tu lis bien depuis le debut, mais c'est une fanfiction yaoi, avec mpreg depuis le depuis, alors je te demanderais de ne pas dénigré cette fanfiction, ce n'est pas la mienne, je l'as traduit juste pour partager cette histoire, eviter ce genre de commentaire surtout negatif pour l'auteur originel._

 _guest et Stridou : voici la suite de la fanfiction_

* * *

 _LES GENS ALLEZ VOIR MON COMPTE EN COMMUN AVEC KATHELEN le compte s'appelle **louanne et Kath** ; On a deja une fiction en publication : **Harry, The Sorcerer Docter** allez le lire, dite moi ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Chapitre 15

2 avril 2009

« Luke, dépêches-toi ! » Appela Harry, attendant à côté du portoloin, l'air profondément exaspéré. Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit alors que Lucas débarqua en courant, son sac a dos sur les épaules.

« Prêt à partir, papa ! » déclara-t-il en) , souriant et rebondissant sur ses pieds. Harry lui sourit et mit une main sur ses épaules, puis attrapa le portoloin tout en tenant Ginny et son fils.

« Prêts ? » demanda-t-il, en obtenant deux hochements de tête déterminés en réponse. « Gare Centrale ». Avec ce mot clef, ils sentirent tous les trois leurs pieds quitter le sol, Harry gardant une prise ferme sur l'épaule de Luke alors que le portoloin s'enclenchait. Ses genoux fléchirent un peu lors de l'atterrissage dans la salle privative de la gare, mais il resta debout et sourit à l'employée aux portoloin qui les attendait.

« Bienvenue à la gare centrale, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour chez nous à New York » les salua-t-elle poliment, récupérant le portoloin usagé. « Souhaitez-vous un transport pour rejoindre votre hôtel ? »

« Humm, oui un taxi serait super » répondit Harry à l'employée qui acquiesça. « Vous pouvez facilement en attraper un dehors, ce n'est pas un souci. » La sorcière lui sourit, visiblement contente d'avoir affaire à une personne s'y connaissant un peu.

« Excellent. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée » Se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce, Harry mena Ginny et son fils dans la gare, se frayant facilement un passage à travers la foule pour atteindre le trottoir. Il leva la main pour héler un taxi, et voyant un se ranger de côté, y conduisit son fil et sa (presque)-sœur.

« Hôtel du Parc Gramercy, s'il vous plait » demanda-t-il une fois tous installés et attachés dans le taxi.

« Bien monsieur » confirma le conducteur, se réinsérant dans le trafic. Lucas était pratiquement scotché à la fenêtre alors qu'ils traversaient la ville, et Harry ressenti un tiraillement dans sa poitrine, les souvenirs de son dernier voyage ici remontant de sa mémoire. Il avait toujours évité autant que possible de venir en Amérique, résistant au besoin croissant d'aller à Malibu et trouver Tony, mais il avait reçu une invitation pour un gala qu'il ne pouvait refuser : Potter&Co avait besoin de solidifier son rayonnement à l'international pour satisfaire certains de ses clients.

Néanmoins, il listait les tabloïds sur Tony de manière presque obsessive depuis son enlèvement, décortiquant les nouvelles sur absolument tout se rapportant à Iron. Man ou Tony Stark, et être dans un endroit aussi familier lui faisait ressentir le manque plus fort que jamais.

Ils s'enregistrèrent à l'hôtel facilement, Luke appréciant fortement la suite luxueuse de l'hôtel. Une fois Dobby apparu pour garder Luke pour la soirée, Harry se retira avec reluctance dans sa chambre pour se doucher, mettre son plus beau costume de pingouin et se préparant pour une soirée ennuyeuse à essayer de plaire a des idiots arrogants et égocentriques. Ah, tout ce qu'il faut faire pour sa compagnie.

.-.-.

Harry rigola, caché derrière son verre de vin pendant que Ginny se moquait dans le dos d'un vieil homme pompeux et détournait innocemment le regard quand il se retournait avec méfiance. Malgré les croqueurs de diamants manifestes, c'était une soirée plutôt réussie pour le moment. Au moins il avait Ginny avec qui parler, il serait devenu fou autrement.

Il se tourna, avec l'intention de proposer à Ginny de danser, quand une voix le stoppa en plein mouvement.

« Evans ? » Harry se retourna lentement, son ventre se serrant douloureusement, l'air quittant ses poumons alors qu'il posait les yeux sur un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de 6 ans. Tony Stark était là, juste à quelques pas de lui, les yeux grands ouverts, toujours aussi beau que quand Harry l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Bien sûr, il était un peu plus âgé, mais tout comme Harry l'était. Pepper était à ses côtés, presque bouche-bée.

« Salut Tony » il le salua calmement, bien que sa voix trahît son pseudo-calme apparent, Ginny se crispa en entendant le prénom, et Harry su qu'elle avait compris. Cela ne le surprenait pas.

Tony se rapprocha de lui rapidement, les yeux remplis de stupeur « Oh mon dieu, Evans, c'est vraiment toi ! » expira-t-il surexcité. « Waouh, regardes-toi ! Tu es …. Waouh » Harry souri légèrement, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, bien que résistant au besoin de prendre Tony dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Tony. Toi aussi Pepper » ajouta-t-il tentant de lui sourire, se rappelant à quel point il l'avait mise en colère la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Tony, ses yeux fixés dans les yeux verts d'Harry

« La même chose que tout le monde, donner de l'argent » Répondit ironiquement Harry. Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es riche ? » demanda -t-il, surpris. Ginny en ayant apparemment assez d'être ignorée rétorqua « Oh, seulement un des hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre ».

Tony se hérissa de manière presque notable alors qu'Harry souriait, satisfait. « Et vous êtes ? » demanda le plus âgé avec un regard acéré.

« Ginny, sois gentille. Je te présente Tony Stark et son assistante, Pepper Potts. Tony, Pepper, je te présente Ginny Weasley, ma petite sœur » présenta Harry. Il put alors voir Tony se relaxer en comprenant que Ginny n'était pas une petite amie ou une épouse, et l'homme souri, et lui fit un baise-main.

« Eh bien, Mademoiselle Weasley, c'est un plaisir » salua-t-il doucement.

« De même » persifla Ginny.

Harry lui lança un regard « Ginny, arrêtes ça ! » souffla-t-il. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas Tony simplement car dans son esprit, il avait abandonné Harry seul et enceint, mais ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle soit aussi malpolie !

« Je vais me chercher une autre boisson » dit-elle, se dirigeant vers le bar ; Harry soupira, passant sa main dans les cheveux.

« Désolé, elle … »

« …ne m'aime pas » présuma Tony.

Harry commença à nier de la tête, avant d'acquiescer. « En quelque sorte, oui. Elle continue de penser que tu m'as séduit et forcé à faire des choses il y a toutes ces années » menti partiellement Harry. Tony haussa un sourcil

« Je plaide coupable pour la séduction, mais tu étais parfaitement consentant pour tout ce qu'on a fait durant ces deux semaines » précisa Tony, Harry acquiesçant.

« Je sais bien, mais elle ne veut juste pas l'entendre. Elle est plutôt protectrice avec sa famille »

« Donc ton vrai nom c'est Weasley ? » interrogea Tony.

Harry rigola, secouant sa tête. « Non, non, elle est de ma famille de cœur, pas de sang. Je suis un orphelin, et son grand frère était mon meilleur ami à l'école. Sa famille m'a juste en quelque sorte intégré dans la fratrie. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de me présenter correctement, n'est-ce pas ? » songe a-t-il. Ce n'était pas une surprise que Tony n'ait pas encore fait le lien malgré la renommée de Potter&Co, Harry essayait de rester autant que possible hors des projecteurs du monde moldu, il avait besoin d'un monde où il pouvait ne pas être reconnu dans la rue. Tendant la main, il fit un sourire charmeur à Tony « Harry Potter, c'est un plaisir faire votre connaissance » Tony cligna des yeux de surprise, mais se reprit rapidement, portant la main d'Harry à ses lèvres. Harry frissonna quand les lèvres de Tony touchèrent sa peau, et a cet instant, tous ses sentiments pour Tony s'embrasèrent, plus forts que jamais. Oh… bougre.

« Tony Stark, le plaisir est mien » murmura Tony, le regardant à travers ses yeux mi-clos. « Pepper, Harry et moi on va faire un tour » ajouta-il pour son assistante, qui acquiesça, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tony mis sa main dans le dos d'Harry, lui rappelant la nuit de leur rencontre au club, et le mena sur un balcon privé, fermant la porte coulissante derrière eux. Harry frissonna dans l'air frai du soir, s'appuyant sur la rambarde pour regarder la ville. New York était vraiment magnifique. Pas autant que Malibu, cela dit, à son avis.

« Donc… » commença Tony se déplaçant pour se tenir derrière Harry.

« Donc… » fit écho le plus jeune. Le silence s'installa, avant que Tony ne le rompe « Pourquoi as-tu arrêté d'appeler ? » laissa-t-il échapper. Harry haussa un sourcil et Tony fit une moue penaude. « Après que tu sois rentré chez toi … tu as arrêté d'appeler au bout de quelques mois. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu étais passé à autre chose. On a seulement été ensemble deux semaines, un été, j'ai pensé que tu étais revenu à tes anciennes pratiques, avec une personne différente chaque soir et que tu n'avais pas envie que je continue de t'embêter. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ça, et que c'était de plus en plus dur de garder Lucas secret. Tony soupira, secouant sa tête.

« Oh Harry » il murmura, se tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu ne m'as jamais embêté. Oui, je couchais avec d'autres personnes, mais aucune n'était aussi bien que toi. Aucune ne m'as eu plus qu'une fois » lui dit-il, tendant la main pour serrer étroitement celle d'Harry. Les battements du cœur d'Harry s'accélérèrent sous le tendre touché, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Tony. « J'ai passé les cinq dernières années avec une petite voix dans ma tête me demandant pourquoi je t'ai laissé partir ce jour, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas suivi en Angleterre et supplié de rester avec moi. Je ne peux pas laisser cette opportunité m'échapper encore. Il y a quelque chose avec toi, Harry Potter, qui me donne envie de tout savoir à ton sujet » il respira, fixant attentivement l'anglais. Harry se pencha, incapable de résister, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser était doux au début, mais Harry se perdit dedans, ses souvenirs des moments à Malibu aussi vifs que s'ils avaient eu lieux la veille. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Tony Stark il y a des années, et il était finalement là, entrain de l'embrasser. C'était presque trop bon pour être vrai. Puis il se souvient exactement pourquoi il avait dû rester loin de Tony, et se recula.

« Tony, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas » il soupira, tressaillant à la douleur visible sur le visage de Tony.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as quelqu'un chez toi ? » demanda-t-il, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, rien de cela. Je … je ne peux juste pas commencer à nouveau quelque chose, je pars de New York dans deux jours » lui dit-il

« Alors j'ai deux jours pour te convaincre de rester » déclara fermement Tony. Harry laissa échapper un rire surpris, secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Tony. Je ne suis plus la même personne que j'étais alors. Je ne suis pas Evans Black » dit-il tristement. Tony secoua la tête, obstiné.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche si tu n'es plus celui que tu étais, donne-moi une chance de connaître qui tu es ! Je t'apprécie Harry. Je t'ai apprécié quand on s'est rencontré parce que tu étais très mignon, puis je t'ai eu dans la peau et j'ai voulu te connaître. Je n'ai jamais voulu connaître quelqu'un d'autre après avoir couché ensemble ! Pour presque tous les autres avec qui j'ai couché je suis incapable de te dire leurs noms rien qu'une semaine après : Je me suis souvenu du tiens durant presque six foutues années, et ce n'était même pas le vrai ! On était bien ensemble Harry, et j'ai envie de voir ou cela peut nous mener » insista-t-il. Harry se détourna, fermant fermement les yeux. Il avait tellement envie de dire oui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas une nouvelle fois.

« S'il te plaît Tony. Ne me fait pas te repousser encore plus difficilement que cela ne l'est. » il supplia.

« Si c'est difficile pour toi de me repousser, alors ne le fait pas ! donne-moi une chance, joli yeux » argumenta Tony

« Je ne peux pas risquer d'être à nouveau blessé » Harry craqua, regardant Tony « Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux juste pas. Laisse-moi partir Tony, c'est le mieux pour nous deux » Sur ces derniers mots, il rentra à l'intérieur, laissant Tony seul sur le balcon, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux parcoururent le hall pour chercher Ginny, qu'il trouva au bar, parlant à un bel homme blond. Faisant son chemin vers elle, il tapa gentiment sur son épaule « je rentres à l'hôtel, tu restes ici ou … ? » il lança une œillade vers le blond. Ginny grimaça, le regardant suspicieusement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? Tu as l'air contrarié » lui dit-elle. Il secoua la tête, haussant les épaules

« C'est bon, je suis juste fatigué » insista-t-il. Elle soupira, mais accepta la réponse.

« Va te coucher alors, je pense que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps » répondit-elle. Harry sourit et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue « Amuse-toi bien, ne reste pas dehors trop tard » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, récoltant une tape sur son épaule. « Oh, va voir ailleurs, Potter. 'Nuit ». Il lui fit un sourire, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, disant son au revoir aux hôtes et hôtesses sur son chemin, promettant de leurs poster un chèque le lendemain. Arrivée à sa voiture, il s'installa avec lassitude dans le siège et commença le court trajet de retour à son hôtel.

.-.

Tony resta longtemps dehors, contemplant tout ce que Harry avait dit. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement rester à l'écart et respecter les souhaits de Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il suffisait d'un souvenir d'étincelant yeux verts qui le regardaient, de lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, et il était fait pour lui. Il avait cessé de prétendre qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Evans Black après la dixième personne avec laquelle il avait couché et qu'on ne pensait plus qu'à « ils n'étaient pas Evans ». L'homme, même pas adolescent, l'avait laissé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, l'esprit de Tony a automatiquement sauté sur la vision d'un autre touchant son Evans - Harry, se rappelle a-t-il. La jalousie brûlait en lui alors qu'il imaginait un autre homme embrassant sa beauté aux yeux verts, un autre homme le revendiquant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Harry était le sien… il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il le ferait.

"JARVIS ? Renseignez-vous sur les invités, découvrez où se trouve M. Harry Potter", a-t-il déclaré dans son Bluetooth.

"Oui, M. Stark, la voix mécanique de JARVIS répondit. Tony attendit un moment avant de recevoir une réponse. "M. Harry Potter réside actuellement dans la salle 604 du Gramercy Park Hôtel." Tony se sourit triomphalement.

"Demain," murmura-t-il, retournant à la fête. Oui, il y irait demain.

.-.-.

Harry fut réveillé par une petite main familière qui piquait sa joue et gémissait. "Lucas, quelle heure est-il ?" il gémit en ouvrant un œil. Son fils était habillé, ses chaussures et tout, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Pas pour la première fois, cela a frappé Harry à quel point Lucas ressemblait à son père. À part les célèbres cheveux de Potter et les yeux vert vif de Harry, tout était Tony.

"Presque sept heures. Papa, tu as dit que Tante et Ginny m'emmèneraient voir la ville !" il gémit, tournant les yeux de chiot avec la permission de Ginny Weasley sur son père. Harry gémit, fermant les yeux.

"Je voulais dire à une heure raisonnable de la journée", a-t-il protesté, mais il s'est sorti du lit sans se soucier. "Va voir si tante Ginny est éveillée, fils, pendant que je prends une douche," pressa-t-il en embrassant le front de son fils. Lucas rayonna dans la chambre de Ginny et Harry soupira. La nuit dernière avait été ... mouvementée. S'il avait eu la moindre idée que Tony Stark serait sur la liste des invités, il ne serait pas parti. Son cœur avait physiquement mal à quel point l'homme lui manquait, c'était ridicule. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux semaines, à peine, et il n'avait même jamais regardé quelqu'un de cette façon depuis. Tony l'avait gâté pour quelqu'un d'autre ; chaque fois qu'il essayait d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que Tony l'embrasser, le toucher, lui faire l'amour, il se sentait mal. C'était faux.

Pénétrant dans la salle de bain, il tourna la douche à plein régime, attendant quelques instants que l'eau se réchauffe avant d'enlever son boxer et de rentrer, laissant l'eau bouillante le submerger. Sa main descendit le long de son estomac avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, agrippant sa bite à moitié dure et serrant. Voir Tony avait ramené des souvenirs de Malibu, des souvenirs de Tony le faisant plaisir, lui faisant sentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Bien sûr, il avait eu des rêves de Tony presque tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait quitté Malibu, mais ils n'auraient jamais été aussi vifs.

Se préparant à son terme, il se nettoya rapidement, attrapant une serviette et faisant un sort de séchage sans baguette sur ses cheveux et son corps. Rentrant dans la chambre, il enfila une paire de boxers, laissant tomber la serviette, et commença à enfiler un jean lorsqu'il y avait un bourdonnement, indiquant que quelqu'un était à la porte. Roulant des yeux, pensant que c'était du personnel de nettoyage, il boutonna son jean et sortit, ignorant le fait qu'il n'avait pas de chemise. Il était certain que le personnel aurait vu pire. En tirant la porte, il commença à parler. "Je suis désolé, je-" il s'arrêta en réalisant que la personne à la porte n'était définitivement pas du personnel de nettoyage. "Tony", salua-t-il, surpris. En interne, il paniquait. Merde ! Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin, il s'attendait à ce que Tony l'écoute quand il a dit de rester à l'écart ! Mais, bien sûr, Tony Stark n'a jamais écouté que lui-même.

"Wow. Pas la vue à laquelle je m'attendais, mais je ne peux pas dire que je me plains," dit Tony en guise de réponse, ses yeux fixés sur le torse nu d'Harry. Harry rougit, se détournant pour aller prendre une chemise. Il pouvait dire par les pas que Tony le suivait et roulait des yeux.

"Que fais-tu ici, Tony ? Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille," dit brusquement Harry. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé par un son qui poussa Harry à vouloir crier.

"Papa ! Tante Ginny dormait, mais je l'ai réveillée, et maintenant elle est toute grincheuse, alors elle m'a dit de t'embêter pendant un moment. Qui est-il ?" Lucas eut un long soupir, se précipitant dans la pièce. Les yeux de Tony étaient incroyablement larges sur le mot « papa », et Harry était convaincu que tout l'univers le détestait.

"Il est un ami à moi, Luke," expliqua Harry, permettant à son fils de serrer ses jambes dans ses bras.

"Oh, il vient à Central Park avec nous aussi ?" Lucas demanda curieusement.

"Oui." "Non." Harry regarda Tony répondre par l'affirmative, noyant la réponse de Harry et faisant sourire Lucas.

"Ouais ! Je suis Lucas, comment vous appelez-vous ?" Lucas a présenté, toujours l'enfant sortant. Tony sourit, donnant une vague à l'enfant de quatre ans.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, Lucas. Je suis Tony," répondit Tony en réponse. Lucas lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Harry.

"Papa, tu n'es pas encore habillé !" annonça-t-il et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je sais, chiot. Je n'ai pas eu la chance. Reste juste ici et joue avec Tony pendant que je vais finir de m'habiller," lui dit-il, retournant dans la chambre. C'était probablement stupide de laisser son fils rester avec son père inconscient, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

S'habillant rapidement, il émergea dans le salon, seulement pour constater que Ginny était là aussi, assis avec Lucas sur ses genoux, parlant à Tony.

"Harry, voilà ! Pouvons-nous parler une seconde ? Brillant," dit-elle, jetant Lucas sur le canapé à côté d'elle et attrapant le bras de Harry, le forçant à retourner dans la chambre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?" siffla-t-elle. Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

"Je ne sais pas, il vient de se présenter ! Je lui ai dit de partir la nuit dernière, je ne peux que supposer qu'il n'a pas écouté", a-t-il répliqué. Ginny gémit en se frottant le nez.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin. Harry, je sais que tu as tout manqué, mais tu sais à quel point ce serait grave de revenir avec lui. Tu as regardé les nouvelles, c'est un homme-pute !" Harry ne put s'empêcher de se frotter à elle en appelant Tony en tant que pute, mais elle le regarda. "Ne le nie pas, Harry. Je sais que tu as ce petit fantasme dans ta tête, Luke et Tony sont une petite famille heureuse, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il est un moldu et un scientifique, il ne pourrait sûrement pas comprendre notre monde ! " s'écria-t-elle. Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

"Comment tu le sais ? Tu ne le connais même pas !" a-t-il argumenté. Ginny haussa un sourcil.

"Oh, et tu le fais ? Harry, tu es sorti avec lui -si tu peux l'appeler ainsi - pendant deux semaines, c'était il y a plus de cinq ans. Tu n'as pas plus la moindre idée de ce qu'il aime que quiconque dans le monde !" Harry soupira, voulant se disputer, mais sachant qu'elle gagnerait. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre cela, même s'il ne connaissait pas la nourriture préférée de Tony, ou où il avait grandi, il savait quel genre de personne était Tony. Il savait qu'il pouvait être doux quand il essayait, et il était terriblement possessif et pas aussi vaporeux que les papiers le décrivaient. Il savait - ou du moins pensait-il savoir - le cœur de Tony, et pour lui, c'était ce qui comptait. Mais il pouvait abandonner ce train de pensées, car il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avec Tony. C'était trop dangereux pour eux deux. L'un d'eux finirait avec un cœur brisé, ou pire.

"Ecoute, Ginny, c'est ma vie, d'accord ? Je sais que tu es sérieuse, mais ne le fais pas. N'interfère pas avec des choses qui ne te concernent pas," l'avertit-il, sa voix faible. Ginny déglutit, mais lui lança un regard furieux, retournant dans la pièce principale avec un soupir. Il soupira, puis la suivit, découvrant que Lucas parlait à un kilomètre et demi à Tony, qui semblait ne pouvoir attraper que trois mots environ, mais essayait vaillamment de suivre les énigmes du garçon. Lucas s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit Harry en souriant.

"On peut y aller maintenant, papa, s'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir. Harry acquiesça et Lucas applaudit, se précipitant pour sauter sur le dos de son père. Tentant à peine à cause du poids soudain sur son dos et des bras autour de son cou, Harry déplaça simplement le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui donne pas un coup de pied dans les reins, puis se retourna.

"Tu viens, alors ?" demanda-t-il plus à Ginny qu'à Tony.

"Quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur toi," répondit Ginny avec un faux sourire, regardant Tony. Le pauvre homme avait l'air si confus, mais acquiesça quand même, se levant. S'assurant que sa baguette était dans son étui et que son portefeuille était dans sa poche, Harry quitta la pièce, Tony et Ginny à sa suite.

"Pouvons-nous avoir des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, papa ?" Lucas a demandé avec espoir. Harry réfléchit un moment, mais Tony le battit jusqu'à parler.

"Je connais un super petit endroit juste à côté de Central Park Avenue, ils font les meilleurs pancakes de la ville", a-t-il ajouté. Harry roula des yeux, incapable de garder le sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Bien sûr, on peut manger des pancakes, morveux," acquiesça-t-il en gagnant un petit "Yaya !" et un baiser sur la joue.

En sortant de l'ascenseur et dans le hall, Harry soupira sur la femme aux cheveux blonds glacés et aux yeux violets, vêtue d'un jean déchiré artistiquement, d'un t-shirt en bande et d'une veste noire et violette. "Vraiment discret, Dora. Vraiment," dit-il d'une voix impassible. La femme, qui avait été innocemment appuyée contre le mur en lisant un journal, lui brisa le sang-froid et jura.

"Bugger, je pensais que je pourrais l'avoir. Cependant, je n'ai jamais pu te dépasser, ma petite," ajouta-t-elle avec ironie, marchant vers eux.

"Tante Dora !" Lucas cria joyeusement, se tortillant sur le dos d'Harry. Dora éclata de rire, se penchant pour embrasser d'abord la joue de Harry, puis celle de Lucas.

"Bonjour, Munch in. Qui est ton ami, Harry ?" demanda-t-elle en poussant un pouce vers Tony.

"Euh, il est, euh, Tony Stark ?" dit-il humblement, grimaçant.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Dora, glacée.

"Il est Tony Stark. Il était au gala hier soir, nous avons discuté, puis il est arrivé dans ma chambre d'hôtel", expliqua-t-il avec un léger reniflement. Dora regarda Tony vers Lucas, puis de nouveau.

"Est-ce qu'il sait à propos-"

"Non, il ne le sait pas, et ça va rester comme ça," lui dit Harry en serrant les dents. "Je suppose que vous avez tiré la paille courte et que vous vous êtes retrouvé coincé dans le service de garde, alors ?"

"Ouais, malheureusement. Charlie envoie son amour, au fait, et il veut vous parler de quelque chose quand vous rentrez à la maison", a-t-elle ajouté. Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Est-ce qu'il a une idée ?" demanda-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête.

"Papa, crêpes !" Lucas gémit et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, d'accord alors, monstre. Tony montre la voie", déclara-t-il, tendant un bras d'une manière dramatique, souriant. Tony renifla, mais se dirigea vers les portes, marchant à côté de Harry. Ginny et Dora reculèrent un peu et Harry les entendit chuchoter. Aucun doute sur Tony. Il grogna intérieurement ; Pourquoi les gens ne pourraient-ils pas juste se faire foutre et le laisser vivre sa vie ?

"Alors, qui est-ce alors ?" Demanda Tony avec curiosité en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Oh, c'est Dora, elle est mariée à Charlie, l'un des frères aînés de Ginny," expliqua Harry. Il prit un léger plaisir dans la façon dont les épaules de Tony se détendirent lorsqu'il mentionna que Charlie était marié et suivit alors que Tony tournait le coin, les plongeant dans la foule animée. Harry, habitué à ce genre de choses, continuait à marcher, marchant côte à côte avec Tony.

"Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne voyais personne ?" Tony a interrogé. Harry lui lança un regard étrange.

"Je ne le suis pas," répondit-il. Le regard de Tony se tourna vers Lucas, qui semblait trop captivé par les regards de la ville pour écouter leur conversation.

"Alors qui… ?" Tony s'arrêta, son sens clair.

"Oh, euh. C'était il y a un moment. C'est son cinquième anniversaire le mois prochain," expliqua Harry. Tony resta silencieux pendant un moment, et Harry pouvait pratiquement voir les roues tourner dans son cerveau.

"Alors il a été conçu quand tu étais à Malibu ?" Tony questionna, sa voix tendue. Harry grimaça, entendant le non-dit 'tu m'as trompé ?' aussi clair que le jour.

"Non, après. C'est compliqué", mentit Harry à demi. La partie compliquée était définitivement vraie.

"Était-elle jolie ?" Tony continua, la douleur dans sa voix faisant que Harry se sentait plus bas que la saleté. Il souhaitait tellement qu'il puisse lui dire, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Tony ne comprendrait pas.

"Pouvons-nous ... ne pouvons-nous pas parler de ça ? S'il te plaît ?" Plaida Harry doucement, tournant les yeux douloureux sur Tony. Le vieil homme soupira, mais hocha la tête. Les deux continuèrent à marcher en silence, aucun d'eux n'osant rien dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose que l'un d'eux pouvait dire pour rendre la situation moins difficile.


	17. Chapter 16

**Titre en anglais :** Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

 **Titre en français :** Preuve Que Tony Stark a Un Cœur

 **Auteur :** orphan_account

 **Genre :** romance/aventure

 **Rating :** mature

 **État de la fiction en anglais : 36 Chapitres (fini)**

 **État de la fiction en français : 17 chapitre traduit**

 **Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis. Juste le temps de la traduction.

 **Résumé :** _Harry a dix-sept ans et a vaincu Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley âgés décident de lui donner une chance d'être un adolescent normal. Ils lui achètent un billet pour Malibu. Mais, bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut jamais faire une chose normalement. En particulier, pas une fois qu'il rencontre Tony Stark, c'est le commencement d'une romance lui laissant plus que des souvenirs._

 _JE VAIS EFFECTUER DES SÉRIES DE CORRECTION DES CHAPITRES PRÉCÉDENTS DONC NE VOUS INQUIÉTER AVEC LES PROCHAINES RÉ-PUBLICATION DES CHAPITRES BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 **BONJOUR A TOUS, VOICI LE CHAPITRE 16... IL Y A SANS DOUTE DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE J'AI ESSAYÉE DE FAIRE DE MON MIEUX ! JE VOUS REMERCIE POUR TOUT LES MESSAGES QUE VOUS M'AVEZ ENVOYER ^^ SI VOUS VOULEZ LE LIEN DE LA FICTION EN ANGLAIS DITE LE MOI SINON VOUS TROUVEREZ LE LIEN EN TOUT DÉBUT DE L'HISTOIRE, POUR LES PERSONNES QUI NE SONT PAS AU COURANT QUE CETTE HISTOIRE N'EST PAS UN MPREG ET BAH DÉSOLÉ MAIS CELA EN EST UN... SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CONTENT VOUS ALLEZ DEVOIR FAIRE AVEC... SI VOUS VOULEZ M'AIDEZ A CORRIGER LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRE ENVOYER MOI UN MESSAGE PRIVÉE ^^ SI VOUS AVEZ D'AUTRE QUESTIONS DITES LE MOI... voila voila bonne lecture à vous et dites moi ce que vous en pensez en fin de chapitre en écrivant une review**

 **je posterais le chapitre 17 quand nous auront atteins 400 review ^^**

 **Preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur  
Chapitre 16**

Heureusement, la présence de Lucas a rendu le petit-déjeuner moins gênant, car personne n'arrivait à lui dire un mot sur tout ce qu'il voulait voir et faire à New York, entrecoupé de questions sur Tony et ce qu'il faisait. Dès que Tony a dit au garçon qu'il construisait des robots, il a été instantanément élevé au rang de " personne la plus cool du monde ". La poitrine de Harry était douloureuse à la facilité avec laquelle Lucas et Tony s'entendaient, la ressemblance familiale ne lui paraissait que trop évidente.

Mais après les crêpes, Lucas a insisté pour tout voir.

"Je peux vous faire visiter, si vous voulez ?" A proposé Tony, regardant Harry. New York est ma maison loin de chez moi.

"Oh, on peut papa, s'il te plaît ?" Supplia Lucas, tirant sur le bras d'Harry. Harry sourit, se mordant la lèvre en regardant Tony. Il voulait juste crier à l'homme que Lucas était le sien, et qu'il n'avait jamais été infidèle. Il voulait juste récupérer Tony. Il pensait que six ans seraient assez longs pour s'en remettre, mais... apparemment non.

"Ouais, ça a l'air sympa." Accepta Harry, faisant sourire Tony.

"Je passe gamin." Lui a dit Dora, en se froissant les cheveux. "Je devrais aller travailler de toute façon." Harry savait que cela signifiait qu'elle le suivrait sous divers déguisements tout au long de la journée et qu'elle souriait.

"D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Ginny ?"

"Je suppose que je ferais mieux." remarqua-t-elle brusquement. "Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées." Harry lui sourit, souhaitant pouvoir la frapper sans que cela paraisse évident. Il l'aimait comme une sœur, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'impliquer.

"Eh bien, c'est réglé alors. Petit homme, choisis une direction." demanda Tony à Lucas, qui s'est tordu le visage, puis pointé quelque part sur sa gauche. "Excellent choix", déclara Tony d'un signe de tête favorable. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?" Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire quand ils ont commencé à marcher, aimant être de nouveau en compagnie de Tony. Même avec la maladresse qui les séparait, c'était quand même incroyable de pouvoir parler à l'homme plus âgé. La faible lueur du réacteur Arc était à peine visible à travers sa chemise, mais seulement si l'on savait quoi chercher. Harry se demandait à quoi cela ressemblerait de près.

Tony a laissé Lucas diriger le tout, les orientant parfois vers quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'ils aimeraient. Avec l'aide du milliardaire, Harry pensait qu'ils avaient vu la plupart des principaux monuments de New York - du moins ceux de la région - bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler correctement à Tony. Ginny est restée en arrière, marchant avec eux, mais en se taisant, un regard maussade sur son visage. Harry aurait préféré qu'elle reste à l'hôtel. "Si tu veux faire du shopping, on ferait mieux de le faire maintenant pendant que les magasins sont plus calmes." Plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde sortait du travail et se rendait dans les centres commerciaux, ce qui provoque des embouteillages.

"Shopping !" S'exclama Lucas, rebondissant sur les épaules d'Harry, où il était assis pour la meilleure vue. Tony s'est moqué d'Harry, se souvenant évidemment de la quantité de courses qu'il avait faites à Malibu. Harry rougit, souriant et penaud.

"Ouais, eh bien. Je pense qu'il aime juste les choses brillantes pour être honnête." Dit-il sèchement. Tony renifla, amusé.

"N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? Allez, je connais le meilleur centre commercial du coin. Et peut-être que ça remontera le moral de la petite miss grincheuse pour lui acheter de jolies chaussures. Ça marche quand Pepper m'en veut." Harry rit, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière sur Ginny, qui n'avait manifestement pas entendu le commentaire.

"Et à quelle fréquence, alors ? Une fois par semaine ?" S'exclama-t-il en s'amusant.

"Hé, ce n'est pas si mal ! Chaussures deux fois par mois, parfois des bijoux. Sauf si je l'appelle pendant son jour de congé, auquel cas c'est les deux, et je dois l'inviter à dîner. C'est arrivé si souvent dernièrement que la presse pense que nous sortons ensemble." A ajouté Tony avec ironie.

"La presse a toujours cru que tu sortais avec Pepper." A souligné Harry, faisant hausser les épaules à Tony.

"Vrai. Mais ça empire, maintenant ; ils lancent des rumeurs que je vais faire ma demande en mariage." Il a dit le mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un serment, et Harry a ri. "J'ai dit à Pepper que le seul bijou que je ne lui donnerai pas est une bague en diamant. Je crois qu'elle était prête à m'embrasser en remerciement. Est-ce que l'idée de m'épouser est si mauvaise que ça ?" remarqua Tony. Le pas d'Harry s'est essoufflé, et il a avalé l'instinctif "je t'épouserais" avant de pouvoir se ridiculiser. Le silence gênant fut rapidement rompu lorsque Luke aperçut quelque chose de brillant dans la vitrine d'un magasin qu'il voulait qu'Harry lui achète, et Harry l'emmena à l'intérieur, sans regarder Tony. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses soient si difficiles.

.-.

Chargé de sacs, même Harry commençait à fatiguer vers la fin de la journée, bien que Lucas semble être rempli d'une énergie débordante. Tony les avait dirigés vers un carnaval de printemps, et Lucas adorait voir tous les manèges, les jeux et les stands. Harry se souvient de la foire de Malibu, où Tony lui avait gagné le pingouin en peluche, le même pingouin qui résidait dans la chambre de Luke à la maison. "Tu peux prendre le morveux", déclara Harry avec lassitude, en regardant Ginny. "J'ai besoin d'une pause, et tu as dit que tu voulais passer plus de temps avec lui." Ginny l'a regardé dans les yeux, en regardant Tony, et Harry a roulé des yeux. "Allez, allez, allez." Lucas a tiré sur la main de Ginny, et comme d'habitude la rousse ne pouvait pas dire non, lui permettant de l'emmener à un stand de tir. Harry se détourna vers un banc, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il s'assit.

"Déjà fatigué ?" Tony s'est moqué de lui, debout en face de lui.

"Je suis le père célibataire d'un enfant hyperactif de quatre ans, je suis toujours fatigué ", répondit Harry en levant les yeux. Tony fronça les sourcils devant le souvenir d'Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre, ignorant comment sa poitrine semblait lui faire plus mal que d'habitude. Harry avait vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais dans le bon sens du terme ; il était définitivement un homme, maintenant, et un homme attirant. La paternité lui allait bien. "Merci pour tout ça, au fait. Luke ne parle que de New York depuis un mois, depuis que j'ai reçu l'invitation au gala. Grâce à toi, il a pu voir tout ce qu'il voulait." Tony sourit, s'écroulant sur le banc à côté d'Harry, essayant très fort de ne pas laisser leurs genoux se toucher, autant qu'il le voulait.

"De rien ; je me suis amusé aussi. Même si ta sœur me déteste." ajouta-t-il sèchement, faisant ricaner Harry.

"Elle s'en remettra. Je peux trouver plusieurs personnes prêtes à aller au prochain événement avec moi, si elle continue d'être une telle gamine." Harry ne savait pas vraiment quel était le problème de Ginny ; oui, elle pensait que Tony l'avait engrossé et l'avait quitté, mais la moitié de la famille aussi, et ils n'étaient pas si en colère.

"Oh ? Tu as une file de beaux hommes et de belles femmes qui t'attendent à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Tony, un peu plus acide que prévu.

"J'ai cinq frères mariés dont les femmes aimeraient avoir la chance de s'habiller bien et d'aller danser, car leurs maris ne l'acceptent jamais ", répliqua Harry sèchement, essayant de ne pas se vexer de l'accusation. "Plus plusieurs amies qui ont l'habitude de m'accompagner à ces réunions. Je suis à la maison, donc amener une femme arrête les gens de spéculer si mon rencard est secrètement mon petit ami." Tony fronça les sourcils, manifestement confus quant à la façon dont il pouvait avoir Lucas s'il était définitivement gay, mais ne demanda pas, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant.

"C'est incroyable que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisés auparavant," S'interrogea l'Américain en se penchant en arrière sur le banc. "Si tu vas à beaucoup d'entre eux."

"J'ai tendance à m'en tenir à celles de l'Europe." Dit Harry. "C'est probablement pour ça. C'est seulement maintenant que Luke est plus âgé et que je peux l'emmener avec moi que je voyage un peu plus loin ; je n'aime pas le laisser des jours entiers, même si c'est juste avec mon parrain." Il leva les yeux, voyant Lucas, il poussait Ginny à aller plus loin dans le carnaval. "Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, avant de les perdre ", A-t-il déclaré en se levant. Tony hocha la tête, se leva et les deux commencèrent à suivre.

Harry riait lorsque Lucas traînait Ginny de stand en stand, bredouillant sans sembler respirer et indiquant quarante choses à la minute. La pauvre femme arrivait à peine à suivre, et c'était bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre devoir gérer l'énergie du garçon pour changer. C'était une autre chose dont il avait hérité de Tony : l'envie constante de faire quelque chose. "Tu veux une glace ?" demanda Tony en faisant un geste vers une camionnette de glaces garée dans le coin. Harry sourit, hocha la tête. "Pépites de chocolat à la menthe ?" Devina Tony. Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, une petite bulle de bonheur émergeant du fait que Tony se souvenait encore de sa crème glacée préférée.

Il attendit que Tony paie leur crème glacée - et signe une serviette de table pour le marchand de crème glacée - et prit son cône avec un sourire pour le vieil homme. Tony, d'un autre côté, avait une ondulation framboise, et la dévorait avec bonheur. Ils ont continué à marcher, Harry gardant un œil sur Lucas et Ginny, Tony gardant les deux yeux sur Harry, un petit sourire rêveur sur son visage. Le Britannique se retourna pour lui poser une question, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire de la petite trace de glace que le jeune homme avait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Harry pencha la tête curieusement, levant les yeux vers Tony. Le génie a failli gémir en voyant à quel point il avait l'air baisable à ce moment-là. "Quoi ?" demanda Harry innocemment. Tony a automatiquement tendu la main, glissant un pouce sur la lèvre de l'autre homme, puis s'est figé une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeaient, les lèvres d'Harry se pressaient contre le pouce de Tony dans une sorte de baiser.

"Harry, je..." A-t-il commencé, les mots mourant dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Je suis désolée ? Non, ça ressemblait trop à un au revoir. Je t'aime ? Il renifla intérieurement ; cela ne ferait qu'envoyer le pauvre homme courir vers les collines.

"Non, non, non, c'est bon." Lui dit Harry, serrant le poignet de Tony pour éloigner son pouce, un léger rougissement se levant sur ses joues.

"Tu es baud." Respira Tony, incapable de s'en empêcher. Harry rougit plus fort, faisant tomber le poignet du plus vieux. Tony tendit à nouveau la main, torsadant ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry, lui jetant un regard implorant. Le Britannique baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, puis soupira, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Tony avec hésitation. Ils continuèrent à marcher, et Tony rayonna ; Harry n'avait pas lâché sa main.

"Écoute, Tony... il faut vraiment qu'on parle. C'est important. Je ne pourrai pas le faire quand Luke et Ginny seront là... Rejoins-moi à notre banc à dix heures, nous pourrons parler alors." Murmura Harry, assez silencieux pour que Ginny n'entende pas. Leur banc faisait référence à l'époque où Tony l'avait emmené à New York, et ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit assis sur un banc à Central Park, en train de parler.

"J'y serai." Répondit Tony, un rapide frisson d'excitation l'envahit. Il espérait que cela signifiait que le jeune homme lui donnait une chance, mais il s'est alternativement rendu compte qu'il pouvait s'agir d'Harry qui voulait se débarrasser de certaines choses avant de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, et l'excitation a diminué.

"Super. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je ferais mieux d'aller sauver mon fils avant qu'il ne se noie dans de la barbe à papa." Dit-il d'un air ironique, et Tony regarda Lucas regarder dans une machine à barbe à papa, dangereusement près de tomber dedans.

"C'est un enfant très mignon, tu as fait du bon boulot avec lui." A-t-il complimenté, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui criait qu'il avait tort parce que Harry n'aurait jamais dû être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

"Merci. Ça a été dur parfois, et je l'ai eu beaucoup trop jeune, mais... Je ne regrette rien de ce qui est arrivé." Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, ignorant qu'il conduisait le pic dans le cœur de Tony juste un peu plus loin. Il lâcha la main de Tony et se précipita en avant, pressant Luke de reculer de la machine. "Tu n'es pas encore fatigué, mon petit ?" demanda-t-il, et Lucas secoua la tête en souriant.

"Pas encore, papa. Je peux avoir de la barbe à papa ?" Harry s'est mordu la lèvre ; d'un côté, cette quantité de sucre ferait de Luke une douleur pour s'endormir. De l'autre, ils étaient en vacances.

"Oui, d'accord, mais seulement une petite." Harry sourit au vendeur, payant une petite barbe à papa pour son fils, puis des sodas pour les quatre. Ginny prit la sienne avec gratitude, en prenant une longue gorgée, et Tony lui offrit un sourire en remerciement, en lui prenant la sienne sur le comptoir.

"Je crois qu'on a vu à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait par ici." A déclaré Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. "On a dû faire le tour de la fête foraine quatre fois."

"Je pense que tu as raison." Harry a accepté, froissant les cheveux noirs de Lucas. "Tu es prêt à partir, petit ?" Lucas fit la moue, mais hocha la tête. Prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne, Harry les tourna vers la sortie, Tony marchant à ses côtés. Son cœur s'est enfoncé quand le téléphone de Tony a bipé, et que le sourire de l'Américain est tombé.

"Oui, Pep", il m'a salué en décrochant le téléphone. "Je croyais que tu avais annulé cette réunion ?" Il y a eu une pause, et Tony a fait un bruit de gémissement. "Oui, mais faut-il que ce soit maintenant ?" Pepper l'a manifestement grondé, alors qu'il faisait la moue et qu'il soufflait. "Très bien, je te vois dans dix minutes." Il raccrocha, souriant en s'excusant auprès d'Harry. "Je dois y aller ; des réunions pour y être, des gens pour s'ennuyer."

"Oh, quelle honte." Dit Ginny rapidement, n'essayant même pas d'avoir l'air sincère. "Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Tony, je doute qu'on se revoie. Allez, Harry, on devrait ramener Luke à l'hôtel et le nourrir avant de le coucher." Harry baissa les yeux, ignorant la rousse pour embrasser Tony rapidement.

"A dix heures." Murmura-t-il humblement, devant se convaincre de lâcher prise après quelques instants. Tony hocha la tête, offrant un sourire pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, puis s'agenouilla pour décoiffer Lucas.

"À plus tard, petit homme. Sois bon pour ton père, il est tout défoncé." Se moque-t-il, faisant rire Lucas. Une voiture s'est garée avec une plaque d'immatriculation SI, et Tony a froncé les sourcils, se dirigeant vers elle. "À plus, Harry."

"Oui, à plus tard Tony." Répondit Harry avec un peu de nostalgie, surveillant la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

"Vous feriez mieux de le laisser partir, Harry. Peut-être que ce sera la poussée pour vous faire voir qu'il est visiblement passé à autre chose." Murmura Ginny en serrant son bras. Harry ricana tranquillement ; s'il y avait une chose qui lui paraissait évidente d'après leur journée ensemble, c'était qu'aucun d'eux n'avait tourné la page.

"Ouais, eh bien..." Dit-il en soupirant. "Allez, allons dîner, je meurs de faim."

Lucas a à peine réussi à rester éveillé pendant le dîner, et Harry l'a mis au lit avec très peu d'agitation, souriant en regardant son fils dormir. Il espérait que sa rencontre avec Tony signifierait beaucoup de changements à venir, pour le mieux, il l'espérait.

Ginny s'est couchée relativement tôt, embrassant Harry sur la joue, et Harry a attendu vingt minutes avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre, fermant la porte comme s'il allait au lit. Souriant à lui-même, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; il était encore trop tôt. Il s'est regardé dans le miroir, grimaçant ; il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il avait l'air nerveux et fatigué, et ses jeans portaient des empreintes sombres et collantes qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Avec un soupir, il sauta dans la douche, espérant que l'eau chaude pourrait le rafraîchir un peu. Le temps qu'il soit propre, sec et habillé, il avait définitivement l'air plus présentable, et c'était beaucoup plus près de dix heures. Se concentrant à être le plus calme possible, Harry sortit de sa chambre et arriva dans une ruelle vide, juste à côté de Central Park. Il prit une grande respiration, les épaules écartées. Il était temps d'affronter la musique.

Harry s'approcha nerveusement du banc, tirant sa veste plus fort autour de lui, et sourit quand il vit Tony assis là, regardant autour de lui avec anxiété. S'énervant et respirant profondément, il s'approcha, attirant l'attention de l'homme. Tony se tint debout quand il le vit, l'étreignant comme pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis s'arrêta, les bras tombant maladroitement sur les côtés, un regard perdu sur son visage. Harry sentit son cœur se briser légèrement, sa détermination s'effriter encore un peu plus alors qu'il serrait Tony dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Tony ne perdit pas de temps à se serrer dans ses bras, ses bras solides et familiers s'enroulant autour de la taille d'Harry, le tenant dans ses bras. En un rien de temps, Harry avait émis un bruit étouffé, une piqûre suspecte dans les yeux qui l'avertissait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Tony se frotta le dos en embrassant doucement ses cheveux. "Chut, yeux brillants. Je t'ai eu." Murmura-t-il doucement, son haleine chatouillant l'oreille d'Harry.

"Putain, Tony, tu m'as tellement manqué." A-t-il sursauté, son haleine sortant maintenant en sanglots. Tony les a gentiment soulagés tous les deux pour qu'ils soient assis sur le banc, Harry sur les genoux de Tony.

"Je sais, ma beau, tu m'as manqué aussi, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais." Respira-t-il en frottant encore des cercles sur le dos d'Harry. Harry réussit finalement à se ressaisir, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il rougit.

"Désolé." Commença-t-il, mais Tony l'a coupé avec un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Ne fais pas ça. Je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu pleures ton petit cœur sur mon épaule, yeux brillants. Tu vas bien maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet. Harry hocha la tête, glissant des genoux de Tony, mais pas hors de ses bras.

"Ouais, je vais bien. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne peux pas te faire confiance avec mes secrets." Confia-t-il. Revoir Tony, avoir des preuves claires devant lui que l'homme plus âgé n'avait pas tourné la page comme Harry s'y attendait... Cela lui a fait repenser à tout ce qu'il avait considéré comme un fait au cours des six dernières années.

"Et qu'en penses-tu ?" Demanda Tony, essayant de garder son calme même s'il était enragé. Qui pensaient-ils qu'il était, disant à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ? Il ne trahirait jamais la confiance d'Harry !

"Je pense que je peux te confier ma vie... mais je ne sais pas si je peux te confier mon cœur. Je veux, crois-moi, je le veux." Ajouta-t-il rapidement, voyant l'air déprimé sur le visage de Tony, "J'ai juste... Je dois m'inquiéter de plus que de moi-même. Je ne peux pas me blesser à nouveau, et je ne peux pas laisser Luke se blesser."

"J'écouterai tout ce que tu me diras, ma beau. Je jure que je ne le dirai à personne, pas même à Pepper." Jura-t-il. Harry sourit, puis prit une grande respiration.

"Tony Stark, tu crois en la magie ?"

.-.

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps à Harry pour donner à Tony un aperçu de son enfance et de sa magie. Tony était stupéfait ; il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une toute autre communauté se cachait parmi les siens, une communauté avec des choses étonnantes comme des dragons et des licornes, des choses de légendes. Et Harry... il était incroyable. Tony avait pensé qu'il était plutôt incroyable avant, mais entendre parler de certaines des horreurs auxquelles il avait dû faire face... Tony était sans voix.

"Wow." Il respira, après un long silence. Harry rit à bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui, c'est ce que je pensais quand Hagrid m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier. Tu me crois, Tony ? Parce qu'il ne sert à rien que je te dise quoi que ce soit d'autre si tu ne me crois pas." A-t-il ajouté. Tony hocha la tête sérieusement, appuyant chastement et avec audace sur les lèvres d'Harry.

"Je crois chaque mot de votre belle bouche." Lui dit-il, faisant réapparaître ce joli petit rougissement qu'il aimait tant.

"D'accord. Eh bien, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'étais pas tout à fait honnête sur mon âge." Avoua-t-il. Tony a froncé les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce que ça avait à voir avec quoi que ce soit.

"Je sais ; votre fausse carte d'identité disait que vous aviez 21 ans, mais que vous n'en aviez que 19." Répondit-il, mais Harry secoua la tête.

"Non, même à l'époque, je mentais... J'avais seulement 17 ans. Le billet était un cadeau pour mon dix-septième anniversaire de la part des garçons plus âgés de Weasley, que j'ai quitté le lendemain de mon anniversaire." A-t-il admis. Tony lui a jeté un coup d'œil. Harry avait dix-sept ans quand ils se sont rencontrés ?

"Maintenant, je me sens comme un vieux pervers, qui couche avec un mineur." Grogna-t-il. Harry renifla tranquillement.

"Je n'étais qu'un mineur dans votre pays, cependant. L'âge du consentement en Grande-Bretagne est de 16 ans, j'étais en règle depuis un an." Offrit-il, comme si cela pouvait aider Tony à se sentir mieux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

"Pourtant, tu sortais à peine de l'école ! Je me sentais déjà assez mal de prendre la virginité d'un jeune de 19 ans, mais dix-sept... Merde, Harry, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" Demanda-t-il. Harry secoua la tête.

"Au début, c'était parce que je savais que tu ne coucherais pas avec-moi si tu le savais, et je voulais vraiment, vraiment que tu couches avec moi. Puis les choses ont continué, et... J'ai pensé que tu arrêterais de me voir si je te le disais." Dit-il tranquillement. Tony a pris la joue de Harry dans sa main ; il n'a pas nié qu'il était un peu bizarre de savoir que Harry avait deux ans de moins que ce qu'il pensait - treize ans de moins que lui-même - mais il pouvait regarder au-delà. De plus, ils étaient tous les deux majeurs et consentants ; quel âge avait-il quand ils avaient commencé les choses ?

"Je m'en fiche. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer les choses maintenant, et je me fiche de votre âge, tant que vous ne m'excluez pas de votre vie." Lui a-t-il assuré. Harry rayonna, pressant un court baiser sur les lèvres de l'Américain, avant de reculer avec hésitation.

"Mais je ne vous ai toujours pas dit ce qu'il y a de plus important.", Ajoute-t-il à contrecœur. Tony leva les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui est plus grand que la magie ?" Demanda-t-il avec scepticisme. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses genoux, nerveux.

"Eh bien, c'est plus quelque chose qui est arrivé à cause de la magie, vraiment. Voyez... quand deux sorciers sont dans une relation, la magie combinée des deux peut transformer le sperme de l'un d'eux en un ovule, et après quelques ajustements internes... le sorcier tombe enceinte." Expliqua-t-il. Tony était sûr que ses yeux sortiraient de sa tête. Les hommes pourraient tomber enceinte ?

"Tu vas me dire que tu as porté Lucas, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-il catégoriquement. Harry hocha la tête. Tony grogna, un regard furieux sur son visage.

"Qui dois-je tuer pour t'avoir mise en cloque ?" A-t-il demandé. Harry n'arrivait pas à garder la tête froide face à la réponse de l'homme, tombant presque du banc de touche en riant. Quand il s'était calmé, il regarda Tony, les yeux encore vifs et les joues rouges.

"Eh bien, je suis un peu une anomalie en ce sens, vu que je suis vraiment, vraiment puissant en terme de magie. Au point que ma magie suffisait pour deux personnes, et quand j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec un truand, ma propre magie a remplacé la magie que mon partenaire aurait eue s'il avait été magique, et a transformé mon sperme en œuf, que le sperme de mon partenaire a ensuite fécondé." Termina-t-il. Une fois de plus, il a vu les rouages ronronner dans le cerveau de Tony pendant qu'il traitait l'information et faisait le calcul, arrivant à sa conclusion avec un doux " oh " et une expression aux yeux larges.

"...Le mien ?" Respira-t-il, stupéfait. Harry hocha la tête, prenant les mains de Tony dans les siennes.

"Oui, le tien. Toi, Tony Stark, tu es le père de mon fils, la seule personne avec qui j'ai jamais eu des relations sexuelles et... la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé." A-t-il ajouté à voix basse. Tony a sursauté, la mâchoire tombant. Harry a dit ce qu'il pensait avoir dit ?

"Tu... tu m'aimes. Lucas est mon fils. Je suis père." Dit-il d'un ton vide, choqué. Harry gloussa doucement, hocha la tête.

"Oui, oui, oui et oui. C'est pourquoi j'ai cessé d'appeler ; je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que je vous cachais un secret aussi énorme que celui de votre enfant. Je pensais que si j'arrêtais d'appeler, je pourrais t'oublier, parce qu'il est clair que tu avais mieux à faire que d'avoir des relations sexuelles au téléphone avec un adolescent." A-t-il ajouté amèrement. "Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. J'ai été si stupide, si égoïste. Merlin, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir laissé partir, ou d'avoir laissé passer cinq années de la vie de Luc sans toi. Je comprends si tu es en colère contre moi, mais je-"

"Harry, je t'aime et tout, mais tu es un idiot." Murmura affectueusement Tony en pressant un baiser sur le front d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le croire ; il avait un fils ! C'était un papa, et Harry l'aimait aussi ! "Toi et Lucas allez emménager avec moi, ou je dois vous supplier ? Parce que je le ferai, tu sais. A genoux et tout." Dit-il sérieusement. Harry a ri de l'enthousiasme de Tony comme l'homme l'avait promis, se mettant à genoux devant lui. "S'il te plaît ?" Demanda-t-il en jetant un grand regard plein d'espoir sur son ex-amant. Harry rit en se frappant l'épaule.

"Lève-toi, espèce d'abruti. Je ne peux pas me décider maintenant, mais je vais y réfléchir. Je dois d'abord trouver comment le dire à Luke." A-t-il souligné. Tony soupira, mais se leva, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Putain de merde, je suis papa." Dit-il, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. "Parle-moi de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime manger ? Comment était-il quand il était bébé ? Est-il intelligent ? Est-ce qu'il a de la magie ?" Harry leva la main, arrêtant l'assaut des questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ralentis. En réponse à vos questions ; tout sauf les carottes ; aussi bon que l'or, mais têtu comme une mule ; oui, c'est un génie, et oui, il a de la magie. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas te calmer un peu avant de te faire mal, mon amour ?" Dit-il avec amusement, ressentant une étincelle de joie de pouvoir appeler Tony "amour". Tony lui a jeté un regard étrange.

"Comment puis-je me calmer ? J'ai un fils ! J'ai hâte de le dire à Pepper, elle a toujours dit que j'aurais un enfant qui courrait quelque part." A-t-il ajouté en reniflant. Harry roula les yeux, se leva et posa les mains sur les hanches de Tony, le faisant se tenir immobile.

"Un pas à la fois, Tony. Et si on rentrait ? Il se fait tard, et je dois être debout pour emmener Lucas à la Statue de la Liberté demain avant qu'il ne rentre à la maison." A-t-il souligné. Le visage de Tony tomba, et il se détendit dans les bras d'Harry.

"J'avais oublié ça. Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas vous persuader de revenir à Malibu avec moi." A-t-il demandé, mais Harry a secoué la tête.

"Pas maintenant. La mère de Ginny me tuera si nous ne sommes pas à la maison pour la fête d'anniversaire de Luke." A-t-il souligné avec ironie. Tony renifla.

"Si elle est aussi effrayante que sa fille, je n'en doute pas."

"Oh, environ vingt fois plus effrayant." Fournit Harry, faisant frissonner l'autre homme.

"Passe la nuit avec moi ?" Demanda Tony en silence, embrassant d'un baiser papillon la mâchoire d'Harry. Le Britannique soupira en montrant librement son cou à l'homme, ce qui lui permit d'embrasser la peau pâle de sa gorge.

"Je ne peux pas, Luke est un lève-tôt, et il va paniquer si je ne suis pas là. Envie de risquer la colère de Ginny Weasley pour passer la nuit dans ma chambre d'hôtel ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire osé. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à se dire, et il savait qu'ils devraient probablement le faire avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit, mais... cela faisait presque six ans. Tony sourit contre la pomme d'Adam d'Harry, s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

"Je suis Iron Man, mon chou ; je peux m'occuper d'une ou deux femmes effrayantes." Lui dit-il. Harry rit, glissant sa main légèrement froide dans celle de Tony et se serrant contre lui.

Il lâcha la main de Tony et s'élança dans la rue en direction de son hôtel. Il entendit des rires derrière lui et sourit, exalté, se sentant trop immature pour courir après Tony dans les rues de New York. Oh, cet homme lui avait manquait.

* * *

 **traduction le 15/02/2019**

 **correction le 07/05/2019**


End file.
